NerverEnding story
by soul redimer
Summary: wolfram va a saldar una apuesta realizada ahce años, yuri,le acompaña sin saber que en el camino descubrira muchas cosas...lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**holaaaaa...no creo que me conoscan en este sector XD...bueno descubri esta serie y siento que faltan mas historiasssss...me paso las tremendas historias sobre yuri y wolfram y nadie me hace realidad los sueños!!!**_

_**espero que les guste y me animen a seguirrr!!! **_

_**disfruten**_

**_cap 1------------------- Wolfram y su tropa_**

Yuri se tambaleo al levantarse de la fuente del patio del castillo, había estado en los baños de varones de su colegio cuando fue absorbido de improviso…ni siquiera Murata había venido con el esta ves, lanzo un bufido de molestia al sentir su cuerpo pesado debido a las ropas húmedas y extrañado se alejo del lugar….primera ves que llegaba y no había nadie para recibirle no había rastros de conrad ni de wolfram…incluso ni siquiera Gunter lo había venido a recibir!.

Entro al castillo empapado y caminando torpemente, no había nadie en su camino, con un leve mal presentimiento se apresuro y se dirigió a su habitación real. Una ves cambiado salio en busca de los habitantes del castillo de Shin Makoku, no era agradable haber sido traído a la fuerza a un mundo donde ni siquiera tenían la decencia de esperarlo…salio a las afueras y dio un vistazo general…tenían que estar en algún lado, debía descubrir donde se habían escondido sus amigos.

De pronto la mala idea de que alguna guerra les había obligado a abandonar el lugar o que incluso habían sido atacados y brutalmente asesinados se paso por su mente haciéndolo sentir terriblemente preocupado. De improviso se oyó un grito de mujer emocionada, provenía del campo de entrenamiento…sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió carrera hasta el sector de entrenamiento del ejercito de su reino.

Una voz familiar y un sonido de metales chocando hizo que yuri se detuviera en seco y se preguntara que demonios pasaba en el castillo.

En el campo de entrenamiento estaba el rubio aristócrata luchando contra sus subordinados, uno contra 10 chicos bastante hábiles y fuertes, todo la población femenina del castillo susurraba asombrada mientras que el resto…los varones contemplaban con admiración y envidia los movimientos del rubio. Los caballeros a cargo de Conrad estaban todos observando la batalla con interés mientras que conrad miraba con atención y seriedad las habilidades de su hermano menor, a su lado gwendal y su propio pelotón hacían lo mismo, mientras que el resto de los soldados gritaban y animaban a los que batallaban en el centro del campo.

Yuri frunció el ceño sin entender, por que wolfram estaba haciendo exhibición de su pequeño ejercito?, y por que a todo el mundo parecía interesar, es mas por que gwendal y conrad tenían una mueca tensa en el rostro y su prometido tenia un rostro de concentración que jamás había visto en él….y por ultimo, por que si el era el maou nadie se inmutaba de que hubiese aparecido, no era que le molestara que no le prestaran atención pero si le indicaba que lo que wolfram estaba haciendo en esos momentos era importante.

-levanta tu espada Norken- oyó el pelinegro ordenar al rubio mientras con un golpe hacia que la espada de el aludido volara por los aires.-mas fluidez en el movimiento Sacarías-el rubio se le adelanto derribándolo- no se distraigan Hubble, Ean, Mc Lenod-el rubio iba desarmando a medida que enseñaba a sus pares, yuri se sorprendió al ver la profesionalidad y nivel que tenia su prometido por accidente, el sabia que el rubio era un soldado que sabia manejar la espada con habilidad y precisión, por lo que sabia, conrad le había enseñado a ocuparla y el castaño era el mejor espadachín del reino…lo que le asombraba era el hecho de que el siempre había creído que wolfram no tenia nada mas que mostrar en cuanto a su capacidad pero ahora veía que se equivocaba, la agilidad, elegancia rapidez e inteligencia con la que el chico se movía y peleaba lo dejaron de una pieza.

Finalmente el rubio se detuvo al haber desarmado a todos sus hombres y secándose el sudor de la frente comenzó a quitarse la característica chaqueta azul que ocupaba. En ese momento yuri sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se volteo torpemente para mirar quien era, en respuesta sus ojos se encontraron con los avellanos y amables de conrad.

-su majestad…cuando hace cuanto tiempo ha llegado…-pregunto el hombre en voz baja como si estuviera prohibido alzar la voz en aquel lugar.

-es yuri, conrad, no hace menos de una hora que he llegado…-respondió el pelinegro mirando de reojo a donde wolfram discutía con uno de sus soldados.-que es esto?...por que Wolf esta haciendo esto?

-es un entrenamiento-respondió conrad con una simple sonrisa- hace mas de 30 años que se viene celebrando un torneo de combates entre los aspirantes a la milicia de las 10 zonas aristocráticas de Shin Makoku, Wolfram y sus camaradas siempre han participado en el, y en todas las ocasiones han salido victoriosos…tienes suerte de haber llegado para ver su ultimo entrenamiento en campo cerrado…

-cerrado?-repitió yuri ahora volteándose completamente para ver como el rubio se acomodaba la espada en el cinto y dirigía su mirada a un punto en los establos del castillo.

-así es, hoy saldrán a acampar al bosque, pretenden practicar su magia elemental, wolfram es un gran maestro en cuanto al dominio de la magia se refiere- indico conrad con una vaga sonrisa a la ves que observaba a su hermano con cariño.

-wou…y yo que lo tenia de tono egoísta e impulsivo nada mas- murmuro por lo bajo yuri ahora viendo como el rubio hacia una seña a sus compañeros.

En seguida el silbido unánime hizo que todo los presentes murmuraran excitados, todos los uniformados azules inclinaron su cuerpo en una extraña posición yuri curiosamente se asomo para ver que era lo que esperaban los jóvenes demonios. de pronto los cascos de caballos le hicieron comprender. Todos los animales corrieron en dirección a sus amos, los cuales se montaron sobre el lomo del animal mientras estos seguían en movimiento. Un grito de sorpresa y admiración salio de las bocas de los presentes en el mismo momento en que los soldados comenzaba a alinearse y a saltar de montura en montura tras algún compañero con una agilidad y liviandad felina, era todo un espectáculo que yuri jamás había creído posible, los soldados desmontaban en el aire para caer tras otro compañero, wólfram a la cabeza, hacia el movimiento como si no significara esfuerzo alguno, cayendo tras un joven de castaño, el rubio hizo que todos se detuvieran….

Gwendal dejo escapar una mueca de sonrisa satisfecha a la ves que se alejaba de la multitud, el resto de los soldados miraban con envidia y admiración a los jóvenes soldados.

-eso fue…genial!!!-exclamo el pelinegro entusiasmado mirando a su padrino.

-asi es…esa técnica es una de las primeras ideadas por Wolfram, no hay una escuadra en el país que le igualen en cuanto a rapidez y solidez, puedo decir que mi hermanito es bastante ambicioso y decidido cuando crea tácticas de ataque…

-suena como si realmente sintieras admiración por el conrad…

-y la siento…apuesto una tarde de estudio con Gunter de que wolfram es el mejor guerrero de su edad…aunque…este año no se si pueda asegurarlo.

-eh?

-YURI!!...tu mentiroso...que haces ahí!-el rubio se percato de la presencia de su prometido y no pudo evitar sentir recelo al verlo conversar con su hermano del medio.

-hola Wolf…

-apenas apareces y ya estas engañándome-gruño el joven pasando por su lado y empujándolo.

-ey!...no te engañaba- se quejo el Rey de mala gana.

-si…seguro-susurro el rubio a la ves que se dirigía al baño exclusivo del Rey.

-demonios, ese chico me desespera…

-calma majestad, conoces a mi hermano, es un tanto mal pensado.

-así es…-yuri se encamino de regreso al castillo al ver como todos se retiraban del lugar.

-sabes para que me han llamado esta ves?-pregunto

-no en realidad…-respondió el castaño

-Shinou debe haberse equivocado esta ves –concluyo el chico a la ves que entraban al castillo.

-bueno, Gunter ha salido en un viaje de rastreo a las comunidades fronterizas, así que tendrás un par de días libres…que quieres hacer entonces?

-días libres?-repitió emocionado el chico con una sonrisa sincera.

.así es….

-pues…no lo se, supongo que pasar tiempo con Greta y wofram…seria lo mas correcto…no lo se, tal ves podamos hacer una excursión…tu que harás conrad?

-pues yo iré con wolfram a su campaña, creo que si una cosa he aprendido estos últimos años es no dejar a mi pequeño hermano a solas con sus comadres, se que mas de uno querrá ponerle una mano encima…-culmino con cierto toque de celos y molestia el castaño.

El pelinegro se sorprendió parcialmente de la actitud protectora de su padrino, jamás se había imaginado que Conrad pudiera sentirse tan afectado por la popularidad de wolfram. Yuri asintió lentamente pensando en las palabras de su amigo, era verdad que wolfram era un chico mal genio y obstinado, pero de que era hermoso lo era, yuri lo supo desde el primer día que lo vio y cada ves que lo veía tenia que reconocerlo, era algo que no se podía negar, al igual que no sentirse atraído por los rasgos del rubio. De seguro que debia ser difícil para gwendal y conrad tener a un hermano tan bello y no poder protegerlo.

Mientras se detenían en la sala de estar yuri medito un momento lo que haria, podia quedarse a compartir con Greta pero no le hacia demaciada gracia hacer el rol de padre a solas, además los comentarios y el interés de todos por el entrenamiento de las tropas de Wólfram le despertaban curiosidad, finalmente suspiro triunfante al tomar una decisión, iría con Conrad y Wolfram a su campaña, después de todo el iría de espectador.

-creo que yo tambien ire con Wolfram, que te parece?-dijo el rey con una sonrisa honesta a su padrino, Conrad le respondió de igual manera.

-entonces preparare a Ao, usted puede arreglar sus cosas mientras tanto majestad.

-es Yuri, no lo olvides…nos vemos mas tarde

-nos vemos- se despidió el castaño haciendo una inclinación.

El pelinegro en el camino se tropezó con Anissina, Dorcas, Gunter y finalmente con Greta, se dedico un tiempo a su hija adoptiva y finalmente llego a su destino, la habitación del rey, cuando entro se encontró con toda la ropa de wolfram desparramada sobre la cama, un bolso al costado de la cama y ni una sola huella de su prometido. Avanzo extrañado.

-wolfram??...-llamo buscando con la mirada al impulsivo soldado- estas aquí?-avanzo en dirección al guardarropas , al oír gruñidos y maldiciones, yuri se asomo un poco para ver que el rubio estaba cargado con trajes de milicia y ropa de dormir, el rubio tenia sus manos ocupadas e intentaba inútilmente cerrar uno de las puertas que al parecer tenia malas sus bisagras lo que hacia que la puerta se abriera cada ves que wolfram empujara, el pelinegro sonrió ante tal escena …y era que el chico estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-ey Wolf…necesitas ayuda?-pregunto riéndose de su amigo

-yuri!-exclamo alerta el chico volteándose.- de que te ries, deberías ayudar a tu prometido en ves de quedarte ahí parado mirando…-gruño el chico dando un portazo-…

-eh…que genio!...que sucede por que estas tan tenso?…-reclamo el rey apartando al chico de la puerta del guardarropas y tomando una silla cercana la apoyo en esta para que dejara de abrirse. Wolfram le dedico una mirada despectiva y regreso a la cama donde comenzó a ordenar su ropa.

-hoy parto con mis hombres al bosque, entrenaremos unos dias y luego emprenderemos camino al enfrentamiento de las milicias aristócratas de Shin Makoku.

-pues yo también ire…

-no quiero enterarme que me engañes…que??-wolfram no había atendido a lo que yuri le había dicho.

-que te acompañare, esta ves Shinou no tiene ningún motivo para haberme traído de regreso asi que ire contigo, asi aprovecho de conocer esa competencia.

El rubio alzo una ceja inseguro y luego suspiro , termino de hacer su bolso y clavo sus ojos esmeralda en los onix del Rey.

-debes apurarte…partimos hoy al atardecer, no quiero que te retrases me has oído?

-.ey! acá el que da ordenes se supone que soy yo!—reclamo yuuri , pero callo en seguida al ver la mirada malhumorada del rubio-lo que tu digas Wolf…estaré listo cuando tu digas.

-así me gusta-sonrió el rubio dando un apretón en le hombro del pelinegro, nos vemos mas tarde entonces…

Yuri suspiro mientras preparaba sus cosas…


	2. El interes de Yuri

_**TT Gracias por sus comentarios…asi me motivan para continuar..aun no se si sera WXY o YXW pero como se dice por ahí, se pueden turnar…XD….les dejo con la continuación…disfruten**_

**Cap 2-------------- El interés de Yuri**

-Hoy comenzamos con la campaña que no llevara a la victoria……este año no puede ser distinto a los anteriores, hemos ganado todas las copas- el soldado rubio se paseaba sobre su caballo en frente de sus soldados dándoles un sermón antes de partir, Yuri y Conrad oían entusiasmados al rubio que en esos momentos parecía hablarle a sus hombres con sinceridad y confianza, ignorando a los presentes que se habían acercado para despedirles-no queremos ser vencidos por Maverik, no queremos ser humillados por su escuadrón, así que confío en ustedes para enaltecer nuestro reino en presencia de nuestro Rey y en presencia de nuestro enemigo potencial que es Maverik von Hallen…que Shinou los bendiga… en marcha!-wolfram hizo un giro en su caballo y esperando a que Yuri atinara a moverse comenzó a dirigir al grupo en dirección al bosque.

-wooo…aun no me creo que wolfram pueda ser,mas serio que en la vida diaria-murmuro el pelinegro a su padrino el cual sonrió ante el cometario.

-wolfram es un chico muy responsable y aplicado su majestad-

-es yuri Conrad…no lo olvides…

Avanzaron entre risas y conversaciones de soldados por lo que parecieron unas cinco horas, wolfram iba en silencio a la cabeza, y cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque ya era muy tarde en la noche, se detuvo repentinamente y de su mano salio una llama de fuego la cual ilumino todo el lugar.

-Ean!-llamo el rubio, uno de sus guardias se bajo del caballo rápidamente y se acerco a su capitán.

-señor

-trae unas ramas para hacer fuego, los demás levanten campamento

-si señor!

Una ves instaladas las carpas y encendido el fuego se formo un ambiente bastante agradable, Yuri jamás había compartido con los guardias reales de su prometido, el pelinegro ahora observaba como vivían los chicos normales del reino que no eran parte de la familia real. Yuri observo como Conrad conversaba con tres de los chicos a un lado del fuego, mientras otros dos reían a su lado conversando sobre sus familias y amigos, Wolfram estaba mas allá, por primera ves ignorando su presencia enfrascado en una discusión con un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos miel. La vista del rey se fijo en ellos, el rubio movía sus manos intentado explicarse al castaño mientras este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, finalmente ambos chicos rieron y wolfram paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de este para despeinar su cabello. Yuri sintio una punzada en el pecho, el rubio jamás le había tratado con tanta familiaridad, siempre muy cortes…o muy borde…

De pronto el Joven caballero le devolvió la mirada y se separo de su compañero poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose donde su prometido.

-que te pasa cobarde?-pregunto el chico sentándose a un lado de su Rey (XD, es verdad)

-eh? n-nada…-el de ojos verdes lo miro inseguro y luego se recostó sobre la hierba , yuri lo miro unos segundos, el rubio había cerrado los ojos…¿Por qué nunca le preguntaba el lo que le pasaba a ese chico?, siempre pasando de él a pesar de que el otro le prestaba atención…-wolfram…

-mhhh??

-quien es Maverik Von Hallen?-pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad, noto como su prometido se tensaba y abría los ojos para clavarlo en los suyos, carraspeo unos segundos para luego hablar.

-bueno…maverik es un antiguo conocido…Amigo de la familia-respondió el rubio sentándose y bajando la vista , yuri lo miro extrañado, el chico parecía incomodo

-estará en el torneo?

-Así es…

-tienes miedo a perder ante el?-pregunto yuri relajadamente

-yo no le temo a tales cosa, cobarde!!!-reclamo el rubio

-No me llames cobarde, y si no temes entonces por que pones ese rostro!-.indico el joven apuntando con su dedo la nariz de wolfram.

-Se podría decir que hicimos una apuesta hace unos años…y este es el año en que se vera al ganador…

-Y se puede saber que apostaron?

-Dios yuri!...que te ha dado hoy por interrogarme??-reclamo el rubio poniéndose de pie

-lo siento….amargado-gruño el otro chico levantadote-

-Que me has dicho?-una ceja rubia comenzó a saltar histéricamente, yuri retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de wolfram

-Nada….

-Mph … cobarde…ve a la cama, mañana empezaremos a entrenar temprano y no quiero verte hacer nada…ayudaras a mis hombres con su practica…

-Q-queee??

-lo que oyes…-reafirmo el rubio-Muy bien todos!!, ahora escúchenme bien, todos a dormir, mañana empezaremos con el manejo de los elementos y quiero que estén en pie antes del alba

-Si señor…-respondió el grupo de jóvenes mientras se encaminaban a sus carpas.

Conrad llego a un lado del Rey y le extendio su bolso donde guardaba la noche de dormir, yuri alzo una ceja aguantándose la risa, era muy gracioso ver a Conrad entre tanto joven y el actuar como niñera de el, se aguanto la risa y se metió en la carpa que compartiría con wolfram ,se puso pijamas y se metió dentro del saco de campaña….afuera se oían los pasos de wolfram y Conrad quienes estaban asegurando los caballos y apagando el fuego que habían hecho, finalmente se oyó como alguien entraba al lugar. El pelinegro se hizo el dormido y vio por el rabillo de su ojo, como el rubio se desvestía para ponerse su propia ropa de dormir, esta vez era una normal de color azul, el chico gateo hasta un lado de yuri y se recostó pesadamente, quejándose.

-maldito Weller, no debia haberme apretado tanto…no soporto cuando lo hace…

-que cosa ?–no se lo había podido aguantar, y era que se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabia de su prometido que ahora que no tenia excusa para no prestarle atención se dedicaría a conocerlo…no era que estaba interesado en el, después de todo wolfram era su amigo.

-yuri!!-grito asustado el chico llevándose una mano al pecho.-creí que dormías…

-fingía…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros…-que te ha hecho Conrad?

-pues…nada-un sonrojo débil cobro las mejillas del chico

-no me mientas Wolf…que te ha hecho…sabes que me puedes contar tus cosas no?

-yuri que demonios es lo que te pasa hoy?-pregunto el rubio apoyándose en su costado y mirando al rey de los demonios.

-nada!...solo intento ser agradable…

-pues deja acostumbrarme a tu amabilidad hacia mi persona…-murmuro el chico cerrando los ojos.

-no te duermas…quiero conversar contigo…

-en otro momento yuri…buenas ñoch…-el rubio comenzó a roncar levemente y yuri suspiro derrotado…tal ves mañana sacaría mas información que ahora.

Cuando el rey despertó se descubrió solo en la carpa, una ves que se cambio de ropa salio para encontrarse con los soldados entrenando cada uno por su lado, algunos sacaban llamas otros hacían temblar la tierra y por ultimo habían unos dos que lo hicieron tiritar con un viento frío, wolfram estaba con el mismo chico de la noche anterior, el castaño hacia crecer una llama en la palma de su mano, pero esta no duraba mucho antes de apagarse,.Yuri observo unos minutos mas la escena hasta que sintió a Conrad hablarle.

-buen día su majestad…desea comer algo para…

-es yuri!!!...y no tengo apetito Conrad….gracias

-ohh…entonces deseas ayudarme con el alimento de los caballos?...están inquietos

-por supuesto que si….-respondió el pelinegro desperezándose.

Mientras repartían el alimento a los animales yuri observaba a los demás, todos parecían estar muy concentrados, vio como su prometido pasaba por distintos lugares corrigiendo a sus soldados.

-Conrad…no todos los mazokus pueden manejar los elementos con la misma destreza que Gwendal o Wolfram?-pregunto enderezándose. Conrad miro al chico.

-pues no…es verdad que todos los mazokus puros pueden usar magia elemental pero si no se entrenan bien jamás desarrollarán su potencia, y por consecuencia no se considerarían como guerreros fuertes…aunque hay excepciones como las de mis hermanos que hereditariamente tienen un poder demasiado grande…

-mhhhh…y que hay de mi?

-bueno…-conrad lo miro sin saber como decirle que el era un caso raro...-digamos que tu no tienes que esforzarte solo por que eres el rey XD

-no me dejas tranquilo con eso…debería estar practicando también….ey Wolf!-el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para dejar a su padrino trabajando solo…el hombre lo miro con cara de pocos amigos…aun le quedaba limpiar a los animales.

-que quieres?-pregunto el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente…empezaba a hacer calor

-yo también quiero mejorar con mi magia!

-eh??

-que quiero entrenar!

-ah!!!-wolfram lo miro con una sonrisa burlesca…-esta bien…busca un compañero que te enseñe a concentrar….jejejeje

-eh?...no me ayudaras tu?-pregunto incrédulo, tanta confianza que le tenia a sus hombres?

-lo siento majestad…no puedo perder mi tiempo…-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse donde el castaño, yuri frunció el ceño molesto….-entonces quiero que ese chico sea mi compañero!..-apunto el rey al castaño, wolfram, se puso serio y asintió de mala gana y advirtiéndole algo a su guardia lo dejo ir donde su prometido.

-hola soy Shibuya Yuri un gusto conocerte…-se presento alegremente el joven, el soldado lo miro sorprendido y sonriendo respondio.

-Norken Serratzg…

-que debo hacer Norken?...meditar o recitar ago en especial?-pregunto burlonamente el Maou mientras el chico castaño lo miro con seriedad

- si su excelencia lo oyera…no le agradaría su comentario mi Señor.

-eh?...jajaj lo dices por Wolfram?...no te preocupes…

-lo que usted diga…lo que debe hacer es concentrarse en su elemento,..Intente que aparezca entre sus manos solo por medio de la concentración si invocar nada…

Yuri ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, le parecía gracioso lo que el soldado le decía pero decidió hacer caso y comenzó a concentrarse. Por un momento sintio que todo eso era algo demasiado ridículo como para ser cierto pero notaba la seriedad del resto de los jóvenes y se animo a tomar su entrenamiento en serio.

3 horas después y Norken se revolvía el pelo desesperado mientras yuri se lamentaba nuevamente.

-no puedo!!!

-shinou has que le salga de una ves!-murmuro desesperado el chico.

-disculpa mi falta de talento…

-no se preocupe majestad…-mintió el chico quien clavaba su vista resentida en wolfram.

-eres muy amigo de el?-pregunto yuri mirando en la misma dirección que el chico, el soldados se puso tenso unos momentos y luego se ruborizó.

-pues si…soy uno de los soldados mas antiguos de su guardia real…-dijo el castaño quitándose su chaqueta, y era que ya el sol los tenia muerto a la mayoría.

-..valla…

-con wolfram nos conocemos desde pequeños, cuando el vivía en los reinos de Bielefend solíamos jugar mucho, cuando se traslado al castillo de su hermano mayor recuerdo que llore mucho…-dijo el castaño secándose el sudor de la frente.-le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y cuando me entere años después que wolfram estaba en condiciones de formar un ejercito real en representación de los Bielefend me aliste de los primeros…y acá estoy…fiel como ningún otro- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Yuri asintió con una sonrisa, era una linda historia de amistad…al menos eso el creía, estaba omitiendo el sonrojo y al cara de bobo que tenia el chico solo por que consideraba que eran efectos del calor, clavo su mirada en wolfram el cual sin prestarle la mas mínima atención se quito su chaqueta y camisola para quedar a torso desnudo y luego ser imitado por sus compañeros.

-muy bien señores una hora de descansó en el lago!!-dijo riendo mientras uno de sus amigos se lanzaban sobre el bromeando caminando en dirección al lago.

-bien!...esta es la parte que mas nos gusta…desea acompañarnos?-dijo Norken desvistiéndose.

-

Yuri lo miro unos segundos y al ver que Conrad le dirigia una sonrisa que le indicaba que todo estaria bien asintio siguiendo al resto de los chicos.

-esta bien-.

Chapoteos, risas,burlas, carreras….carcajadas…yuri logro hundir al rubio bajo el agua nuevamente, el resto de los chicos le aplaudieron por su osadia, el pelinegro dedico un grito de victoria al ver como wolfram emergía de las profundidades con su rostro rojo y su pecho moviéndose irregularmente…

-esta bien, esta bien!!...tu ganas…querías matarme?-dijo el mazoku ya casi sin aliento, el pelinegro se desordeno el cabello sonriendo culpablemente.

-lo siento Wolf…pero tenia que demostrar que soy yo quien tiene el poder!!

-no te justifiques…cobarde!-le recrimino el rubio cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio altanero.-no hay modo alguno que un cobarde como tu sea mas fuerte que yo.

-ohh…no te enojes asi, el resto de tus amigo te intentaron ahogar mas veces que yo…-le reclamo el rey.-además no soy cobarde…narciso ¬¬

-no seas idiota…no me enojo…y tampoco soy un narciso!!!-aclaro el rubio dirigiéndose a la orilla.

yuri lo miro salir del agua, y pudo oír el murmullo general del resto de los jóvenes…"tan guapo"…"que tentador"…"asi se ve mejor"…yuri alzo una ceja desconcertado y volvio a ver donde su prometido se dirigia…Conrad le esperaba con una manta gigante bien abierta (para poder cubrirlo de las miradas agenas) mientras el joven príncipe caminaba lentamente, moviendo sus caderas imperceptiblemente, el agua marcando cada uno de sus músculos, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a su parte baja, el bañador pegándosele a su anatomía, de pronto yuri sintió que sus mejillas ardían….avergonzado bajo la mirada confundido…¿Qué demonios había pasado?¿por que se habia sonrojado?, detrás de su espalda oyó la voz de Norken murmurar frases enamoradas.

Yuri se giro para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos sin darse cuenta que se había puesto serio y que el castaño había bajado la cabeza arrepentido, como pidiendo disculpas, yuri de pronto fingió una sonrisa para intentar disimular…pero disimular que?...

-su majestad.,..ya es hora de volver a los deberes!!-la voz de su padrino lo despertó de su desconcierto y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la orilla seguido del resto.

Avanzo la semana…al principio afable, pero luego de unos días el ambiente iba recobrando su carácter serio y tenso…uno de los chicos…Ean había explicado al rey que esto era siempre asi, durante estas campañas era el único momento en que Wolfram les permitía tratarlo como uno mas de ellos, solo por que días después se enfrentaban a muerte con otros jóvenes caballeros y nunca sabría si ese seria el fin de su vida o no.

En esa ocasión el pelinegro había observado durante el resto del día al escuadrón, Wolfram había vuelto a las formalidades, daba ordenes sin ningún ápice de simpatía, su ceño se fruncía mas de lo que yuri estaba acostumbrado y su rostro se ensombrecía cada ves que él o cualquiera de sus guardias pronunciaba el nombre de Maverik…finalmente llego el ultimo día de campaña, estaban todos reunidos frente la fogata, comiendo en silencio, el rubio de ojos esmeraldas no había probado ni un poco de su sopa, Conrad miraba a su hermano menor de reojo mientras que yuri no podía creer lo extremo que podía llegara ser el cambio de actitud en esos chicos tan drásticamente, sin pensarlo intento establecer una conversación.

-y que piensan sobre quien ganara este año la competición?-pregunto inocentemente.

Si las miradas mataran yuri ya estaría descuartizado, destripado y desgarrado en el suelo, pues cada unos de los guardias reales de su prometido le dedicaron una mirada demasiado al estilo Wolfram…pero en cambio el rubio tan solo dejo el plato aun lado y se acomodo en su sitio. Yuri se alivio ante eso, al menos Wolfram lo perdonaba.

-Eres Idiota o lo haces para molestarme??!-pregunto de pronto el rubio intentando sonar calmado, el pelinegro se sobresalto-por supuesto que ganara el Reino de Bielefend, hemos sido el escuadrón vencedor por décadas y nada va a detenernos este año…-el rubio alzo la vista mirando a sus comadres, quienes lo miraban atentos y con convicción- este año nos llevaremos ese reconocimiento nuevamente….le demostraremos al reino de Wongrave

Que no son mejores que nosotros, ni ahora, ni nunca lo seran…-lo ultimo lo dijo con intención de sonar seguro pero parecía que estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo pues sus soldados comían ahora mas animadamente y movían la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Yuri miro a los ojos a su prometido intentando excusarse por su falta de delicadeza pero fue Conrad quien intervino.

-he visto que este año has entrenado mucho Wolfram…eso es por que Maverik participara y temes que te de una sorpresa….o solo por orgullo y eficiencia?-pregunto calmadamente el hombre joven dejando su posillo ya sin sopa a un lado. Wolfram clavo su verde mirada en el soldado y yuri pudo sentir como el rubio se tensaba notablemente.

-no insultes Weller-kyo…no abúses de mi confianza, en ningún momento he temido a Von Hallen , no lo haré ahora…además esto no tiene que ver contigo, tu has venido por que no confías en mis capacidades para cuidarme solo…-dijo amargamente el chico mientras se ponia de pie rápidamente.-Voy a dormir, mañana emprenderemos viaje temprano , los quiero alertas y vivos.

Un coro de voces se alzo en la noche mientras yuri alzaba una ceja…Conrad lucia apacible y calmado, pero wolfram todo lo contrario, durante ese tiempo se habia dado cuenta de que Wolfram siempre se tensaba a la mención de ese tal Maverik, yuri se acerco a su padrino.

-ey conrad, podemos hablar?

quieren mas??? un review no me haria nada de mal!


	3. Una apuetas Y Una piedra

_**Mas, mas y mas..aca les dejo con la tercera parte,, mi estilo es que nunca se lo que voy a escribir...asi que no se que viene despues de esto...jeje sugerencias reclamos ahh se me olvidaba decirle que nada de KKM es mio...uu**_

_**cap 3----------- Una apuesta y Una piedra **_

-pensé que siempre acompañabas a Wolfram en sus campañas-dijo el rey apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, su padrino lo miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír culpablemente.

-en realidad…este año lo quería acompañar por que estoy ansioso por saber quien saldra victorioso en el encuentro entre la elite de los Bielefend y los Wongrave….ese resultado es bastante perturbador su majestad.

-a que te refieres con eso?-el joven japonés se cruzo de brazos poniéndose en frente del castaño.

-pues…esto es algo que Wolfram debería contarte, no quiero ser imprudente con los asuntos de mi hermano Yuri…

-ohh…vamos, solo cuentame un poco…

-pues…hace muchísimos años atrás-el castaño desvio la mirada mientras empezaba a hablar-Wolfram viva en el reino de los Bielefend, el padre de Gwendal aun viva en ese entonces pero mi madre ya había roto con el, durante ese periodo wolfram ya habia estado viviendo un tiempo en el palacio de mi hermano mayor solo por mayor comodidad de mi madre, pues mi Padre, seguía en constantes viajes y hacia tiempo que el se había despedido de mi madre argumentando que seria triste para ella verlo morir lentamente al ser el humano…

Yuri oia atentamente, tenia un lio de relaciones consanguíneas que de a poco se le iba aclarando…

-el padre de Wolfram llamo a Lady Cecil una ves que mi hermano ya bordeaba lo que serian los 12 años humanos pero que acá son pero no te preocupes, me hago una idea de lo que te refieres.

-bueno para ese entonces mi madre se asentó en el Reino de Bielefend, el padre de Wolfram era el segundo en la línea de los herederos del trono de aquella aristocracia , por lo que tenia mayor movimiento y libertad, servia a su tierra como mensajero y guerrero, y wolfram quien nació con su mismo ímpetu y carácter comenzó a ambiciar llegar a ser como su padre, en ese entonces la familia Wongrave tenia una crisis interna, necesitaban urgentemente un gobernador pues el rey tenia tan solo un hijo de la misma edad de Wolfram y una hija mas pequeña, ambos incapacitados para gobernar…y no habia quien prepara a sus hijos en la materia de las políticas…

-y eso que tiene que ver con la apuesta??-pregunto yuri ladeando su cabeza.

-calma…-Conrad se acomodo en el tronco y miro en dirección a la tienda de campaña de wolfram vigilando que el chico no estuviera despierto.-ante ese pequeño problema los Wongrave decidieron dejar a cargo del reino una ves que muriera el rey a su esposa mientras que a su hijo varon le enviaron al reino de Bielefend para educarlo en materias de la aristocracias y gobierno, fue ahí donde Wolfram y Maverik se conocieron, al principio su relación no fue mas que compañeros de estudio y practica de espadas, pero por lo que mi madre nos ha dicho, Maverik es un chico muy ambicioso y Wolfram uno muy orgulloso…nunca se llevaron bien , y cuando Maverik osó a despreciar a wolfram por no ser sucesor al trono de los Bielefend Wolfram le reto en una apuesta, cuando ambos fueran capaces de organizar un ejercito competirían en el tornero de las milicias aristócratas, el ganador obtendría del otro lo que fuera requerido, sin importar el medio, el como ni el cuando…esto incluso consideraba el perder su propia libertad en función del otro…

-como es eso…me estas diciendo que wolfram se esta jugando su libertad por una estupida pelea??-casi grito el pelinegro atónito, conrad asintió con la cabeza.

-el problema es que si Maverik gana no sabremos que hará con Wolfram, ese es un chico bastante codicioso y esta tan solo a unos meses de recibir el trono de las manos de su agonizante madre…

-no me creo que Wolf sea tan inmaduro como para mantener aun su promesa…

-no sabes cuan orgulloso puede ser un Bielefend Yuri, y no querrás averiguarlo-dijo conrad con una sonrisa apenada, recordando como había cambiado el rubio cuando se entero de su condición de medio humano, medio mazoku…Yuri comprendió a que se refería el hombre y le palmeo el hombro en señal de confort.

-no te apenes…yo se que en realidad sigue tendiendo un gran afecto por ti…-sonrió el chico

Su padrino ahora sonrió un poco mas tranquilo y se adelanto en dirección a las tiendas, yuri le dirigió un silencioso "buenas noches " antes de que el mismo se dirigiera a su tienda. Asi que el rubio estaba luchando por su dignidad y libertad….aun no lo podía creer, era demasiado tiempo para poder luchar por algo que es tan propio de un hombre, la libertad es lo que nadie puede negar a otro…por lo que si realmente el motivo de la pela era haber herido el orgullo del rubio, el plazo que se habían dado prepararse era demasiado….para algo tan fácil de resolver según su parecer…por medio de una conversación todo podía arreglarse…debía haber algo mas allá, que hiciera que wolfram se concentrara tanto en ganar.

Entro a la tienda de campaña y noto que su bolso ya estaba preparado para partir al día siguiente, de seguro su amigo lo había hecho por el, suspiro y se cambio a las ropas de dormir, se recostó mirando el techo…cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en este mundo?...se preguntaba, Shinou no lo habia traido con un motivo especifico y le parecía raro estar viviendo su vida en Shin makoku como uno mas de los demonios…se giro para ver a wolfram retorcerse en sueños, parecia estar pasandola muy mal pues su rostro se hallaba tenso y sus maños estaban aferradas en su cabeza y mantas.

-ey…Wolf..-le llamo el rey sacudiéndolo

-….-no hubo reacción

-Wolfram….despierta-el pelinegro sacudió con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su prometido, levantándolo un poco y tomándolo entre sus brazos comenzó a zarandearlo, noto que tenia algo en su mano….el chico le arrebato lo que tenia apretado con tanta fuerza en su puño y noto que era una de esas típicas piedras que los humanos utilizaban para debilitar a los mazokus.

-que haces tu con esto!-exclamo el pelinegro lanzando la piedra fuera de la carpa y viendo como el joven rubio se relajaba en sus brazos, afuera se oyó el sonido de un águila…Yuri se tentó de ir a ver el ave que parecía esta fuera de su tienda pero se volvió al oír un quejido que provenía del chico que tenia entre sus brazos.

-ey…narciso…despierta-le llamo yuri

-mhhh,…-fue lo único que el agitado soldado logro articular, yuri suspiro y recostó a su amigo nuevamente…

-sera mejor que descanses…lo mas probable es que ahora te retrases en la hora de partida-dijo el rey haciendo como si el rubio le escuchara, la verdad era que el no tenia sueño,su preocupación sobre el torneo y la razon de la apuesta ahora estaba centrada en la piedra que habia encontrado en la mano del rubio.

No pudo haber sido ninguno de nosotros-dijo para si mismo el pelinegro- ademas no creo que seas tan tonto como para intentar entrenar contra una de tus principales debilidades sobretodo cuando estas dormido….aunque con lo narcisista que eres no descarto que puede que eso haya sido lo que estabas haciendo…

-..mhh… yuri-esta ves el rubio hablo mas bien se quejo rasposamente, los ojos onix se abrieron de par en par asustado…de seguro le había oido y ahora le gritaría , probablemente le echara de la tienda y lo hiciera dormir a la intemperie, trago difícilmente y respondió

-si???

-cobarde…-suspiro el rubio acomodándose sobre su pecho, el pelinegro suspiro aliviado pero en seguida sintió la incomoda posición…por que le afectaba tanto, solia dormir con otros chicos cuando se quedaba a dormir fuera de casa, incluso había dormido mas de una ves con Murata, pero aun no lograba diferenciar que hacia el dormir con Wolfram tan distinto a las demás situaciones…para empezar estaba el titulo de prometido del rubio y después estaba el hecho de que a el no le gustaban los hombre….pero si el se sentia seguro con su identidad sexual no tendría por que estar sintiendose tan incomodo o inseguro con el rubio a su lado.Un calido respiro en su cuello lo saco de sus pensamientos y lentamente intento relajarse, si no dormía no seria capaz de levantarse temprano al igual que su prometido…

-por que no me has despertado!!1-grito el rubio poniéndose sus botas apresuradamente, mientras yuri sonreía inocentemente.

-anoche no parecías estar muy bien asi que me di la libertad de organizar a tu escuadrón sin la necesidad de despertarte…incluso diria que aun te ves cansado.

-grrr….maldito blandeque!!...soy un soldado que esperas?...que este toda la vida con un rostro de lujo?-pregunto irritado el rubio mientras se ordenaba el cabello y su chaqueta para observar como todos sus soldados tenían todo el campamento desarmado y ahora empezaban a desarmar su propia tienda.

-pues generalmente lo tienes –murmuro el pelinegro como si nada

-que dijiste?

-O.o n-nada-aclaro el pelinegro reprochándose mentalmente…que había sido eso?

-demonios, no me gusta que otros hagan mi trabajo….solo por que res el Rey no te calcino aquí mismo.

-Wolfram…su majestad solo quería ayudar…-Conrad llego a su encuentro

-no me hables Weller- el rubio le hizo un desprecio y el castaño le sonrió, yuri suspiro resignado, definitivamente nunca se podria llevar bien con su amigo de ojos esmeraldas.

-anoche tenias una deesas piedras raras que los humanos utilizan contra ustedes…-dijo el pelinegro al rubio, Wolfram le miro con incredulidad.

-que has hecho con la piedra ?–pregunto palideciendo

-pues te la he quitado…como era obvio –dijo con simpleza el rey, conrad lo miro con su ceño fruncido.

-do-donde la has dejado?-Wolfram intentaba sonar calmado pero el temblor de sus manos le delataban, yuri se extraño por su reaccion.

-pues la he lanzado fuera de la tienda…creo que golpee a un ave cuando lo hice…-recordo el chico el sonido muy parecido al de una águila…

-tu has…un…ave?-wolfram pareció un momento perder toda compostura y finalmente se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

-Wolfram!!-conrad y yuri reaccionaron a atajar al rubio, el resto de los guardias se quedaron mirando la escena con un rostro de interrogación (asi-- ¿?)

Iban Rumbo a la ciudad de Wongrave, lugar donde se realizaría el encuentro ese año, wolfram iba montado delante de Conrad durmiendo, mientras yuri llevaba de las riendas el corcel blanco de su amigo, no habían querido despertar al rubio por temor de que una ves que recuperara el conocimiento se lanzara sobre Yuri y cometiera una locura, ya que la reacción que habia tenido solo indicaba una cosa….la piedra tenia un significado importante y el la había lanzado lejos, fuera del lugar, es mas la habían buscado y la había perdido…o eso creían.

Cuando decidieron detenerse a pasar la noche en una posada, Yuri prefirió dormir en una habitación para una sola persona por temor a cierto demonio, una ves instalado en su habitación se dirigió al comedor del lugar, se encontró con el grupo de soldados compartiendo un amena charla, Wolfram estaba sentado entre ellos pero sin participar miraba el suelo y tenia un rostro angustiado, yuri no pudo evitar sentirse mal, hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención del grupo. Los oojs del rubio se clavaron en el y este sonrió estupidamente, el rubio se paro de pronto dejando escapar un quejido de exasperación y salio del local, yuri siguió con su sonrisa en el rostro mientras cada uno de los guardias de wolfram le dedicaban miradas de pocos amigos, Conrad fue el unico que le sonrió y amigablemente le dijo.

-yuri, ven a sentarte, tienes que probar uno de estos bocados…


	4. Mis Razones

_**Lo siento por la tardanza!!!!...aca les va ..cuarto chap.-**_

_**Cap 4------- Mis Razones…**_

Wolfram se apoyo en la reja de madera donde estaban guardados sus caballos, suspiro derrotado, la luna brillaba clara y bañaba en campo de una luz plateada que hacia el paisaje muy agradable, pero para el rubio no tenia relevancia, no había salido para disfrutar de la noche, es mas, había salido en busca de un lugar silencioso donde pudiera pensar que haría ahora que Yuri había tirado la piedra.

Sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas y rápidamente tomo el mango de su espada para luego darse vuelta y apuntar con la punta de su espada a uno de sus guardias.

-Norken!!!-exclamo volviendo a guardar el arma, el castaño le miraba con rostro asustado pero logro recomponerse rápidamente.

-Que es lo que le aqueja Su excelencia?-pregunto el chico cortésmente. Wolfram lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y subiéndose a la reja de madera se sentó para mirarlo desde arriba.

-la piedra que Yuri me ha quitado…-comenzó a explicar el joven príncipe- era un desafío de Maverik…la noche anterior ha enviado a un ave mensajera, con una nota y un trozo de houseki, en la carta me retaba a soportar el camino a la ciudad de Wongrave portando esta piedra…si lo lograba, el tenia el derecho a cobrar, si es que gana el torneo, lo que quisiera de mi excepto mi …-wólfram se detuvo un segundo al darse cuenta de a quien la persona enfrente suyo- libertad como hombre…-murmuro inseguro, intentando sonar honesto- si la devolvía…el tiene el derecho a cobrar la apuesta como quiera…

Normen le miro un minuto con el ceño fruncido y serio, se apoyo en la reja sin mirar al chico que estaba sentado sobre ella y finalmente respondió.

-el Rey suele ser muy descuidado mi señor, veo que lo que ha hecho a sido una metedura de patas que merece un castigo…

-no puedo castigar al rey- gruño el rubio

-no estoy diciendo que lo haga…solo es lo que seria mas justo…debido a la gravedad del asunto.

-lo peor es que ese idiota…ni siquiera sabe que mi dignidad esta en juego en esta apuesta…Maverik no me quiere demostrar que el es mejor en las armas…el desdichado me quiera transformar en su muñeca de juegos….Norken…tu sabes a lo que me refiero!-gimió exasperado el rubio saltando a la tierra.- tu nos viste entrenar en los campos de Bielefend, tu sabes que ese desgraciado siempre ha querido demostrar que es superior a cualquiera de nuestro reino y yo he sido el elegido de el para demostrar que no es mas que una rata….no lo soporto-de pronto el rubio perdió toda la compostura madura de un soldado y comenzó a patear el suelo con rabia.

-tranquilo mi capitán-Norken se acerco para calmarlo , pero la mirada prendida de Wolfram lo detuvo

-me pides que me calme, cuando se que mi enemigo es un rey inmaduro, engreído que insulto el honor de mi madre, de mi padre y el mío cuando no me conocía?...si gano juro que lo haré arrepentirse por cada uno de los insultos que dedico a mi familia y cada una de las veces que intento sobrepasarse conmigo…ahhhggg

Norken lo miro en silencio y luego asintió…no era bueno llevarle la contra a su capitán…tampoco era que pretendía llevársela, guardaron silencio ambos chicos, de pronto Norken se arrodillo ante los pies de Wolfram, un brazo sobre su rodilla medio flexionada y cabeza gacha, el rubio dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Mi Excelencia, usted cuanta con todo mi apoyo para lograr la victoria sobre Maverik

Von Hallen, no comprendo cual es la magnitud real del asunto pero por defender los intereses de mi señor lo gano y lo pierdo todo…

La mirada de Wolfram se hizo mas brillante y se hizo mucho mas dulce, hace un año atrás lo mas probable es que haya agradecido el gesto y luego hubiese despachado al joven que ahora estaba a sus pies, pero ahora le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero le agradeció.

-recuerda que le debes toda tu lealtad al rey…y después a mi…si le eres fiel al rey estarás siéndome fiel a mi tambien, te lo agradezco mucho Norken Serratzg…

El castaño sonrió ampliamente,agradecido de la amabilidad del joven príncipe.

Mientras que en la cantina de la posada, muchos de los guardias Reales habían ido a la cama ya, solo Conrad y Yuri estaban sentados mirándose las caras, uno con una mueca de calmedad absoluta el otro, con una mirada fúnebre y culpable.

-creo que tendré que disculparme con wolfram-solto al fin el pelinegro derrotado-solo queria ayudar y a cambio me gano el resentimiento no solo de mi amigo sino que de todo su pelotón.

-me parece conveniente su majestad-rio conrad levantandose- mientras mas pronto lo haga podemos ir a descansar antes, por favor si no es mucho la molestia, puede ir a hacerlo ahora mismo?

-ohh conrad…no seas malo…no quiero morir tan joven TT- Yuri se levanto y se encamino a la salida, se detuvo unos segundos a disfrutar del paisaje magnifico que se le presentaba, respiro del fresco aire que pasaba, y finalmente se centro en la linda escena de Wolfram sujetando a Noreken por el hombro, sonrió infantilmente por la rapidez con que había encontrado a su prometido pero luego que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo, cayo en la cuenta de que alguien se había adelantado a él.

-Wolfram!-llamo desde la entrada de la posada, el rubio se separo del chico que tenia enfrente y clavo sus ojos en Yuri, Norken con una inclinación se despidió y entro a la posada. Yuri avanzo hacia su prometido.

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunto el rubio dándole la espalda.

-ohh..no seas hostil..yo solo quería ayudarte…esa piedra es dañina para los mazoku, por que habría de permitir que te hicieras daño?-reclamo el rey adelantando al rubio para enfrentarlo.

-por que era un desafió, tonto…-espeto el príncipe

-un desafió de quien?...de Maverik?-dedujo el rey, wolfram asintió silenciosamente- que pasaba si no cumplías con este?

-…-wolfrma tomo aire sintiendo ganas de vomitar-Maverik tiene el derecho de reclamarme como su reina…

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par lentamente, miro el rostro desilusionado del rubio y se sintió el doble de estupido que de costumbre…

-yo…discúlpame, pero ese tipo no se enterara que perdiste la piedra…nadie lo sabrá…y..

-yuri..-fue cortado abruptamente por el caballero.

-ah?

-el ave que oíste..

-el águila?

-si, el águila era el encargado de llevar la piedra si es que yo no lograba cumplir el desfio-

El rostro del rey se desfiguró en autocompasión y lastima… a veces se preguntaba si Shinou no se había equivocado en elegirlo a el como Maou, un profundo suspiro de derrota de parte del ojiverde le llamo la atención.

-disculpame por favor…yo no esperaba que se tratara de eso-el arrepentimiento se hacia patente en la vos del pelinegro.-pero eso solo ocurrirá si pierdes verdad…y tu estas convencido que ganaras…yo tambien lo creo asi ,Wolfram…no te desanimes…yo me ofrezco para ayudarte…

-no tienes que pedir disculpas cobarde…eres el Rey...no debes explicaciones a un simple caballero como yo…-le freno el rubio ahora encaminándose a la posada.

-pero eres mi prometido!-exclamo el pelinegro de pronto ruborizándose- aunque halla sido un accidente mereces respeto de mi parte…

Wolfram se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras que le paralizaron el corazón…yuri habia mencionado su compromiso, aunque no de la mejor manera, la sensación de oírlo hablar del tema era agridulce…lentamente se volteo para mirarlo tristemente.

-por que me estas diciendo esto yuri?-pregunto en voz baja- no crees que esta situación te favorece…si pierdo Von Hallen podra hacerme su reina y tu quedaras libre para elegir a tu gusto tu pareja…desde que eres un cobarde y eres incapaz de romper este compromiso…-Las palabras del rubio iban cargada de una nostalgia tan profunda que al pelinegro sin querer le dolió…agacho la vista dándose cuenta del daño que todo esto le acarreaba al príncipe Bielefend.

-no deberían jugar con la libertad de las personas…ni tu, ni Von Hallen, eso es una estupides, incluso yo no debería ser tan egoísta y dejar que este compromiso continue, pero insultaste a mi madre…y jamás permitiré que alguien ofenda a mi familia.

Wolfram sonrió…era por la misma razón que el estaba jugando con su libertad y la de Maverik, por honor a su familia- Lo mismo digo yo Yuri, lo mismo-dijo finalmente entrando a la posada, yuri meneo la cabeza abatido y pateando el piso como hacia una media hora había hecho su prometido, se dirigió a la posada.

Wolfram subió las escaleras en busca de su habitación, entro en ella ya que se fijo que estaba abierta, cuado entro noto que había una pareja de hombres recostados en la que se suponía que era su cama…el rubio salio avergonzado mientras le era lanzado un cojín por la cabeza.

-pero que demonios…

-ohh mi señor ,-por la escalera apareció el dueño del lugar llevando unas sabanas blancas- mis disculpa joven pero aquella pareja necesitaba alojo urgentemente, llevaban días sin descanso, lo estuve buscando para preguntarle si no tenia problema en compartir una pieza con alguien de sus conocidos, pero no lo encontré-explico el hombre anciano con vos amable y cansada- por suerte me encontré con su hermano creo que así me señalo-dijo el hombre como recordando la conversación con Conrad- y me dijo que usted podía compartir habitación con su prometido…

-ahh…demonios. Esta bien, no me de explicaciones y dígame cual es la habitación que debo tomar-dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a su cabeza…la jaqueca estaba amenazando con aparecer.

El anciano le hizo entrar a un cuarto pequeño pero hogareño, había una mesita de noche, un pequeño closet y una silla, al lado de la ventana se hallaba una cama, wolfram miro con una mueca de desagrado el colchón apolillado y angosto que tendría que compartir con el imbecil de Yuri, suspirando derrotado se desvistió y poniéndose uno de sus pijamas se metió a la cama asegurándose de dormir contra la pared para no amanecer en el suelo.

Cuando Yuri entro a la habitación su mandíbula callo al suelo a la ves que veía como wolfram ocupaba TODA la cama, el dueño de la posada le había atrapado a la salida de su habitación y le había explicado el problema que había surgido, acepto sin rechistar después de todo no era primera ves que lo hacia, el problema era la cama…si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama.

-hazte a un lado…-gruño el pelinegro que estaba colgando del borde de la cama, el rubio ronco aun mas fuerte.-WOLFRAM DAME LADO!!!-Grito cansado el rey a su oído, el principe se quejo un poco y de mala gana se hizo hacia la pared, yuri suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el almohadón…estaba apunto de caer en un hermoso sueño cuando algo le hizo abrir los ojos.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—un gemido del otro lado de la pared que le hizo enrojecer hasta la punta de su cabello azabache…-ahhhh siii…sii ahí!!!!!

El rey se llevo la sabana al rostro avergonzado y miro al chico que estaba a su lado que comenzaba a despertarse, una ves desperezado miro al pelinegro.-MASS…OHH MICHAEL TE AMO!!-Amos jóvenes se miraron sonrojados y desviaron su mirada al techo.

La cama de la habitación del lado crujía y crujía, los gemidos y gritos apasionado les atravesaban en cerebro Yuri estaba al borde de las lagrimas, estaba cansado, estaba incomodo, estaba oyendo la intimidad de una pereja de ….hombres y encima tenia a su lado a un Wolfram sonrojado, adormilado y sudado tratando de controlar las ganas ir a interrumpir a la pareja para que los dejaran descansar.

-déjame ir a degollarlos- dijo con la mandíbula apretada el rubio sentándose sobre el colchon ..y disponiendose a alcanzar su espada..

-ey!...no que crees que hacer..ya te dije …esperemos-dijo Yuri sujetándolo de la manga

-me dijiste que esperáramos hace una hora atrás esos tipos pretenden estar así toda la noche y yo quiero dormir….-gimió desesperado el rubio, al parecer estaba por colapsar.

-no puedes interrumpirlos asi como asi…imagínate ...-yuri puso una cara de asco

-pues me parece que te causa placer oírlos gemir, por que no te paras y lo haces callar amablemente como acostumbras hacer todas tus cosas-le espeto el rubio lanzándose sobre el colchon y cubriéndose los oídos dedicando una mirada de odio al pelinegro, Yuri le miro desde arriba con cara de pocos amigos, se puso de pie y cogiendo su bata salio de la habitación, wolfram se sorprendió, escucho como golpeaban la puerta de sus apasionados vecinos y como al otro lado de la pared, se oían cosas caer al suelo, y luego una platica…Yuri los estaba haciendo callar de la manera amable.

En seguida la figura del rey apareció en el umbral de la puerta que se cerraba a sus espaldas, el pelinegro le dedico una mirada autosuficiente al rubio, se quito la bata y con un gesto le indico que le diera espacio.El rubio se corrió nuevamente y dejo que el pelinegro se recostara.

-asi esta mejor?...-pregunto de mal humor yuri

-si…-respondió el rubio avergonzado

-al menos podrías darme las gracias, me he topado con una no muy agradable escena ante mis ojos y tu aca me miras como si nada…

-no creo que haya sido desagradable…si son parejas esta bien que lo hagan…-intento refutar el rubio.

-nunca pierdes no?-gruño el rey mirándolo a los ojos-por que no vas y les dices que sigan follando a ver si te invitan…

Wolfram sintió como se ponía rojo de furia y de vergüenza, Yuri abrió su boca para pedir disculpas , por que había dicho eso!!?? No lo había querido insultar , solo tenia sueño y quería dormir,…pero también quería oir el agradecimiento del rubio…

-no quise decir eso…de verdad Wolf

-a no?-grito furioso el rubio saliéndose de la cama para pasearse por la habitación como león enjaulado-maldito imbecil…

-wolfram de verdad..Disculpa…estoy cansado, me pongo mal genio cuado esto pasa…por favor vuelve acá y durmamos.

-y lo dices de esa manera tan descaradamente despreocupada-wolfram se aguanto las ganas de matar al pelinegro y se lanzo al suelo- acá me duermo yo—buenas noches…y gracias Su Majestad…

-arggg!!—perdón, perdón!! Ven acá ..se que tu no eres asi, olvidémonos de esto por favor…

-al demonio con tus disculpas…

Y asi wolfram se quedo en el suelo, durmiendose minutos mas tarde, yuri por su lado no lograba reconciliar el sueño…desde cuando se había vuelto tan hiriente?...el era un chico pacifico, pero curiosamente wolfram siempre lograba hacerlo enfadar, siempre le despertaba su lado agresivo y maleducado, wolfram siempre era el factor que lo provocaba…suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama, con el pie se aseguro de que el príncipe estuviera dormido, no fuera a ser que le quemara vivo, y finalmente lo cargo hasta la cama para luego meterse el también y taparlos a ambos…este viaje iba a ser muuuuy largo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::---.-:::--:.-::………………..::::::::::::::::::::::::--….::::::...;::::::,:.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

El sol les golpeaba el rostro, Wolfram iba a la cabeza con un rostro cansado y mal humorado, atras le seguían yuri y conrad, después de haber discutido nuevamente con su prometido yuria habia optado por no involucrarse mas en los asuntos del rubio…todo lo que habia hecho hasta el momento habia despertado la molestia de ese y su intencion no era complicar mas las cosas para su amigo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Finalmente las murallas de roca de un color oscuro aparecio ante la vista de todos era un castillo por lo menos dentro de lo que se podria decir…tétrico, altas torres puntiagudas impedian la entrada de la luz solar al reino, el grupo de mazokus se detuvo delante del puente que los separaba de la fortaleza.Uno de los guardias azules se adelanto a pedir autorización para ingresar al reino de Wongrave, y lentamente, la puerta de roble comenzo a abrirse dejando ver el centro de la ciudadela.

Wolfram de pronto tomo una postura que yuri solamente habia visto en las películas norteamericanas, donde los caballeros se erguían orgullosos y elegantes, Conrad tambien le imito al igual que el resto, El rey de Shin Makoku , supuso que el también debia demostrar que era tan distinguido como el resto aunque dudando que a el le acompañara la pose.

Cuando el rubio dio un golpe con sus botas a su caballo y empezo a avanzar lentamente comenzaron a sonar unas trompetas graves, la gente comenzó a reunirse en las calles, y unas voces comenzaron a murmurar…

-Son los delegados de la elite Bielefend!!!!...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::---.-:::--:.-::………………..::::::::::::::::::::::::--….:

Quiren que siga??? Mas reviews!!!!! -


	5. Costumbres

_**Aviso:…ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y menos la historia original **_

_**Amigs…aca les doy un regalo…resulta que me ausentare por unos días y no podré escribir, pues al lugar que voy no hay pc…YY, por eso mismo les doy un capitulo un tanto mas largo y mas alentador en relación a la pareja, aunque mi manía siempre ha sido hacer sufrir a los personajes….les agradezco mucho a tods los que me han dejado comentarios y me han corregido…se les aprecia mucho…incluida a Shanty que me escribe en portugués y eso me emociona….**_

_**Bueno aquí les va **_

_**Cap 5--------------- Costumbres **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La mayoría de las personas comenzaron a acercarse para recibirlos con sonrisas sinceras y excitadas, mientras que unos pocos, los mas adultos les miraban con recelo, ahora que su rey iba a participar en el torneo, la preocupación por el resultado que arrojaría este enfrentamiento era de gran importancia.

El joven mazoku saludaba con inclinación de cabeza, de izquierda a derecha, como hacia un tiempo el mismísimo YUURI (¬¬ por las quejas…de repente me equivoco),había tenido que practicar pero que jamás ejecutaba, así avanzaron hacia el palacio oscuro de Wongrave, recibiendo vítores y murmullos asombrados como "¿Es el nuevo Maou quien viene con ellos?"

Llegaron a las salidas de unas amplias escaleras, que daban la bienvenida al reino, wolfram se detuvo frente a un guardia del reino y desmonto de su caballo, ordenándose su cabello y alisándose su vestimenta, luego indico a que el resto le imitara. Los guardias del chico repitieron la acción a la vez que yuuri se acercaba con curiosidad a un lado de su prometido, observo con admiración la hermosa pieza arquitectónica que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-no te muestres tan asombrado…-le reprocho en vos baja su prometido.

-mis respetos Heika, Von Bielefend,…-saludo el guardia, wolfram no respondió el saludo mientras que yuuri saludo con un gesto parecido a una inclinación que fue detenida por Conrad

-usted es el rey ¿recuerda?-dijo el castaño, yuuri solo bufo.

- me ha sido indicado que les reciba y les guíe hacia donde se haya mi señor Maverik Von Hallen, pues el lo esta esperando

-muy bien entonces…-acepto el rubio siguiendo al guardia mientras entregaba las riendas de su caballo a uno de los soldados del lugar.

Avanzaron por el jardín principal, donde al parecer el único adorno que se utilizaba eran las rosas rojas, pues ni asomo de otro tipo de plantas y flores se veían, caminaron en silencio hasta dar con una pequeña terraza circular donde un joven de cabello negro, si igual que el rey, pero sus ojos eran celestes, tan claros como el agua turquesa, estaba ataviado en una gruesa túnica elegante de color blanco, con finos adornos bordados en azul, el joven llevaba puesta su corona y su cabello suelto, el cual no le llegaba mas debajo de su mejilla, al ver al rubio acercarse junto a su grupo no intento fingir la sonrisa despectiva que asomo en su rostro…"dentadura perfecta", pensó estupidamente el Maou.

-Bienvenido mis amigos…-saludo el joven -He recibido tu respuesta al desafió que hice hace unas semanas atrás, mi apreciado Lord Bielefend…-la voz ronca y madura del chico se escucho clara y fuerte. Wolfram apretó sus puños para luego avanzar hacia el chico.

-supongo que ya conoce el significado de esa respuesta…no?-dijo el rubio serio

-por supuesto que si…soy de rápido entendimiento…

-pues entonces no pierda el tiempo en hablarme sobre ella majestad-espeto el rubio con una falsa inclinación.

-mhp…el tiempo pasa y tu no cambias…sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y orgulloso de siempre…-gruño el chico sacándose la corona y mirando a Yuuri quien guardaba silencio y que escuchaba con interés la conversación.-así que el es el nuevo Maou no wolfram?

-ja…así que ya te aburriste de tanta falsa amabilidad-se burlo el rubio –así es, el es el nuevo Maou, tu nuevo Rey, el es el Rey Yuuri…-afirmo el chico volviéndose para indicar a su prometido.

-hola…-saludo jovialmente el chico mientras Maverik le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-he de jurarle mi lealtad entonces Majestad….-dijo el joven volviéndose al mazoku- he dispuesto un ala especialmente para tu delegación, no puedo permitir que los campeones de este torneo se alberguen en un lugar de mala muerte como los demás grupos.

-me sorprende tu buena disposición Maverik-contesto ácidamente wolfram, el chico sonrió dedicando una mirada al grupo de caballeros que formaban parte del escuadrón del rubio

–no lo hago por buena disposición, lo hago por interés, no querré tener a mi futuro marido durmiendo con la plebe, menos si viene acompañado por el Rey.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera defenderse y que Yuuri pudiera procesar la información una voz se les adelanto.

-mi señor no perderá este año, nunca lo hará…-Norken se había adelantado para encarar al rey –no peque de falsa gloria que puede llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa…

-esta bien Serratzg…-le detuvo Wolfram frunciendo el ceño- vuelve a tu lugar-comando con molestia.

-veo que no le has enseñado bien como se deben tratar a los Nobles Reyes…

-no veo ningún noble, aparte del Maou que merezca su respeto…ese es el primer paso que tienen aprendido para vencer a cualquier otra persona-respondió el rubio parándose frente a Maverik quien no oculto su enojo.

- pueden retirarse, el ala sur es toda suya...hoy abra un baile para la apertura del torneo, los espero a todos en el gran salón…-el chico se alejo de Wolfram para detenerse frente a Yuuri quien ya no le estaba agradando para nada el chico.

-Su Majestad, sea bienvenido al reino de Wongrave, hemos protegido estas tierras desde que el Rey original nos las confió, espero que su estancia acá sea…agradable-dijo lo ultimo cínicamente y a esto le agrego una extravagante reverencia, Yuuri lo miro con ganas de reírse, encontraba eso demasiado exagerado, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita burlesca, el chico le miro enseguida con mala cara.

-su habitación le esta esperando Majestad…

-heika…vamos a guió al pelinegro lejos del lugar seguido por la guardia de su hermano menor.

-si gano…-el rubio clavo su mirada en el chico pelinegro

-si ganas?-pregunto escépticamente-que harás si ganas …hermoso Wolfram?

-no te he dado la confianza de que me llames así-le aclaro el aristócrata, mientras la mano del otro chico se colaba intrusa a su mejilla.

-no la necesito precioso…ya te veré paseando por los terrenos de este palacio…después de que te lleves la grata sorpresa de que somos mejores que ustedes.

El rubio quito la mano de su rostro de un solo golpe y dándose la vuelta se decidió a retirarse.

-con su permiso…majestad

-WOU….-Yuuri iba ataviado en su usual traje negro, estaba en el centro del salón observando la elegancia del lugar, estaba lleno de personas, Mujeres y hombres, algunos propios del lugar y otros que habían viajado para ver a los representantes de cada zona, en medio del tumulto el chico recibía abrazos saludos y vergonzosas propuestas, el resto de su compañía se había perdido apenas había ingresado al lugar ahora daba vueltas desorientado chocando con las parejas que bailaban en el centro del Salón.

-con premiso, disculpe, mis molestias…permiso, gracias,-atravesó medio salón hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido, parecía que había estado avanzando en círculos.

-que patético…-una vos familiar le saco de la desesperación

-Wolfram!-sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de emoción-sácame de acá!!...por favor, me han pisado los pies más de lo que creo que pueden soportar mis pobres extremidades.

-crees que yo estoy en mejores condiciones que tu?-pregunto el rubio acercándosele-me ha ocurrido exactamente la misma cosa que a ti…iba platicando con Mcmillan, y de pronto se desapareció de mi vista y comencé avanzar a tropezones-el rubio estaba parado en el centro del lugar con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca mosqueada.

-que hacemos entonces?-pregunto Yuuri sintiendo como de pronto la gente comenzaba empujarlos, ambos chicos fueron apretados al punto de quedar cara a cara , solo unos centímetros les separaba, el rubio se sonrojó violentamente al tiempo que yuuri desviaba la mirada avergonzado, ambos en silencio…

-ohhh Wolfie…por que no bailas con tu prometido cariño!!!-la voz de una mujer les llego como una sentencia de muerte.

-mamá?!!!-pregunto el rubio a la ves que sentía que le empujaban encima del pelinegro, el chico reacciono a recibirlo entre sus brazos y sin darse cuenta ya estaban moviéndose entre medio de la gente no por que querían si no por sobrevivencia.

.-esto es ridículo-se quejo el aristócrata a la vez que cogia a Yuuri por la cintura y llevaba su otra mano a la de su prometido para luego elevarla.

-que haces?!!!-pregunto espantado el Rey

-que crees…estoy simulando que no estamos atrapados…deberías preocuparte de tu dignidad…cobarde…eres el Rey después de todo.

-eh?...no me llames cobarde!-yuri se dejo guiar por los pasos del rubio, después de todo, había mucha gente y nadie les prestaba atención, para su fortuna.

-Heiiiiiiika!!!-una voz jocosa les detuvo esta ves.

-Yozak?-pregunto extrañado el rubio- que haces…aquí?-la pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando del gancho del colorino se vio un uniforme color café claro-Weller?

-YY-Conrad lucia espantosamente mal- Mi madre ha venido a verte Wolfram, y Yozak le ha escoltado, el problema es que me ha obligado a bailar…con Yozak TT

-ohh vamos amigo!...no soy tan malo en esto!!-se quejo el guerrero de ojos azules a la ves que se despedía con un gesto de mano y arrastraba al castaño con el.

-al menos no somos los únicos-suspiro el pelinegro.

-…llorón, fíjate bien, si bailamos en esta dirección lo mas probable es que lleguemos a la salida que lleva a los jardines-sentencio el rubio quien miraba por sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

-si??-pregunto entusiasmado el adolescente.

-aha, muy bien pon un poco de tu parte y no me pises mas de lo necesario estamos?

-de acuerdo

Dos horas mas tarde…

El rubio jadeaba, estaba empapado en sudor, el calor era insoportable, el cuerpo de Yuuri pegado al suyo se sentía caliente, habían estado bailando durante todo ese tiempo y no habían logrado su meta, aun les quedaba mucho que atravesar, eran mares de gente, el rubio sentía que ya no daba mas.

-nee Wolf…creo que fallamos otra ves-

-shh…no me hables tonto, ha sido tu culpa, cada ves que te daba la señal has girado en dirección contraria así nunca podremos salir de acá-el chico se seco el sudor de su frente-escúchame bien, esto es lo que haremos.

-uhu, aha, hem, mhuh-yuuri asentía a cada palabra que salía de la boca del espadachín mientras este le explicaba el plan, pero no noto cuando había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras que salían de la cavidad bucal de su amigo y había comenzado a prestar atención al movimiento de los labios del rubio, estos se movían lentamente, habían tomado un color rosado osuro, y hacían una graciosa mueca cada ves que el rubio le preguntaba" si?"

-me has entendido?

-eh?

La vena de la sien en el rubio comenzó a aflorar y el Maou no tardo en retractarse.

-me ha quedado clarísimo-se apresuro en afirmar.

-a la cuenta de tres entonces…si?

-aha

-1…2..3!!!

Wolfram se echo a correr, pero sintió que nadie le seguía, desesperado se dio media vuelta para buscar a su prometido

-demonios maldito cobarde-volvió su vista al frente y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada- Maverik…

-Wolfram…te ves...Azorado…-el Rey estaba en un traje elegante de color azulado, a su lado iba un sirviente quien le seguía con una bandeja para que el joven dejara su copa de bebida. Maverik puso su copa en la bandeja y ofreció su mano a Wolfram.-Me regalarías esta pieza…

-por quien me tomas?-rió el rubio-no confraternizo con el enemigo…

-acaso tienes miedo a que te guste mi compañía pequeño egoísta?-se burlo el chico acercándose al rubio obligándolo a bailar con el.

-suéltame Maverik, ya te lo dije hace un tiempo…no me agradas, lamento mucho que estés obsesionado conmigo…

-te han dicho que eres un narcisista?-comento ácidamente maverik.

-nunca…-afirmo el rubio inseguro, le parecía haber oído ese término antes.

Yuuri intento abrirse paso entre la gente, Wolfram lo iba a destripar…solo a el se le ocurría desconcentrarse en un momento como ese, ahora nada le aseguraba su integridad física. Choco con una mujer regordeta que por poco lo derriba, logro pasarla y pudo reconocer la cabellera dorada de su amigo.

-ey Wolf…ram- Yuuri se detuvo en seco, que hacia su amigo bailando con su rival?, ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de rescatarlo de las crueles garras de la masa.

-puedes soltarme ya Von Hallen, que maña te ha dado por creer que ya has ganado?-el joven noble se separo bruscamente del chico.

-me gusta disfrutar del triunfo antes.

-maldito insolente-Wolfram se dispuso a alejarse, pero el chico lo detuvo a la ves Yuuri llegaba a su encuentro.

-discúlpeme…joven…Maverik?-pregunto inocentemente el Maou.- me permitiría unas palabras con Wolfram?

-Majestad…-el chico le miro con una ceja alzada

-Yuuri, donde te habías metido te dije que me siguieras!-le reto su prometido.

-lo siento Wolf…la verdad que no te estaba prestando atención.

-argggh…cuando será el día en que madures…

-ey…estábamos trabajando en equipo por que te pones así…

-será por que no estoy muy cómodo acá

-que estas esperando entonces vamonos…-le indico el pelinegro agarrándolo de la manga.

-Heika-de pronto recordaron que estaban en presencia de Von Hallen-me podría explicar por que permite que un súbdito le trate de esa manera!!…definitivamente los Bielefend tienen mucho que aprender.

-tu te callas que fuiste educado por mi familia!!!-exploto el rubio.

-tranquilo Wolf…-le intento calmar el chico.

-me podría responder majestad?

-bueno…Wolfram es muy buen amigo mío…por así decirlo…-dijo avergonzadamente.

-cobarde!!-el rubio se safo del agarre e hizo el amago de irse pero Yuuri reacciono a tiempo.

-esta bien, esta bien, Wolfram es mi prometido Sir Maverik…espero que eso no sea inconveniente para cobrar su ganancia si es que sale victorioso en el torneo- de pronto el bichito de la ironía despertó en el joven Maou-auque claro eso significara un montón de papeleos legales sobre todo tratándose del prometido del Rey…no cree usted?

-que?!!! Bielefend!...no me habías mencionado tu compromiso!!!-el rostro del joven se desfiguro en una mueca de desprecio.-tramposo…

-yo no soy el interesado en casarme contigo Maverik…acéptalo tal cual…si me quieres tendrás que discutirlo con el rey-Dijo el rubio tratando de parecer seguro y sonar como si el confiara plenamente en su prometido. Yuuri suspiro, le debía una a su amigo, el lo había puesto en esa situación.

-así es mi leal compañero…ahora si nos permites…tenemos cosas, como diría, mucho mas interesantes que hacer que estar platicando acá-Así yuuri cogio la mano de Su prometido y alzando la cabeza irguiéndose como un verdadero Rey le exigió al sirviente del rey de Wongrave que les abriera paso a la salida del lugar…Atrás quedo un malhumorado y herido joven rey.

-gracias por lo de recién Yuuri

-no lo agradezcas te lo debía…ahora solo queda que le ganes en batalla-ambos chicos caminaban por el Jardín, yuuri llevo sus manos atrás de su cabeza alzando la mirada al cielo.

-Yuuri…respecto a eso, creo que no seria bueno que tú vieras la competencia-wolfram se detuvo frente a una estatua de mármol que decoraba el lugar.

-por que no??!...todos estarán presentes por que yo no podría-pregunto el maou haciendo una mueca.

-veras morir a muchos…no le recomiendo a nadie esto, quien viene a combatir acá, viene bajo su propia decisión…y no se si seas capaz de controlarte…ya sabes

-si es así… creo que no me gustaría que participaras…no me causa gracias que ocurra una desgracia a tu escuadrón y menos a ti…

-estaré bien llorón…es solo, que no creo que tu puedas soportarlo…no lo digo por mi-aclaro el rubio sonrojándose al ver la cara que había puesto yuuri.

-cuando peleas?…-ignoro el pelinegro a al ojiverde-cuanto tiempo durara esto?

-estas luchas son históricas por su brevedad...lo mas seguro que en menos de tres días se tenga al campeón… lo mas probable es que mañana mismo nos toque combatir.

-wolfram…

-dime

-juro no presentarme a los enfrentamientos solo si prometes que no arriesgaras tu vida, si es necesario rendirte hazlo…piensa en tu madre y hermanos…Conrad esta preocupado por ti…

-no puedo dejar que mis hombres pierdan por mi culpa yuuri!!

El Rey se puso serio y pensativo, no conseguiría nada pidiéndole al rubio de buena forma…eso con el no funcionaba, siempre era igual cuando discutían, si yuuri era amable Wolfram terminaba haciendo lo que se le daba la gana.

-no quiero decirlo de esta forma, pero es mas efectivo si te ordeno que no permitas que te hieran mortalmente…en pocas palabras no mueras….es una orden.

-…

-no se como has podido enfrentarte todos estos años poniendo en riesgo a tus hombres y a ti mismo…no conocen una competencia mas sana?-pregunto el rey, mientras avanzaban se cruzaron con un grupo de personas que charlaban escandalosamente.

-es tradición Yuuri, no puedes cambiar las costumbres de un pueblo

-asi he comprobado-dijo haciendo clara referencia a lo de la bofetada, el rubio se detuvo unos segundos para clavar su mirada en el Maou.

-Yuuri quizás nunca te lo haya dicho pero…lo lamento…no quise ofender a tu madre esa ves…bueno tal ves si…pero no fue lo mas correcto…me equivoque-dijo el chico bajando la mirada, unos mechones dorados cayeron sobre su rostro, yuuri sonrió ante las sinceras palabras del rubio, no se esperaba que wolfram alguna ves reconociera su error.

-y yo lamento haber sido tan impulsivo…ese golpe debió dolerte-le respondió el chico.

-la verdad es que si…toda esa noche sentí mi rostro arder…aunque no se si era de rabia o de dolor.

Yuuri rió por el comentario y desvió su mirada a las estrellas, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su madre, cuantos días llevaba perdido en la tierra?, y que pasaba con Murata, acaso Shinou solo había querido que fuera el quien viniera al mundo de los demonios?...un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Wolfram a su lado dirigió su atención al suelo, era extraño estar compartiendo palabras con Yuuri bajo una situación normal y no bajo el riesgo de un ataque o misión…ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera ves que hablaban de ellos y no de cosas extra personales, sonrió ante lo extraño del momento y luego con un pequeño bostezo decidió despedirse…mañana necesitaría de toda su energía.

-me retiro ya…-rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos-buenas noches…

-ey Wolf…de verdad que espero que ganes…supongo que como rey no debería tener preferidos pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi amigo al fin y al cabo-el caballero sonrió ampliamente y con una sutil inclinación que a yuuri no le pareció para nada exagerada se retiro en silencio-ufff veremos que sucede mañana…

Wolfram entro en la habitación que le habían asignado, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a desvestirse, lanzando su uniforme por todos lados, una ves en ropa interior se encamino a su bolso para buscar su pijama, una ves que ya tenia puesto el pantalón de este la puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin ser siquiera golpeada antes, el rubio salto sorprendido alcanzando en un veloz gesto su espada.

-Maverik!!...que haces acá?-exclamo furioso lanzando la espada sobre su cama y cruzándose de brazos intentando cubrirse disimuladamente.

-no me habías dicho sobre tu compromiso-el pelinegro ignoro las palabras del rubio.

-no tengo por que informarte de mis asuntos…

-entonces por que has aceptado el desafió?...me has jugado sucio...ahora mas que nada quiero humillarte en batalla.

-aun no entiendo cual es el problema que tienes conmigo-espeto el caballero acercándose a Maverik para encararlo.

-siempre me has gustado …pero no soporto tu mala costumbre de creer que eres el mejor en todo….desde que te conocí que me llamaste la atención Wolfram, pero esa estupida actitud de niño mimado y caprichoso es lo que no soporto de ti ni de ningún Bielefend, durante mi estadía en tu tierra…me sentí humillado y despreciado por tu familia…siempre corrigiéndome y burlándose de lo poco que sabia sobre las materias que tu manejabas ya desde pequeño…-el joven tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y acercándose a su oído susurro- no sabes las ganas que tengo de ridiculizarte, humillarte y transformarte en parte de uno de mis súbditos….solo para recordarte que tu belleza e inteligencia puede ser superada por mi.

-estas loco!-wolfram empujo al chico por los hombros.-a mi no se me olvida tampoco que tu guerra contra mi y mi familia empezó el mismo día en que nos conocimos…me has hecho cosas desagradables…y la peor de todas ellas fue desacreditarme ante Gwendal cuando la batalla contra los humanos se estaba desarrollando…por tu maldita intromisión me fue negada la posibilidad de luchar por mi reino y defender lo mío, no pude despedirme de mi padre, y lo peor de todo…me obligaron a crecer en la soledad mas agobiante que puedes conocer…Realmente no se como esperas aun de mi parte consideración cuando me hiciste la persona mas desgraciada que pisa este mundo…

-jajajajaja-rió salvajemente el chico desviando sus ojos turquesas a la ventana de la habitación-esa ves jamás pensé que te castigarían tan rudamente…simplemente por una mentirilla bastante creíble…con lo impulsivo que eres…dudaba que tu hermano mayor me creería, pero gracias a la intervención de mi madre…no sabes cuanto disfrute cuando supe de tu castigo…

-me debes una muy grande Maverik- las palabras salían entrecortadas por la ira de la boca del rubio quien se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla e indicarle al joven rey que se retirara.-puedes irte ya?...si no lo haces no respondo de mis acciones

-siempre con esas amenazas…mostrando tus puntos débiles…me conmueves con esa manera tan intensa de vivir las simplezas de la vida…-dijo Maverik caminando a la salida lentamente.-comprensible si es el pequeño príncipe mimado el que las vive.

-no han sido simplezas!!...acá el único consentido eres tu…no tienes ni un simple adulto que te guié y se preocupe de tu vida…eso camarada…es lo único que frena mi odio…compasión por ti…

-insolente!!!-Maverik empujo al rubio contra la pared mientras salía del lugar dando un portazo, el mazoku se lanzo a su cama para comenzar a golpear la almohada con furia y odio. Ese chico le había traído tantos problemas a su vida, con el resultado de la puesta toda conexión que había entre ellos acabaría….solo si ganaba el, y eso era lo que esperaba…mas que nada en el mundo demostrarle a el y a Gwendal que era un caballero disciplinado y templado…jamás dejaría que su carácter se escapara de sus manos…no permitiría que le trataran como un niño en el campo de batalla.

(al dia siguiente)

En medio del campo dos tipos de uniformes, espadas sacando chispas, gritos, ordenes, el publico contenía la respiración a la ves que el ultimo uniformado de una de las alianzas de Shin makoku, cayera rendido a los pies del otro. El sonar de una trompeta le indico a Yuuri que el tercer enfrentamiento se había terminado, el Joven estaba oculto entre medio de la gente, había conseguido robarse una de las túnicas de Von Hallen de la lavandería y ahora estaba cubriendo su rostro con esta, no sabia muy bien en que sector estaba ubicado pero lo único cierto era que Wolfram había tenido razón al recomendarle que no presenciara los combates, en menos de un día había visto como dos jóvenes perdían sus brazos, uno era atravesado por una espada y como un chico había sido azotado brutalmente contra una muralla cuando uno de los participantes invoco su elemento esencial que era el aire, esta era la penúltima batalla del día, y Yuuri sentía que se desmayaba, los próximos en combatir serian Wolfram y los demás , y el Maou no estaba seguro de poder soportar ver a sus conocidos ser atacados a sangre fría.

-esta usted bien?-la vos de una mujer les saco de sus cavilaciones, yuuri miro a la misma mujer regordeta con la que había chocado la noche anterior.

-s-si…gracias, es solo el calor, nada mas…-se excuso estupidamente mientras se cubría aun mas el rostro. De pronto las trompetas sonaron nuevamente y en el campo apareció un escuadrón entero vestido de un rojo granate, por el lado opuesto apareció el pelotón de Wolfram, vestidos todos con su uniforme azul, pero estos llevaban menos adornos y se veían mas cómodos…uniformes de guerra …el rubio había tomado su cabello en una pequeña coleta que le dejaba en sus mejillas algunos mechones dorados,y su rostro descubierto las mujeres vitorearon al chico mientras que el resto gritaba emocionado, sin duda alguna, los campeones eran queridos por el publico, Yuuri no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando Wolfram desenvaino su espada y con sutil movimiento de cabeza dio la señal a sus guardias para que atacaran.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, los soldados de azul cabalgaron velozmente lanzando llamas de fuego cercando al escuadrón enemigo mientras que Wolfram y tres de sus soldados avanzaban entre las llamas con sus espadas desenvainadas atacando, los cuerpos caían a su paso, los que cerraban la marcha eran la mayoría, pero avanzaba a pie y daba cortes en puntos estratégicos para inmovilizar a sus enemigos. Todo eso ocurrió en silencio, ni una sola orden, todo fue como si realmente no hubiese significado esfuerzo alguno…todo era realizado…

-elegantemente…-murmuro emocionada la mujer a un lado del Maou, yuuri trago saliva con dificultad. finalmente la trompeta sonó y la mayoría de los uniformados granate estaban desarmados, rendidos y heridos, sin embargo nadie había muerto….el Rubio alzo su espada ante los aplausos de admiración y dando una vuelta por el campo apunto su espada hacia Conrad, el castaño le miro impasible y lentamente comenzó a aplaudir con el resto, yuuri observo la mirada desafiante del rubio y la orgullosa de su padrino, sin poder evitarlo, se puso de pie y se acerco a tropezones a un lado de su padrino, para saludar al rubio.

-ha sido magnifico Wolfram…aunque tu sabes que no estoy a favor de la violencia…me alegro de que no hayas asesinado a nadie…

-YUURI!!!-El rubio se sobresalto, no se esperaba que yuuri rompiera su promesa…sin embargo el cumplido que le había hecho su prometido compensaba que le hubiese desobedecido- te dije que no vinieras…me lo prometiste.

-nee…no lo pude evitar, después de todo son las costumbres del país que dirijo…debo conocerlas…

-con eso te refieres a todas?- el rubio alzo una ceja insinuante.

-esa no cuenta Wolf…no ahora…

-mhp…-el rubio se regreso con su escuadrón para retirarse del campo, al otro lado de las galerías en donde se hallaba el publico, Maverik se ponía de pie con rostro impasible y salía del lugar acompañado de un gran numero de personas.

-ey Conrad…que ha sido eso de recién entre wolfram y tu? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-yo entrene a Wolfram Yuuri, el solo me estaba dedicando su victoria…

-oh!...ves, yo tenia razón, tu hermano si te quiere después de todo…

-así me gusta creer heika…

-es YUURI…DIOS QUE DURO DE CABEZA-avanzaron ambos en dirección al castillo.-ahh…tanta sangre me ha dejado algo traumatizado conrad, aun no puedo entender como es que acá sigan viviendo de manera tan bárbara…

-allá en la tierra matan con armas de fuego Yuuri…que diferencia hay?

-eh?!...Conrad, no digas tonterías…no todos manejan armas allá

-pues acá tampoco, y por si no lo has notado, para ser espadachín debes entrenar durante toda tu vida, no cualquiera mata…allá en la tierra, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-pfff…me has ganado…-reconoció el pelinegro sin darse cuenta a donde iban- no te gusta mucho la tierra verdad?

-es un lugar hermoso heika…pero los humanos se han encargado de destruirla…

-si…tienes razón.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto de pronto yuuri al no reconocer el lugar donde se habían detenido.

-esto es enfermería, no es necesario que entres, no creo que quieras ver mas sangre de la necesaria…si quieres puedo enviar a unos de los guardias de Wolfram que este en buen estado para que te acompañe…

-no es necesario…esperare acá.

Conrad entro a la enfermería mientras yuuri se paraba frente una pequeñita pileta que había para beber aguan, se acerco lentamente preguntándose si bebía agua de ahí, podría volver a su hogar, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ni siquiera se había despedido de su madre cuando había sido transportado.

Wolfram salio de la enfermería para encontrarse con el Rey observando una pileta de agua, enseguida comprendió que su prometido extrañaba su lugar de procedencia y no pudo evitar odiar al Maou, cuando entendería que este era su hogar, era acá donde pertenecía y debía toda su vida a su pueblo. También quería decir que se debía a el mismo, su prometido, pero eso no era algo que se atreviera a expresar, en cambio solo suspiro pesadamente y se apoyo contra la pared.

-ya quieres regresar donde tu mama llorón?...

-wolfram…estabas ahí.

-mhp…

-hoy me has sorprendido, con esa fuerza no dudo en que la victoria será tuya…

-no conoces a Von Hallen, es el ser mas traicionero para batallar…mañana nos corresponde luchar, si lo derroto, no me interesa continuar con la competencia así podemos regresar al castillo y decirle a Ulrike que te mande de vuelta a la tierra, estas de acuerdo?

-que?...pero que cosas dices, quieres que me valla ya…eso es raro viniendo en ti…

-que dices!...acaso te agrada oírme decir que deberías quedarte acá-wolfram no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa coqueta, y se maldijo por eso mismo.

-no es eso…pero prefiero que me digas eso a que me eches…estoy bien acá Wolf…

-mañana sujetaras la vaina de mi espada?...-pregunto avergonzado el rubio, yuuri lo vio de pronto de la manera frágil e inocente en que mas de alguna ves lo había sorprendido actuar, momentos como esos era por ejemplo cuando observaba a Greta jugar, cuando ambos se dedicaban a podar las rosas del jardín de la madre de Wolfram, o cuando viajaba en un barco y se enfermaba…el rostro de ahora era el mismo que conmovía a Yuuri cada ves que sorprendía al rubio perder su mascara de orgullo.

-supongo que no será problema para mi…si eso te ayuda a conseguir la victoria

-gracias…

-para eso estamos los amigos…-respondió el pelinegro apoyándose en la muralla a un lado del rubio

-si…-un mueca de tristeza se dibujo en los finos rasgos del caballero, pero Yuuri no la vio ya que tenia su vista clavada en el suelo.

-que se supone que se debe hacer después de este primer día de enfrentamientos…

-lo mas correcto seria celebrar-respondió el ojiverde levantando la cabeza- dejare que mis hombres salgan al pueblo, lo que es yo…no tengo demasiado ánimo para salir…

-por que no?...no seas aburrido, vamos a conocer el lugar junto con Conrad!!!...no vinimos de tan lejos para ganar y quedarnos encerrados en un castillo aburrido…

-no lo se Yuuri…

-por favor…acompáñanos!!, te prometo que no te aburrirás…además cualquier cosa que hagamos es mas entretenido que quedarse encerrados con Maverik.

-jajájajá…esta bien…pero si vamos al pueblo no quiero que me engañes ni le coquetees a nadie me entendiste?

-yo no te engaño!...ni si quiera me miran…no se de donde inventas tantas cosas…

-yo no invento nada…

Inconcientemente los chicos habían empezado a avanzar en sin rumbo fijo, finalmente llegaron al hall donde la madre de Wolfram se abalanzo sobre ambos para darles un caluroso abrazo, la mujer vestida en su típico traje negro venia acompañada de un hombre, el rubio inmediatamente se taimó y se mostró receloso, mientras la mujer aclaraba que había conocido a ese hombre en su viaje en busca del amor libre, se quedaron unos minutos charlando con ella hasta que Conrad se les unio. Una ves todos juntos emprendieron camino al pueblo.

La noche estaba iluminada por las luces de las cantinas y pequeños negocios, la gente paseaba bajo el cielo estrellado, y un suave viento frío soplaba para refrescarlos después del horroroso calor que los había acompañado durante toda la jornada. Decidieron cenar en un local que se veía sencillo y acogedor, los tres ordenaron según sus gustos y Yuuri hizo los cálculos de cuanto dinero gastarían solo y sin ayuda de nadie, aun así cuando llego el momento de pagar la cuenta confundió las monedas y Conrad tuvo que hacerse cargo.

Después de eso, subieron hasta una pequeña colina que les daba una vista del pueblo, no era demasiado grande pero si estaba lleno de casa y negocios, al igual que de gente, todos lucían felices y contentos.

-al parecer Maverik no es un mal regidor…-comento el Maou mientras se sentaba en la hierba del lugar.

- que esperabas…se educo en mis tierras…-le explico su prometido.

-tus tierras…por cierto Wolf…nunca has querido regresar al reino de Bielefend?

-Eh?-la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que pensó unos segundos en la respuesta-la verdad es que ..Si me gustaría visitarlo, pero no me quedaría…mi familia después de todo esta el Castillo de Gwendal…-el rubio inconcientemente observo de reojo a Conrad y este sonrió amablemente, el rubio se sonrojo.-por supuesto que no lo digo por Weller-kyo, por mi que no lo viera tan seguido pero lamentablemente las cosas no son así-agrego altaneramente el adolescente intentando aparentar indiferencia, Yuuri se rió de eso.

-no mientas…

-me estas llamando mentiroso!?..el hecho que tu lo seas, no hace que yo también sufra de ese mal…

-yo no soy mentiroso

-…acabas de mentir!

-¬¬…nee Wolf…a pesar de toda la madures que muestras en batalla…sigues siendo un tonto…

-tonto!!?...me estas buscando cobarde!

-mimado!

-lloron!

-terco!

-inmaduro…

-narcisista…

-O.o…-el rubio recordó las palabras de Maverik y noto la diferencia entre como se lo decía Yuuri y como había sonado de la boca de Von Hallen…

-te rindes?

-nunca!!!!-el rubio se lanzo sobre su prometido, dirigiéndose directo al cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Conrad los observo jugar en silencio, la verdad es que nunca había visto a su hermano menor jugar con nadie antes, y menos a Yuuri, ambos siempre estaban demasiado ocupados encargándose de los asuntos referidos a la corona que prácticamente olvidaban que aun eran un par de adolescentes inconcientes y llenos de vida, hubiera una relación amorosa o no, la verdad era que ambos chicos estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor sin la constante presión de formar alianzas y reunificar al Reino.

Yuuri logro pocisionarse sobre el rubio y contraataco al rubio, Wolfram intento contener la carcajada que se formo en su garganta, yuuri se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el ojiverde y sin soltarlo le hizo soltar una carcajada cristalina, Conrad abrió sus ojos asustado y Yuuri se petrifico…Esa no podía ser la risa del rubio sonaba demasiado puro, inocente e indefenso para ser la carcajada del mal genio mazoku.

Wolfram se puso rojo, yuuri había hecho quedar en ridículo no solo en frente de el ,sino que de Conrad también, Lo peor de todo era el rostro con el que ahora le miraba el pelinegro…una mezclan entre preocupación e incredulidad…cerro los ojos intentando calmar la risa y evitar ver el rostro de su hermano.

Yuuri vio como su prometido cerraba los ojos, tenía su rostro de un color rosado pálido, sin darse cuenta llevo su mano al rostro del joven que estaba bajo de su cuerpo y quitando los mechones dorados que habían caído sobre su frente acaricio la mejilla del chico. Conrad aun más espantado se dio vuelta para mirar hacia otro lado mientras el pelinegro se volvía conciente de su acción y el chico de ojos esmeralda abría sus parpados confundido.

-yo…-yuuri se separo rápidamente del cuerpo de su amigo tan confundido como el caballero de Bielefend.

-ya es tarde Yuuri…tengo que descansar-se excuso Wolfram nervioso.

-tienes razón…Conrad….volvamos al castillo.

-como usted diga Heika.

Yuuri se adelanto a los otros dos, Wolfram paso a Conrad dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora, el castaño suspiro resignado y siguió a ambos jóvenes…no era que le molestara ser el niñero del Rey y su prometido, el problema era que no podía evitar sentir cierta sobreprotección por su hermano menor y ni hablar del Rey, tenia su corazón dividido, momentos atrás había tenido la necesidad de sepáralos pero eso no hubiese sido correcto; acomodando su espada siguió los pasos de los chicos.

Yuuri estaba en su cama intentado reconciliar el sueño…pero no podía, sentía su mano caliente, y aun tenia en su memoria grabado el sonido de la hermosa risa de Wolfram, estaba asustado…no podía estar pasándole esto a el, el no era uno de esos, el estaba seguro, además que Wolfram era hermoso de por si, así que no era una batalla justa, estaba inquieto dándose vueltas sobre el colchón sin poder entender por que tanto revuelo, no había sido mas que un simple contacto …eso nada mas….eso tenia que ser.

Mañana seria un nuevo día y el rubio volvería a ser el mismo Bárbaro que le grita cobarde, el mismo caballero imbatible que mañana sacaría todo su poder para enfrentarse con Maverik…mañana no habría rastro del joven agradable que hoy había compartido con el…Esto le tranquilizo un poco, pero entonces otra preocupación le vino…que resultado habría del enfrentamiento entre ambas Elites?.

Wolfram suspiro una ves mas antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

-Cobarde…

REVIEWS!!!


	6. La victoria

**_Ahh llegue!!! En gloria y majestad…¬¬ mentira, bueno acá les dejo un capitulo espero les agrade, a la personita que me corrigió…no me enojo!!! Tranquila, se aprecia tu aporte…bueno no als aburro y las dejo._**

_**Cap6 ------------------- La Victoria es suya**_

El cielo ya se teñía de naranjo cuando un escuadrón ataviado de Blanco, hacia su aparición en el campo, los vítores se elevaron fuerte por parte de los habitantes de Wongrave, minutos mas tardes el escuadrón azulado entro al lugar, sus uniformes estaban manchados de tierra y sangre, no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse, por lo que Wolfram había ordenado a sus hombres escoger sus espadas mas confiables y no perder el ritmo del combate anterior, si tenían suerte, hoy mismo se sabría quien seria el campeón del torneo y al día siguiente solo habrían premiaciones.

Yuuri había vuelto de los camarines donde había ido junto con Conrad a visitar al rubio pero sin demasiado éxito ya que el joven aristócrata, después de entregar la vaina de su espada a su prometido los corrió del lugar; ahora el pelinegro sujetaba el forro de metal entre sus manos con fuerzas debido a la tensión que se podía sentir en el lugar. Maverik sacudió su cabello por tercera vez consecutiva a la vez que Wolfram se amarraba su cabello y volteaba hacia sus hombres.

-confío en ustedes…no se dejen impresionar, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer…de Maverik me encargo yo.

El rubio se volteo y poniéndose en guardia espero el sonido de la trompeta, Maverik le imito….un par de notas en el instrumento rompió el silencio indicando el inicio del enfrentamiento.

En seguida todo quedo claro, ninguna de las tropas pretendía utilizar sus animales de caballería, era una lucha hombre contra hombre, wolfram rápidamente hizo que maverik le siguiera fuera del círculo donde estaban luchando, los metales llegaban a sacar chispas al chocar.

Un, dos, tres movimientos y el primer ataque efectivo hirió a Von Hallen en le hombro, el pelinegro no se detuvo y lanzo una estocada directo al rostro del rubio, Wolfram alcanzo a esquivarlo y rodeando al chico logro reponerse.

-ven acá Bielefend-provoco el chico , wolfram le ignoro y regularizo su respiración.-atácame…que esperas, no me habías dicho que me vencerías?...no veo que tengas mas opciones que yo…

-cierra la boca y concéntrate en la pelea!-chillo el rubio corriendo contra el cuerpo del chico y derribándolo.- fue en ese movimiento que maverik ataco al rubio dándole un corte en el vientre, el rubio no se quejo pero cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que Maverik.

-Wolfram!!-yuuri se puso de pie pero Conrad le detuvo.

-tranquilo…confía un poco mas en mi hermano….

Maverik se levanto y con su pie lazo tierra a los ojos del mazoku , el rubio esta vez grito al sentir el ardor en sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y a ciegas retomo su guardia.

-sabia que de ti no podía esperar una batalla honesta!!-grito con furia el mazoku invocando una bola de fuego en sus manos.

Mas allá se veía como los guardias de Wolfram iban venciendo a sus contrincantes,

No con menos dificultad que su capitán, el rubio lanzo la llama en dirección donde oía la respiración del chico, el rubio supo que Maverk había recibido un poco de estas al oir un grito de sorpresa, rápidamente wolfram aprovecho ese segundo para limpiarse los ojos y poder ver al menos algo.

Maverik estaba tratando de apagar su coquetón finalmente decidió quitárselo rápidamente, el rubio no le espero y lo ataco frontalmente logrado hacerle daño en su pierna, el pelinegro se defendió empujando hacia atrás al caballero de azul, de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar terriblemente, Wolfram supo que se trataba de Ean sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros para no sufrir las consecuencias de la desfiguración de la tierra, el otro equipo comenzó a desestabilizarse y esto fue aprovechado por el escuadrón del rubio para atacar.

Maverik sin embargo, no le intereso que la tierra se le moviera reuniendo todas sus energías corrió con su espada en alto y se dejo caer sobre el rubio, wolfram giro para evitarlo pero sintió como el filo de la espada de maverik le rasgaba su espalda , maldiciendo él mismo estiro su brazo para cortar el pecho de su enemigo, había prometido a Yuuri no ser mas agresivo de lo que era necesario, pero si seguía peleando al nivel de maverik dudaba mucho en lograr la victoria, sin detenerse volvió atacar al Rey de Wongrave dibujando una equis sobre el pecho de este, la sangre del chico le cayo en su rostro pero esto no lo detuvo, Pues maverik parecía no darse por vencido.

-capitán!-se oyó una voz entre el humo y la tierra que se levanto en el lugar, wolfram se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, Maverik estaba en el suelo jadeando por levantarse, cuando pudo hacerlo saco de su bota una daga, el rubio regreso la mirada al frente y sin poder evitarlo recibió la daga en su vientre.

-jajaja…-rió macabramente el pelinegro apoyándose en el suelo con su espada.-.no creías que me rendiría tan fácilmente no?...esa estupida honradez que los Bielefend sufren…son mártires no reconocidos…

-tram…poso-wolfram intento quitarse la daga de donde la tenia pero sentía que esta ardía demasiado…de pronto su vista se comenzó a nublar.

-que sucede príncipe?...quieres dormir…-maverik se acerco jadeante al rubio…tal ves es el veneno que le he puesto…sabia que no te podría ganar …por eso siempre es bueno tener un segundo plan…

El pelinegro se puso de pie levantando su espada por sobre su cabeza…Yuuri se puso de pie en cuanto el humo dejo ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Maverik iba a atravesar a Wolfram, los demás caballeros estaban todos derrotados y los guardias de Wolfram estaban desorientados a causa de la tierra, Norken era el mas cercano a la escena…

-Wolfram…levántate, dijiste que ganarías…no los defraudes ahora!!!-yuuri no sabia que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco si el rubio lo estaba escuchando pero necesitaba hacer reaccionar al ojiverde.

-Adiós príncipe….

Wolfram cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, por unos segundos le había parecido oír a yuuri dándole ánimos, pero no había querido creerlo, Yuuri jamás le animaría a atacar a nadie. Cuando oyó las ultimas palabras de Maverik supo que tendría que dedicar todas sus fuerzas a soportar el impacto…sin embargo este nunca llego a pesar de haber oído como la espada de su enemigo chocaba contra algo. El estadio entero emitió un grito de espanto y el rubio abrió sus ojos…una figura cayo frete suyo…llevaba un uniforme de color azul, cabellos castaños…

-Norken…-dijo en un susurro

-la victoria es suya mi capitán…-gimió el chico a sus pies,

-MALDITOOOO!!!-Wolfram se puso de pie sintiendo el odio correr por sus venas de un solo movimiento saco la daga de su vientre y se lanzo contra Von Hallen enterrando el filo de esta en su hombro, luego invocando el fuego dejo encerrado al chico en un circulo, la trompeta dio la señal de termino y el rubio cayo de rodillas a un lado de Norken a la ves que sus demás compañeros se acercaban…

-Norken…Norken, despierta por favor!!...despierta, es una orden…Médicos…llamen a los médicos!!-grito el rubio al borde del colapso…a la ves que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y el paisaje volverse negro.

Yuuri no había soltado en ningún momento el forro de la espada del rubio , una ves que había sonado la trompeta el y su padrino habían corrido al campo, llegaron justo en el momento en que Wolfram caía desmayado sobre el cuerpo de su herido secuaz, ahora estaban sentados a las afueras de la enfermería, Yuuri miraba hacia la puerta cada ves que esta se abría pero las enfermeras no decían nada, Maverik había utilizado un veneno típico de sus tierras por lo que el antídoto era fácil de conseguir, pero por el motivo de que Maverik era el Rey había sido a el a quien habían atendido primero…ahora solo tenían que esperar que el sistema de Wolfram reconociera el antídoto.

De pronto al interior del lugar se oyeron cosas caer y una vos conocida les hizo ponerse de pie y entrar sin siquiera pedir autorización.

-Wolfram!!...-yuuri corrió a detener al rubio que luchaba con las enfermeras para poder ponerse de pie, su torso entero estaba vendado y tenía su cabello sucio y apelmazado, cuando el rubio vio que Conrad y Yuuri estaban a su lado intentado detenerlo, solo reacciono a agarrar a su prometido por los hombros y comenzó a remecerlo.

-donde esta Norken…donde se lo han llevado?? …Yuuri…donde esta?-los demás compañeros del rubio estaban siendo curados y todos desviaron la mirada a otro lado, ellos si sabían donde estaba Norken, pero no eran capaces de informárselo a su capitán.

-tranquilízate Wolfram, esa no es manera de actuar frente este tipo de situaciones…-Conrad se puso a un lado del rubio y lo obligo recostarse, el rubio emitió un quejido de frustración.

-como quieres que reaccione Weller!!!...uno de mis hombres esta herido por mi culpa!!,

-tu sabes que esa era la misión principal de ellos Wolfram…

-cállate…son mis hombre…no puedes obligarme a pensar de manera fría cuando se trata de mis únicos compañeros!!-el rubio se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos desesperado- dime donde esta…Donde se lo han llevado?

-Wolfram…por favor cálmate-dijo el hermano del rubio bruscamente

-esta bien Conrad…de todas maneras se tenia que enterar…-Yuuri coloco una mano sobre el hombro herido del rubio.-Norken fue llevado de vuelta a las tierras de Bielefend…tras haberse interpuesto entre Maverik y tu, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por salvarlo, el daño en sus órganos vitales fue demasiado grave…Norken ha muerto.

El rubio miro al pelinegro sin poder creer lo que oía, con sus rodillas recogidas y sus manos sobre estas parecía un enfermo cualquiera al cual le están comentando de algo que el realmente no entiende, finalmente cuando toda la información fue procesada por el joven mazoku, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, y con un golpe a la mano de Yuuri que reposaba sobre su cuerpo el Rubio se bajo de la cama, para salir de la enfermería…

-no…esto…Maverik…vas a pagar por esto…

-Wolfram!!!-Yuuri y Conrad salieron detrás del chico para detenerlo.

-esto no puede ser…

-wolf…basta ya, es demasiado tarde para intentar algo…-dijo el Rey

-mentira!!!...esto no tenia que haber pasado…les dije a cada uno de mis hombres que yo me encargaría de Von Hallen….por que lo hizo? Yuuri, por que?-de pronto la vos del rubio se quebró y unas tímidas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro del chico-el era mi amigo…mi único amigo de infancia…por que tenia que ser él?...Yuuri…dime por que-el chico comenzó lamentarse sin poder evitarlo, el Maou le abrazo en medio del pasillo a la ves que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer al terreno.

-debes tranquilizarte…piensa que murió no solo haciendo su trabajo…si no que protegiendo a su amigo, yo se que el te quería Wolf…pero las cosas pasan…por alguna extraña razón…no querrás que Norken se sienta culpable de verte sufrir…la victoria es tuya Wolfram…no dejes que la muerte de tu amigo te quite lo que el te ayudo a conseguir.

El rubio había dejado de llorar y ahora reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, no había podido evitar sentirse abrigado y cómodo en el abrazo del chico, la verdad era que le había logrado tranquilizar y había suavizado el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios a medida que la lluvia se comenzaba oír mas fuerte.

-debemos volver a la enfermería –indico Conrad- no vaya a ser que agarres un resfriado

-Déjame en paz Weller no soy tan débil como crees…

-no estaba diciendo eso

-no me importa-el rubio se separo de yuuri notando el frió de la noche, tiritó incontrolablemente y Conrad frunció su ceño- basta de palabrotas-dijo con serio y sin pedir permiso cogio a su hermano en sus brazos- tienes que descansar para estar sano y apto para recibir la copa mañana…

-Weller Corad…bajame ahora mismo!!!!..ni se te ocurra cargarme hasta la enfermeria!!!!

Yuuri observo como los hermanos discutían mientras Conrad esquivaba los puños del rubio a medida que caminaba, tal ves Wolfram no era tan Bárbaro después de todo, pues cada ves Yuuri se convencía aun mas de que el rubio tenia su lado frágil y delicado, sin embargo…por la batalla que había realizado en la tarde…un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del rey y luego sacudió la cabeza…Nunca podría definir al rubio, era tan extremista en todo, que difícilmente podía asignarle un adjetivo a su amigo….finalmente una palabra apareció en su mente cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería y vio al ubio recostado en su cama rodeado por sus colegas…"el es..Especial"…

-quien es especial?

-Conrad!...no aparezcas así mira que me asustas!!!

-que novedad….-comento silenciosamente el castaño

-estas insinuando que soy cobarde?-pregunto el Rey incrédulo

-no lo insinúa lo afirma-rectifico wolfram desde su cama

Conrad rió al ver la cara de su ahijado, después de tanta tensión había quedado agotado, ahora quería sacar a su Rey y a su hermano lo mas rápido del Castillo de Wongrave, para evitar mas roces entre Maverik y Wolfram, y cortar de una ves por todas con la eterna disputa entre ambos chicos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A media noche Yuuri se lanzo en la pequeña piscina de baño que les correspondía como delegación, el vapor le relajo los músculos lentamente, tanta violencia le había confirmado que el era un hombre pacifista y que nunca desearía enfrentarse a nadie con una espada, Conrad tenia razón, el prefería las pistolas, un solo gatillazo y un solo manchon de sangre…no mares!!... de pronto escucho unos pasos apurados a sus espaldas, no quiso girarse para ver quien era, tal ves era su padrino ya que Wolfram y sus compañeros estaban todos descansando en enfermería, aun así, al oír que los pasos de esta persona eran demasiado rápidos y se movía muy bulliciosamente sospecho que fuera el introvertido de Conrad el que estaba ahí, se giro para quedar apoyado en el borde de la piscina, en esos momentos frente a su campo de visión quedaron unas pálidas piernas y pies demasiado cerca de sus ojos, lo siguiente que vio fue una bata blanca caer a los pies de la figura, Yuuri sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, el solo hecho de pensar que si levantaba la vista se encontraría con los mas íntimos secretos de su prometido le hizo querer ahogarse ahí mismo, no fuera solo eso, ya que como nunca le había despertado el interés por levantar la mirada y fue por esto que se maldijo... por querer ver de quien se trataba.

-hazte a un lado …necesito lavarme-ordeno el rubio a la ves que le pelinegro asentía sin mirar al chico y dejaba que este entrara a la piscina.-que te pasa?...yuuri?

-ah?..nada, nada!!-el chico de ojos onix soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y sonrió al chico que estaba frente a el mojándose el cabello.

-de acuerdo…

-wolfram…-de pronto el chico se fijo en el pecho arañado del rubio-¿¡que haces acá, no se supone que tus heridas tienen que cicatrizar?!-reacciono el Rey a la ves que cogia la bata del rubio y comenzaba a tirarlo en dirección a la orilla.

-suéltame!...Yozak parte hoy en la noche a Bielefend y yo pienso acompañarlo, tengo que ir…tengo que tener al menos la decencia de ir al entierro de mi guardia.

-Wolfram…primero tienes que sanar.. .además debes que recibir la copa y burlarte de Maverik en sus narices!

-no pensé nunca que quisieras que hiciera algo así

-yo tampoco ,pero veo que soy un inmaduro al fin y al cabo…lo que hizo ese tipo ha sido algo de muy mal gusto…algo despreciable en realidad

-si…-wolfram se hecho shampoo en su cabello y este comenzó hacer espuma- aun así quiero viajar con Yozak…

-vamos, no seas testarudo, que hay del resto de tus hombres?

-pueden recibir el premio solos, no me necesitan

-eres su capitán…no crees que se sentirán mal si no estas con ellos?...además estoy seguro que a ellos les duele tanto como a ti la muerte de Norken, pero ellos no tienen la posibilidad de viajar a Bielefend tampoco.

-no intentes persuadirme llorón y jabóname la espalda por favor…

-no me llames llorón, y no me des ordenes!-se disgusto el joven Maou.

-como sea…-el rubio le lanzo una esponja en la cara-lo haría solo, pero las malditas heridas me lo impiden.

-maldito chantajista…-susurro yuuri por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a jabonar la espalda del joven.

El rubio escucho al pelinegro pero no quiso discutir, estaba cansado, y el sentimiento de culpa no le dejaba tranquilo, ahora quería ir con Yozak y visitar a la familia de su amigo, era lo que se merecía después de todo, era su hombre mas fiel y mas antiguo. Sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron arder y comprendió que iba a llorar.

-ya es suficiente llorón…acércame la toalla por favor?-dijo mirando por su hombro a Yuuri, el joven japonés lanzo la esponja al aire cabreado…¿Quién era el Maou ahí?

-ahí tiene-s…ah!!!-de pronto el agua de la piscina comenzó a girar, Wolfram vio la cara de su prometido y rió.

-que pasa cobarde?-dijo el rubio acercándose a Yuuri.

-esto esta mal-dijo el japonés volviendo a dejar la toalla en el borde de la piscina-Wolfram tienes que salir de acá..

-¬¬…lo haría si me pasaras la toalla por favor…además me estas echando? Ah!!!-de pronto el rubio sintió como su pies era tomado por una fuerza extraña y era sumergido en el agua a la ves que empezaba a dar vueltas…¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Se pregunto a la ves que sentía que el no era el único que estaba en el mismo problema

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Yuuri paso a su lado, después de eso el rubio no supo donde estaba.


	7. En La Tierra

**Perdonen la tardanza!!! Crisi emocional cero inspiración pero mi muso a llegado y espero avanzar mas rapidamente…**

**Ahora disfruten**

**Cap 7-------- En la tierra**

Yuuri cayo dentro de las regaderas de su colegio, aterrizo contra la blanca cerámica azotándose fuertemente la cabeza, en seguida comenzó a gritar y sollozar, segundos después sintió como una persona caía encima de el, haciéndolo caer nuevamente contra el frío suelo y chocándose el mentón con este emitió un alarido de dolor.

-AUCHHHHHHHH!!!-grito a la ves que las lagrimas saltaban de sus ojos, sintió como el peso del cuerpo de la otra persona desaparecía de encima de el.

- llorón!...dame algo para taparme -era la voz de wolfram, que se oía insegura y avergonzada, el pelinegro se volteo para ver como el rubio estaba tratando de ocultarse de la vista de su prometido intentando cubrirse lo mas posible, el joven maou lanzo un chillido y salio corriendo de la regadera, había olvidado completamente que el rubio estaba con el.

-whaa!!…-una ves afuera alcanzo rápidamente unas toallas que se hallaban en el dispensador, rápidamente se enrollo una alrededor de su cintura y estirando su mano a la regadera en la que habían aparecido le alcanzo una a su prometido.

El rubio la recibió con un bufido malhumorado e imito al Maou,cuando salio de la ducha, se quedo mirando el lugar extrañado, en la sala se veían muchos muebles de metal, unas bancas largas y duchas de cerámica, el rubio salio a inspeccionar con curiosidad.

-es acá donde meten a los muertos Yuuri?-pregunto el rubio inclinándose sobre lo que realmente era un casillero-por que las duchas están con los muertos…o..es que acaso los bañan!!!?-dijo escandalizado el rubio retrocediendo hasta caer sentado en una de las bancas, el pelinegro lo miro con un rostro indescifrable y por un momento se olvido que estaba encerrado en los camerinos de varones con un chico que no era de este mundo y que encima si lo descubrían lo podrían expulsar por haber faltado a clase.

-jajajajajaja-estallo de pronto-estos no son féretros wolfram, estos son casilleros y es acá donde los alumnos de mi escuela guardan su equipo para hacer deporte- se acerco al que le correspondía a el, en la puerta tenia una placa metálica en la cual se leía Yuuri Shibuya, cogio el candado y comenzó a girar una perilla para ingresar la clave y este se abriera, se volteo para ver que wolfram se acercaba a el con curiosidad a su lado, en esos momentos parecía de todo menos arrogante, es mas parecía interesado en lo que el hacia.

-imagínate que se trata de una caja fuerte donde guardas tus mas preciados tesoros…esto es algo parecido.

-entonces los muertos…no?-pregunto el rubio viendo como yuuri abría su casillero y comenzaba a revolver en el.

-los muertos se van en cajones al igual que en Shin Makoku…-le corto el pelinegro extendiéndole al rubio la tanga que utilizaba en natación.-ponte esto mientras busco algo para que te cubras, ordeno sin mirarlo, el rubio le quito la prenda de las manos y con una mirada escéptica se dirigió a una de las duchas.

Yuuri por su parte buscaba desesperado algo con que taparse el mismo, no hallaba nada seguro estar en esas pintas con el rubio a solas, aparte de sentirse avergonzado no sabia por que se sentía inquieto…estaba en el camerino de hombres donde siempre veia a sus compañeros tal cual como dios los trajo al mundo pero el hecho de que fuera wolfram, quien estaba ahora con el le aterrorizaba.

-apúrate yuuri que me da frío ya!!-reclamo el rubio acercándose al pelinegro.

-ponte mi equipo de gimnasia y salgamos lo mas pronto de acá….no pueden vernos!-dijo el pelinegro pasándole una polera y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-y tu crees que me voy a poner eso ..tu pervertido!!!-Acuso el rubio lanzándole los pantaloncillos en la cara- nadie vera mis piernas de una manera tan poco elegante!-gruño el rubio haciendo un desprecio.

-es lo único que tengo!!!-se defendió Yuuri

-y esto que es?!-wolfram le corrió de la cabina y saco unos pantalones de baseball, alzo una ceja con arrogancia y lanzándole la polera a Yuuri dijo- creo que me quedare con estos.

-pero esos son mis regalones!!!-exclamo con un puchero

-¬¬…no te los robare…llorón-dijo a la ves que comenzaba a vestirse.

Finalmente ambos chicos salieron del camarín en silencio, Yuuri indico al rubio que le siguiera de cerca, pero el joven príncipe cada dos pasos se asomaba a los ventanales para ver al resto de los alumnos jugar en los terrenos del establecimiento.

-nee Wolf, ven acá, recuerda que no debemos ser vistos.-yuuri llamo a su prometido con un gesto de mano a la ves que doblaba por un pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia.

Wolfram observo unos segundos a su prometido quien iba vestido con la polera y los pantaloncillos cortos del uniforme, rió un poco al ver que el chico tenia piel de gallina, pues hacia frío y afuera corría un viento fuerte. Rió para sus adentros a la ves que contemplaba el físico de su prometido disimuladamente, la verdad era que no era una vista desagradable.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y luchando contra la fuerza del viento abrieron la puerta.

-adonde vamos yuuri?-pregunto el rubio abrazándose a si mismo al sentir el viento chocar contra su espalda.

-a buscar mi bicicleta, para poder irnos a casa.

-a Shin Makoku?-pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio animado, yuuri negó con la cabeza.

-a mi casa…-corrigió corriendo en dirección donde había dejado aparcada su bicicleta.

-ohh…

Yuuri monto y se acerco al rubio, apoyando sus pies en la tierra indico al rubio.

-puedes sentarte en este fierro, para que puedas viajar conmigo-indico, el rubio dirigió la mirada al fierro que su prometido le indicaba y luego volvió su vista al chico.

-se ve incomodo…por que no puedo montar yo?-pregunto

-por que no sabes manejarla…

-pues parece que se ocupa como un caballo.-refuto ofendido el rubio dando un respingo.

-no me hagas perder tiempo y haz lo que digo, si nos demoramos mas puede que el conserje nos detenga.

-pero yo quiero…-

-tu no quieres nada wolfram!-grito el pelinegro-este es mi mundo yo lo conozco y de todos modos acá mando yo!..Ahora súbete que me estoy congelando.

El rubio miro al Rey pasmado a la ves que arrogante mientras se sentaba donde el joven le había indicado y se sujetaba del manubrio, de pronto el aparato comenzó a moverse y el rubio ahogo un grito de sorpresa, se había equivocado, la bicicleta no era como un caballo, es mas, era mucho mas suave y ligera de manejar que uno de esos animales, y al parecer cansaba mas pues oía la respiración de yuuri a sus espaldas.

Intentando parecer digno y no sorprendido alzo la vista para conocer un poco mas de la tierra, ese lugar que tan celosamente reclamaba a su prometido y que se interponía entre ellos, nunca pensó que podría vistar este lugar mas de una ves y menos sin ayuda de Ulrike, sin embargo ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a…casa?...junto a su prometido y contemplando las raras costumbres de las personas que veía por el camino.

Finalmente Yuuri se detuvo frente la que era su hogar, se bajaron de la bicicleta para entrar corriendo al porche a la ves que la lluvia comenzaba a caer.el pelinegro guardo su "vehiculo"? ¬¬ y entraron a la casa.

El cambio fue notorio, el lugar estaba abrigado, olía a margaritas y cerezo, la televisión sonaba en el living y una risa muy conocida por yuuri le robo una amplia sonrisa, quitándose sus zapatillas corrió dentro del lugar.

-mama llegue!!!-wolfram vio a su prometido sonreír tan alegre que sintió que su estomago se le contraía, esa sonrisa siempre causaba el mismo maldito efecto, siempre, y eso…le ponía enfermo, sacándose sus zapatos avanzo tras yuuri y tímidamente hizo su aparición.

-Yuuri!!!...me niño….has vuelto!!!...te estábamos esperando yuu-chan…no desaparezcas sin avisarme…-todo esto lo dijo con su hijo atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, yuuri se puso rojo de vergüenza al oír como wolfram soltaba una risa burlesca.-nee…mi bebe hermoso, vienes con tu amigo!!!! Wolf-chan

Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer se lanzo sobre el rubio para acunarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, besando su mejilla y agarrando sus mofletes.

-tan lindo…nee Wolf-chan, como se ha portado mi Yuuri?...te ha hecho rabiar?

-bueeeeeno…-respondió acalorado el rubio una ves libre del abrazo de la mujer.

-oh!!!...esto hay que celebrarlo, llamare a sho-chan y y Uma-chan…hoy haremos una reunión familiar!!!!-grito la mujer feliz lanzándose sobre el teléfono a la ves que comenzaba a contactarse con el resto de su familia sin dejar responder al rubio.

-jejeje…-río el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-esta tan llena de energía-suspiro wolfram atontado.

-sii…-afirmo dándose la vuelta-vamos a mi habitación te pasare algo mas apropiado y así me devuelves mi pantalón regalón ¬¬

-lloron!.

Subieron a la habitación de Yuuri , se cambiaron de ropa en silencio ,cuando el rubio termino de acomodarse la polera negra que yuuri le había entregado, se había dedicado a mirar unos porta retratos que se hallaban en un escritorio en la pieza de su prometido, había una foto del pelinegro y su familia pescando, todos se veían alegres…y de pronto wolfram se sintió incomodo…estaba lejos de Shin Makoku, sin la compañía de Conrad y Murata, estaba solo en compañía de su Rey y era tratado como un simple mortal, no había títulos en esa familia, el acá no era nadie, Wolfram Von Bielefend en la tierra era Wolf-chan, nada mas que un adolescente amigo de Yuuri, que venia de visita.

-bajemos ya Wolf…mi mama esta llamándonos-la vos del japonés le llamo desde la puerta de la habitación, el rubio asintió en silencio siguiendo a su prometido.

-yuuri, como estas?-shori se acerco a su hermano para darle un apretón de manos, a el y saludar con un gesto al rubio.

-bien..

-hijo!!-el padre de yuuri se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentado y se acerco a su hijo-como te ha ido…tu madre me ha hecho cancelar una reunión muy importante solo para darte la bienvenida…. no sabes lo preocupada que tenias a tu madre, si no hubiese sido por ella no me doy cuenta que no estabas en casa…últimamente he llegado muy tarde a casa que no me fijaba en nada…

-jejeje …-río nerviosamente el chico- entiendo

-como has crecido este tiempo yuuri-dijo su padre emocionado-….Wolfram, como esta todo en Shin makoku?-el hombre se volvió al rubio que estaba en silencio apoyado contra la pared .El joven de ojos verdes se enderezo y se acerco al hombre.

-todo esta en orden…lo único malo que ocurre en Shin Makoku es que tiene a un cobarde por Rey.

-no me llames cobarde!

-ahh..Yuuri salio a mi…es hereditario joven Bielefend-rió el hombre, wolfram sonrió ante la afirmación del padre de yuuri.

-no me estas ayudando sabes?-gruño el chico.

-familia!!!! Vengan a cenar, hoy celebramos que Yuuri ha vuelto y nos ha traído a su lindo promedio a visitarnos, te sirves tofu Wolfie??-dijo la mama de yuuri. El pelinegro se puso rojo por el comentario de su madre, pero no se atrevía discutirle a su mama.

-mañana yuu-chan iras al colegio, mientras yo y wolf-chan iremos de compra al mercado!!! Y juntos prepararemos la cena de maña!!! Que te parece amor?

-ehh…bueno yo…-Wolfram bebió un poco de su jugo dirigiéndole una mirada a yuuri que sonreía con sorna.."tendré que usar ese estupido delantal de nuevo", penso el ojiverde mientras respondía- creo que será muy agradable M-A-D-R-E-remarco el chico para fastidiar a yuuri- mañana yo preparare la cena a mi prometido.

-awwww…Yuu-chan tienes un novio tan adorable!!-su madre lanzo un suspiro entusiasmado, mientras shori miraba a su hermano menor con una mirada recelosa. El pelinegro avergonzado maldijo a wolfram, si lo que el rubio intentaba era provocarlo y molestarlo, el le daría la guerra.

-pues no solo cocina mama…si no que adora vestirse con esos vestidos que te gustan a ti…por que no mañana lo llevas a probarse algunos???-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras su hermano mayor escupía un poco de jugo y su padre levantaba la mirada del plato para enfocarla en el rubio.

-nee!!! De SHOPPING!!!-Jennifer salto emocionada en su asiento, sus ojos brillando de emoción, los ojos esmeralda de wolfram se clavaron en los de Yuuri amenazadoramente.

-no me gustan los vestidos…-corrigió

-pues tu pijama parece uno-contesto el pelinegro

-mentiroso

-egoísta

-cobarde!

-arrogante!

-alto!!!-estábamos comiendo en paz…siempre son así?-pregunto el padre de yuuri haciéndolos callar de golpe.

-no!-respondieron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes a la ves que Shori negaba con la cabeza.

-me retiro a mi pieza…si es que mañana pretenden dejarme de niñero, tengo que contactarme con bob para cancelar una reunión-dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.

-insisto…tan rápido que crecen mis hijo-murmuro emocionado el padre de yuuri.

-ey wolf…cariño, -la madre de yuuri se levanto de la mesa para traer una libreta y un lápiz, y empezó a trazar líneas.-este es el mapa del itinerario de mañana, haremos lo siguiente, primero el mercado, luego el shopping después iremos a buscar a yuu-chan a su colegio y después regresaremos a casa te parece?-dijo la mujer entregándole un mapa hecho con muy poca dedicación el rubio intento parecer animado y asintió sin chistar.

La cena continuo sin más interrupciones, los padres de yuuri explicaron que a la noche siguiente viajarían fuera de la ciudad a hacer un trato de negocios con unos clientes del padre de yuuri, y no sabían cuanto iban a tardar. Shori seria el encargado de quedarse con ellos, por lo que el pelinegro pretendía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo practicando baseball y haciendo deberes, si es que quería terminar el año bien y no reprobar nada.

-todo estuvo muy delicioso…-agradeció wolfram poniéndose de pie- quisiera poder retirarme.

-estas bien wolfram?-pregunto el padre de yuuri

-si es solo que estoy cansado…si no es mucha la molestia-el rubio se encamino a la pieza escuchando de lejos la vos de su suegra desearle las buenas noches.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación tras suyo e inmediatamente se quito la polera aliviado, esa tela le estaba haciendo doler aun mas las heridas que aun no estaban sanas, que tela usaban en la tierra?!, que no conocían la seda acaso?...lentamente comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedarse en ropa interior…pensó en quitársela pero si yuuri le descubría desnudo lo mas probable era que terminara durmiendo en la calle. Suspirando se metió bajo las frazadas e intento dormir…sin embargo no pudo, pues empezó a recordar que uno de sus hombres había muerto y antes de que el mismo hubiese podido partir a bielefend había sido transportado a la tierra…se le había escapado ese hecho!... bufo aburrido, no le gustaba la tierra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y yuuri entro al lugar, ignorando a su prometido comenzó a cambiarse, después en silencio se acerco a la cama donde el rubio fingía dormir.

-como es que se duerme tan rápido?-se pregunto en vos alta a la ves que abría las frazadas.-Wolfram!!!

El rubio apretó los ojos…sabia que yuuri se iba a escandalizar por sus descaro.

-no me grites..-se quejo

-oye tus heridas!!-el pelinegro se acerco al pecho de su amigo alarmado

-que pasa con ellas?- el rubio se enderezo un poco para quedar inclinado y poder mirar a yuuri a la cara.

-estan mal, necesitas vendarte ahí, se te puede infectar…además no te duele??-pregunto mientras buscaba en sus cajones algo para desinfectar las heridas.

-cuando llegue a Shin makoku le diré Gisela que me cure-respondió el rubio

-y que pasa si no volvemos en mucho tiempo?-pregunto yuuri con un escalofrió causado por la terrible posibilidad de que wolfram se quedara en la tierra para siempre. El rubio en la cama también tirito de miedo.

-no digas tonterías...volveremos pronto y yo estaré bien llorón,-resapondio el rubio escandalizado, mucho timpo en la tierra..se moriria de deseperacion!- ahora duérmete.

-no quieres una pastilla para el dolor?

-puedo aguantármelo-gruño malhumorado

-solo era una pregunta …mal agradecido…

Wolfram suspiro al escuchar las palabras de yuuri, por que no podían llevarse bien?, era tan frustrante compartir la cama con alguien que le daba la espalda apenas podía y que le alejaba cuando apenas sus brazos se rozaban.

-disculpa-soltó el rubio-no quería ser tan brusco

-ya no importa debe ser que estas cansado-acepto yuuri mirando a su prometido-debes descansar wolfram…mañana te toca un día agotador.-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-todo gracias a ti…no?

-tranquilo te servirá para conocer la tierra…mi mundo

-tu mundo…pero no tu hogar -dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera sincera, yuuri le miro sin saber que decir , por un momento pensó que iba a darle la razón pero luego se acordó que el era de la tierra y nadie lo sacaría de ahí.-no me gusta tu mundo yuuri…demasiada bulla, gente, demasiado edificio-murmuro el rubio mientras se acomodaba.

-tienes que conocerlo mejor antes de hablar…

-esta lleno de humanos…-dijo en silencio el chico.

-yo soy uno de ellos Wolf…

-tu eres medio humano…-le corrigió el joven de ojos esmeraldas

Yuuri le miro desde donde estaba sentado, wolfram tenia una mirada somnolienta y agotada, en sus ojos había un brillo melancólico que el pelinegro nunca había notado en el chico, y era que tantas veces lo había visto con la mascara de la arrogancia que en los momentos que se mostraba mas calido, a yuuri le parecía aterrador, solo por el hecho de que despertaba en el, el interés de querer saber que ocultaba detrás de esa mascara.

-no te quedes ahí mirándome…métete pronto a la cama que me estas congelando-le reto el rubio.

Yuuri sonrió, ese era el wolfram que le agradaba mas, así se sentia seguro de que no le interesaba nada que concerniera al rubio. sin embargo el joven caballero se giro sobre su vientre y emitió un quedado gemido de dolor.

-estas bien wolfram?-se acerco el japonés

-s-si es solo ardor, me cuesta respirar un poco-aclaro impacientemente el rubio

-en la tierra puedo utilizar mi magia curativa?-pregunto el pelinegro volteando suavemente al rubio.

-estas loco!!...te cansarías demasiado!!

-pero eso pasa solamente en Shin Makoku acá no debería ser igual…bob puede hacerlo, por que yo no?

-tu no res el rey acá…

-aun así puedo intentarlo-yuuri posiciono sus manos sobre el vientre del rubio, wolfram ahogo un grito de sorpresa al sentir las calidas manos de su prometido en su frío pecho, intento separarse pero pronto desistió al sentir como la magia de yuuri comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, el joven Rey estaba curándolo en la tierra…y Lord Wolfram no era capaz de utilizar su propia magia para reponerse.

Yuuri sonrió contento ahora sabia que podía usar magia en la tierra sin sufrir daño alguno, vio como las heridas del rubio empezaban a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedar marcas rojizas nada mas, alegre saco sus manos del pecho de su amigo.

-estas bien ahora?

-…-no recibió respuesta alguna, el rubio había caído en las garras de Morfeo, el pelinegro suspiro acomodándose en el colchón.

-buenas noches wolfram…


	8. Seamos Amigos

**_Holaaaaa…avances en esta relación??...pues si las habrán pero no serán del todo placenteras querids, pues si alguien conoce como escribo…siempre hay problemas…jejej pero tranquilas, creo que esto tendrá un buen final…aca les va otro capitulo…_**

_**Cap 8------- seamos amigos…**_

-neee.neee…Wolf-chan sal de ahí…déjame ver como te queda ese vestido!!!-miko-san estaba fuera del vestidor junto a un grupo de estudiantes japonesas ansiosa para ver a wolfram vestido con un hermoso vestido de muñeca, las dependientas del lugar habían quedado anonadadas con la belleza del chico y habían decidido a colaborar con Jennifer para que wolfram se probara cuantos vestidos pudiera.

El rubio miraba su reflejo desesperado, había buscado una manera de escaparse sin ser visto pero había descubierto que estaba atrapado, la única salida era la puerta que tenia a sus espaldas, la cual conducía a la muerte mas humillante que podría imaginar…trago por décimo cuarta ves y salio del vestidor sin poder levantar la vista.

-awwwwwwwwwww kawai!!!!-grito miko-san a la ves que las estudiantes sacaban sus celulares con cámaras para fotografiar al chico, ante esto el rubio tomo una posición defensiva sospechando de los artefactos.-te ves hermoso Wolf ….quieres probarte otro?…aun no te decides cual quieres llevar?

-me da igual madre…solo quiero irme de acá-suplico el rubio desesperado, mientras se intentaba bajar la falda.

-entonces ya no quieres seguir de shopping?-pregunto con tristeza la mujer- los varones son tan aburridos!-dijo girándose para decirle a una dependienta que le envolviera el primer traje que el rubio se había probado en la tienda,(¬¬) el rubio suspiro y regreso al camarín para cambiarse….definitivamente yuuri debió haber sufrido durante su niñez.

Yuuri miraba por la ventana aburrido, había estado todo el día poniéndose al día en las materias del colegio y respondiendo a sus compañeros por que había faltado a clases, sin siquiera Dedicar atención a las clases , se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a wolfram con su madre, una sonrisa satisfecha se le dibujo en el rostro.

-en quien estas pensando shibuya!!!-un chico apareció ante sus ojos.

-Akato!...no pienso en nadie…por que?

Akato Hizouka, era un compañero del equipo de baseball, había sido trasladado a su colegio a principios de año, y durante el poco tiempo en que se conocían, yuuri tenia claro que jamás se podría llevar bien con los tipos que eran abusadores y burlescos, Akato parecía tener una relación muy buena con todo el curso, sin embargo, muchos hablaban con el por miedo a ser victimas de su enemistad. Yuuri alzo una ceja cuando el chico se sentó en frente de el.

-como que no piensas en nadie?!...esa sonrisa me dice todo lo contrario picaron, pero no interesa, si es bonita la tienes que presentar amigo.

"amigo! Pensó el pelinegro, Akato no era su amigo solo era un compañero de clase , nada mas, suspiro agotado.

-un suspiro seguido de esa sonrisa no me convence shibuya…-rio el chico

-no digas bobadas…

-esta bien, dime te quedaras al entrenamiento?...el capitán pregunta por ti, mañana habrá un partido y nos falta uno…podrías ser tu

-en serio??-pregunta animado el chico

-asi es…vienes hoy o te iras a casa?

-creo que me quedare…ya hace mucho tiempo que no juego

-hace apenas una semana que no juegas llorón ¬¬…

-no me digas llorón!!!-respondió innatamente el chico , Akato lo miro con una ceja alzada

-solo molestaba…valla shibuya…que raro estas…bueno nos vemos después de clase.

Yuuri golpeo su cabeza en la mesa, al principio le gustaba volver al colegio después de pasar un largo tiempo en shin makoku pero ahora…

Jennifer se detuvo frente un edificio que Wolfram reconoció enseguida, la escuela de yuuri no era demasiado grande, miko hizo que wolfram entrara primero, enseguida todas las miradas se fijaron en el, los chicos que venían saliendo del lugar se detenían en seco para dirigirle miradas alucinadas, las chicas se sonrojaban estupidamente, mientras que unos tantos comenzaban a cuchichear, wolfram se giro incomodo para ver que Jennifer disfrutaba de aquello…"esta mujer esta tan enferma como mi madre!!"…pensó amargamente el rubio mientras decidía buscar a yuuri para poder largarse lo antes posible.

Mientras el rubio se adelantaba, Yuuri iba saliendo del edificio acompañado de Akato, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver que en el patio habían grupos de alumnos repartidos por todas partes, su mirada busco que era lo que les llamaba la atención y solo pudo comprenderlo cuando una vos le llamo

-Yuuri...tu mentiroso!!!-el rubio chico venia vestido con unos pantalones negros de jeans y una polera manga larga de color rojo muy ajustada…sus ojos verdes brillaban con viveza y su pálida piel se iluminaba con el sol, escucho como la mitad de la población femenina suspiraba mientras el resto contenía la respiración.

-wooou…quien ese ese!!!-pregunto Akato enseguida dirigiendo a wolfram una mirada maravillada.-que tipo mas genial

-es un primo lejano..- se apresuro en responder el pelinegro al tiempo que el rubio llegaba a su lado. me harás pagar por lo que has hecho!!!-le grito el rubio tomando a yuuri por el cuello –tu madre me ha llevado a recorrer la mitad de las tiendas de esta ciudad!!

-te dije que descansaras-río tontamente el pelinegro-

-esta me la pagaras tarde o temprano…ahora vamonos rápido a casa….

-hola soy Akato Hizuoka-el joven compañero de yuuri interrumpió sin permiso extendiendo su mano al rubio, wolfram le dirigió una mirada altanera al chico sin aceptar el saludo-soy amigo de yuuri-explico el chico, yuuri quiso desmentir aquello pero se aguanto,

-soy Wolfram von Bielefen-respondió el rubio sacando pecho y estirando su mano

-wou…que nombre…no eres de acá verdad?

-por supuesto que no!...-respondió el chico

-el es de Alemania- rio yuuri agarrando a wolfram –el es mi primo lejano de Alemania…ahora si nos disculpas…tenemos que hablar sobre unas cosas en seguida regreso-dijo el pelinegro llevando al rubio de vuelta con su madre.

-yuu-chan!...como fue tu día amor?

-bien mama…-respondió-nee…mama, hoy me quedo en practica volveré un poco mas tarde no te molesta no?

-ohhh y yo que quería compartir la exhibición del vestido de tu prometido!!

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-yuuri la silencio con miedo, wolfram se molesto por eso pero se aguanto las ganas de reclamar por que mas miedo le dio aquello de la exhibición

-te puedes quedar hijo mío..

-Y que hay de mi…yo también me puedo quedar madre???...-pregunto el rubio intentando sonar normal

-nee….wolf –chan puede estar con su prometido todo el tiempo que quiera…ahora chicos me despido, que les valla bien adios!!-y miko san se fue alegre por la vida.

Wolfram suspiro aliviado mientras yuuri se rascaba la cabeza.

-supongo que tendrás que mirarme desde las gradas-dijo el pelinegro conduciendo a wolfram al estadio de baseball de su colegio- ahhh…y no hables con desconocidos..

En el lugar estaban los jugadores del equipo, yuuri dejo ubicado a wolfram en las gradas alejado de las miradas curiosas, por temor a que el chico cometiera alguna locura. Se regreso a donde Akato le esperaba.

-tu primo es una persona muy atractiva-comento el chico animado- parece sacado de esas películas de holywood…

-sii-dijo yuuri incomodo mientras se cambiaba

-hasta cuando se queda?-pregunto el chico- debe ser muy interesante tener a una persona de otro lugar como familiar…que costumbres raras tiene los alemanes yuuri?

-es Shibuya , Akato y los Alemanes no tienen ninguna cosa extraordinaria-gruño el pelinegro a la ves que levantaba la vista.

Wolfram estaba ahora parado al pie de las bancas con un bate de baseball y blandiéndola como si fuera una espada, Akato río entusiasmado mientras el resto del equipo se quedaba viendo al rubio.

-y esa no es una costumbre de su país?,acaso no conocen el baseball?-pregunto Akato

-demonios…no te puedo responder por que no se nada de su país, ni de el!-grito yuuri furioso, en cierta medida era verdad aun no conocía bien la historia de shin makoku y ni siquiera sabia claramente cual fue el pasado de wolfram, Akato le dio un desprecio a la ves que se reunía con el resto del equipo.

Durante todo el entrenamiento el pelinegro tuvo problemas en concentrarse, Akato había encontrado la manera de dejar ir la pelota hacia donde estaba el rubio y la iba a buscar una y otra ves voluntariamente, al principio yuuri había ignorado tal estupidez, pero después de un rato comenzó a hastiarse, y ese momento fue cuando el rubio se levanto de su asiento para saltar la reja y entregarle en las manos la apelota a Akato mientras que este se había atrevido a bromear con el rubio robándole una sonrisa de simpatía, Wolfram jamás se mostraba así de amable a la primera!!!!.

Y eso no había sido todo, un grupo de chicas se había acercado a observar la practica y ahora el chico estaba acompañado de algunas alumnas que no prestaban demasiada atención al partido, pero si al mazoku, wolfram sabia que las chicas le estaban observando, aunque por fuera pareciera arrogante y seguro, por dentro aun sentía ese nervio de sentirse observado, después de todo era un "adolescente-".

Nuevamente la pelota cayó a sus pies y el chico llamado Akato corrió para buscarla.

-no eres muy bueno en esto no?-rió wolfram desde donde estaba

-te equivocas soy el mejor, es solo que me distrae mucho el panorama-dijo insinuantemente el joven, wolfram parpadeo un par de veces intentando evitar interpretar mal las palabras.

-bueno entonces demuéstralo de una buena ves antes de que te saquen del equipo…tu capitán no se ve muy satisfecho.

-no importa no jugar un partido si puedo conversar contigo wolfram…-dijo el chico descaradamente, el rubio ladeo la cabeza a la ves que se daba cuenta que yuuri estaba a solo unos metros de ellos…Akato le estaba coqueteando y según el mismo yuuri en la tierra aquello era anormal…entonces el rubio no entendía por que Akato no paraba de insinuársele….tendría que conversar con yuuri.

-mh….

-mañana harás algo?...yuuri te ha llevado a conocer la ciudad ya?...por que si no, yo puedo llevarte a recorrerla y a ver si podemos conocernos mejor.

-ehh?...no gracias…no creo que pueda salir a solas contigo….de todas maneras gracias por la invitación-respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas retrocediendo.

-ohh...bueno espero no te arrepientas-y con esto Akato volvió al juego.

Yuuri había oído el coqueteo descarado de su compañero y no había podido evitar sentirse un poco perdido y celoso…incluso se sintió amenazado, bateo con fuerza para poder relajarse…definitivamente todo lo referido a wolfram le alteraba de sobremanera.

Apenas el entrenador les indico que en entrenamiento había acabado yuuri no se molesto en ducharse y haciendo una seña a wolfram con su mano le indico que le siguiera, se dirigieron en silencio, caminando a paso rápido, wolfram noto el mal humor de su prometido pero no pregunto nada, yuuri se detuvo en un parque para descansar, clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes del rubio con una expresión indescifrable

-que sucede?-pregunto incomodo el rubio

-no hables a personas que no conoces wolfram- respondió yuuri secamente

-por que no?...tu haces lo mismo en Shin Makoku…además era tu amigo no- respondió el rubio adivinando que se refería a Akato.

-no es lo mismo wolfram…acá es diferente…ni siquiera es mi amigo ese tipo!, además por que reías cada ves que Akatao se te acercaba!!!??...a mi me tomo un año oírte reír- acuso el pelinegro apuntándolo

-eso es porque no me dedicas la atención necesaria!-respondió el rubio

-acaso quieres que ande pendiente de ti todo el día???-pregunto con sarcasmo el japonés levantándose y caminando en dirección al hermoso joven

-es lo mínimo que puedes hacer..Eres mi prometido!

-se me olvidaba…-se burlo el pelinegro

-para que te quejas entonces si no te importo… imbecil

-sabes que si me importas, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar todo el día pendiente de lo que haces y lo que no haces…no es como si me gustaras!!!-exploto yuuri empujando al rubio

-entonces no te quejes cuando no te preste atención a ti!!...eres un egoístas pretendes que siempre este persiguiéndote y reclamándote por un poco de atención??...pues olvídalo!!

-no soy egoísta!! tu eres el narcisista que tiene que tener al mundo contemplando tu belleza

-yo no pedí nacer así!!!-(XD) respondió acalorado el chico

-pero si eres narcisista

-.tu no me conoces yuuri…-dijo con la voz ahogada en rabia el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho-no sabes nada de mi…no me acuses injustamente…si yo digo que tu eres egoísta y cobarde es por que te conocí así-y con esto el rubio se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino solo…yuuri respiraba agitadamente y tras unos breves segundos salio corriendo detrás del rubio.

-vas en dirección equivocada…-dijo cogiendo la manga del rubio para guiarlo

-no me toques!!...-gruño el ojiverde soltándose del agarre y siguiendo en silencio a su prometido.

Llegaron a la casa y yuuri leyó una nota de su madre que había dejado sobre la mesa

Querido yuu-chan y Wolf-chan:

Ya hemos partido en dirección a Nagasaki, shori esta trabajando en un proyecto para sus estudios así que no lo molesten demasiado, deje el vestido de wolfram colgado en el armario de yuu-chan a un lado del suyo propio…los adoro a los dos, obedezcan a shori y acuéstense temprano.

Besos

Jennifer.

Yuuri dejo el papel en la mesa y subió a su pieza rápidamente, wolfram le siguió en silencio, el pelinegro empezó a desvestirse para tomar un baño, mientras wolfram se lanzaba a la cama conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al estupido novio que tenia, en contraposición apoyo su cabeza en el almohadón y se quedo observando las acciones del pelinegro.

La respiración del joven pelinegro se fue calmando a medida que iba reuniendo las cosas necesarias para el baño, finalmente dirigió su mirada al rubio que estaba en la cama y noto la decepción brillando en esos ojos esmeralda y maldijo el día en que había aprendido a leer esos ojos.

-wolfram…-se rindió, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo cuando peleaba con él-hagamos un trato…intentemos hacer tu estadía en la tierra grata y tranquila…disculpa por lo de hace un rato, pero no te fíes de cualquier persona , acá en la tierra las intenciones nunca son buenas.

-no tienes que pedirme perdón por cosas que realmente sientes…-dijo ácidamente el rubio

-no se trata de eso!!-yuuri se revolvió el pelo y se sentó en la cama mirando sus pies- mira, mañana te puedo llevar a conocer Tokio , luego me acompañas al partido…todo sin discutir…como si fuéramos los mejores amigos y nada mas…te parece???

Wolfram contuvo la rabia…yuuri era cruel y muy cruel….le tenia completamente prisionero, primero por el titulo de rey que le daba autoridad sobre el, segundo por que era su prometido y el le debía obediencia y tercero por que no era capaz de disolver el maldito compromiso que los unía y eso era lo que causaba todos los problemas, cuando yuuri decidió no romper la propuesta wolfram se había entregado a su destino, en eso incluía el conquistar a yuuri para así no perder su honor y dignidad…a él nadie podía rechazarle, nunca!...y aun así su prometido le pedía ser solo amigos ….

-eres un cobarde…-dijo el rubio girándose-vete ya, quiero dormir.

Yuuri salio de la habitación cansinamente, wolfram lo desgastaba física y psíquicamente no sabia por que le afectaba tanto que Akato se le insinuara a su amigo, tampoco comprendía ese fuego que le quemo el estomago cuando vio a wolfram sonreírle a su compañero, y menos la creciente desesperación que se apoderaba de el cada ves que tocaba la piel u oía la voz de wolfram, sentía que un día de estos explotaría y no sabia que podría causar dicha explosión…

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-que es esto yuuri?

-una maquina de helados

-y eso de allá?

-es el cine…como un teatro pero donde las imágenes se ven por medio de una cinta proyectora -wolfram ladeo su cabeza sin comprender, yuuri rió.-es muy complicado para explicártelo.

-entonces llévame allí…quiero ver de que se trata

-eh?-el japonés vio como el rubio cruzaba la calle corriendo y se ponía a la fila del cine.

"ya no me queda dinero para gastar" lloro interiormente el chico mientras seguía a su amigo, ya lo había llevado a la feria de diversiones, a la torre Tokio, a los templos, al museo ,a los zoológicos incluso había estado a punto de comprarle un gato cuando el rubio descubrió que estos hacían miau miau y no mehh –mehhh, ahora se le había ocurrido el cine!!!, pero había algo de lo que estaba agradecido, wolfram se había mantenido tranquilo y obediente como nunca, no había conversado con ninguna de las personas que se le habían acercado e incluso yuuri había disfrutando del paseo en el lago donde paso media hora en el agua acompañado del rubio, si wolfram fuera siempre asi de dócil, el pelinegro estaría dispuesto a pasar mas de un día acompañado por el chico.

-que obra veremos?-pregunto el rubio quitándose el cabello de los ojos.

-Déjame ver-yuuri vio los carteles, entre las películas había una de ciencia ficción otra de romance, otra de misterio y otra de terror, en esta ultima yuuri ni se detuvo a pensar, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero si, el era un cobarde., luego la de ciencia ficción era demasiado complicada de explicar para el rubio, después de todo hoy en la mañana yuuri había encontrado a wolfram discutiendo con el locutor de una estación radial, misterio o romance…

-te gusta el misterio Wolf?-pregunto yuuri mirando a su compañero, sin embargo no encontró a nadie junto a el.-wolfram??-no había respuesta- wolfram!!!!????

-yuuri por acá!!!-el rubio saludo desde dentro del cine

-como llegaste ahí!!!?-pregunto atónito el chico

-la chica que esta en esa cabina me ha dejado pasar-respondió encogiéndose de hombros el rubio.

Yuuri observo a la chica que miraba el rubio con una expresión enamorada, el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, al menos así ahorraría dinero, sin embargo el tendría que pagar su entrada Una ves adentro yuuri guió al rubio en dirección a la sala donde pasarían la película de misterio

-ey yuuri…aca toda la gente tiene el pelo y los ojos negros como tu…por que pasa eso?-pregunto el rubio mientras caminaban buscando asientos.

-no lo se, asi es miraza? Respondió yuuri sin saber como explicarlo.

Enseguida las luces se apagaron,y wolfram se quedo callado automáticamente, al principio yuuri había prestado atención a la película pero pronto perdió el interés y era que el chico a su lado era mucho mas entretenido de ver, wolfram tenia sus ojos brillantes y grandes, sus manos apretadas los costados de los asientos debido a la sorpresa y fascinación que le provocaba el ver la imagen en la pantalla….en sus labios se veían las formas de las palabras del dialogo, y cada escena de acción el rubio se mordía la lengua para no insultar al protagonista por ser un idiota.

Yuuri disfruto de casi dos horas de un wolfram completamente salvaje y maravillado por las invenciones de los humanos, cuando la película termino y se prendieron las luces, wolfram pudo notar que yuuri lo miraba sin pestañar, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y con un suave sonar de garganta hizo despertar al joven de su ensimismamiento.

-el tipo de la película era un llorón…como tu!...los humanos son unos cobardes tal parece-dijo levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida, yuuri sonrió y siguió a su amigo.

-que te a parecido el cine?

-mmmhh…le diré a Anissina que invente algo parecido en shin makoku….pero que sea cien veces mejor!-dijo el chico entusiasmado, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Apenas salieron se dieron cuenta el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, yuuri observo su reloj.

-es hora de ir al estadio, si no voy me mataran-dijo el pelinegro caminando rápidamente

-quien te matara!??-pregunto de pronto el rubio serio.

-tranquilo, era una exageración ¬¬

-ohh…

Los chicos avanzaron en silencio mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar, y sin esperar y acompañado de un trueno el cielo se rompió y sobre ellos comenzó a caer la lluvia sin compasión

- no!!...maldición-se quejo yuuri poniendo su chaqueta sobre su cabeza. Wolfram a su lado se abrazo a si mismo y guardo silencio.- tenemos que llegar rápido Wolf, sígueme porfavor.

-si…-acepto el rubio, la noche anterior había estado pensando en las palabras de yuuri, tal ves el chico tenia razón después de todo, ser amigos primero que nada tenia que ser su interés, si es que no lo eran como demonios podría existir cariño?, además ya estaba cansado de tanta discusión , por este día había decidido darle una tregua al joven Maou.

Yuuri se sorprendió del silencioso acompañante que le seguía, se volteo para verlo mejor y la imagen que vio le conmovió completamente. EL rubio había salido tan solo con jeans y una polera azul, ahora iba tras el abrazándose a si mismo con el cabello desarreglado y empapado, la polera pegada al cuerpo y sus zapatillas chapoteando, en cambio el, el muy egoísta se protegía con su chaqueta impermeable- que pertenecía al equipo de baseball de su colegio- Excepto por sus propios zapatos, el resto del cuerpo estaba seco. La palabra egoísta se le vino enseguida a la mente, tal ves wolfram tenia razón y si…el era egoísta, pero eso, tampoco lo iba a reconocer.

- …Wolf, ven acá,-el pelinegro puso su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo empapado el rubio mientras que sacaba de sus bolsillos el dinero que le quedaba, espérame acá no te muevas.-

Wolfram miro confundido al pelinegro mientras aceptaba la chaqueta, sus dientes castañeaban por el frío después de unos minutos vio que el pelinegro venia con una cosa de forma extraña. Yuuri la abrió y la posiciono sobre ambos.

-esto…es un paraguas, y sirve para no mojarse en la lluvia, hubiese comprado dos pero se me ha acabado el dinero-dijo avergonzado.

-gracias-dijo el rubio empezando a caminar-avancemos si queremos llegar al partido

-eh?...si – y así, ambos chicos avanzaron muy cerca el uno del otro a pesar de que el paraguas era bastante amplio.

_** vamos un review!!!**_


	9. El Beso

Neeeee…que emocion me alegro que les guste, el titulo de la historia es neverendidng story asi que no me apuren!!!...jejej este capitulo estoy segura que lo vana disfrutar JEJEJE …

Gracias por sus reviews y por su interes …sigan leyendo

_**Capitulo 9 ------- El beso**_

-Yuuuri…donde habías estado!!, llame a tu casa y shori me contó que habías vuelto con wolfram!-Murata los recibió en las afuera del estadio-por que no me habías avisado que habías regresado?

-no tuve tiempo-se excuso el pelinegro, aunque la verdad era que ni se había acordado del chico de anteojos.

-después me hablas de eso.. .Ahora ve a cambiarte el partido esta por empezar.

Yuuri corrió a los camarines , si su entrenador lo sorprendía aun sin cambiarse , estaba seguro que lo expulsarían por irresponsable, pero tenia una excusa!!, la lluvia les había hecho imposible la llegada rápida al lugar. Logro meterse al camarín sin ser visto y sin pensarlo dos veces se cambio el equipo.

-como has estado Von Bielefend?-ahora ambos chicos estaban ubicados en las primeras gradas, esperando por el inicio del partido,

-bien supongo-respondió el rubio

-por que shinou te ha enviado a la tierra?...-pregunto el de gafas-el no acostumbra hacer estas cosas

-no lo se…antes de venir acá me disponía ir a mis tierras a dar entierro a uno de mis hombres-respondió sin ánimos el chico.

-oh...lo lamento…pero si shinou te envió acá es por que de verdad no quería que fueras a Bielefend.

-eh?...por que lo dices?-el rubio levanto su vista curioso.

-no lo se, yo tan solo pienso que si Shinou te envió a la tierra es por algo.

-puede ser…

-de todas maneras no te veo que la estés pasando mal…venias muy acaramelado compartiendo el paraguas con yuuri…y sin omitir el hecho de que llevas puesta su chaqueta…-dijo con vos burlesca y graciosa el chico, wolfram se sonrojo furiosamente a la ves que dirigía una mirada llena de odio a Murata.

El silbato les indico que el partido había iniciado, y pronto todo el estadio se lleno de gritos y cantos, el rubio pudo reconocer a su amigo en el centro del campo, mas atrás se hallaba Akato quien le saludo con un gesto de mano que el rubio respondió sin pensar, inmediatamente vio que yuuri le respondía el saludo y Murata a su lado se reía.

-veo que a yuuri le ha salido competencia en este mundo- dijo entre risas el chico de gafas mientras wolfram bajaba la mano sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Después de lo que a Wolfram se le hizo una eternidad el partido llego a su fin arrojando como ganador al equipo de yuuri, el pelinegro celebro con sus compañeros animadamente para luego correr en dirección a sus dos amigos.

-wou!, hace tiempo que no sentía esta clase de emoción!-dijo animado y alegre el chico sonriendo ampliamente.

-pues si…y pensar que alguna ves pensaste en dejar esto- respondió Murata mientras wolfram intentaba comprender por que tanto significado tenia ese juego.

-vamos a casa a celebrar…le diré a shori que nos espere con algo para cenar!-dijo el pelinegro frotándose las manos a la ves que se metía bajo el paraguas que wolfram traia.

-no seas aburrido shibuya!!...me había olvidado decirte que shori ha tenido que encontrarse en una reunión con bob, y me ha dicho que no llegara sino hasta la madrugada.

-que??—

-lo que oyes…asi que dejame la celebración a mi

-hu?-yuri miro desconfiado a Murata quien por su parte comenzaba a acercarse al resto de los compañeros de Shibuya.-y que me dices del baseball wolfram, algun día te animaras a jugar conmigo y conrad?

-baseball!!! Aun no le encuentro un sentido a este juego…donde esta la valentía en esto eh??

-para ser valiente no se necesita andar asustando a la gente con espadas wolfram-respondió yuuri a medida que avanzaban.

-yo no atemorizo a nadie con mi espada!

-jaja…eso es lo que crees, la primera ves que te vi, después de tu cara lo segundo que me llamo la atención de ti fue que llevabas una espada.-(en realidad no le llavaba pero aca si XD)

-mhp..-wolfram omitió la primera frase intentado no sonrojarse-cobarde.

-digo la verdad nada mas, en el baseball se ve mas que la valentía, si no que el esfuerzo… la perfección..-hablo inspiradamente el chico.

-en el manejo de espadas se ve lo mismo…-aclaro el rubio

-lo se pero es distinto, el baseball es un deporte que se disfruta, que no mata a nadie…es para hacer feliz a las personas…

Wolfram se detuvo en mitad de camino para mirar con una ceja alzada al chico a su lado.

-tal ves algún día lo intente…pero si no me gusta no me vuelvas a pedir que lo juegue-indico el chico, yuuri asintió con una ligera sonrisa a la ves que se daba vuelta para ver si Murata les seguía el paso.

-OI!!..MURATA, VIENES!!!?-grito el chico por sobre el ruido de la lluvia

-vete a casa…mas tarde iré para allá!!!-aclaro el chico mientras se giraba para seguir hablando con un grupo de chicas.

-ese tipo…siempre es igual, ve una falda y se vuelve loco…-comento yuuri

-es por eso que son amigo no????, tu, mentiroso-acuso wolfram de mal genio

-yo no miento!...

Silencio por parte de los dos….

-en shin makuku no existe algún deporte tradicional que alguna vez hayas jugado?- a

-eh?-el rubio le miro de soslayo y alzando el mentón respondió orgulloso- si los hay, pero son juegos para los que no tienen clase…-dijo amargadamente

-como es eso??...acaso los nobles como tu no pueden jugarlo?

-buenooo…no es que no puedan , si no que es dificl, al menos para mi lo fue-aclaro el chico, a medida que avanzaban la intensidad de la lluvia iba disminuyendo.

-por que?...es muy agresivo este juego?

-no!...y si lo fuera yo no soy un lloron como tu!-se defendió el rubio exaltado, yuuri se rio de la reacción.

-calma…-dijo llevando sus manos arriba mientras calmaba al chico- entonces por que te era difícil jugarlo?

Wolfram suspiro, para luego mirar a yuuri inseguro, lo que le iba a comentar iba a despertar el interés del maou, de eso estaba seguro, conociendo lo amable y compasivo que era, el problema era que a Wolfram le costaba confiar, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no confiaba en alguien y no estaba seguro de querer compartir su cosas personales con el chico. "pero que estas pensando es tu Rey y además tu prometido…debes tenerle mas fe" se recrimino en silencio.

-sucede que cuándo era pequeño, mi madre no tenia tiempo suficiente para mi, así que en las horas en que no estaba entrenando con Conrad o estudiando con Julia, me sentaban para hacer millones de retratos de mi, confeccionaban trajes y me preparaban comidas extrañas, jamás me dejaron salir del castillo para conocer a otras personas de mi edad, Elizabeth era la única persona que conocía y que vivía fuera del palacio, ella al igual que Beatriz,(La hija de mister shining???) venia a visitarme por que su padre representaba a Bielefen en los consejos…pues como veras, con una chica no se puede hacer mucho, ella me llevaba a los jardines, o tocaba el piano para mi,..no era que no disfrutara con ella pero me aburría fácilmente, cuando veía a los chicos jugar, y hacer deportes mi madre decía que eso no era para mi, que me podía lastimar, ensuciar la ropa, que eso era para bárbaros…ni siquiera se da cuenta que ahora me he transformado en uno-culmino con una sonrisa melancólica el rubio a la ves que levantaba la vista.

-mh…-yuuri se quedo en silencio pensando en lo aburrido que debió haber sido la infancia del rubio, ahora entendía por que en asuntos que el no sabia como manejar, wolfram supiera reaccionar maduramente y al contrario en cosas tan pequeñas y simples Wolfram no sabia como disfrutarlas.- …por eso mismo y con mayor razón deberías intentar con el Baseball, te servirá para desestresarte…

-no creo que eso me sirva…creo que solo después de visitar mi tierra y visitar a la familia de Norken podré relajarme- admitió en voz baja el rubio, su ceño fruncido…yuuri guardo silencio, casi olvidaba que un hombre había muerto a manos de Maverik.

-pero no te deprimas…hoy a sido un gran día no dejes que eso te amargue el dia, Norken es el victorioso en todo esto Wolfram tiene tu cariño y respeto.

-puede que tengas razón-sonrio sutilmente el ojiverde, pero con su ojos tristes, esos ojos fríos ahora estaban tristes- pero tal ves pudo haberse ganado mi cariño cuando estaba vivo…

Yuuri se mordio la lengua, sabia que no podría convencer al rubio de que Norken estaria feliz de verlo disfrutar a el de la Vitoria que el había conseguido entregarle, pero como estaba dándose aprendiendo el pelinegro, tras estos días de convivencia con el rubio., se dio cuenta que wolfram era muy emocional y que eso…también era parte de la cultura Mazoku.

La lluvia había cesado y ambos chicos seguían bajo el paraguas, caminando juntos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa del Rey, entraron rápidamente y antes de poder hacer nada yuuri sintió como su boca se abría de impresión.

-quienes son estas personas!!!-grito, de pronto Murata apareció.

-me he tomado la libertad de hacer una fiesta, he invitado a todos los que fueron al estadio a verlos ganar…tu equipo esta en una mesa por allá-apunto Murata, yuuri siguió con la vista donde apuntaba su amigo para ver a sus compañeros.

-si shori se entera me matara!-dijo afligido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-no seas aburrido y vamos a celebrar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuri recorría su casa con sus manos en la cabeza…Murata era un desvergonzado!!1 como se le ocurría invitar a toda esa gente desconocida a su casa!!!...como podía haber organizado una fiesta en una casa ajena??, shori llegaría en la madrugada según Murata había dicho, y ahora sentía la psicotica sensación de que su hermano lo pillaría, tenia que deshacerse de esa gente lo antes posibles, el problema era que hace mas de una hora buscaba a Murata para decirle que despachara a sus invitados.

Siguió caminando entre los extraños que le felicitaban por la victoria del juego, al final de la sala de estar pudo ver un grupo bastante llamativo, entre ellos pudo distinguir una cabeza rubia, la única entre tanto cabello negro, yuuri suspiro aliviado al menos ya habia encontrado a wolfram. Se dirigió al grupo abriéndose paso entre ebrios, no faltaba nada para llegar donde desataba el joven caballero, solo unos pasos y ya…

Wolfram estaba aburrido, solo por respeto a las damas no se iba del lugar donde charlaban, además, yuuri había desaparecido, su vista estaba fija en sus zapatillas, tras una declaración de Akato había quedado algo pensativo…yuuri jamás le había comentado sobre eso.

-esta…es tradición de mi país wolfram-El comentario de Akato le hizo levantar la cabeza…

Lo siguiente que vio lo paralizo por completo, Akato había atrapado los labios del rubio en un fogoso beso, las voces de los espectadores se alzaron impresionadas, mientras las chicas se lanzaban a separarlos.

Yuuuri vio como wolfram se llevaba una mano a los labios sorprendido e impactado, mientras en su pecho sollozaba una chica a la que el joven maou nunca había visto.

Wolfram sintió su rostro enrojecer, yuuri jamás le había comentado sobre tales costumbres, de pronto se sintió observado y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un yuuri que jamás había pensado que podría volver a ver, era el mismo chico que le había bofeteado la noche en que había insultado a su madre, era misma mirada de desprecio, y de pronto sintió que estaba perdiéndose de algo. A su lado Akato reía e intentaba voltearle el rostro, sin embargo eso nunca lo logro.

-WOLFRAM!!!-la voz de yuuri se oyó por sobre la estruendosa música y los gritos de los presentes

-yuuri…

-shibuya!!!...-Murata llego en esos momentos- me decían por ahí que me necesitabas.

-saca de mi casa a toda esta gente-ordenó con una voz ronca y seria el chico, Murata lo miro con sorpresa

-pero…

-QUE SAQUES DE ESTA CASA A ESTA GENTE!!!...LA QUIERO AFUERA AHORA!!! EMPEZANDO POR ESE TIPO-indico apuntando a Akato, Murata guardo silencio y asintió, no era bueno hacer enojar al rey de los demonios.

-yuuri…yo...no se que fue eso-respondió el rubio alejándose del chico que le había

besado y desprendiendo a la chica que no lo quería dejar ir.

-no tienes que explicarme ese tipo de cosas, eso era una beso y de seguro que lo disfrutaste!-espeto sin poder contenerse el pelinegro, se sentía ofendido, herido, …a quien engañaba le había dolido que Wolfram lo hubiese traicionado!!!

En seguida el rubio cambio toda buena disposición para explicarse, no podía evitar defender su honor antes que su relación con yuuri.

-me ofendes imbecil, sabes que nunca haría algo así!

-pues no te creo, estabas disfrutando de tu grupo de admiradores de seguro, que no te cansas de ser el niño bonito? ….eres un …cualquiera-lo ultimo lo dijo con odio.

-no soy un cualquiera!!!, el único mentiroso acá eres tu…. no puedo creer que aun desconfíes de mi...

-ya no estoy tan seguro si eres tan noble como dices…, besarte con otro frente mis ojos y después darte los aires para acusarme de traicionero a mi?!!!...si eres así de fácil no dudo que en shin makoku seas peor…a cuantos de tus guardias te has tirado ya???!!

-cuídate la boca!!!!

Murata no se dio cuenta cuando yuuri y wolfram se hallaban en el suelo lanzándose golpes a lo tonto y loco, sin intención de desobedecer al dueño de casa, comenzó a echar a las personas .Mientras los otros dos chicos tenían cada uno una tormenta en su interior.

-te odio yuuri!, te detesto, por que eres asi??...eres un cobarde, maldito imbecil!-wolfra

m logro levantarse

-no vuelvas a llamarme cobarde, maldito arrogante, crees que a mi me gusta mucho ver tu rostro todos los días?...tengo que soportar todos tus caprichos y encima tu mal genio!!!...

-si no te gusta estar conmigo por que nunca me has ordenado dejarte en paz?!

-por que se que no me obedecerás…eres como una peste…

-maldigo el día en que te conocí…-wolfram sentía las ganas inevitables de matar a alguien, necesitaba gritar, quería su espada, quería irse, se sentía como hace años atrás, se sentía como cuando Gwendal le había castigado con no participar en la guerra, como la ves en que Conrad le había confesado ser medio humano, como cuando Julia le informo que partía a la guerra para ayudar, como la ocasión en que su madre le había dicho que su padre había muerto, como la ves en que todo el reino le había dado la espalda…era igual al momento en que la soledad y el silencio se había apoderado de él…

Subió las escaleras sin pensar un segundo en nada mas que volver a Shin Makoku, no quería estar cerca del pelinegro, tenía tanta rabia y dolor en su pecho que sentía que se asfixiaba, abrió la puerta del baño y abrió los grifos de la tina, vio como se llenaba.

Yuuri respiraba agitadamente sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, sin saber por qué salio tras el rubio y entro al baño en el momento en que wolfram pretendía meterse.

-que crees que haces??!

-quiero irme de acá…no quiero ver tu cara, temo el llegar a matarte si no despareces de mi vista

-matarías a tu rey?!!!...lo sabia…no puedo confiar en ti…a la primera te entregas a cualquier otro y luego amenazas con matarme??...que honor es ese!!! acusas a los humanos de ser una basura, pero tu no te quedas atrás, tu arrogancia y engaño te dejan a su altura así que si pretendes creerte honorable y que vales la pena…no te ilusiones. ...Wolfram Von Bielefend eh?...pues eres puro nombre!!!...me has engañado todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que te importo, que de verdad te intereso y al primer tío que se te aparece le besas!!!...que lealtad es esa!!!…-yuuri no proceso realmente todo lo que decía, la rabia y los celos le cegaban, escupía todo como si su lengua fuera mas venenosa que la de una cobra, wolfram lo miro dolido y sus ojos verdes relampaguearon odio.

-yo no bese a nadie!!!-de pronto el auto control de wolfram se quebró-fue tu amigo el que me beso…fue el quien me enseño las costumbres de tu país!!!...por que nunca me habías dicho que acá también se gustan entre hombres??...por que jamás me hablaste de la costumbre que tienen de besarse en ocasiones festivas??

-que??!!!-de pronto todo en la cabeza de yuuri tomo forma, Akato se había aprovechado de wolfram, todo ese rato en que lo había dejado conversar a solas, Akato había engañado a su prometido y el…había mordido el anzuelo.

-jamás imagine que pensaras eso de mi…si tanto me repudias por que sigues con esta farsa??…déjame libre!!, yo no soy tu prometido para que me trates asi, yuuri….no tienes idea la tarea que es ser tu pretendiente!!..no sabes que he renunciado a todas las libertades de un hombre común por estar contigo, moriría por ti, mataría por ti, mentiría y me sacrificaría por ti mil veces si es necesario…no sabes lo difícil que es para mi que no me mires cuando estamos a solas, que no me esperes para dormir juntos, que me trates como a todos e incluso me prestes menos atención que a cualquier otro…no hagas que esto se transforme en otra decepción para mi …de ti puedo soportar cualquier cosa…pero desearía que tu fueras capaz de hacer lo mismo por mi…-el rubio no lloraba, pero si su voz tiritaba, sus ojos brillaban de sobremanera y el dolor en esas esmeraldas traspasaron los onix de yuuri, el pelinegro sintió sus piernas tiritar a la ves que su pecho se desgarraba estrepitosamente en su interior, cerro los ojos conciente de que las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, las palabras del rubio eran como finas dagas de hielo que se clavaban en su corazón.

-me quiero ir de aca yuuri, no soporto verte la cara y no poder desquitarme…eres mi Rey maldición!!, que no entiendes que debo mi vida a ti!!!

-wolfram yo…-yuuri se acerco arrepentido, la había cagado…había dejado que los celos, por que si, solo los celos lo podían hacer reaccionar así, le dominaran, había herido a un amigo que no se merecía ese trato,- yo lo siento tanto-intento acercarse al rubio pero este retrocedió, sus piernas chocaron con la tina y alzando su mano le dio una tremenda cachetada al pelinegro,

-no te me acerques!!!!-grito, a la ves el rubio cayo al agua escandalosamente -ahora entiendo el significado de la bofetada que me diste ese día, en estos momentos lo estoy sintiendo-dijo ahogadamente el rubio mientras apretaba su mando contra su pecho.

Yuuri se llevo la mano a la mejilla agredida y sintió la necesidad de que wolfram le volviera a golpear, se lo merecía.

-por favor escúchame…-dijo a la ves que secaba sus lagrimas-lamento haberte insultado…yo no pienso de verdad que eres un… cualquiera…Akato te ha engañado no existe tal costumbre en mi país, el solo te ha robado un beso. -Wolfram lo miro serio su mandíbula apretada

-no te creo!!!...lo dices para poder excusarte…pero tus palabras no se me olvidaran tan fácilmente…

Yuuri se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del rubio,

-por favor, wolfram discúlpame, no sabes cuanto me avergüenza haberte tratado así...no quise decirte tales cosas…pero no se que me paso!!…te vi con Aakato y de pronto senti que perdía el control, esto es nuevo para mi, no se como tengo que reaccionar, ni siquiera se si me gustas o no!!!, wolfram, por favor…no se como merecerte -dijo yuuri de pronto apenado, dándose cuenta que wolfram era una persona demasiado maravillosa para estar a su lado.-me has dejado en claro todo el daño y molestia que te he causado…se que soy egoísta, lo se por que tu me lo has hecho reconocer, y la única victima de eso eres tu…se que este compromiso tendría que haberse eliminado el mismo día en que empezó…disculpa por todo el daño que te he causado…

-solo eso vas a decir?-pregunto el rubio desalentado, a pesar de sentirse dolido pensaba que yuuri podría confesarle que sí estaba dispuesto a comprometerse seriamente con el.

-eh?-yuuri lo miro sin comprender, el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa triste y fingida.

-que si solo eso me vas a decir…-repitió- de verdad solo lamentas este compromiso??…no has pensado nunca en lo podría resultar de esto??

-ambos somos chicos wolfram…

-y eso que importa!!!...acabas de reconocer que no sabes si te gusto o no!!!...como sabrás algo si nunca lo intentas…cobarde…cobarde, cobarde…deja de jugar conmigo!!

-yo no juego contigo wolfram...

-al menos podrías intentarlo…así me harías mas llevadera la carga!!...Estoy agotado de todo esto!!...soy un fracaso, por donde lo mire soy un fracaso-de pronto el rubio comenzó golpear el agua- no serví como soldado cuando me necesitaban, jamás fui el hijo perfecto, ni siquiera puedo ser bueno en las materias del amor!!!...Shinou dime que demonios vine hacer a este mundo!!!-el rubio se agarro la cabeza frustrado, de pronto todas las heridas que había ignorado se habían abierto de golpe y sangraban por montón y no eran las heridas físicas sino que mentales y espirituales, empapado entero con lagrimas en sus ojos y desesperado fue como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado yuuri y fue de esa manera en que el pelinegro sintió que si volvía ver al rubio llorar tan desgarradoramente el moriría de pena.

-tranquilízate ya wolfram, me siento fatal…perdóname por favor-yuuri tomo por los hombros al rubio para que se calmara-he sido muy injusto contigo últimamente, te estado tratando mal a propósito para alejarte de mi, solo por temor, pero me doy cuenta que no es correcto, tengo deberes que cumplir como tu prometido y entre esos deberes esta el preocuparme por ti…me siento avergonzado de no saber mucho de ti, durante el campamento de entrenamiento me entere de ciertas cosas tuyas, pero es distinto a que si tu me las contaras-wolfram le oía con los ojos cerrados a la ves que apretaba sus puños sobre sus rodillas.-no se que hay en tu pasado por lo que no entiendo mucho la por que sufres así …pero si tu me perdonas, por favor permíteme saber que hay dentro de ti…para mi también es difícil saber que es lo que sientes.

-no crees que es demasiado tarde para preocuparte?-Wolfram abrió los ojos, ya no brillaban, su voz era fría y parecía otra persona yuuri se asusto, ese, no era el wolfram de hace unos minutos atrás, ese…era el wolfram que seguramente, había vivido años atrás en el castillo ,solitario.

-déjame intentarlo…-fue lo único que pudo mormurar yuuri antes de acercarse al rostro del rubio inconcientemente para buscar sus labios…


	10. Me voy!

_**MUY BIEN GENTE CAPITULO ALGO CORTO PEROE S QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPITO….**_

_**Cap 10----- Me Voy!!!**_

- Shibuya!!!!-la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y yuuri reacciono de la única manera que sabia, empujo al rubio lejos de el, wolfram no hizo nada por evitar el rechazo y se dejo caer bruscamente contra la pared de la tina, su cuerpo inerte y su mirada perdida.

-murata!!!-yuuri se puso de pie en menos de un segundo el chico de gafas lo miro intentado evitar borrar la sospechosa imagen de yuuri intentando besar al rubio.

-ya he despedido a todos los invitados…Shori ya esta por llegar

-si..gracias por el favor Murata, puedes quedarte si quieres…

-si…neee shibuya…por que no lo sacas de ahí??

-eh???-yuuri observo a su espalda y vio que wolfram había caído dormido

El pelinegro observaba el rostro inmóvil y etéreo del rubio, no podía conciliar el sueño, no tenia idea como lo haría en la mañana para mirara a los ojos a Wolfram y no sentirse un miserable, ni siquiera sabia como iba a hablarle después de haberle intentado besar y luego rechazado!..Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó contar ovejas otra ves.

A la mañana siguiente Wolfram despertó en la cama de yuuri, vio que en el suelo, en una colchoneta dormía Murata tan solo con una polera, el pijamas de yuuri estaba tirado a su lado .De pronto los incidentes de la noche pasaron por su mente recordándole que había sucedido, sin esperar que nadie le detuviera se puso a buscar frenético por ropa, pero de pronto no le hizo nada de gracia tener que usar la ropa de el estupido Maou, sin detenerse a preguntar al chico que dormía en el suelo cogió sus pantalones y aunque le quedaran algo apretados, se los puso, abrió el armario y saco el vestido que la madre de Yuuri le había comprado."Esto es mío así que supongo que puedo llevármelo", pensó resentido a la vez, no usaría nada de yuuri, no quería nada de él, apresuradamente bajo las escaleras, se asomo por la ventana para ver si su prometido estaba por ahí, y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable.

Yuuri conversaba con Akato quien estaba apoyado en la reja de entrada, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho y no parecía llegar a ningún acuerdo con el otro pelinegro. Wolfram apretó sus puños y abrió la ventana para oír de que estaban hablando, no era su estilo el escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero esto podía involucrarlo a el…

-ya te lo he dicho…no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, ni a mi familia…

-escúchame shibuya fue solo un beso!!!...ni se ha enterado que no era una tradición o si?-pregunto el japonés preocupado.

-lamentablemente si, pero el punto es este….no quiero tener que verte acá otra vez…vete ya o si no terminaras arruinando la poca comunicación que tenemos como compañeros.

-pero que pasa hombre?...no puedo enamorarme de tu primo?, o acaso no te molesta que me gusten los hombres??-presiono el joven, Wolfram contuvo el aliento, si yuuri respondía que no, todo estaría claro para él.

-no…no puedes enamorarte de mi primo…no por que seas homosexual sino por que eres tu…ahora vete-yuuri se separo de la verja la abrió dejando que su compañero saliera.

-bueno si es así…dile a Wolfram que me hubiese encantado seguir besándolo esa noche, dile que tiene la piel tan suave como una chica…

Yuuri no supo en que momento apareció wolfram, ni tampoco desde cuando había estado el rubio escuchando su platica pero lo que si supo y vio fue cuando el rubio mando al suelo de un solo puñetazo a su compañero.

-repite eso y te juro que te parto la boca..-siseo el joven.

-wol…wolfra-m ...- tartamudeo Akato-yo…quería disculparme por lo de anoche, tal ves hubiese sido mejor no engañarte…

-pues ya es tarde!!-wolfram clavo su vista en yuuri , el joven maou sintió que sus piernas tiritaban- y agradece que soy un caballero y no te mato aquí mismo, ahora desparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y te muela a golpes!!

Akato se puso de pie rápidamente asustado y sin pensarlo mucho salio corriendo, yuuri soltó el aire que tenia contenido y wolfram termino de abrocharse el vestido en silencio.

El pelinegro lo observo desconcertado, que hacia el rubio con eso puesto sobre sus jeans??, yuuri lo contemplo en silencio incapaz de formular ninguna palabra, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía por lo de la noche anterior y por otro lado por que la visión del rubio era muy interesante. Wolfram sentía la oscura mirada de yuuri en su cuerpo pero esta vez no le importo, una ves que estuvo listo alzo la mirada y sin decir una palabra salio por la reja.

-ey Wolf..a –a donde vas?-yuuri corrió tras el

-me voy a casa…-respondió el joven sin voltearse a mirar.

-pero no puedes, a donde iras??…-yuuri seguía al chico con remordimiento.

-déjate de mentiras y vete a tu casa…yo me voy a la mía, deja de seguirme..-wolfram dejo de caminar y su voz sonó oscura y madura- si me sigues…me encargare de romperte las piernas para que no lo hagas….

Yuuri se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de su amigo, este no era Wolfram….de verdad lo había perdido??...de pronto algo en el pecho de yuuri se contrajo y bajando la mirada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, mientras, el rubio también empezaba a moverse, iba descalzo, con un vestido y un pantalón, iba en busca de alguna fuente que le llevara de regreso a su hogar.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Murata se cubría con una toalla, shori, estaba sentado en el sillón con sus brazos cruzado y yuuri se paseaba incomodo por la estancia…wolfram no regresaba, el pelinegro había tenido la esperanza de que el chico se arrepintiera y volviera pero no habían señales del rubio arrogante por el lugar.

-yuuri, mis padres volverán en unas horas mas, para cuando vuelvan tu amigo debe estar acá, no creo que mi madre se quede tranquila sabiendo que wolfram esta perdido.

-lo se shori, pero que hago!!..debí haberlo seguido, soy un cobarde…pero hubieras oído esa voz-susurro con escalofríos.

-neee shibuya,…no te mortifiques, tu conoces a wolfram es un chico inteligente y no olvides que es un soldado…piensa donde habría ido el…

De pronto yuuri recordó que cerca de su casa había un parque, el mismo en que el había estado discutiendo con wolfram cuando venían de vuelta del entrenamiento, en ese parque también habían estado la vez en que Conrad y Gwendal habían visitado la tierra también…sin decirle nada a nadie salio corriendo en dirección al parque, Murata sonrió y shori, le miro de reojo…

-Creo que tu, Ken Murata tienes una casa que ordenar- sentencio shori a la ves que se ponía de pie…cuando yuuri vuelva con su prometido quiero que este piso brille…

-si!

oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

Wolfrma había estado sentado con sus pies dentro del agua durante horas, en el ocaso la fatiga comenzó a amedrentarlo pero orgulloso como siempre decidió recostarse contra un árbol ignorando las miradas curiosas de la gente que pasaba por el lugar, esperaría que el hambre pasara para volver a meterse al agua…

Cuando yuuri llego el sol estaba quemándose a sus espaldas, corrió a la pileta del lugar y busco rastros del rubio, tal ves Shinou ya se lo había llevado, pero…no podía ser así, se suponía que Shinou solo actuaba según sus deseos y las del maou, así que paso a buscar por los alrededores, a esta hora todos regresaban a sus casas, después del trabajo y el colegio así que no seria difícil encontrar al rubio pues en esta hora todos descansaban y el parque estaba vacío.

Avanzando entre los juegos reconoció una fina silueta, la reconoció enseguida, era wolfram que dormía placidamente contra el tronco de un árbol, yuuri se acerco y cuando lo vio sonrió sin darse cuenta, quien se imaginaria que el bravo solado cuando dormía pareciera tal angelito…pero eso no duraría mucho pues tenia que despertarlo para llevarlo a casa.

-wolfram-lo sacudió por el hombro, el joven tan solo rezongó.- wolfram….vamos a casa, mis padres están por llegar…

-mhhh….-wolfram abrió los ojos lentamente, de pronto la luz se había ido y frente a el habían unos ojos onix escrutándolo.-Yuuri?...

-si, ya es hora de volver a casa…no has comido nada y estas empapado, será mejor que nos apuremos y…

-yo no iré a ningún lado…esperare aquí hasta que shinou me lleve de vuelta a shin makoku!!!-el rubio se levanto y camino caprichosamente al agua.

-por favor no seas infantil y ven acá, se que estas molesto por lo de ayer pero yo ya te pedí disculpas!!!, si incluso te iba a be…-yuuri se detuvo a tiempo, que estaba haciendo!!!...no necesitaba confundirse mas!!

-si incluso que yuuri??, me ibas a besar?... pero te arrepentiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo!!!...cobarde…con que cara me pides que me quede, agradece que te estoy dejando respirar…no era una peste para ti…eh!??

El resto de las palabras del rubio quedaron sumergidas bajo al agua al igual que su cuerpo, yuuri corrió a atraparlo, pero el remolino ya se lo había llevado, suspirando se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ya nada le parecía fácil…

-por dios, Shinou dime que es lo que quieres decirme!!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O—O-

**_Muy bien se que tods querían el beso pero yo considero que yuu-chan tiene que sufrir un poco, tiene que pagar por despreciar a wolfram tan seguido…no lo hayan cruel?...que se la juegue el hombre, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!!!_**


	11. mi primo Ellery y Blixer

**_A esto yo le llamo capitulo de transición y es necesario para que algún dia lleguen al beso asi que esta historia tiene para rato, así que nos e me quejen y sigan leyendo que pronto…se vendrá la gorda a arruinarnos aun mas!!!_**

**_Cap 11-------- Mi primo Ellery y Belixer_**

Wolfram se levanto de la pileta rápidamente, estaba en los jardines de shin makoku

Conrad estaba parado frente a el discutiendo con Gwendal, apenas lo vieron salir del agua supieron que algo malo había ocurrido en la tierra, el rubio se sacudió el cabello y se levanto el vestido dignamente.

-hermano…Weller-kyo, muy buenas noches…estaré en…mi habitación-dijo tiritando sutilmente a la ves que comenzaba a moverse de forma arrogante.

-Wolfram!-la voz de Gwndal retumbo en el lugar, el rubio maldijo interiormente

-dime?-se giro cruzándose de brazos.

-ve por tus cosas y cámbiate de ropa… hoy partes a Bielefeld en representación del Maou, Tu Tío Adelfried ha muerto - Wolfram observo a Gwendal incrédulo mientras sentía su estomago vacío- Ellery se hará cargo de las tierras ahora…debes viajar ahora mismo, están esperando por ti..

-yo…-wolfram sintió que sus brazos caían a sus costados

-lo siento mucho por tu familia hermano…-Gwendal dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Wolfram- Conrad quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento se acerco al rubio quitándose su chaqueta para proteger al más joven del viento frío que recorría los jardines, el rubio apenas se percato de aquello- lamento que te hallas enterado así, pero es necesario que viajes, sabes que Bielefeld es una de las familias y tierras mas importantes para el reino, sobretodo ahora que eres el prometido del Maou, debes ir a dar las condolencias y a hacer legal el cambio de mandato…

-pero, por que?!...que sucedió??-despertó el rubio de la impresión

-Adelfried sufrió un ataque al corazón durante una de sus excursiones, sabes que la edad no le acompañaba, recuerda que era 35 años mayor que tu padre…

-y Ellery??...que opina de esto?, como esta?-pregunto preocupado el rubio por su primo, quien nunca había disfrutado de ser el heredero al trono de Bielefend .

-tranquilo wolfram, ve a cambiarte, harás acto de presencia hasta que te indiquemos que puedas volver, se que este no es tu trabajo, pero Gwendal debe seguir haciéndose cargo de las miles de tareas acá en su castillo y del Reino completo, tu eres el prometido del Rey, hazte cargo.

Wolfram guardo silencio pensando en lo que vendría a continuación, sentía pena por haber perdido a su tío, el único recuerdo que tenia de su padre, pues era casi idénticos, además sentía lastima por Ellery, su primo resentía el que hubiese sido privado de una infancia normal así como el mismo una ves resintió, la diferencia estaba en que wolfram era libre, Ellery, siempre fue un heredero. Asintió en silencio mientras se dirigía a su recamara, seguramente su escuadrón de guardias ya estaba en Bielefeld representándolo, tendría que viajar ahora seguramente a solas junto a Yozak o Conrad, suspiro pesadamente mientras se metía en su habitación.

-Greta!!!!-la chica de cabellos castaños dormía placidamente sobre su cama, cubierta tan solo por una frazada y aferrada a uno de los libros que el solía leerle…la niña despertó al oír el grito del rubio.

-WOLFRAM!!!-la chiquilla salto de la cama para lanzarse sobre el rubio emocionada- donde te habías ido!!, te extrañe mucho, vino papa yuuri contigo???-wolfram levanto a la niña y la llevo de regreso a la cama, mientras le quitaba los mechones despeinados del rostro.

-lo siento si me demore mucho, yuuri no ha venido esta vez…-respondió amargamente

-ohh…-sus ojos brillaron un poco cuando la niña bajo la mirada-ahora tienes que irte nuevamente?

-si…lo siento mucho Greta, te prometo que de regreso tendré mas tiemp…o..-de pronto el joven se quedo en silencio, estaba hablando con la hija de yuuri, del mismo hombre que le había herido en lo mas profundo, después de su discusión, no tenia intención alguna de mantener el compromiso, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo el rechazo, siempre había sido igual la gente no le estimaba por que el era un arrogante cualquiera, egoísta y caprichoso, si yuuri le veía de esa forma ya nadie podría verlo de manera distinta…que sacaba con intentar seguir algo que estaba muriendo lentamente en su interior?, y con eso también acababa su relación con Greta…

-escúchame Greta, debo irme, tal ves Yuuri no tarde en volver, y para cuando yo este en Bielefeld el este Aquí contigo, ahora debo vestirme y partir de acuerdo?-la niña asintió tranquilamente a la ves que se metía bajo las frazadas de la cama del rubio

-puedo dormir acá?-pregunto tímidamente

-por supuesto-respondió wolfram bajando la mirada.

El rubio se cambio de ropa en menos de un segundo, en bielefeld solía hacer frío, sobretodo para el que tenia contrato con el fuego, se puso su abrigo y acomodándose su cabello se volteo para ver a Greta con un rostro deprimido, sin pensarlo tomo el vestido que la madre de Yuuri le había regalado y se acerco a la niña.

-mira ,te gusta?-le pregunto a la niña

-si…es bonito-respondió la chica interesada

-que te parece si te lo regalo?, le diré a Sanguria que lo lave y te lo entregue, así cuando crezcas lo puedas usar

-en serio??!!!-grito la niña corriendo a los brazos del rubio

-si, ahora duérmete

-si…gracias papa Wolfram, vuelve pronto para que me leas una historia- wolfram contuvo la respiración y dando una fugaz mirada a la cama salio del lugar.

A las afueras del castillo le esperaba un carruaje, el rubio frunció el ceño, por qué un carruaje, y por qué su caballo iba atrás guiado por un soldado?, Conrad estaba a un lado dándole instrucciones a quien llevaba el carruaje.

-Weller!! Que significa esto'?

-no puedes ir cabalgando, recuerda que vas como autoridad y a una ceremonia fúnebre

-mhp…-el rubio le lanzo la chaqueta en la cara al castaño y sin decir nada mas se subió al carruaje, "bien", pensó " horas de un viaje solo, aburrido y frío"

Mientras en la tierra yuuri recibía las miradas interrogantes de sus familiares y amigo, sentía un poco de vergüenza pero por sobre todo un cargo de conciencia que no le dejaba comer tranquilo, wolfram se había ido sin que ellos hubiesen podido solucionar las cosas, era verdad que siempre peleaban pero nunca dejaban una discusión sin aclarar, ahora el rubio de seguro estaba en shin makuko planeando alguna cruenta venganza o quizás que cosa estaría hablando de el.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras su madre le intentaba animar ofreciéndole postre, Shoori por su lado comía en silencio conocedor de la actitud de su hermano se robaba los camarones del plato de yuuri, pues suponía que no iba a comer.

-me voy a la cama…no me despierten para el colegio mañana-dijo desanimado a la vez que Murata se despedía de el agitando su mano,

-mhh…mi hijo ha discutido con su novio ken-chan??-pregunto Jennifer mientras veía a su hijo desaparecer por las escaleras.

-aha y creo que ha sido grave esta ves –respondió el de gafas sin inmutarse.

-owww…pobre yuu-chan! Y que hay de mi hermoso nuero!!! Espero que todo se arregle…-suspiro miko-san

El carruaje se detuvo en la madrugada, el joven aristócrata apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, hacia años que no iba a su tierra y estaba seguro que esta visita traería consigo mas de algún cambio, se desperezó a la vez que la puerta era abierta por uno de los guardias, Wolfram bajo lentamente, la neblina le impedía ver claramente, solo cuando un par de antorchas fueron encendidas noto que una corte de sirvientes y guardias de Bielefeld le esperaban para ingresar al castillo. Saludo reticentemente, hacia mucho tiempo que no respiraba el frío aire de sus tierras y no veía a esas personas que una vez le cuidaron.

Camino entre la servidumbre mientras lo guiaban a una de las habitaciones del lugar todo estaba oscuro, cuando llegaron a una de las habitaciones una sirvienta hablo.

-descanse un poco Lord Bielefeld, se reunirá con Mi señor Ellery a la hora del desayuno

-gracias…-asintió el rubio a la ves que entraba al lugar y acomodaban sus pertenencias

La pieza era amplia, la cama era matrimonial, de cubre camas de seda azul. Y cojines dorados, llegaba a dar remordimiento desarmarla pero el rubio estaba agotado y apenas se quito las botas callo dormido.

Los primeros indicios de luz solar llegaron cuando alguien abrió las cortinas de su recamara, el rubio se cubrió los ojos con su mano intentando protegerse de la poca luminosidad, en seguida sintió unos pasos ligeros y delicados en dirección a la puerta. Suponiendo que eso indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse se comenzó a mover lentamente, bostezando y estirándose en toda la cama, había dormido con ropa y necesitaba un buen baño.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama comenzó a desvestirse, apenas se quito el abrigo sintió el patente frío del castillo, vio que al final de la estancia había un pequeño mueble con toallas y esencias para el baño. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo cogio las cosas y se dirigió al baño privado.

Cuando entro al lugar noto como las murallas de roble y mármol combinados relucían elegantemente, se acerco al borde de la pequeña piscina y comprendió que aquella era la habitación destinada para el rey pues tenia los escalones recubierto en oro y a los costados se podían ver las instalaciones para las salidas de emergencias, la desagradable idea de que Yuuri podría haber estado en esos momentos a su lado quejándose de su compañía lo hizo despertar de su adormecimiento, dudo unos segundos en meterse al agua¿Qué sucedería si era trasportado de regreso a la tierra¿estaría yuuri esperándole en el parque ?….no, lo mas probable era que el joven maou estuviera abrigado en su casa comentando sobre algún estúpido juego de baseball.

Wolfram se metió al agua y comenzó a jabonarse, ese pelinegro se encontraría con una sorpresa cuando volviera pues, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, hijo de Ademaron Von Bielefeld, no permitiría la humillación de ser el prometido del rey, sin que este se atreviera a mirarlo, tocarlo y amarlo como se debe hacer correctamente, en cuanto Yuuri Shibuya regresara a Shin Makoku , él, estaría firmando los papeles para pedir la disolución de su compromiso. Con ese último pensamiento el rubio de ojos esmeraldas se sacudió el cabello y salio de la piscina…ya era hora de presentarse ante su primo y señor de las tierras de bielefeld.

Era un salón amplio todo era dorado y azul, estaba lleno de gente bonita, mujeres y hombres cotorreaban en voz baja, a la ves que muchos sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro ofreciendo vino a los presentes, Wolfram entro en su traje formal, aquel que jamás pensó que usaría, y de todas maneras la situación en que lo estaba ocupando era bastante lamentable, sin su prometido y sin ser ni siquiera una ocasión festiva, por que el rubio iba ataviado con sus pantanosillos cortos de color azul, con broches dorados a la altura de sus rodillas, medias, cubriendo sus contorneadas piernas, zapatos de hebilla acompañaban a estas, arriba lucia un elegantísimo gamulan, de corte agraciado y fino, bordado en hilo de oro y hecho con la mas cara de las telas, su cabello nuevamente tomado en una coleta por una cinta, apenas unos mechones cayendo al costado de su rostro, cuando entro al salón, el silencio fue mortuorio, a Wolfram eso le molestaba, nunca se acostumbraba del todo a las miradas curiosas ni menos al hecho de que ahora, era parte realmente de la realeza, antes fue príncipe, pero ahora , la futura reina del rey (aunque el pensaba que si es que fuera así yuuri debía ser la reina). Tomo aire y saco pecho mientras avanzaba por el lugar en dirección a donde se hallaba Ellery.

Un joven de ojos pardos esperaba al otro extremo de la sala, su cabello color paja estaba también amarrado en una coleta solo que su cabello era largo y mas liso, tenia la misma nariz y mentón que wolfram su parada y aire elegante también, sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa cuando vio a su pequeño primo entrar al lugar, hacia mucho que no lo veía, y lo había extrañado tanto durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, ahora que el tenia el mando, estaba seguro que si wolfram se iba nuevamente jamás lo vería en su vida otra vez.

-mi máximo respeto y lamento por la muerte de su Padre mi buen Ellery Von Bielefnd- hablo finalmente el rubio mientras extendía su mano al Joven hombre parado frente a el, Ellery imito el gesto estrechando la mano del chico- Adelfried Von Bielefend fue y ha sido uno de los grandes servidores del Rey que jamás se haya visto…

-gracias por su compasión y el reconocimiento, su excelencia-la voz del joven salio pastosa y floja, ambos sabían el motivo de aquello, y era que ellos nunca habían codiciado el poder y la gloria, tan solo buscaban el ser felices…lamentablemente ninguno de los dos parecía estarlo.

-me avisaron que esperaban por mi, para realizar el funeral, lamento la tardanza y la ausencia del Rey, fuerzas mayores hacen imposible su presencia aquí.

-aceptamos sus disculpas mi estimado señor, ahora si es tan amable de acompañarme…-Ellery abrió los ventanales que estaban ubicados a sus espaldas, wolfram camino a su lado mientras las demás personas los seguían de cerca, salieron a un jardín hermoso lleno flores y enredaderas, el húmedo clima de esas tierras contribuían a que la niebla que cubría al lugar fuera espesa y fría, wolfram pudo ver a su madre parada a un lado de Ulrike esperando por ellos al igual que su guardia personal. Lentamente se acercaron donde el cuerpo de su tío descansaba.

Tras la larga ceremonia de entierro de Adelfried Von Bielefeld ,Wolfram se dirigió a la oficina de Ellery para hacer legal y real el traspaso del cuidado de las tierras de Bielefeld, tras leer, discutir, aclarar y firmar varias actas, ya se había oscurecido y la luna ya adornaba el cielo, el rubio salio del lugar agotado, seguido por su pariente mas cercano en el lugar.

-que hay de tu vida wolfram?-pregunto Ellery alcanzando el paso del joven

-no presenta ninguna novedad mas que se ha muerto mi mas preciado tio…-respondió desanimado el rubio mientras daba una mirada de reojo al joven a su lado.-y la tuya?

-pues bien…he asumido como señor de estas tierras y hoy en la noche me enterare cual fue el ultimo deseo de mi padre para mi…

-ya veo…supongo que ahora tienes que pensar en formar una familia no?-pregunto el rubio subiendo unas escalinatas en ese momento Ellery dio la orden a sus guardias de que no los siguieran.

-asi es…a pesar de que la idea no me anima mucho si estoy interesado en conocer a una buena chica…

A medida que subían los escalones se hacían mas angostos, iba por el interior de una de las torres, la luz de la luna se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas dispuestas esporádicamente. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño balcón dónde no cabían mas de tres o cuatro personas, desde aquel lugar se podían ver los prados, riachuelos, jardines y casas de Bielefeld, la vista le robo el aliento al joven príncipe quien hacia mucho que no veía sus tierras, Bielefeld era digno de cuento de hadas, era un retrato perfecto de lo que seria la época medieval, todo era elegante delicado y hermoso en aquellas tierras, las luciérnagas del pequeño pantano que había alrededor del castillo parecía un foco incandescente en plena oscuridad. Wolfram guardo silencio, emocionado ante tanta belleza.

-que sucede primito…extrañas tu hogar?-pregunto Ellery con un ritmo juguetón

-sabes que este nunca ha sido mi hogar, tampoco lo son las tierras de Gwendal

-ohh…suenas tan desamparado… hermoso Wolfram

-si no fueras mi primo y si no estuvieras de luto sabes que te golpearía Ellery…

-lo se, también se que tu único hogar es Shin Makoku y nada mas…

-asi es…-wolfram se apoyo en el balcón, una mano sujetando su fino mentón.-me hablabas de encontrar una chica…ya has encontrado a alguna?

-pues…si, pero no creo que al consejo le agrade la idea, es mas estoy convencido de que jamás me lo permitirían…

-por que lo dices???

-por que No es de la nobleza, y no soy el Maou para elegir con quien casarme o no…como siempre he dicho….las políticas me limitan.

-si…y bien, me dirás de quien se trata?-pregunto el ojiverde metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y enderezándose.

-es Belixer…

Wolfram clavo sus esmeralda en los pardos de Ellery, su mandíbula se tenso imperceptiblemente y Luego bajo la mirada desviándola a un rincón donde la muralla se unía con la baranda del balcón y donde se comenzaba a formar un nido de arañas…

-oh…ya veo-fue la vaga respuesta que emitió el rubio

-supongo que aun no superas la perdida de tu hombre no?...por eso esa respuesta.

-Sabes que Norken era mí mas leal amigo y guardia…mañana pretendo ir a darle el pésame a su familia y la manera en que me reencuentre con Belixer, sabes que no será grata.

-bueno…ella estaba destrozada cuando enterramos el cuerpo de su hermano

-y yo ni siquiera estuve presente en su entierro

Ellery guardo silencio, Wolfram le acompaño

-cuando la veas mañana le mandas mis saludos…

-esta bien….pero Ellery, no crees que si te gusta esta chica, y rompes con la limpieza en la descendencia…corres el riesgo de perder tu puesto

-las políticas Wolfram….limitan, pero nunca funcionan….al menos no conmigo recuerda eso mi hermoso primito-dijo el joven Mazoku a la ves que se daba la vuelta- ya es tarde y aun me queda leer la voluntad de mi padre, muy buenas noches, su excelencia

-buenas noches…-wolfram se quedo a solas contemplando el paisaje…se preguntaba si Yuuri estaría pensando en él…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o---o-o-o-o-oo-o—oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yuuri salto por enésima ves a la piscina que su mama tenia en el patio en la que solía esperarlo cada ves que viajaba a shin makoku, había estado tratando todo el día el regresar, su madre lo tenia vuelto loco, le hablaba cada segundo de su relación con wolfram, de lo caballero que era con ella, de lo bonito que se veía con vestido, y de lo ultimo que le había empezado a hablar eran consejos de como pedirle disculpas, y resolvieran sus problemas, en ese punto yuuri shibuya corrió a la piscina y se lanzo en picado intentando huir de la mujer, y desde esa primera ves había continuado intentándolo, estaba desesperado, pero shinou no tenia compasión con el…algo en el pecho de yururi se contrajo, y estaba seguro que significaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wolfram espero en la acogedora salita, una mujer regordeta le servia te con sus manos tiritonas, a causa de los nervios, la estancia era un lugar pequeño, oscuro, iluminado por un luneto pequeño y unas cuantas ventanas repartidas por el lugar, finalmente por el pasillo noto un hombre canoso y delgado, venia acompañado de una chica esbelta de cabello castaño ondulado hasta sus caderas, venia vestida con un vestido de encajes blancos y negros al igual que el resto de los presentes, ese era el signo de luto de Shin Makoku. Wolfram dejo la taza sobre la pequeña mesita a la ves que aclaraba la voz.

-ejem…-comenzó incómodamente el joven príncipe, la mujer y su marido le miraron melancólicamente.- lamento mucho la muerte de su hijo…Norken era un gran espadachín y leal amigo, lamento no haber podido rendirle honores personalmente el día de su funeral, de verdad que hubiese preferido haberme despedido del él en el momento indicado…

La mujer que estaba de pie frente a el comenzó a sollozar, Wolfram guardo silencio intentando controlar sus ganas de huir del lugar para dejar que su conciencia lo molestara eternamente.

-su muerte pudo haberse evitado, pero Norken siempre fue muy noble y eso fue lo que lo arrastro a ese crudo fin…siento mucho que haya muerto protegiéndome a mi…

-por supuesto que se pudo haber evitado!!!-de pronto la chica sentada en el sillón y quien consolaba a su padre chillo enardecida-si no fuera por tu culpa Norken estaría aun vivo, y yo no tendría que llevar este horrible luto…has asesinado a mi hermano!!!-chillo la chica derramando amargas lagrimas.

-Belixer…por favor no seas tan ruda conmigo-la voz de Wolfram apenas de escucho.

-por tu culpa el ya no esta acá…si no fuera por tu estupido capricho de querer ganar esa maldita competencia entre bárbaros!! Tu arrastraste a mi hermano en tus caprichos!!!

-Belixer! no acuses a Su excelencia Wolfram de cosas que no son su responsabilidad

El padre de Norken dirigió una severa mirada a la chica mientras el rubio sentía el mismo mareo que se apoderaba de el durante los viajes en barco, la jaqueca comenzaba a surgir de improviso.

-esta bien, comprendo su enojo…tal ves tenga un poco de razón señorita, pero la labor de Norken siempre fue protegerme y…

-pero el era tu amigo….acaso tu no darías tú vida también por mi hermano?…eres un engreído egoísta!!!- ¿engreído?,¿¡ egoísta!?...aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente y oídos del ojiverde, wolfram se puso de pie de inmediato poniéndose el saco de su traje formal, la madre de norken se disculpaba amargamente a la vez que el hombre comenzaba gritar a su hija que se retirara de su presencia, tan exaltado estaba el hombre que su esposa preocupada se lo llevo del lugar dejando a su hija a solas con el rubio, mientras las Facciones de este pasaron a ser duras y despectivas, apenas con una inclinación se despidió de los padres de Belixer, y miro a la chica con altanería.

-esta bien si es eso lo que crees- la voz de wolfram salio fría y dura- yo solo venia a demostrar mis respetos a la familia de uno de mis soldados, pero veo que no son bien recibidas…suele pasar cuando la gente no entiende de materias políticas… -suspiro como si estuviera hablando con una persona retardada- Señorita Belicer, mi primo y señor de estas tierras le envía afectuosos saludos…ahora si me permite tengo asuntos mas importantes que oír a una inmadura reprochar el labor de un excelente soldado como lo fue Norken…una vez mas la gente como usted me decepciona…son tan…emocionales… no pierdo mas mi tiempo adiós…

-espere!!...Ellery le ha dicho algo mas??-pregunto de pronto la chica preocupada y un poco intimidada, wolfram alzo una ceja con arrogancia y malhumor.

-no, tal ves lo haya olvidado…mhhh no, no recuerdo nada mas , ahh!!! y por cierto para usted es Su Señor Ellery, no sea abusadora…

Y diciendo esto lord Wolfram salio dando un portazo, cerrando la puerta tras de si, aunque sabia que atrás de él, una chica lo había seguido intentando hablarle pero su orgullo no permitiría que nadie le llamara engreído y egoísta cuando había sufrido de corazón la muerte de su único amigo en la guardia.

Sin querer ser visto, evito a sus escoltas y corrió entre la gente, iba en dirección al cementerio, el único lugar en Bielefeld donde se sentía tranquilo, allí descansaba su padre, el que alguna vez le defendió de las malas lenguas cuando decían que debido a su belleza seria un simple Venus que viviría de la fama de su madre y robaría el trono de Maou al conquistar a shinou con su belleza y de las malas intenciones que siempre lo rodearon por simple envidia, iría ahora donde reposaba su soldado a pedirle perdón…por haber nacido, por haberlo convencido de que el honor se podía defender con espadas, siendo que las acciones de máxima grandeza estaban mas cercanos al dialogo que al combate…Yuuri le había enseñado aquello.

"Maldición" se quejo el rubio no podía sacarse de la mente a yuuri pero el solo hecho de recordarlo le quemaba el pecho, le dolía haber creído que alguien tan bueno y puro se pudiera enamorar de una persona tan pobre de alma como el…por que Wolfram no sabia que en el universo existiera la palabra retribución y confianza hasta que el pelinegro apareció en su vida enseñándole que las cosas si pueden ser mejor, sin importar lo malo de la situación, pero ahora se sentía engañado, hace un rato había vuelto a reaccionar como el arrogante de años pasado, porque sin la presencia del Maou le costaba sonreír y actuar de manera correcta …por que sin la compañía del maou no sabia como vivir…

-te odio yuuri!!!!


	12. El Regreso

**_feliz año nuevo!!! disculpen la demora pero es que estado muy ocupadisima, el siguiente capitulo va dedicados a todos ustedes mis lectora/es gracias por sus comentarios y animos ...que todo lo que se propongan para el 2007 sea exitoso _**

****

**_nos leemos_**

**CAP---- El regreso**

Los días en la tierra pasaron y yuuri seguía en su hogar, cada tarde se sentaba en una banca frente a la pileta que estaba en el parque , la misma en que Wolfram había desaparecido la ultima vez….desde aquella discusión que había sostenido con su prometido, yuuri había reflexionado mucho sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, los primeros días se sentía culpable, luego comenzó a creer que todo había sucedido por algo, después de todo había sido un accidente que estuviera comprometido con el rubio; y ahora finalmente, se sentía como hace un mes atrás, estaba convencido de que no le gustaba wolfram , si no que le agradaba como amigo, al parecer la distancia le había apaciguado sus sentimientos. El pelinegro pensaba que Después de haber convivido con wolfram durante tantos días sin interrupción, eso había afectado su sistema nervioso y por eso se presiono a sentirse algo atraído por el chico, pero ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes, se daba cuenta que no era así, wolfram tan solo era su amigo…

-ahhhh….-suspiro el joven maou - no se por que sigo viniendo a este lugar de todos modos- se quejo inconcientemente

Wolfram se desabrocho el cuello de su camisa y se quito el cabello de la vista, unto la pluma en el tintero y firmo la ultima acta de aprobación para la petición de Ellery para poder crear un nuevo teatro con auspicio de un préstamo otorgado por la corona, gruño de mal humor a la vez que despachaba a la chica que recogía los papeles y comenzaba a escribir una carta a Gwendal.

_Gwendal:_

_Llevo mas de una semana estancado entre actas, permisos, reuniones y ordenes militares, sabes que esto es trabajo de un Rey, no de un simple soldado que ni siquiera es oficialmenteain esposo del maou, anteriormente te envié una carta con la petición de la cancelación de mi compromiso con Yuuri y aun no recibo respuestas, a cambio envías a kohi ordenándome a permanecer dos semanas mas acá y ordenas a Ellery que me derive todos los asuntos pendientes de Bielefeld….¿¿por que has hecho esto??, simplemente soy un soldado…además como si fuera poco, no sabia que el Rey dejara tantos asuntos pendientes con estas tierras!! Es injusto!!, esto debería estar tratándolo yuuri…._

_Me hallo destemplado hermano, te escribo con la esperanza de que me des nuevas órdenes y sean más alentadoras que las anteriores._

_Se despide atentamente_

_Wolfram Von Bielefend_

_Ps: esta ves respóndeme con más de tres palabras y no evadas mi petición con respecto el compromiso_

Wolfram metió el pergamino a un sobre , en una esquina había un cuervo en una jaula, el rubio se acerco y lo libero para amarrarle a la pata su carta, acaricio el pecho del ave mientras esta se preparaba para volar. Cuando el ave se perdía en el cielo gris, un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo.

-adelante –dijo sin tomarse la molestia de ver quien era

-su alteza….tiene una visita-era una de las criadas

-eh?-wolfram se dio vuelta e interrogo a la chica con la mirada, la joven se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza aun mas.

-se trata de Lady Elizabeth…ha pedido verlo y mi señor Ellery accedió a su petición…

Wolfram frunció el seño mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su traje y tomaba bien su pelo en la coleta.

-dígale que en seguida estoy con ella, llévela a los jardines, que me espere allí-ordeno inexpresivamente

-si mi señor-obedeció la chica casi encorvándose de respeto, wolfram se acerco a ella incomodo y tomando su rostro la hizo enderezarse.

-con que solo inclines la cabeza me basta, no te encorves, le hará mal para su espalda-dijo sintiéndose estupido, no sabia por que había hecho eso, pero ya no le gustaba que las personas le temieran, eso era antes ahora ya no le importaba.

-s-si mi señor-la chica salio del lugar con una sonrisita mientras wolfram suspiraba y ordenaba los últimos papeles, antes de reunirse con su amiga.

-Wolfram!!!!...onii-sama!!, cada ves mas bello-dijo la chica cuando lo vio, lanzándose a sus brazos y frotando su rostro contra el suyo, el ojiverde perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero ya sabia como recuperarlo, pues su madre siempre le hacia lo mismo.

-Elizabeth…como estas?-pregunto el rubio separándose de ella.

-muy bien gracias por preguntar, había estado en mi hogar redactando algunos cuentos…sabias que ahora escribo?...he dejado el la musica!-comento emocionada la chica

-ohh ya veo…-fue la simple respuesta del rubio

-cuando me entere que estabas acá quise venir a verte!! Desde hace mucho que no te veía…

-si, tienes razón

-y donde esta yuuri heika?-pregunto curiosa la chica mientras escrutaba con atención el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa se formo en su cara al ver que el rostro de wolfram se tensaba al oír el nombre de su prometido- por que no ha venido contigo?...siguen juntos verdad?

-Elizabeth…ese es un tema que no me es grato hablar contigo, al menos no en estos momentos-respondió de mala gana

-ohh….por qué, acaso han discutido??-pregunto la chica colgándose de su cuello

-pues si algo por el estilo…-respondió incomodo el chico

-pobrecito mi hermanito, yo te haré olvidar de tus problemas con su majestad-la chica acaricio su rostro suavemente a la ves que se acurrucaba en su cuello con actitud casi felina, Wolfram se tenso un poco pero acepto el cariño, Tal ves Elizabeth si lo podía ayudar…

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.----.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Yuuri estaba en el balneario, al fin eran vacaciones Murata nadaba de un lado a otro chapoteando a su alrededor, yuuri flotaba relajadamente, sus padres y shoori descansaban todos bajo una sombrilla amplia .

-nee shibuya!!!...por que no nadas conmigo

-Murata, nade contigo por mas de dos horas estoy agotado aun no se como tienes tanta energía-¬¬-

-jejeje mi madre lo mismo me pregunta XD- de pronto el "gran sabio" (¬¬), se hundió, yuuri asustado nado en su dirección solo para ser succionado también.

"o no", pensó yuuri," esto solo significa una cosa….voy directo a Shin Makoku!!"

Gunter salto de alegría cuando vio la cabeza de Murata que emergió del agua, "su excelencia!!" grito excitado a la ves que se lanzaba sobre el joven para secarlo, en seguida apareció yuuri, Gunter se olvido completamente de Murata y se abalanzo sobre el rey llorándole su ausencia y la perdida de clases de historia, yuuri apenas oía lo que el hombre decía, tenia los oídos llenos de agua.

Conrad pronto lo ayudo a liberarse de aquel fatal abrazo, mientras Yozak le tendía una gran toalla para que se secara, Gwendal lo vio y una arruga mas apareció en su frente, shibuya solo sonrió vergonzosamente y pregunto

-que tal Gwen…mucho trabajo???

En seguida un temblor le dio a conocer el estado de stres en el que se hallaba el hombre, el maou termino de rodillas pidiendo perdón por su irresponsabilidad, mientras Murata se mofaba de el.

-esta bien heika-le levanto conrad- no es su culpa el estar ausente ,shinou lo quiso así

-Es yuuri, conrad y lo se , es tan solo que Gwendal me intimida YY

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo como si quisieran decir algo, Murata fue quien rompió el silencio

-supongo que esa línea la tomo yo…**_Cobarde _**-dijo el pelinegro a la ves que todos parecían aliviados de que alguien lo digiera, fue entonces que yuuri lo noto.

-donde esta wolfram?- nadie respondió solo se le quedaron mirando seriamente.

-yuuri, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar-Gwendal le miro fijamente y yuuri solo pudo asentir.

Cuando estuvo sentado en su escritorio noto los miles de papeles que Gwendal había estado firmando, sintió un poco de culpa al verlo tan arrugado, el resto de la escolta se quedo fuera, tan solo Conrad, Gunter y por supuesto Gwendal estaban con el, el hombre de cola de caballo saco un papel de su coquetón, y se lo extendió a Gunter.

-léelo por mi-pidió al otro hombre, Gunter asintió y tomando la carta se aclaro la voz

-Heika, lo que leeré es una carta de Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld, por favor escuche.

_Gwendal Von Voltaire:_

_Escribe Wolfram Von Bielefeld con la intención de pedir la anulación formal de mi compromiso con el actual Maou de Shin Makoku Yuuri Shibuya, En consecuencia de una seguidilla de errores que deberían haber sido solucionados en el momento que estos se cometieron, quisiera pedir audiencia para realizar la firma de cancelación de este falso compromiso._

_En cuanto el rey de su aprobación volveré a su castillo para realizar los pasos necesarios para acabar con esto de una sola vez, por su comprensión y desde ya agradecido me despido de usted._

Gunter termino lalectura y entrego el papel a yuuri que lo miraba con cara de no entender nada, no se suponía que era él, el que debería haber querido terminar con aquel compromiso, se suponía que era él quien no soportaba la idea de comprometerse con un hombre, y resultaba que el chico que tanto lo había hostigado estaba pidiendo romper con el, que ironía pensó el pelinegro mientras doblaba el papel en silencio sobre el escritorio, cerro los ojos y pensó en la respuesta que daría.

Por un lado esto era lo que siempre había querido, ser libre otra vez, poder buscar una chica bonita con la quien tener un romántica relación, después de todo aun estaba muy joven, pero por otro lado sentía que su orgullo estaba siendo herido, Wolfram se le había adelantado, y era el quien lo botaba, si fuera por él no le daría el gusto y lo dejaría comprometido pero para que? Si después de todo no le gustaba verdad?...aun así se sentía muy molesto.

-heika?-la voz de conrad le hizo abrir los ojos

-Conrad…jeje, -el chico devolvió el papel a Gwendal- dile a Wolfram que haga sus maletas y regrese de donde sea que este… cancelaremos el compromiso y así todos seremos felices- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-eh?-Gwendal le miro inseguro mientras Gunter sonreía abiertamente, Conrad frunció el ceño.

-lo que has oído, prepara esos papeles y luego de eso quiero que se realice una fiesta donde vengan todas las señoritas del lugar, quiero empezar a sociabilizar…

Conrad le miro sorprendido, no conocía esta faceta de yuuri, Gunter en seguida salio del lugar anunciando que el se encargaría de organizar el baile, Gwendal por su parte se llevo una mano a la cabeza para intentar aliviar el dolor que estaba apareciendo, tenia que hacerse a cargo de un reino y aparte lidiar con un reye inmaduro y un hermano menor enamorado, y aunque Gwendal tuviera una facha de serio y mal genio amaba a Wolfram por sobre todas las cosas y no soportaría verlo triste, y en cuanto a Yuuri, era su rey y se había encariñado con el mocoso, tampoco podía llevarle la contra, tenia que reconocer que lo consentía demasiado….

-ahhh-soltó un profundo suspiro- citare a wolfram para que cese su actividad en Bielefeld y se reúna con nosotros, este juego acabara muy luego heika.

-esta bien….-yuuri tomo un montón de papeles y con una sonrisa ordeno que todos se retiraran del lugar- tengo mucho trabajo que poner al día- y esto fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca del maou.

Wolfram estaba mirando a Elizabeth mientras esta le pintaba, jamás había sido utilizado de modelo, bueno si, su madre amaba que lo retrataran los mejores artistas del reino pero jamás había posado para una persona normal como su amiga, por lo general era el quien pintaba, utilizando a yuuri de modelo, ahora Elizabeth lo pintaba con dedicación y esmero, una risita se escapo de sus labios al ver la chica tan concentrada.

-de que te ríes!?-gruño la chica poniendo dedicación a sus pinceladas

-no te veía así desde nuestras clases de lectura con Julia-respondió intentando no moverse.

-pues para que veas que tu sacas lo mejor de mi…onii-sama-la respuesta de la chica le obligo a guardar silencio.

-elizabeth…

-dime

-muy pronto dejare de estar comprometido con el rey…-Wolfram no pudo evitar bajar la vista, Elizabeth dejo la acuarela en su falda mientras se limpiaba las manos en silencio.

-por que me lo estas diciendo Wolf?-pregunto en voz baja

-tal vez regrese a Bielefeld, quizás acá sirva de algo despues de todo allá soy un simple soldado…

-wolfram…por que me estas diciendo esto?-la chica se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco al rubio, este no se movió del lugar donde se hallaba.

-tan solo...estaba contándole a una vieja amiga algo que me pone…en cierto modo, triste…

-solo por eso?-pregunto la chica cogiendo el rostro del ojiverde y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos

-Elizabeth yo…-lo que iba a decir a continuación quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras la rubia besaba sus labios con calidez y ternura.

-Wolfram me has hecho esperar toda una vida, si no abres los ojos pronto puede que pierda mis ganas de amarte solo a ti…

-pensé que ya las habías perdido…-fue lo único que pudo susurrar el joven – te equivocaste…

Y con esto la chica Salio del lugar dejando a un pasmado caballero, sintiendo aun la sensación de haber sido besado por segunda vez en su vida…y curiosamente ninguna de esas veces había sido quien debería haberlo hecho, aquello aumento aun mas la frustración del chico, y tras salir de la estancia se dirigió a su dormitorio intentado evadir el hecho de que había engañado al Maou…por que aun era su prometido, se llevo una mano a la boca sintiéndose culpable, pero luego comprendió que a yuuri no le hubiese importado, nada relacionado con el le importaba al Rey, a pesar que en su ultima pelea había dicho lo contrario, Wolfram creía en las acciones, no en las palabras y hasta el momento las acciones del Maou no eran alentadoras, al menos no para él.

Al día siguiente Wolfram y Elizabeth entrenaban ferozmente en el jardín, Ellery los observaba bajo una sombrilla de seda y encajes, las espadas chocaban y destellos salían de estos, el jadeo cansados de la chica era lo único que se oía , Wolfram mantenía su rostro impasible ante el cansancio de la chica, ambas partes en duelo demostraban gran coraje y fuerza, esta era una característica de los hijos descendientes de Bielefeld, todos manejadores del Fuego, al menos en su mayoría, la mayoría eran bellos y atractivos, sensuales, delicados para la mirada, pero feroces y audaces en el campo de batalla, astutos , la fragilidad que mostraban era solo un arma mas, pues ellos eran grandes espadachines y apasionados en todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían…finalmente la espada de Elizabeth cayo aun costado.

-bravo!-aplaudió Ellery desde su puesto- que espectáculo primito!...Lady Elizabeth…

-ohh…onii-sama…estoy agotada-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la sombrilla donde reposaba Ellery.

-y eso que no he sido duro contigo, peleas muy bien, incluso mejor que algunos soldados de la corona…aun así estas muy floja, esto solo era un calentamiento.

-pues soy una dama!!!..y si quieres seguir peleando tendrás que esperar a que el calor se me pase y recupere mi respiración…además quiero agua y tomar un buen baño, estoy sudando demasiado.

Wolfram guardo su espada suponiendo que su entrenamiento había acabado en aquel instante, después de todo no podía exigirle tanto a su amiga.

-Wolfram…mira quien viene allí!!-Ellery apunto al cielo, el rubio se dio vuelta para mirar , enfoco su mirada en lo que su primo apuntaba, y pudo ver a kohi, su estomago se contrajo mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro, cuando recibió la carta , se disculpó cortésmente y se apresuro en llegar a su habitación.

Entro si prestar atención a uno de sus guardias quien intentaba preguntar si estaba bien, cerro la puerta con seguro y se sentó en la cama, mirando el sobre con reticencia, jugo unos segundos mas con el entre sus dedos y finalmente reunió el coraje necesario para abrirlo, desdoblo el papel y leyó el contenido.

_Sir Wolfram:_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder, esperaba a que el Rey mismo se hiciera presente para hacerle llegar esta petición y así poder resolverlo de la manera mas apropiada, la Respuesta de rey ha sido positiva, por lo que te informo que debes cesar tus actividades en tus tierras y regresar hoy mismo al castillo._

_Informa a Ellery que losasuntos que hayan quedado pendiente los puede enviar contigo para entregarselos a Yuuri-heika._

_Atte. Gwendalvon Voltaire_

Wolfram arrugo el papel en su. Mano con fuerza y sin darse cuenta lo incinero haciéndolo cenizas, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer sus bolsos, se asomo para encontrarse con unos de sus guardias, ordeno que informara al resto de su grupo que comenzaran a empacar y que fueran a despedirse de sus familias, volvió a encerrarse mientras guardaba su traje formal y se ponía su uniforme omún y corriente. Azul y dorado.

El resto de la tarde se encerró en su habitación, no acepto las visitas de Elizabeth ni tampoco el almuerzo que las sirvientas le ofrecieron, en cambio se quedo recostado, mirando el techo, intentando construir de nuevo aquella mascara que había creado con tanta perfección antes de conocer a Yuuri, y que se había ido desfragmentando por culpa de aquel personaje que ahora lo dejaba totalmente confundido, ya no podía volver a ser el príncipe egoísta y caprichoso pero tampoco podía mostrarse amable ante todo el mundo.

Ahora se sentía incompleto, antes su vida tenia un sentido estricto, ser soldado servir a la milicia de Shin Makoku , su mundo era eso, después , tras comprometerse, había sido proteger al rey, acompañarlo en todas sus aventuras, seguirlo, defender sus intereses, celarlo, su vida se había abierto a nuevos horizontes que ahora parecían encontrar su fin, ahora era nuevamente un soldado, pero uno insatisfecho…

Mientras, Yuuri oía aburrido la lectura de Gunter, aunque poco oía por que mas bien pensaba en como seria el reencuentro con wolfram, se preguntaba si después de que todo acabara podrían realmente ser amigos, incluso temía que el rubio no le dirigiera la palabra. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras clavaba la vista en la mesa, la historia que hoy le tocaba oír era aburrida…si es que Wolfram hubiese estado con él lo mas probablemente hubiese sido que hace dos horas atrás hubiese irrumpido en el lugar reclamando atención de su parte, aquellas eran las veces en que su amigo lo salvaba de las garras de Gunter, y por lo general yuuri no le dedicaba tiempo sino que se dedicaba a jugar con greta y conversar con Conrad, aun así Wolfram era quien todos los días incondicionalmente lo libraba de aquellas horribles clases.

-heika!?, estaba oyendo..oh!!1 por favor heika no me diga que no me prestaba atención oh!! no HEIKAAAAAAAA

-oí…Gunter, lo siento, estoy un poco agotado que tal un pequeño descanso?- pidió el pelinegro agotado mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba sin esperar respuesta.

En la noche, el escuadrón de Wolfram esperaba fuera los muros de Bielefeld, Wolfram buscaba a Ellery para despedirse, no había querido informar antes por que quería evitar despedidas protocolares, lo único malo era que no lo hallaba por ninguna parte, iba por los jardines de lirios cuando oyó una risita ligera seguido de unos crujidos, enseguida salieron de su escondite Ellery y Belixer, wolfram los quedo mirando sorprendido y Ellery callo enseguida.

-primo…

-Ellery, me debo ir esta noche, el rey ha vuelto y me ha ordenado regresar al castillo.

-wolfram, lamento no poder despedirte como es debido

-no te preocupes así esta bien…- el rubio se dio vuelta para irse

-Lord Wolfram!-la voz de Belixer lo detuvo, se dio vuelta para clavar sus ojos esmeralda en los castaños de la chica- lamento mucho haber sido tan ruda con usted aquella vez

-no se preocupe…hasta luego señorita, cuide bien de usted y su familia.

-wolfram respecto de lo que has visto…acá, nosotros tu sabes que tengo prohibido esto y…

-¿de que me hablas?, yo no he visto nada….-corto a s primo dandose la vuelta y echándose a andar

Así fue como el joven mazoku llamo a se caballo y monto el para salir cabalgando seguido de su guardia personal.


	13. caos

_**Siento si me demore, es que había estado teniendo problemas con mi PC, bien…otro capitulo mas, necesito de apoyo moral, necesito de sus ánimos, mas Reviews "es como la limosna que el rico le ha de dar"….por favor, muy bien…disfrútenlo, si pueden**_

_**Cap 13-------- CAOS**_

Yuuri se columpiaba en su asiento frente a Gwendal, el hombre de coleta lo miraba incrédulo, desde que había llegado el chico había trabajado en todos los papeles pendientes, no había un solo archivo sin firmar, al menos que concerniera la administración del país, en cuanto los asuntos militares aun había muchos que acabar, pero lo curioso era que yuuri no paraba de pedir que le llevaran mas papeles que no involucraran tareas militares, así que Gwendal estaba sorprendido, y era por eso que cuando había entrado a informar que Wolfram ya había llegado se había quedado sin palabras, yuuri por su cuenta se balanceaba sonriente.

Yuuri sonreía satisfecho al ver el rostro de su subordinado, mientras se balanceaba contemplaba con placer como había logrado ser responsable y acabar con gran parte de los asuntos pendientes del reino, era verdad que esto era muy extraño en él, pero al principio , cada ves que dejaba de llenar los papeles se daba cuenta que de una u otra manera terminaba pensando en Wolfram y en cual seria el desenlace de su historia, así que para evitar que eso ocurriera había optado por llenarse las manos de trabajo, para dejar de pensar en èl…

-dime Gwendal?...tienes algo que decirme??-pregunto con ligereza mientras seguía jugando en su siento.

-eh?-el hombre carraspeo al despertar de su asombro- mh…si, heika, Wolfram ya esta en el castillo –ante tal oración yuuri dio un respingo y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de la silla aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo, Gwendal sonrió para sus adentros.-le ordenen que descansara y que al anochecer se reúna con nosotros en la oficina.

-ya esta acá??!!!-no había querido sonar afectado pero no había resultado

-ya le dije heika…

-si,.tienes razón...muy bien, entonces …tráeme mas papeles, necesito trabajar…

De pronto golpearon en la puerta yuuri se recogió en su puesto temiendo que se tratara del rubio, gwendal abrió y se dejo ver una cabellera castaña, yuuri soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

-je jeje conrad!!...

-heika…

-dime que es lo que necesitas mi buen conrad...

-heika, venia a ver si deseaba practicar conmigo un poco de baseball…últimamente ha estado muy encerrado en la oficina y tal vez…

-pues que esperamos?, vamos!-yuuri se puso de pie y se adelanto.

Conrad miro a Gwendal y este tan solo frunció su ceño, el castaño siguió a yuuri hasta las afueras del castillo, donde solían practicar.

Wolfram termino de abrocharse su camisa y se termino de poner su chaqueta sin mangas, el calor que lo había sorprendido lo traía vuelto loco.

Ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación, sin querer avisar al Maou había sacado todas sus pertenencias del lugar y ahora las sirvientas golpeaban en su puerta para poder entrar a sacar el polvo que se había acumulado en ella, el rubio no se quejo y salio del lugar.

Iba por el pasillo cuando vio una escena muy familiar, yuuri practicando con conrad, a ese juego… baseball, silencioso se apoyo en uno de los pilares para contemplar el juego, conrad lo había visto, pero guardo silencio; lo mas seguro, era que el pelinegro ignoraba que el estaba a sus espaldas.

Finalmente cuando el pelinegro había empezado a jadear y había pedido tiempo Wolfram soltó una risa sarcástica y cargada de mal humor, Yuuri se volteo para ver al rubio cruzado de brazos apoyado en uno de los pilares sus ojos se habían alargado, apenas se veía una rendija de verde, un escalofrío recorrió a yuuri al ver y oir a Wolfram

-y pensar que algún día estuve dispuesto a jugar contigo a esta estupidez…-dijo el rubio duramente, mientras conrad se sacaba el guante y miraba con cautela la escena.

-Wolfram…-fue lo único que salio de la boca del maou

-ahora que todo acabo…tendré mas tiempo libre, pero creo que en ves de jugar con su majestad…vendré a cada baile que se le ocurra celebrar, para a ver si al fin encuentra una chica a quien desposar- lo ultimo lo dijo tan ácidamente que el pelinegro desvió la mirada del rubio…incapaz de mirarle a los ojos

-Supongo que ya te enteraste del baile…no quiero que tomes esto como algo negativo wolfram-intento apaciguar las cosas el japonés.

-no!, para nada heika!- respondió inusualmente animado el rubio

-es yuuri para ti …

-heika…no intente persuadirme como al tonto de conrad…y otra cosa, este baile seria malo si yo no estuviera presente para celebrar junto a usted…ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver a mis soldados…ya sabe fue un largo viaje.

El rubio se dio la vuelta dando un desprecio al pelinegro mientras empezaba a alejarse de ellos, yuuri lo observo irse incomodo, intento seguirlo pero conrad le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, como si le estuviera intentando dar fuerzas.

-lo siento heik-yuuri,-se corrigió el hombre- pero creo que wolfram ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes…

-oh..no-susurro yuuri mirando a su padrino el cual clavaba su vista en la espalda del rubio.

A la hora de la cena todos estaban en silencio, la madre de Wolfram jugaba nerviosamente con la servilleta de genero que reposaba en su falda, Conrad no alzaba la vista de su plato, mientras Gunter y Gwendal tenían su atención puesta en las sirvientas como si así pudieran evitar sentir la tensión que emanaba de Wolfram y Yuuri.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, Anissina entro al comedor orgullosa, mientras se hacia un lado y con una reverencia presentaba a quien se venia escondiendo a sus espaldas. Yuuri reconoció en seguida el vestido celeste y delicado que llevaba la chica, sin poder evitarlo ahogo un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que Wolfram se ponía de pie sinceramente sorprendido.

Greta entro tímidamente, llevaba puesto el vestido que Wolfram le había regalado antes de partir a Bielefeld, wolfram y yuuri no habían visto a la chica durante todo el día y esta era la primera ves que estaban los tres juntos, la niña sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro de sus padres.

-papa Wofram…papito Yuuri…-dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a ambos, Celi-lady se aguanto la emoción y bajo la mirada apenada por la pequeñita…ya no seria mas su abuela.

-Greta…-susurro el rubio de pronto sintiendo que su careta de fortaleza se comenzaba a descascarar

-te ves muy bien Greta!-fue el comentario alegre y entusiasta de Yuuri que le dio tiempo para reponerse.

-papa yuuri…te gusta el vestido que me regalo mi papi wolfram??...dijo que tendría que esperar para usarlo pero Anissina me lo ha arreglado, lo estuve guardando para recibir a Wolfram una ocasión donde estuviéramos todos juntos…como la familia que somos!!-la niña hablaba emocionada,

Gwendal carraspeo intentando hacer callar a la niña pero Greta no comprendía las señales ni las formalidades.

-que bien Greta…-respondió nervioso el pelinegro sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón, había olvidado completamente los sentimientos de la niña con respecto al compromiso, la había pasado por alto…como había sido tan egoísta con su propia hija?? Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de explicarle, antes de que pudiera decir nada mas la voz del rubio se alzo por sobre la de la niña.

-ahora que estaremos todos juntos podremos salir a de picnic y…

-Greta…para ya…-ordeno fríamente el ojiverde a la vez que volvía a sentarse. Greta callo desconociendo esa actitud en su padre.- Greta tu eres una niña grande ya…y creo que entenderás que hay veces que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, hay cosas que siempre serán realidad solo en sueños verdad?-le hablo el Mazoku a la niña con rudeza, Greta retrocedió.

-si…lo se-respondió la niña mirando a su padre.

Wolfram había estado mirando su plato todo el rato, finalmente cuando considero que no se pondría a llorar cuando le digiera a Greta la verdad, alzo la vista y la clavo en la de su hija.

-entonces si puedes entender que tu no me tendrás a mi nunca mas como un padre…verdad?..yo no seré mas el prometido de yuuri, por lo que no perteneceré a tu familia… ya no mas

-que!!!??-la chica grito sin poder entender se volvió a mirar a Yuuri preguntándole con la mirada si es que lo que el rubio decía era verdad, yuuri pudo percibir el dolor en los ojos de la niña y no pudo mas que asentir sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

-lo siento Greta…debí decírtelo antes-intento disculparse el maou

-por qué??...Wolfram!!!-la niña comenzó a llorar, las sirvientas se retiraron igual de sorprendidas que la niña, Anissina por su parte se cruzo de brazos, indignada.

-Greta es lo mejor para todos...no llores por favor- el rubio volvió a tomar sus servicios intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, sintiéndose poderoso, pues su mascara no caía ni volvería a caer nunca mas.

-que no llore!!?? Por que me prometiste que me leerías cuando llegaras???!!!, por eso me diste el vestido!! para que te recordara!!??-la niña lloraba descontrolada

-Greta cálmate por favor-gruño el rubio, por dentro sufría de aquella daga que todos conocían por dolor y desesperación.

-No quiero…AY!!-La niña comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo yuuri frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Wolfram , el chico no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles., cuando la castaña se lazo sobre el rubio para abrazarlo, wolfram sintió una pequeña alarma en su cabeza, si la niña lo seguía abrazando se quebraría y todo seria dolor para el si eso pasaba, sin pensarlo se puso de pie.

Indignado separo a Greta de si y empujándola hasta que estuviera entre los brazos de yuuri la soltó dedicándole una mirada gélida que le robo el aliento a todos los presentes.

-no estoy para juegos Greta!!!,-grito- ¡tengo un compromiso que romper!, ahora si me disculpan los espero en la oficina- y sin haber probado nada de su comida el rubio salio del lugar dando un portazo, Greta rompió a llorar aun mas fuerte mientras yuuri la abrazaba intentando consolarla pero nada de lo que hacia servia, al final en su pecho una llama se incendio, y lo pudo reconocer, era furia, Wolfram le había gritado a su hija, la había hecho llorar, había herido a su propia hija!!, sin pensar en lo que hacia soltó a la niña dejándola a cargo de Celi-sama la cual se había levantado de su asiento preocupada por Greta y salio detrás de rubio, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos lo presentes.

Wolfram se paseaba de un lado a otro por la oficina , se llevaba su mano a su rostro, frotándolo con fuerza, intentando espantar el ardor que había en sus ojos y la culpa que sentía por haber tratado de esa manera a Greta, la niña no se lo merecía pero era la única forma de que él saliera vivo de esto, no se había dado cuenta cuan importante era para el toda la relación que tenia con Yuuri hasta que vio a Greta entrar por esa puerta, Greta y toda su familia, ahora no podía arrepentirse la decisión estaba hecha y el era el Wolfram de años antes pero aun peor… Lanzo un puñetazo contra el muro ahogando un grito de desesperación, se odiaba con alevosía.

Yuuri entro a la oficina, Wolfram caminaba de un lado como un león enardecido, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas sin delicadeza y le puso seguro, no quería que nadie les interrumpiera. El rubio se dio vuelta cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, no se esperaba que el pelinegro le siguiera ni menos que se parara frente a el con tal determinación y seriedad.

-En cuento terminemos de hablar tu y yo iras de disculparte con Greta.

-que demonios…

-No me cuestiones Wolfram!!!-grito furioso el maou-¡!!! es una orden!!!

El rubio no dijo nada tan solo mantuvo su mirada fija en los onix del Rey.

-no castigues a Greta por nuestros errores…-comenzo yuuri

-no castigues a Greta por nuestros errores!!-se burlo el mazoku imitando su voz- Jajaja Hablas como una mujer, cobarde…Nuestros??? son TUS errores por los que Greta esta pagando, tu fuiste el culpable de todo esto, no hables de NUESTROS errores!!!-espeto el rubio alejándose del Rey.

Yuuri guardo silencio, el chico que se paseo un rato mas antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, el pelinegro lo miro unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

-sabes que esta es la única manera de partir de cero…es lo mejor para los dos…ya lo sabes y…

Antes de poder terminar Gwendal golpeaba la puerta con rudeza, yuuri intento seguir hablando pero los golpes se hacian cada vez mas fuerte suspiro derrotado y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar al mayor de los hermanos de su hasta el momento ...prometido, curiosamente no venia nadie mas con el, el hombre sin mediar una palabra saco un libro de la estantería, y un papel de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Se sentó tras el escritorio, abrió el libro en una de las hojas centrales, dispuso los papeles en las dos esquinas y dejo una pluma para cada uno de los chicos, carraspeando agresivamente llamo a Wolfram, el rubio sin hacer comentario se paro delante de el a la ves que Yuuri lo imitaba al oír su propio nombre.

-Wolfram Von Bielefeld, estas conciente de que estas rompiendo el sagrado compromiso con el Rey Yuuri Shibuya?- pregunto el hombre sin emoción.

-si, estoy completamente conciente.-fue la seca respuesta del rubio.

-Yuuri Shibuya, Actual Maou de Shin makoku , esta conciente de que ha decidido poner fin a su compromiso con Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Espadachín, de la corona?

-si, estoy conciente- apenas afirmo el pelinegro, de pronto la voz no le salía.

-muy bien…entonces procedamos a hacer el juramento de fidelidad.

Yuuri observo como Wolfram llevaba una de sus manos al libro que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a recitar lo que en el estaba escrito.

_"Yo, Wolfram Von Bilefeld, juro eterna fidelidad y lealtad a mi Rey, Yuuri Shibuya, poniéndome a su disposición en el momento en el que me requiera y sin importar las condiciones en que se me convoque, prometo deber mi vida solo a mi Rey, a pesar de poseer una vida independiente a partir de ahora, fui honrado una vez con el honor de compartir con su majestad la bendición del compromiso y lo seguiré compartiendo por el resto de mi vida, es por eso que sinceramente, renuncio a mi libertad como hombre sin resentimiento e inseguridad"_

Yuuri oía sorprendido, no se suponía que el compromiso acababa ahí mismo?...por que wolfram le juraba fidelidad eterna??, Gwlendal no le dio ni tiempo para preguntar cuando le indico que debía firmar el primero, yuuri lo hizo y en seguida el rubio a su lado lo imito, cuando ambos documentos estuvieron en las manos del hermano mayor de Wolfram ,el hombre se despidió de ellos llevándose con el los documentos, Wolfram dedicando una ultima mirada herida al pelinegro salio del lugar.

El joven japonés se quedo unos segundos en la oscura estancia, acababa de darse cuenta que habían hecho todo el tramite a oscuras, nadie había prendido las antorchas, observo la puerta entreabierta y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, a pesar de que nunca había querido el compromiso si estimaba a su amigo, y en momentos como estos, necesitaba de alguien que le consolara…tal ves su madre, a lo mejor Murata, alguien que le digiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

Wolfram se encamino directo a la pieza de Greta, golpeo débilmente y entro en la estancia, la niña reposaba sobre la cama aferrada a su muñeca, cuando vio entrar a Wolfram se sentó de inmediato, sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad El rubio se acerco hasta quedar parado a un lado de la cama.

-puedo sentarme acá?-pregunto con voz suave mientras la niña asentía tímidamente, el rubio libero un profundo suspiro antes de empezar.-Greta, siento mucho haberte gritado, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió, por eso perdóname, siento haber sido tan rudo contigo..

-eso significa que seguirás siendo mi padre??

-no Greta…acabo de romper el compromiso, ya soy mas tu padre- el rostro de la niña reflejo decepción y tristeza- pero si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos…-intento animarla el rubio, la niña asintió no muy convencida, Wolfram le dio un beso de buenas noches y la arropo.

-hasta mañana Wolfram-murmuro la niña en voz baja

-hasta mañana Greta.

Conrad paseaba por los jardines, no había querido ir a buscar al Maou después de que Gwlendal le había informado que ya estaba disuelto el compromiso, de alguna u otra manera sentía que aquello no iba a terminar nada de bien, había notado el radical cambio en su hermano menor, y a la vez había visto lo apagado y raro que se había puesto Yuuri, era como si algo en el chico se hubiese apagado, en cambio había preferido mantenerse lo mas imparcial en el asunto, no quería perder la poca comunicación que tenia con su hermano iqueño y tampoco quería fallarle a su rey dándole malos concejos, suspiro derrotado y dio gracias a Shinou que solo estuvo enamorado una sola vez en su vida...

Wolfram salio de la habitación de la chica para luego encaminarse a los jardines para respirar algo de aire fresco sentia su cabeza a puinto dee stallar, talves un poco de aire fresco le haria sentir mejor, Conrad que estaba paseando por el jardin de rosas se percato que su hermano menor habia llegado al lugar, rapidamente se escondio detrás de una enredadera, cuando pequeño, solia espiar a Wolfram pues siempre se habia preocupado de su integridad fisica y mental, sentia que el rubio le despertaba una especie de paternidad escondida….aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabia que amaba a Wolfram a pesar de que el joven lo tratara de mala manera…guardo silencio mientras observaba como el rubio se agachaba a recoger una de las rosas que se estaban cayendo debito a la debilidad de sus tallos.

Yuuri iba caminando, había estado buscando a Conrad por todo el castillo necesitaba conversar con alguien, al menos oír una palabra que le ayudara a recuperar la seguridad que había ganado durante las semanas en que había estado sin Wolfram, había buscado en todos lados y finalmente llego al jardín de rosas, cuando estaba a punto de regresar se encontró de frente con el rubio, esmeralda y onix se enfrentaron nuevamente.

Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir esa desesperante ansiedad de hacer volver al Wolfram que él había logrado conocer, pues el chico que estaba enfrente de el parecía una simple estatua, inanimada y sin sentimientos.

-es verdad que eras un estupido arrogante antes de que me conocieras- dijo Yuuri resentido, el rubio le miro sorprendido por el repentino ataque.

-que esperabas…que actuara toda mi vida como un cobarde?? eso es para humanos y mestizos como tu-se defendió el rubio.

-pues prefiero mil veces ser un humano mestizo que ser un arrogante orgulloso y engreído como tu…me das pena!!...pareciera que no comprendieras nada!!!...

-comprender que??...no me has pedido comprender nada!

-si fueras capaz de comprenderme sabrias por que no puedo estar comprometido con un hombre…

-yuuri…no me vengas con eso…fui a tu mundo, intente ver la vida desde tus ojos, intente comprender tu mundo pero me encontré que la tierra era peor que en Shin makoku…los humanos se reprimen muchas cosas…me engañaron al igual como te pueden engañar a ti en este mundo!!!,….No me pidas que comprenda cuando he hecho lo posible por entenderte!!

Yuuri guardo silencio, la mandíbula apretada.

-deberías darte cuenta…ponerte un minuto en mis zapatos y ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista… deberías hacer Tu un esfuerzo y tratar de entenderme a mi, que has hecho desde que llegaste acá?? Evitarme, hablas de mundos, hogares, costumbres, y al final los dos lugares son lo mismo, entiende algo yuuri, el mundo que tu quieres esta en tu mente!!!...si no entiendes eso nunca podrás entender a tu gente Mazoku!!!, por que no aprecias el todo y no el objeto!! por que te enfureciste cuando viste a Akato besarme??, por que al rato siguiente volviste a ser un idiota??…cuando lograste unir los dos mundos viste claramente que había algo dentro de ti…que te hizo intentar besarme!!!...pues ahora te acuso, te maldigo y te informo que ya es tarde para cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros…por que se…que tarde o temprano querrás buscar en mi lo que todos llaman amistad…Pues te aclaro algo…no me interesa tu amistad...ya no quiero ser tu amigo, por que me gustas, por que te quiero y temo que he llegado a amarte!!!

El rubio había lentamente alzado la voz para terminar gritando exaltado,sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brilloso, Yuuri se quedo de piedra ante los gritos que había estado dándole el rubio y aun mas cuando escucho las ultimas palabras.

-yo si se lo que siento por ti yuuri y es por eso que esto tiene que terminar…Adiós amigo…-dijo con tristeza al rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse del pelinegro, el Maou solo levanto una mano haciendo amago para intentar detenerlo pero sin hacer nada, petrificado en su lugar sintiendo un gran vació en su pecho, las palabras del rubio haciendo eco en su mente.

"adiós amigo" pensó mientras sentía sus ojos arder, Conrad salio de su escondite silenciosamente…espero unos minutos para que yuuri se recuperara de su perdida antes de hablar.

-heika…ya es tarde, por que no va a descansar?...


	14. Lo que somos tu y yo

_Me demore muchoo sorry pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo…YY, Espero sigan leyendo, ya pronto lo pienso terminar asi que no me abandonen gracias por todo…sugerencias reclamos y aportes son recibidos._

Capitulo…..14???

**Lo que somos Tu Y Yo**

Conrad lo acompaño hasta su recamara cuando estuvieron afuera, en las puertas, yuuri no pudo decirle a Conrad lo que quería, no pudo pedirle apoyo ni nada en cambio se despidió silenciosamente y entro a la habitación sin mirar atrás, el castaño espero a que el maou cerrara la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación del Gran Sabio, tal ves yuuri necesitaba alguien de su edad, alguien que pudiera comprenderlo mejor.

Toco tres veces en la puerta de roble y oyó como los pasos ligeros de Murata se acercaban en su dirección. El joven pelinegro apareció en la puerta y cuando vio a sir Weller Conrad sonrió, lo estaba esperando, sabia que le vendría a pedir ayuda.

-su excelencia

- Weller-kyo, buenas noches-saludo el joven abriendo completamente la puerta y dejando pasar al hombre.

-disculpe las molestias, pero hay algo que me preocupa…-dijo el joven hombre mientras Murata cerraba la puerta y le indicaba que le acompañara al balcón.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirar el cielo, entonces el chico de gafas pregunto.

-que es lo que te aproblema Conrad?

-es sobre Heika, creo que necesita de un amigo, lo veo algo perdido, no ha notado usted que este ultimo tiempo ha estado muy apagado?, ya ni siquiera insiste en acompañarme cuando hay problemas en la ciudad, heika no es asi…siempre esta activo…

-y que es lo que de verdad te preocupa conrad…que ya no te acompañe en tus aventuras o que yuuri este perdiendose en la lamentablke oscuridad de la realización y arrepentimiento?- Conrad alzo una ceja ante las dramaticas palabras del chico

-en realidad me preocupa que Yuuri y mi hermano no se vuelvan a hablar, no me gustaría que dos de mis mas apreciados…

-tesoros?...-aventuro el sabio dandole ese dramatismo que causaba que conrad saltara al oir sus palabras.

-bueno quizás si…tesoros..pero que digo-se dio cuenta que habia repetido lo que Murata habia dicho-… no quiero que esto sea algo eterno, no quiero que mi hermano y el maou se lleven mal, no les hace bien son jóvenes y no puedo creer que sean ambos tan orgullosos y testarudos.

Murata alzo una ceja

-Sir conrad, le recuerdo que lo de testarudo es genetico y usted lo tiene bien arraigado en su escencia, por lo que dejemos eso de lado,…en fin l que usted quiere que yo haga es???

-que hable con Yuuri y mi hermano para que no sigan molestos…por que si no es así nosotros tambien seremos victimas de este compromiso roto…-lo ultimo lo dijo apenas en un susurro y Murata al fin comprendio a lo que iba el joven soldado.

Si Shibuya se ponía terco podía llegar a ser muy molesto e incomodo y por lo general cuando se ponía asi toda su buena disposición, brillo y buenos deseos se transformaban en lloriqueos, molestias y evasiones,, por otro lado de Wolfram se podía esperar que comenzara a tratar a todos como habia hecho con Greta en la cena, El chico de gafas bajo la cabeza asintiendo y dando a entender que si hablaría con Shibuya.

-no te preocupes…a veces las pequeñas catástrofes sirven mas que un castigo…

-eh??...-conrad no comprendió a que se refería pero guardo silencio- bueno…eso era todo lo que tenia que decir

-buenas noches Weller-kyo

-buenas noches su excelencia.

Murata se quedo unos minutos mas en el balcón…tal ves esperaria unos dias antes de hablar con ambos chico, después de todo no podia evitar querer reirse un poco de ambos.

Wolfram se miro por enésima vez, estaba sobre un taburete mientras los sastres del reino le tomaban medidas y lo enrollaban con encajes y blondas.

A su lado Yuuri era envuelto en encaje negro y terciopelo del mismo color, hoy era la fiesta, y Gunter había decidido que ambas partes debían lucir gloriosas para que no despertaran rumores de que su separación había sido dura y cargada de odio.

- esto me da alergia!- anuncio irritado el rubio cuando uno de los sastres le coloco blonda en el cuello

-Ohhh lo siento wolfram, pero tu madre ha exigido que debes llevar esa blonda en el cuello.-se disculpo Gunter

-por que tiene que decidir eso por mi ¿?–gruño el ojiverde a la vez que volvían a tomarle medidas, Yuuri le miraba de reojos conteniendo las ganas de reírse del rubio, quien parecía pavo real con tato vuelo y encaje.

-por favor ,su majestad quiere quedarse quieto, aunque sea solo unos segundos- casi suplico el hombre que le seguía con los alfileres- en toda la hora no he podido tomarle una medida sin que usted deshaga la costura de su pantalón!!

A diferencia de yuuri, Wolfram no se aguanto.

-quédate quieto ya enclenque- ordeno-¿ o es que acaso ni siquiera eso puedes hacer?- espeto el rubio a la ves que levantaba la barbilla y se dejaba medir.

-no me llames enclenque-respondió yuuri malhumorado- tu ni siquiera deberías estar invitado a mi fiesta- susurro por lo bajo el Maou quedándose quieto, el rubio escucho aquellas palabras y guardo silencio, intentando fingir no haber oído nada, aun así la clavada en su pecho era prueba de que si había oído ese comentario.

Una hora después ambos salían del lugar en silencio, la fiesta seria celebrada en la noche y yuuri sentía que con Wolfram cerca, eso no seria una fiesta ni una celebración sino una tortura, desde que se habían encontrado en el jardín que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras, y aunque Yuuri había pensado mucho en las palabras de su ex prometido, ex amigo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que a el no le gustaban los chicos, para nada y si le tuviera que gustar uno ese no seria Wólfram, por que no, definitivamente no soportaba a ese engreído, aun no comprendía como había podido aguantar por tanto tiempo, soportar sus gritos, y sus ataques de celos.

Ahora que iban caminando por los pasillos en dirección a hall para almorzar con el resto y lo miraba detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que su amigo, corrijo, ex amigo tenia en sus facciones una expresión mas fría y un aire mucho mas duro, tanto que se llegaba a notar en la forma en que su mandíbula estaba siempre apretada, su vista siempre reflejaba indiferencia y ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de expresar su enojo con grandes expresiones, cuando le agredías, guardaba silencio y te ignoraba hasta que te dirigía esa gélida mirada que Yuuri juraba que cada vez que la recibía se le paraba el corazón y pensaba que moría…solo de miedo, claro.

Durante todo el día, lo único que se vivió en el castillo fue excitación, emoción, gritos histeria, cada uno tenia asignada una tarea, todo debía estar esplendido para los invitados, los jardines debían estar podados, los cuadros relucientes, lo vitrales…, los hijos de la Ex Maou debían resplandecer, según Cely-sama tal vez podrían encontrar pareja en esta gran celebración por la búsqueda del amor….ahhhhh, muchos suspiros se oían en ese castillo, pero no precisamente eran de enamoramiento sino mas bien de cansancio.

Cuando golpearon el la puerta de su habitación yuuri jamás pensó que se trataría de Wolfram, no, nunca se imagino tenerlo de vuelta en ese lugar, tampoco se espero que el rubio le empujara y entrara sin su consentimiento, Yuuri le miro pasmado sin comprenderlo, pero en cuanto le lanzo unos géneros a la cara comprendió.

-debes probártelo-la voz de Wolfram sonaba aguda y quebradiza.

-pero…por que?...que haces acá

-que te lo pruebes!-ordeno el rubio, yuuri gruño y sin saber por que obedeció, comenzó a vestirse mientras el rubio se paseaba en el balcón, cuando estuvo listo llamo la atención del espadachín.

-ejem…ya estoy listo…que es..Esto-pregunto el pelinegro mirando el traje negro que le habia pasado

-Lo sabia!!!-exclamo el rubio, es horrible!!!-lo apunto mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y se frotaba con desesperación- nunca debimos dejar que mi madre se hiciera cargo del vestuario.

-eh??-Yuuri se giro para verse en el espejo y en cuanto vio su reflejo comprendió la frustración del rubio- QUE ES ESTO!!!?? PARECE MALLA DE BALLET, -"esto si que es marica" pensó el pelinegro a la ves que se observaba horrorizado

-pensé que solo el mío lucia así, el tuyo es aun peor….escúcheme heika, yo no confraternizo jamás con el enemigo pero esta es una desgracia que no se la deseo a nadie…-dijo wolfram mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir- le recomiendo que use el mismo traje de siempre….no creo que tenga el valor de pasearse así ante las mujeres del palacio-Diciendo esto el chico salio dando un portazo, yuuri alzo una ceja mientras volvía a mirarse el espejo

- enemigo????...que considerado de su parte.

OoooooooOoOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooooOoOoOOOoooOooOOo

Después de disculparse con la madre de Wolfram y agradecer a los sastres yuuri se dispuso a recibir a los invitados, en su trono recibió a cientos de damas de todos los lugares del país y también varónes, había olvidado

Especificar que no quería varones que se le propusieran…por lo visto Gunter había optado por invitar a ambas especies tal ves con la esperanza de que yuuri lo eligiera a él. Finalmente el palacio se lleno de perfumes femeninos risas suaves, carcajadas amigables, el baile se daba en el centro y Yuuri se paseaba por entre las mesas conversando con las muchachas.

Eran hermosas todas, y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil decidir cual era la mas bella o la mas simpática, incluso la mas fea, todas parecían irradiar nobleza, educación y Yuuri entro a preguntarse como seria la novia ideal para un rey tan desprendido como el, siempre andaba en campañas, siempre iba de viaje queriendo resolver los problemas el mismo¿podría una mujer vivir separada de el y amarlo aunque se vieran poco?, y que pasaba con las idas a la tierra, había veces que los periodos se hacían realmente eternos, podría una mujer amar a un hombre y soportar del casi abandono???, el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío, jamás lo había pensado así.

Finalmente después de beber con un grupo de señoritas, reír con otro grupo y bailar con la otra mitad, comprendió que si hubiese llevado aquel ridículo traje puesto esa noche, no hubiese conseguido ni la mitad de las cosas que había logrado hasta ahora, sonrió ante el recuerdo del traje, realmente era estúpido, apretadísimo, una malla con vuelos y encajes en el pecho y espalda mientras unas blondas colgaban de sus mangas y los costados de las piernas "puajjjjj "pensó, sintiendo asco, se pregunto como se habría visto el rubio con ese mismo traje…seguramente mejor que el.

Salio al pasillo en busca de Murata o Conrad o alguien conocido, había pasado toda la noche buscando a la mujer ideal pero ahora se sentía agotado y sediento de una conversación con alguien, cualquiera que le fuera conocido. Apenas giro por el ala norte del castillo pudo ver dos siluetas caminar lentamente en su dirección, el pelinegro se escondió detrás de las murallas.

-aun me preguntaba por que heika no me había enviado invitación, aunque no este interesada en él me sentí ofendida con que no me haya invitado…-esa voz, yuuri estaba seguro de haberla oído antes

-lo siento mucho Elizabeth, fui yo el que no quiso que enviaran tu invitación, pero es que aun me queda algo de sentido sobre protector con mi hermana…

-Wolfram…-yuuri reconoció la voz de su ami-ex amigo

-aun así vine…pero solo con la excusa de verte a ti…no piensas volver a Bielefeld ahora que terminaste tu relación con su majestad?

-aun no lo he pensado Elizabeth, no creo que sea prudente, tal ves en un tiempo mas, ahora se vería como si estuviera despechado…

-tal ves tengas razón….¿onii- sama?-la voz de Elizabeth de pronto se oyó suave y coqueta, yuuri no pudo evitar curiosear y ver que pasaba, ambos jóvenes se habían detenido a mitad de pasillo.

-dime

-y tu por que no estas buscando a alguna señorita cortesana con la cual ligarte?...hay muchas allá dentro

-mi Elizabeth, si tuviera ese propósito no buscaría entre desconocidas, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras en este baile, es mejor partir por lo conocido…

-estas insinuando que me estas aceptando???

-yo no he dicho eso…no te adelantes –wolfram se acomodo su chaquetón , Yuuri frunció el ceño, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba espiado a su ex prometido y que estaba sintiendo envidia de la linda pareja que hacían ambos chicos, antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta y volver a la sórdida fiesta del palacio vio algo que lo hizo quedarse ahí.

Elizabeth se acerco al rubio e inclinándose un poco beso al rubio con ternura, algo en su estomago se apretó cuando vio que el rubio acercaba a la chica aun mas a el.

Sin esperar ver que seguía abrió las puertas del hall y se lanzo en búsqueda de Liv una chica con la que había estado conversando toda la noche, sin pedirle nada la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al centro del salón, para bailar enfrente de todos, para mostrar al reino que el Rey también era capaz de conquistar a bellas mujeres. Pero en realidad eso no era lo que buscaba lo único que quería era tener que evitar evocar aquella imagen en el pasillo, haber organizado una fiesta para el y que Wolfram terminara ligando!! Que humillante que hiriente, y que descarado de su parte.

-heika le sucede algo- el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de que había estado reaccionando bruscamente ante las acciones de la chica que tenia en frente.

-n-no Liv, lo siento, es que me acorde sobre un tratado importante que deje sin leer, ya sabes asuntos del reino…-mintió rápidamente ala ves que volvía a bailar con mayor delicadeza

A la mañana siguiente todo el reino comentaba el éxito que había sido el baile, la mayoría había regresado a casa emparejada con alguno de los presentes, incluso el Rey habia logrado llegar a conocer a Liv y le había pedido que se quedara por un tiempo en el palacio, la chica no se hizo de rogar y acepto encantada. Mientras los comentarios inundaban las murallas del castillo habían ciertas cosas que no todos habían notado, como el mal genio que habia atacado al Maou después de haber salido del salón, uo la casi ausencia del rubio en la celebración a pesar de que todos lo vieron en la apertura del baile, el resto de la celebración Wolfram solo fue un nombre mencionado un millos de veces por diferentes motivos.

Ahora que yuuri se tomaba la cabeza arrepentido por haber bebido tanto siendo que el jamás bebía –era un deportista y tenia que cuidarse no?- su cabeza la sentía a punto de estallar y cuando Greta entro corriendo su pieza insistiéndole que debían ir al jardín a podar las rosas Yuuri solo pudo gemir haciendo notar su malestar. En esos momentos entro Conrad y Gunter quienes preocupados por el rostro del Maou llamaron Gisela para que hiciera algo por el adolescente.

-esto se conoce como resaca heika- indico Gisela aguantando la risa- creo que usted no esta acostumbrado a beber

-ah…-se quejo el chico

-¿esta bien heika?- pregunto consternado el castaño

-es yuuri Conrad y no te preocupes…sobreviviré- dijo con un paño mojado sobre los ojos para espantar el sueño.

-heika, la señorita Liv ya esta en pies y me preguntaba si podía verlo, ahora que esta en tales condiciones dudo que sea correcto que se presente ante ella, pido su autorización para negar su petición

-haz lo que quieras Gunter –murmuro desanimado el pelinegro-no quiero ver a nadie.

La habitación rápidamente se desocupo, greta se despidió desde la puerta dándole fuerzas a Yuuri para que se recuperara, Conrad estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando Yuuri le detuvo

-Conrad!!

-diga su majestad-el castaño se acerco a la cama del chico mientras este intentaba enderezarse.

-busca a Wolfram y dile que venga, necesito cruzar algunas palabras con el

-como usted diga…podría saber sobre que si no es molestia heika-pregunto Conrad intentando hacer que yuuri se liberara, se veía tenso

-lo siento conrad, después hablare contigo , ahora tráeme a Wolfram.

-de acuerdo.

El rubio entrenaba con sus soldados, Elizabeth le observaba desde una sombrilla a la vez que vigilaba a Greta quien había decidido podar con ayuda de la señorita Liv las rosas, la chica que había dando cuenta de que Wolfram había ignorado olímpicamente a aquella nueva visita, cuando Greta le saludo y le presento a la joven wolfram solo la miro y asintió para después acariciar el cabello de la pequeña e indicarle que el estaba ocupado.

Ahora se veía la furia con la que retaba a sus compañeros, estaba siendo muy duros con ellos y Elizabeth reafirmo lo que había pensado la noche anterior…el rubio esta enamorado de heika, pero ella se encargara de hacerlo olvidar de ese Rey bondadoso pero ciego e inmaduro.

De pronto la tranquila reflexión que estaba haciendo se vio interrumpida de golpe cuando conrad llego al campo.

-Wolfram su majestad te requiere en su cuarto-anuncio solemne el castaño, Elizabeth y Liv enseguida prestaron atención

-pues dile a heika que estoy muy ocupado…después hablare con él

-wolfram …Yuuri quiere verte, es una orden- esta ves Conrad fue duro y claro, wolfram sabia que no podía negarse, lanzo la espada la suelo con furia mientras indicaba a Ian que se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento.

Elizabeth cerró su sombrilla a la vez que se entraba al castillo pensando en que seria lo que su majestad hablaría con su onii-sama, mientras Liv se acerco indignada a Conrad.

-Lord christ me dijo que yuuri heika no quería ver a nadie!!, por que lo esta llamando a el?!-pregunto la niña haciendo que uno de sus rizos cafés cayeran sobre su rostro, Conrad le miro con lastima.

-lo siento mucho mi lady, Wolfram y su majestad tienen que tratar asuntos oficiales nada mas.

Mientras, el rubio avanzaba por los pasillos con un paso rápido mientras respiraba y trataba de recuperar la calma, se acomodaba su mascara antes de encontrarse con el Maou, seguramente le había llamado para comentar del baile y anunciarle que ya estaba comprometido con esa tal Liv, pero el no se dejaría herir, ya no mas, ya había probado lo que era aprender a amar y le había dolido mucho, había sentido el agridulce sabor del enamoramiento, el coqueteo, el desvivirse por otro todo para ser ignorado brutalmente…ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer y no volvería a arriesgarse, ya no quería volver a oír las mismas palabras que había oído de yuuri la ultima vez que estuvo en la tierra.

Cuando entro vio que yuuri estaba recostado boca arriba, con un paño sobre los ojos, frunció el ceño y cerro la puerta, ante el clic de la puerta el pelinegro se levanto lentamente desde su posición a una a medio sentar, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y entorno sus ojos en la figura elegante y arrogante que era Wolfram, en seguida se le olvido para que lo había llamado, tal ves era solo para fastidiarlo, o quizás de verdad había tenido algo en mente que decirle, al final cuando el silencio que los envolvía se hizo palpable, yuuri soltó un suspiro.

-como te sentiste en la celebración de anoche?...supongo que bien, o me equivoco??-empezo yuuri desanimadamente-Vi a lady Elizabeth en la fiesta…

-eh?

-que ayer vi a Lady Elizabeth en la fiesta…muy guapa ella no?-intento fingir normalidad el pelinegro, wolfram se llevo una mano al cabello como signo de incomodidad sin mirarlo a los ojos

-heika, si me ha llamado para comentar sobre el baile, creo que tendré que retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer

-te quedas aca…-reacciono de pronto el joven de mal humor- y me respondes por qué no dejaste que enviaran la invitación de Elizabeth para la celebración

-como?-Wolfram le miro sorprendido, se suponía que nadie sabia que el había impedido que se enviara esa carta.- ¿de que me estas hablando?

-no te hagas el tonto, anoche te oí conversar con Elizabeth…por qué intervenirte con mis intereses…los intereses de un Rey, eso esta muy mal hecho Wolfram, es de muy mala clase faltar a las ordenes de un Rey…no debiste impedir que invitara a tu amiga…

Wolfram observo la mueca de molestia en el rostro del japonés con asombro¿desde cuando el Maou se tomaba su rol de Rey tan seriamente?. Yuuri le miraba desde la cama con molestia, ofendido; si no se defendía podía salir herido de esta situación, tardándose unos minutos en recobrar la seguridad lanzo un bufido de arrogancia.

-pfff…Heika, me habla de malos modales y resulta que usted mismo comete actos de mala clase, usted también sabe que espiar a las personas de muy mal gusto…por que tendría usted que espiar mis conversaciones- espeto el rubio fingiendo indignación y desprecio

-soy el rey, y no me interesa que te moleste o no que oiga tus conversaciones -replico el muchacho desde la cama ya bastante irritado del descaro del rubio de intentar hacerlo sonar culpable a él.- lo que si me interesa, es que te quede claro que no puedes interferir en ninguna de las decisiones del Rey, no quiero saber que hallas intervenido en nada mas para beneficiarte a ti mismo, por que de seguro Invitaste a lady Elizabeth para poder besuquearte con ella en un pasillo oscuro y medio vació después de haber dicho que me amabas ¿¿no??...¿a quien querías engañar Wolfram?

El rubio apretó sus mandíbulas ante aquellas palabras¿Por qué¿¡por que recién ahora le comenzaba a asaltar el asqueroso mal del celo a ese estupido cobarde¿es que acaso lo quería volver loco?, si realmente no le interesaran los hombres, no estaría cobrándole sus sentimientos…que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

-me mentiste…- susurro Yuuri con rencor.

El silencio callo sobre ellos nuevamente, esta vez asfixiante y afilado, como navajas, la respiración del rubio se agito, las manos del pelinegro se crisparon de resentimiento.Una muralla invisible construida por dolor y desencanto los separaba, creadas con ladrillos de desesperanza y miedo. Ambos chicos se miraban como si fueran bestias preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento. La habitación ya no era un lugar ideal para el descanso, esta vez se prestaba como campo de batalla…

-no hables mierda yuuri, ambos sabemos que te da lo mismo lo que yo haga con mi vida…ya no soy tu prometido, lo recuerdas, tengo derecho a seguir adelante

-jamás pensé que existiera una persona que pudiera dejar de amar de un día para otro…si eres así con todas las personas a las que alguna vez amaste no me extraña que nadie quisiera estar a tu lado, con alguien tan frío y egoísta como tu…no vale la pena perder el tiempo.

Cuando wolfram atravesó la distancia que los separaba y puso sus manos en el cuello del pijamas del pelinegro jamás se imagino que sentiría miedo de perder la razón…no podía entender al chico que tenia ante sus narices, jadeando a causa de la sorpresa y temor, el pelinegro quedo aplastado contra la pared, el rubio a unos centímetros de su rostro, respirando caliente, aire condensado de un corazón en llamas.

-te diré una sola cosa….-gimió el rubio aguantándose las ganas de gritar de desesperación- prefiero que esta llama muera rápidamente… antes que se consuma lentamente…esa llama es mi amor yuuri…y si eso significa un YA. NO. TE .AMO… así lo será…me oyes?

Yuuri vio que los pozos esmeraldas tomaban un color opaco, oscuro casi siniestro, el agarre de las solapas del pijama era tan fuerte y estrecha que apenas podía moverse, el oir esas palabras le habían traído mas de una clavada de dolor, le había traído la confirmación de que estaba todo perdido, el y Wolfram jamás volverían a ser los mismos, ni siquiera amigos. Trago con dificultad y asintió lentamente, a cada movimiento de cabeza le costaba mas respirar. El rubio mantuvo su rostro impasible e inquebrantable ante la mueca de dolor que había hecho su ex prometido, este era el fin definitivo de la gran farsa que había sido su relación.

-paremos esta platica de una vez y ahorrémonos malos ratos…tu y yo…Seremos solo conocidos nada mas ni nada menos…

Con aquellas palabras wolfram lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre la cama y sin esperara una respuesta salio del lugar dando un portazo, yuuri observo el techo y contuvo la respiración…tal vez seria mejor así, quizás esta vez, debia aceptar la perdida de alguien valioso para poder moverse hacia delante…

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que te parece esta yuuri, esta bien para mi??..

La chica soltó una rosa sobre su regazo, roja como sus labios, yuuri la miro sin prestar verdadera atención., cogio la rosa roja y la coloco ausente en el cabello de la chica, la muchacha sonrió encantada ante el gesto mientras seguía mostrándole al joven cuales habían sido las flores que había elegido para podar.

-esta la corto Greta, dice que siempre le ha gustado como se ve el blanco de esta flor en contraste con tu ropa…-siguió hablando Liv mientras Yuuri observaba la delicada flor con atención…después de discutir con el rubio había decidido levantarse y reanudar con su día, lo primero que hizo fue enclaustrarse con Gunter para sus lecciones de historia, luego salio en busca de Liv, la chica había estado esperando toda la mañana para poder pasar un momento a solas con el.

Había estado escuchando hablar a la chica al principio con atención e interés, luego a medida que transcurrieron las horas su aguda voz comenzó a marearlo, no dejaba minuto en silencio, todo lo tenia que relatar una y otra vez, gesticulando todo delicadamente pero acentuando las palabras de una manera que en palabras de Gwendal o Wolfram solo se podían definir como…irritante.

-mañana planee un picnic a las afueras del castillo, invite a Greta , que le parece majestad?

-me parece…magnifico Liv- respondió cansinamente el pelinegro mientras la miraba concentrado en los rulos castaños que no paraban de bambolearse de lado a lado cada vez que la chica movía su cabeza.

-no le oigo muy animado majestad…-dijo la chica poco convencida.

-es el cansancio….anoche no dormí bien y ahora me siento algo descompuesto…lo siento Liv

-no se preocupe, con tal de que mañana se sienta esplendido no habrá problema…nuestro picnic le ayudara señor mío.

-si…-respondió algo animado el chico, contagiándose de la insistente alegría y ánimos de la chica-te aseguro que mañana estaré mejor

-gracias heika-la joven levanto su mirada clavando sus ojos en las obres negras del maou, yuuri sonrió nerviosamente…estaba con una chica dispuesto a dejarse conquistar y aun así sentía algo de inseguridad…

-deja que te mime un poco mas onii-sama-la voz madura y delicada de Elizabeth hizo que ambos jóvenes que estaban sentados en la fuente miraran en dirección a las voces que se acercaban.

-ya te lo dije Elizabeth…no quiero hacerlo…no estoy de humor para niñerías-se quejo Wolfram que venia con sus ojos cubiertos con una venda negra, Elizabeth lo guiaba de la mano mientras lo arrastraba en dirección a los jardines sin notar la presencia de Liv y Yuuri.

-no son niñerías la ultima vez que nos vimos prometiste que me permitirías hacerlo.

-lo dije por que jamás pensé que te volvería ver…

-pues alégrate que no fue así…ya quisiera ver yo que seria de ti sin mi…ahora que- de pronto la chica se percato de la silenciosa audiencia, sin acabar lo que dijo, comenzó a guiar al rubio con mayor rapidez.

-ahora que, qué?-pregunto el rubio

-olvídalo, solo sígueme- la chica paso meciendo su cabello rubio por las narices del Maou y su nueva compañera, el rubio paso muy de cerca a ellos, pero ignorando su presencia, o eso parecía.

-parece que ustedes dos nunca fueron muy unidos -dijo Liv cuando yuuri aparto la vista del dúo que ahora giraba en los jardines de Lady Cley- es mas pareciera que no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, Lord Bielefeld se ve mejor acompañado de Elizabeth así como usted de mi -aventuro la chica escondiendo una tímida sonrisa, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, la insinuación de la chica no había sido menor sin embargo sus mejillas enrojecieron aun mas recordando lo perfecto que se veían los dos descendientes de Bielefeld en el jardín.


	15. Subaria

_Hello…ahhh aca les entrego de un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste, pensé que lo terminaría luego pero el titulo lo dice es una historia sin fin!!! Me cuesta tanto buscarle algun fin..todos los que pienso e imagino me gustan…si fuera pulpo mas de ocho fics estarían dispuestos para ustedes…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me animan esto es por y para ustedes..._

**Cap.15 Subaria**

Yuuri estaba sentado en su escritorio, a su alrededor los mas importantes miembros del castillo discutían con él, qué hacer con la nueva amenaza que habia surgido la noche anterior cuando el Maou habia recibido un Aguila mensajera, mientras tomaba aire en el balcón de su habitación.

-la carta dice que el objetivo es eliminarte, eso solo se entiende por asesinato- dijo Gwendal al chico que se negaba aceptar el hecho.

- aun así Gwendal, no me parece justó que por culpa de unos pocos el pueblo completo de Subaria sufra las consecuencias, el castigo tiene que ir solo para los responsables

-no lo entiende usted heika….en ese pueblo son todos iguales, si hay uno que amenaza con la muerte del Rey, quiere decir que el resto también lo desea…

-eso es mentira- se negó a aceptar el chico golpeando la mesa, Murata le miro con seriedad.

-no niegue algo que nosotros sabemos, ya nos ha pasado con este pueblo mas de una vez…así que no haga las cosas mas difíciles y firme el permiso de una vez…-ordeno el hombre

-no quiero…

-Conrad…dile que no se ponga terco- gruño el mayor de los hermanos al castaño, Conrad negó con la cabeza

-lo siento Gwendal pero estamos para cumplir con las exigencias del Rey.

-aunque eso signifique aceptar el asesinato de nuestro propio Maou- ladro el rubio que estaba apoyado en la ventana- si le hacemos caso podríamos tomarlo como si estuviéramos de acuerdo con su asesinato!! …

-no será un asesinato Wolfram!!...entiende que no es justo para esa gente!!!

-Lord Bielefend para usted Heika-le detuvo Wolfran enderezándose- …y si usted cree que la gente de subaria es indefensa…arriésguese, pero tome una decisión ya, no estoy para sus niñerías, necesito saber si voy o no a guerra con ese pueblo.

Yuuri clavo su mirada en la del rubio con una chispa de odio unos instantes para luego volver a fijarla en Gwendal.

-te pido plazo, para ver que tan graves son las acusaciones contra este pueblo, tres días mas Gwendal

-...-un largo suspiro se arranco de los labios de hombre- esta bien…

-pero serán tres días de observación en la ciudad…por lo que pido tranquilidad, se que es peligroso pero quiero ver que tan malos pueden llegar a ser en ese pueblo.

-no lo admitiré heika!!-bramo el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio con furia, Gunter le siguio de cerca alarmado.

-no acepto objeciones Gwendal, se hará así…yo quiero, que se haga así.

Gwendal aguanto las ganas de contradecir al maou mientras Gunter le sujetaba de un brazo para evitar que ahorcara al joven maou.

-muy bien Conrad, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld…hoy a la media noche partiremos a Subaria….hasta entonces.-indico el hombre indicando la puerta, el rubio asintió sin decir nada y sacando pecho y haciendo un desprecio salio de la oficina seguido por Conrad.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOOOO

Greta jugaba en su pieza al te junto con Liv, la cual había comenzado a ganar cada vez mas espacio entre los ocupantes del castillo. Cuando Yuuri entro a la habitación y se encontró a su hija adoptiva jugando con su nueva …"amiga", pensó que estaba bien que se ausentara unos días después de pasar mas de un mes sin salir a ningún lado como lo hacia antes. Tal ves Greta estaba bien acompañada, ahora que era una mujer la que le cuidaba.

Entro silencioso para luego hacerse notar con un carraspeo de garganta.

-yuuri!!!-grito la mas pequeña saludándolo con la mano

-que tal Greta…

-Heika…muy buenas tardes

-buenas tardes Liv…interrumpo?

-no para nada su majestad…estábamos sirviendo el te!-aclaro la chica mostrándole la tetera de plata- desea compartir una taza con nosotras heika?-pregunto con inocencia fingida la chica. Yuuri dudo unos momentos en aceptar la invitación pero al ver el rostro entusiasmado de greta opto por ceder.

-como han estado las cosas en el castillo heika?-inicio la conversación la chica aristócrata cuando el pelinegro se acomodaba en su asiento.

-muy bien Liv...aunque ahora ultimo han ocurrido ciertas preocupaciones…

-por que señor, ocurre algo malo?-Liv se llevo una mano al pecho preocupada mientras Greta le miraba con atención.

-bueno ha surgido un inconveniente con el pueblo de Subaria

-Subaria?-la voz de Liv esta ves sonó interesada y algo preocupada- que clase de inconveniente es si se puede saber heika?-pregunto con seriedad la chica

-…mhhh no creo que sea necesario que ustedes se enteren ...ya saben asuntos del Rey, solo venia a informarles que hoy día voy viajando en dirección a Subaria.

-nooo…yuuri no te vallas!-lloriqueo Greta que había estado guardando silencio.

-tranquila greta, sera por pocos dias

-Pero….-la chica hizo un puchero- y Wolfram? Ira contigo?- pregunto aun mas desanimada…Yuuri asintio con la cabeza y ante la respuesta greta se paro ofendida y se retiro de la pieza dando un portazo, yuuri la quedo mirando sorprendido…

-que le paso?-pregunto aun con la vista en la puerta

-pues debe sentirse triste de que su padre la deje sola…yo también no comparto con tu decisión yuuri- dijo liv poniéndose de pie y arreglándose el cabello mientras le miraba con reproche- deberías pensar mas en nosotras antes de ausentarte, deberías pensar en lo preocupada y lo mucho que te extrañare estos días que no estés acá

-eh??..- Yuuri le miro incrédulo- pero liv!...tengo que hacerlo además …aunque suene rudo sabes que tu eres tan solo mi amiga verdad'?

-amiga!-la chica se sobresalto al oír esas palabras- no me habrás pedido que me quede contigo por un mes para ser solo amigos!!?…yo espero que dentro de poco te me propongas!!-alzo la voz la chica algo exasperada, Yuuri la miro desde su asiento cohibido y amenazado.

-la verdad es que no he pensado comprometerme tan luego Liv y…en serio que me agradas pero no he pensado en comprometerme contigo…al menos aun no

-QUE?!!!- la chica no aguanto la ofuscación sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su ceño se frunció notablemente, Yuuri desconoció a la hermosa chica que siempre veía en sus ratos libres, ahora lo que veía ante si era algo parecido a un…dragón.

-lo siento Liv…yo no pensé que estuvieras tan apresurada en comprometerte y…

-no será que aun no se olvida de su ex prometido!!?…acaso aun ama a LordWolfram??!!-presiono la chica, enseguida el rostro del maou se volvió sombrío.

-no se trata de eso Liv…lo que sucede es que no quiero comprometerme aun..soy muy joven para eso!

-no!...no quiero sus excusas Heika…escúcheme espero que para cuando vuelva tenga claro que lo primero que tiene que hacer es golpear mi mejilla- dijo la chica entre dientes y aguantando las ganas de gritar salio dando un portazo.

Yuuri soltó el aire que contenía agotado, al parecer las mujeres eran mas complicadas de lo que parecían…tan solo se desaparecería por tres días y Liv ya había armado una tragedia…pensaba que la chica no era tan extrema y agresiva…pero como había aprendido en Shin Makoku nadie era lo que parecia ser…

En la habitación de huéspedes la chica escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, al atardecer el carmesí inundaba los terrenos del palacio, mientras el sol se ocultaba, la chica no apareció hasta la hora de la cena, donde la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa conversaban sobre los preparativos para el viaje del Maou, Yuuri la miro con precausion pero la chica iba completamente tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

XxXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxX

A la media noche se veía la silueta de Conrad pasearse sobre su caballo esperando por el Rey, el resto de los habitantes del castillo esperaban despedirse de sus amigos, Greta había hecho un pequeño ramo de flores para Wolfram , quien había ido a los establos para buscar a AO.

El rubio estaba desatando al caballo del Rey cuando oyó unos ligeros pasos, inmediatamente se dio vuelta con su espada desenvainada apuntando a la silueta de una mujer encapuchada. La silueta comenzó a avanzar en su dirección sin temor, un rayo de luna dio con el rostro de la persona y Wolfram reconoció las finas facciones de la mujer, confundido bajo la espada y la volvió a acomodar en el cinto.

-Señorita Liv¿que hace usted acá?-pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

-Lord Wolfram…-la chica extendió su brazo entregándole una carta, la cual el chico recibió de manera cautelosa- necesito que me haga el favor de entregar esta carta a la dirección indicada.

-eh???!-Wolfram observo a la chica con molestia- lo siento, pero ahora estoy en una misión, no es mi trabajo hacer de mensajero….tendrá que pedirle esto a otra persona- dijo devolviéndole la carta, la chica llevo sus manos al pecho sin recibir el papel.

-lo se lord Wolfram, pero el destino es Subaria…no hay nadie mas que valla a ese pueblo aparte de ustedes… por favor se lo pido por que confío que usted no quiere que Heika se arriesgue innecesariamente para llevar el mismo esta carta.

Wolfram la miro codesconfiado sin comprender mucho a la chica, estaba de acuerdo en que yuuri era el menos indicado para hacer de mensajero en Subaria, pero había algo que no encajaba en todo esto.

-se lo pido por favor …

-esta bien Lady Liv, pero…podría decirme a quien conoce usted en subaria?

La chica se saco el capuchón por unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos, luego sonriendo ligeramente respondió.

-yo vengo del Pueblo de Subaria, Lord Bielefeld…

-eh?-wolfram apretó sus puños sintiéndose inquieto, intento disimular su reacción dándole la espalda a la chica y guardando la carta en su chaquetón.

- y desearía que mis padres se enteraran que estoy muy feliz de estar viviendo en este palacio…

-esta bien…yo haré llegar esta carta a su familia.

-muchas gracias Lord Wolfram.

-no hay de que, con su permiso señorita- Wolfram monto su caballo y guió a AO fuera de los establos, dio un ultimo vistazo disimulado a la chica que estaba a un costado del establo y se encamino a las puertas del palacio, mas atrás la chica sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando se reunió con Conrad, Yuuri ya estaba ahí, le entrego las riendas de Ao y dando una ultima mirada al castillo se dispuso a emprender viaje. Conrad le imito, el ultimo fue Yuuri que tardo algo mas en acomodarse.

-Wolfram!- Greta se acerco al chico y le entrego un pequeño ramo de flores.

-para mi?-pregunto el chico suavizando su tono de voz que últimamente era muy rudo y grave, cada ves que respondía sonaba mas como un gruñido que su antigua voz.

-si…son a cambio de que cuides a mi papa yuuri – dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba un beso con la mano, Wolfram miro al maou quien había bajado la vista incomodo y con una mirada melancólica que nadie noto wolfram acaricio la cabeza de la chica .

-Descuida Greta…yo cuidare a Heika…y me encargare de que Conrad me ayude…te parece??

-si!..Gracias Wolf…

-tranquila Greta… prometo que me cuidare-finalmente se acerco el Maou donde estaba la niña junto con el rubio.- ya veras que no habrá necesidad de que Wolfram se preocupe…estaré bien!-dijo animado

-esta bien yuuri!!

-ahora nos tenemos que ir…gracias por tu preocupación …-el pelinegro paso su vista rápidamente del rubio al castaño.- nos vamos?

-asi es heika- afirmo Conrad mientras empezaba a avanzar.

-no mas de tres dias!-oyeron decir a Gwendal mientras se perdían en la tenue niebla del bosque que rodeaba las tierras del castillo.

xXXxXxxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxX

En el camino lo único que se oía eran los cascos de los caballos, Conrad iba adelante, abriéndose paso entre las malezas mas salvajes, yuuri iba al centro detrás del castaño, en silencio, se sentía algo incomodo, a sus espaldas Wolfram iba cabalgando a paso lento, siempre manteniendo distancia con el. Durante la primera parte del viaje yuuri había podido mantenerse alerta a pesar de la poca platica que había logrado entablar con su padrino, desde que había dejado de entrenar baseball con el y desde que no bajaba al pueblo con sus dos camaradas se había ido hacia dentro de si, casi un ermitaño. Ahora se sentía incomodo y era incapaz de comprender que las relaciones con dos de los que fueron sus mejores amigos pudieran haberse transformado tanto.

El viento había comenzado a hacerse presente y con el venia la niebla espesa y arrastrada, se estaban dirigiendo a la Zona Este del país donde se suponía el invierno era intenso, el pelinegro lo supo cuando sintió que el terreno no era mas firme si no que irregular, la nieve que había comenzado a aparecer de apoco y ahora los rodeaba. Saco de su alforja su abrigo y se lo puso mientras avanzaban a ciegas. Conrad le había indicado que tuviera precaución mientras Wolfram hacia aparecer una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano para iluminar el camino lo suficiente para ellos tres pero con el cuidado de que a distancia el fuego no fuera visto. De pronto la voz del rubio llamo la atención de los otros dos.

-repasemos los hechos- dijo el rubio mientras iluminaba el camino.- Yuuri- Heika recibió una amenaza anónima por medio de un águila, donde decía que al este del país, una nación olvidada se estaba armando contra el nuevo Maou…para cobrar por las riquezas explotadas y robadas de su tierra…el costo seria la vida del Maou no?- iba reflexionando el chico mientras Yuuri y Conrad asentían y lo oían en silencio.- en seguida sabemos que Subaria es el pueblo olvidado por Shin Makoku, pues tras la guerra con los Humanos Subaria fue el único pueblo Mazoku que renegó su raza…por lo que la persona que escribió la carta no pudo haber sido alguien muy inteligente, en cuanto al águila sabemos que solo tres naciones se comunican por este medio, uno de los reinos es el de Maverik, luego esta el de nuestro tío stoffel y después…esta Subaria…

Mientras el rubio hablaba, Yuuri había comenzado a adormecerse con la voz del chico, realmente estaba agotado, y no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta ahora.

-podemos asegurar que los que están planeando esto son un grupo reducido de personas no Conrad?..Si no, habrían sido mas precavidos en no darnos tantas pistas

-de hecho lo mas probable es que no sea un grupo de mas de diez personas las que intentan asesinar al rey.-ratifico el castaño mientras se los guiaba por un camino seguro.

-Si…-acepto el rubio - de hecho eso es lo mas probable, aunque….no se por que me esta comenzando a entrar la duda de que efectivamente la nación entera este involucrada en esto, y que la carta haya sido deliberadamente descuidada solo para hacernos creer que son unos pocos los interesados en vengarse…

-por que piensas eso Wolfram….acaso tienes señales de un posible engaño?- pregunto el castaño con interes,

-pero…como podria una nación tan pequeña y pobre como la que se supone es Subaria arriesgarse tanto?-refuto algo dormido el maou en medio de un bostezo.

-pues será pequeña pero muy brava heika- respondió el rubio…además no me había enterado hasta hoy de que Lady Liv provenía de ese pueblo.

-eh??-Conrad se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de Wolfram, Yuuri despertó en seguida esquivando a Conrad.

-cuidado Conrad!...!!!-exclamo deteniéndose.

-Heika…usted sabia que Lady Liv era de Subaria?-pregunto Conrad con una pisca de preocupación en su rostro aunque muy bien disimulada, Yuuri le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-La verdad es que a mi me había dicho que era de una ciudad de humanos…ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de aquel lugar.

-mhhhmp, como me lo esperaba de usted…nunca presta atención a nada verdad de lo que le dicen no?'-le regaño Wolfram a la vez que se detenía…pues, muy bien ahora tenemos a una sospechosa en nuestro propio castillo

-por que sospechosa!!?-se molesto el rey , wolfram lo miro con desagrado

-en estos momentos cualquier persona perteneciente a Subaria es sospechosa, aun mas cuando le mantiene oculta la verdad al Rey.

-no creo que Liv me haya mentido intencionalmente tal ves tu estas equivocado…además como sabes que ella es de Subaria!!!-acuso Yuuri apuntándolo con agresividad, Wolfram le miro de manera petulante antes de responder.

-lo se por que ella me lo dijo...yo no lo invente Heika

-de todos modos la información que nos entrego Wolfram es de mucha ayuda, en cuanto lleguemos a Subaria escribiéremos a Gwendal…

-por que!?...no creo que Liv este tramando algo, si ni siquiera debe saber sobre la situación en que nos hallamos con Su pueblo!!!!

-no la defienda su majestad…no se confíe de la gente que apenas conoce- dijo ácidamente el rubio comiéndose con la mirada al Rey, el pelinegro guardo silencio.

-Conrad podemos detenernos unos minutos…el frío me esta matando-pidió el rey desanimado.

-solo unos minutos heika…

-esta bien

-mhp…llorón-yuuri oyó el antiguo insulto que fue apenas un murmullo al aire, le dedico vaga mirada al rubio que desmontaba y comenzaba a hacer una fogata a su lado.

Mientras las horas de niebla mas espesa pasaban ante sus ojos los tres mazokus esperaban en silencio alrededor de la fogata que el menor de los hijos de la ex maou había hecho, esperaban que el camino volviera a verse. Conrad miraba a su hermano menor, el cual se notaba inquieto y molesto, Yuuri por su lado no paraba de moverse, incomodo intentando evitar rozar al rubio, el castaño se preguntaba si Murata había conversado con Yuuri y su hermano, por que durante el ultimo tiempo ambos chicos se comportaban de manera insoportable…Yuuri ya no era el niño dulce de siempre y Wolfram….bueno cada vez era mas egoísta y arrogante. Esperaron un par de horas mas cada ves el frio se hacia mas intenso, Wolfram había empezado a tiritar, debido a su condición de domador de fuego, las zonas frías le afectaban con mayor intensidad.

Yuuri se apego mas al fuego rehusándose pedirle a nadie que le abrigara.

Hubo un momento en que el viento soplo de manera salvaje levantando una rama en llamas, los tres hombres observaron el hermosos cisrcuito llameante que hizo esta hasta que cayera sobre el regazo de Maou, la reacción fue inmediata, el pelinegro comenzó a gritar al ver que su abrigo comenzaba a incendiarse , en seguida el rubio cogio la rama entre sus manos, las llamas lamiendo su piel, el joven lanzo la rama lejos del pelinegro y yuuri termino de sacudirse las pequeñas brazas que habían caído sin apartar la mirada de su compañero …Wolfram inmediatamente escondió sus manos en la nieve con una expresión seria y el pelinegro comprendió que el rubio se había lastimado por evitar que el mismo se quemara…apretó su mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta que era incapaz de agradecerle la acción como lo hubiese hecho antes…de pronto oyó un suspiro decepcionado y profundo, se dio vuelta para ver a Conrad levantarse y dirigirse a su hermano menor.

-Wolfram muéstrame tus manos-ordeno lacónicamente

-e-estan bien Weller…no es nada- respondió el chico cerrando sus puños y negando con la cabeza.

-Wolfram…muéstramelas.- Repitió el comandante con firmeza, Yuuri se sintió culpable cuando vio las palmas heridas del Rubio. Mientras el caballero de Bielefeld mostraba sus manos el castaño sacaba un pequeño botiquín de su bolso…yuuri bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Conrad, yo me hago cargo- dijo el pelinegro sin atreverse a ver la reacción del rubio, mientras cogia sus manos y las envolvía con las suyas a la vez que empezaba a sanar las quemaduras con su magia, Wolfram intento quitarle las manos pero el rey se lo impidió.-tranquilo…

Conrad sonrió con optimismo, tal ves este viaje les seria útil a esos dos…un poco de compañerismo era lo que les faltaba.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la punta del cuello hasta donde terminaba su espalda, las manos del rubio estaban hirviendo y las suyas se estaban derritiendo sobre ellas.

El rubio le quedo mirando fijamente unos instantes, Conrad había empezado a acomodar las alforjas en los caballos dejándolos solos, Yuuri le devolvió la mirada en silencio mientras veía bailar los cabellos dorados al viento, los opacos ojos esmeralda apenas reflejando la nieve blanca. Wolfram contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros que le estaban escrutando eran los de yuuri, un copo de nieve cayó entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos presto atención.

Era como si ambos hubiesen olvidado quienes eran y por que habían dejado de hablarse, en ese momento, en el que Yuuri había tomado sus manos entre las suyas.…ahí, había sentido la fría piel del Maou, contra la ardiente suya, había vuelto a rozar el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba en el universo y tan solo eso necesito para olvidarse del resto del mundo. Yuuri por su parte recordaba que una ves pensó que jamás podría volver a mirar a esos ojos y que estos le miraran de vuelta sin ninguna señal de odio, cuando Wolfram le miro fue como si la tormenta que llevaba dentro de si se hubiese calmado…ya no le odiaba o al menos así le estaba mirando.

De pronto la Precencia de Weller Conrad, les anuncio ambos que su momento de oro había acabado…para ambos.-

-ya esta…-dijo cuando hubo terminado el rey

-gracias…-susurro el rubio dejando que Conrad le vendara las manos ahora en mejor estado.

-no!!...gracias a ti mejor dicho-dijo el japonés llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando se avergonzaba de haber hecho algo estupido, gesto que ya no hacia tan seguido.

-si estan listos ya es hora de partir…debemos aprovechar que aun no amanece para poder encontrar hospedaje en algún lugar seguro- Indico Conrad mientras montaba, Wolfram se puso de pie rápidamente asintiendo a la vez que Yuuri le miraba confundido.

-apresúrate enclenque- le llamo la atención el rubio a la vez que el pelinegro dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-no soy un enclenque Wolfram…-se quejo con falsa molestia mientras montaba a Ao,el Castaño noto el leve cambio en ambos jóvenes pero no quizo hacerles notar que sabia que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, en cambio se dedico a darles ordenes

- en cuanto entremos a los terrenos de Subaria será preciso que ambos de ustedes cubran su rostro

-entendido

-entendido

-no dejen que nadie se entere quienes son, Yozak estará esperándonos con alojamiento, ahora que recuerdo, así que tendremos unas horas para descansar antes de empezar a investigar la situación heika.

-es bueno saberlo conrad…gracias

-Weller-kyo-la voz de Wolfram se alzo sobre el silbido del viento-yo mañana me ausentare durante la ultima hora del día, debo hacer un tramite independiente a este -aviso el rubio sin titubear, Conrad le miro con curiosidad

-que asunto debes tratar?, no se supones venias a acompañar al Rey.

-y es eso lo que haré, solo necesito un par de horas nada mas

El castaño le miro receloso unos segundos antes de aceptar.

-esta bien aunque en el reporte que haga a Gwendal no omitiré este hecho.

-no me interesa Weller- ignoro el regaño de su hermano mayor el chico mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta donde guardaba la carta.

El paisaje continuo siendo el mismo por unos momentos, sin aviso la nieve comenzó a disminuir pero sin desaparecer del todo, entraron en un bosque completamente muerto, las ramas y troncos de los árboles estaban todos congelados, Wolfram se sorprendió ante el cambio repentino de escenográfia, si se volteaba podía ver perfectamente la niebla impenetrable que se cernía a sus espaldas, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada al frente vio que yuuri ya se había cubierto el rostro, se detuvo rápidamente para sacar su capa de su bolso, jamás se espero que llegaran tan pronto a Subaria, mientras se acomodaba la capa oyó un ruido entre los árboles, exaltado dirigió la vista al lugar donde había oido el ruido, pero no vio nada…sin tardar mas espoleo su caballo para que alcanzara a los demás.

Mientras oculto en las sombras un hombre sonreía con satisfacción.

Cuando llegaron a la posada donde Yozak les esperaba los primeros tímidos rayos de sol comenzaban a caer sobre los techados, los recién llegados entraron rápidamente al local sin ser vistos, los tres tomaron una pieza común, la cual compartirían con Yozak.

Apenas entraron a la habitación el Rey se dejo caer en una cama, los demás le miraron sin decir nada, Conrad se cambio de ropa y se abrigo para salir de ahí luego acompañado de Yozak.

-iremos a ver la ciudad wolfram…cuida de su majestad

-pero yo también quiero ir con ustedes.!!!

-lo sentimos pero creo que no podemos dejarlo solo-apunto el castaño al bulto que era el pelinegro que ahora roncaba sonoramente en la cama mas central, el rubio bufo y dando un portazo despidió a los otros dos hombres.

El rubio se sentó en la cama del lado de la del Rey, pero antes cerro todas las cortinas de la habitación y bloqueo la puerta de entrada, cuando se acomodo en la cama saco su espada y comenzó a pulirla, durante unos minutos no hizo mas que revisar el filo de esta, pero momentos después termino contemplando el sueño del Rey, envainando su espada nuevamente se sentó a un lado del rey y le observo detenidamente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía dormir…el mismo se había privado de cada uno de los beneficios que antes había tenido cuando estaban comprometidos, el mismo había pedido que se solucionaran las cosas, y ahora que lo había perdido todo y estaba intentado empezar de nuevo …con aquel roce de manos que tuvieron bajo la nieve, sintió que la mascara de acero que traía puesta, había empezado a pesar aun mas…durante esos minutos, si sintió ajeno a toda realidad, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba al Maou hasta que sintió su piel cerca de la suya, tocándose, como cuando dormían en las noches y en las mañanas despertaban juntos, a veces con su brazo sobre el pecho del pelinegro, o los labios del maou sobre su cuello…Bajo la vista molesto consigo mismo, era increíble como no podía olvidarse del Maou, tenia grabado el nombre de Yuuri en su corazón y se estaba volviendo loco.

Todo ese mes con Liv alrededor del Maou había sido una tortura para el, en un principio pensó que la compañía de Elizabeth le podría ayudar, a evitar sentirse tan miserablemente solo, pero Yuuri había visto su intento de recuperarse y no espero mas de lo necesario para pedirle a Lady Elizabeth que regresara a Bielefeld a atender los asuntos que le correspondían…con eso Yuuri se había ganado el resentimiento renovado del príncipe, pues teniendo a Liv a su lado todo el día , conversando y podando los jardines con ella …lo hacia morirse de celos, celos silenciosos que se tragaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, porque a él, el Rey le había privado la oportunidad de distraerse.…solo para verlo amargarse mas y mas con cada día que pasaba.

-eres como un maldito perro…no comes de tu plato, pero tampoco dejas comer a otros…-gruño entre un bostezo el rubio, ajeno a su propia mano que acariciaba los cabellos del dormido rey…su corazón siempre traicionándolo…

Cuando yuuri se despertó se encontró tendido en la habitación, a oscuras, las cortinas apenas dejaban pasar un poco de luz, se removió en su lugar y noto que no estaba solo, se giro para encontrase de frente con el joven Mazoku durmiendo profundamente, su reacción inmediata fue la de querer salir corriendo sintiendo un miedo irracional, como la primera vez que pillo al rubio en su cama… esa vez habia sentido pavor de la belleza del rubio, pero la segunda reacción, fue mas irracional aun.

Se volvió a recostar para quedar de frente al chico, le miro detenidamente, examinando sus facciones…como extrañaba esa belleza angelical…extrañaba el despertar a media noche para toparse con un wolfram completamente dócil, hermoso, relajado…jamás había querido reconocer que la hermosura de Wolfram era lo que mas le atemorizaba…pues dudaba que alguien pudiera evitar sentirse atraído por el chico, y si el lo había hecho, no era precisamente por que no le gustase su físico…llevo su mano al rostro del rubio y lo acaricio suavemente, se atrevió a hacerlo, por que sabia que tal vez esta seria la primera y ultima vez que lo hacia. Cerro los ojos recordando cada despertar acompañado por el caprichoso príncipe y sonrió,… hace dos meses estaba confundido, ahora lo tenia mas que claro, ni siquiera Liv le podía hacer cambiar de opinión, de nada servia las horas eternas de charlas con la chica si cada vez que se reunía con ella lo único que recordaba era que estaba con ella por que Wolfram lo había dejado…y el lo había aceptado.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había desperdiciado por tanto tiempo desde el día siguiente a que el príncipe le aclarara en su rostro que el ya no le amaba…desde ese minuto, todo se volvió oscuro para el….por que, la llama que se consumió en Wolfram también lo hizo en él.

-no sabes como te he extrañado-susurro el pelinegro escondiendo su rostro sin temor a ser sorprendido, en el cuello del otro chico…no perdía nada con intentar dormir una ultima vez con el ojiverde….


	16. Magia negra para los Demonios

_HOLAAAAAAA…aca estoy nuevo cap!!...que emoción…me alegra que les guste mi historia de verdad que me siento alagada por cada un de ustedes…_

_Espero cumplir con sus expectativas…y que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hago…nos leemos_

_**CAP16------ Magia negra para los Demonios**_

Cuando despertó froto sus ojos con pereza, el descanso le había servido bastante, sentía su cuerpo recompuesto y listo para comenzar a dedicarse a lo que venia, bostezo con bondad y noto la comodidad de la cama, sin querer moverse se apego a un mas al cuerpo que estaba aferrado a el y cerro sus ojos disfrutando del tranquilo y acogedor abrazo del que estaba preso…

-EHHHH!!!!-Wolfram volvió a abrir los ojos para ver bien la posición en que estaban durmiendo éll y su acompañante - YUURI!!!!-grito sonrojándose rabiosamente.

-qué!!? Qué???Yo no fui!!!!-el pelinegro se despertó abruptamente, cuando abrió sus ojos noto que su mano estaba perdida en el pecho de Wolfram y rápidamente la saco del lugar incapaz de mirar al rubio a los ojos- y- yo..wolfram…disculpa- dijo con vergüenza

-por que tu?...que hacías?...abrazándome-pregunto el rubio enderezándose y algo sin aliento.

-no ha sido mi culpa, no sabia que estabas dormido a mi lado!!-se defendió el pelinegro mintiendo para su protección…el rubio se sonrojo ante eso, era verdad se habia quedado dormido a su lado y se suponia que el no debia dormir con el Rey, nunca mas.

El rubio le miro con inseguridad mientras intentaba parecer no afectado por la situación. En esos momentos se escucharon impetuosos golpes en la puerta. Wolfram salto de la cama rápidamente separándose lo más posible del pelinegro a la vez que el Maou le imitaba. EL pelinegro guardo silencio abochornado, a la vez que el rubio tomaba su espada, y le dirigía una mirada inquisidora antes de preguntar en voz alta:

-quien es?!-dijo acercándose a la puerta que estaba trancada con una silla

-soy yo Wolfram,..-la voz de Conrad se escucho al otro lado de la madera, el rubio desbloqueo la puerta y comprobando que se tratara efectivamente del castaño dejo entrar a su hermano y al pelirrojo que le seguía.

-Heika…Wolfram-saludo el militar mientras observaba los rostros de ambos chicos. Los cuales lucias sonrojados y compungidos, el castaño frunció los labios con interés…Yuuri ni siquiera le corrigió.

-les sucede algo?-pregunto

-no!-casi grito el rubio poniéndose tenso

-n-nada-tartamudeo el pelinegro acalorado, el castaño les miro incrédulo pero luego agito su cabeza para evitar distracciones.

-muy bien…entonces Heika estará listo para salir a conocer el pueblo, Con Yozak intentamos buscar algún indicio que demuestre que efectivamente estén rebelándose contra usted pero por el momento no hemos descubierto nada…la gente del pueblo se ve tranquila…aun asi necesitamos que nos acompañe.-

En seguida Yuuri recupero la compostura y asintió con seriedad.

-Entendido…entonces salgamos ya, estoy ansioso por conocer a este pueblo…-dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes siquiera de poder atravesar el umbral sintió una mano que le freno.

-Heika…no puede salir así…lo vana a reconocer, necesito que use este velo- indico el castaño apuntando un largo velo de color púrpura que le ofrecía Yozak.

-QUE!!?- Grito espantado- debo usar ese…esa cosa???!!!-dijo apuntando el velo

-no es cosa, es un velo Heika-aclaro el rubio mientras cubría su cabeza con su capa de viaje.

-pero parece un vestido!!! Además, por que debo cubrirme entero!!! Y ustedes???...

-lo siento niño, pero solo nos conseguimos este velo, y usted es lo mas importante…-dijo con burla el ojiazul mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-además no te sientas mal…acá en Subaria las mujeres suelen usar estos velos…no será extraño ver a una figura más, cubierta por esta clase de trajes.

-mujeres!???-dijo casi sin aire

Después de que el pelinegro se acomodara el velo, salieron de la posada en silencio, el cielo estaba nublado y la tierra donde pisaban estaba húmeda, el sonido de sus pasos era absorbido por el barro y las ramas, ya era mediodía cuando habían dejado el hostal, ahora recorrían las calles abarrotadas de almacenes, Yuuri noto nuevas formas envueltas en velos de tonos lúgubres pero bordados elegantemente, los hombres de Subaria usaban el cabello mas corto en el lado derecho que en el izquierdo y casi todos llevaban un aro en alguna de sus dos orejas. Yuuri iba absorbiendo la extravagancia de los habitantes del lugar casi con deleite, parecían ser un pueblo trabajador y esforzado, los hombres acarreaban leña, se dedicaban a la agricultura de esas extrañas frutas de colores lilas y anaranjadas…Incluso si no se equivocaba, había visto pasar a dos hombres cargando al hombro pieles de animales.

-psss… Conrad –yuuri llamo la atención del hombre- …no me parece que Subaria sea un lugar tan malo…-dijo apenas en un susurro el pelinegro mientras avanzaban

-las apariencias heika….-dijo el cataño- muchas veces engañan

-eh?-Yuuri le miro unos segundos para luego observar a Wolfram que iba adelante junto con Yozak.- si…tienes razón- acepto con un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Se detuvieron unos segundos Cuando una Carreta paso delante de ellos, solo el rubio se adelanto quedando al otro lado de esta. Esperaron pacientemente hasta nuevamente tuvieron una vista completa del callejón, siguieron avanzado intentando alcanzar a Wolfram quien iba a la cabeza… impaciente…el rubio buscaba alguna dirección que le indicara donde debía ir al atardecer para hacer entrega de la carta, avanzaba mas por cuenta propia que por el interés de querer guiar a los otros, cuando iba pasando por un puesto de inciensos y velas con aromas extrañas oyó unos gritos provenir de algún lado...gritos agresivos, de amenaza.

De improviso apareció un niño pequeño corriendo por uno de los estrechos callejones laterales, el rubio no alcanzo a detenerse y el pequeño chocó con fuerza contra sus piernas.

-cuidado!-oyó Wolfram que Yuuri le advertía mientras atinaba a atajar al niño por el brazo…a lo lejos, detrás del pequeño venia una mujer envuelta en una túnica gris y un velo blanco.

-la mujer que viene ahí es tu madre?-pregunto Wolfram frunciendo el ceño al notar que el pequeño le miraba con temor y escondía algo a sus espaldas.-que llevas ahí? - Pregunto quitándole lo que escondía.

Ahogo un grito de asombro cuando vio lo que traía el pequeño niño, era un muñeco…un muñeco de cabello azabache y ojos negros, vestido como el Maou…pero el muñeco no era para nada bonito ni siquiera infantil estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, sangre y piezas de houseki incrustadas en todo su cuerpo….magia negra para los demonios.

-devuélveme eso!!!-grito la mujer mientras le agarraba el muñeco e intentaba arrebatárselo, en ese momento llegaron corriendo Yuuri y los demás. Wolfram forcejeo con la mujer soltando al pequeño y logrando al final quedarse con el muñeco.

-esto es suyo?-pregunto Wolfram con la mandíbula apretada, Conrad observo el muñeco y enseguida intercambio miradas con Yozak.

-eso no le importa…consígase el suyo propio!!!-bramo la mujer volviendo a lanzarse sobre el rubio el chico la esquivo y se negó a devolver el muñeco.

-que me consiga uno??...de donde saco esto?-inquirió sospechando que ella no era la única que tenia uno de esos . Yuuri por su parte miraba la escena confundido, de pronto había comenzado a sentirse mareado y comenzó a ver borroso.

La mujer miro al príncipe de pronto a la cara, si no fuera por el velo, Conrad podría haber jurado que por la rapidez con que había levantado el rostro y el paso hacia atrás que había dado, la mujer estaba sorprendida y algo asustada…

-no lo sabes?-pregunto con la voz ahora temblorosa

-no-respondió seguro el chico-….soy extranjero-agrego -…por que habría de saberlo, acaso es típico de su país tener estos muñecos- agrego suspicaz intentando sonar casual, había notado el cambio de actitud de la mujer…y esta era una oportunidad para sacarle información sobre lo que investigaban.

-n-no..para nada joven….la verdad e- s que yo venia tr-as mi hi-hijo- dijo mientras levantaba del suelo al pequeño que la miraba con temor y se cubría la cabeza con las manos como si esperara una paliza, Yozak observo molesto la escena.-este es su juguete…-dijo mirando el muñeco …-pero puede quedárselo si quiere…yo ya me voy- dijo la mujer mirando paranoicamente hacia los lados mientras se devolvía por donde había venido.

Cuado la mujer arrastro consigo al pequeño que había explotado en lagrimas cuando lo había samarreado unos metros mas adelantes Yuuri se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-chicos…-los demás le miraron enseguida- me siento mal-dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

El carmesí nuevamente cubría la oscura tierra de Subaria, inundaba las habitaciones de cada una de las personas que residía ahí, abrigaba el frío pueblo que vivía en un eterno invierno. Yuuri estaba tendido en una cama, incapaz de moverse, sentía su cuerpo pesado y apenas podía respirar…abrió sus ojos y comprendió por que no se podía mover.

-Yozak!!-grito asustándose, el pelirrojo se alejo de el dejando de presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y soltándole la nariz- querías asfixiarme!!!??

-niño!!!!..ya despertaste..lo siento pero ya era hora, no despertabas con nada!-se disculpo el pelirrojo.

-que me paso?...donde esta Conrad??-ha enviado el muñeco con Kohi a Shin Mkoku para que lo analicen, además de estar haciendo el reporte con la informaron que Wolfram dio sobre Liv y también explicando lo que ocurrió con la mujer en el callejón…-explico el soldado rascándose la cabeza mientras terminaba con un bostezo.

-oh…-Yuuri observo la habitación, no había nadie mas- donde esta Wolfram?

-acá estoy enclenque -respondió una Voz , Yuuri se enderezo para vee a Wolfram salir del baño con una toalla en sus hombros para absorber el agua de su cabello mojado.-como te sientes?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama continua a la del Maou.

Yuuri noto que no había formalidad en sus palabras y se relajo un poco mas.

-bien…algo mareado, no se que me ocurrió…-dijo el chico bajando la vista y clavándola en sus pies-jamás me había sentido así antes

-eso es por el Houseki incrustado en el cuerpo del muñeco- explico el rubio mientras se comenzaba a vestir con su traje verde que utilizaba fuera del reino..

-el muñeco que encontramos?-pregunto el maou mirándolo.

-aha…ese muñeco es magia negra para los demonios, por suerte tu eres mestizo, y solo en grandes cantidades de Houseki como las que encontramos en el muñeco puede causarte alguna descompensación.

-Houseki?-pregunto el pelinegro sin entender- no se suponía que a los mestizos no les hace efecto ese tipo de cosas?

-pero cuando todo se utiliza en exceso, hace mal…por eso no creo que ese muñeco sea el único que exista en Subaria - dijo el chico rubio levantándose ya vestido y poniéndose la correa donde llevaba la espada se dirigió a Yozak.

-voy saliendo, avísale a Weller que volveré temprano…-anuncio el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta .

-como ordenes- asintió el pelirrojo, Yuuri vio salir al rubio con curiosidad y mal presentimiento.

-y vas a dejar que valla solo??-pregunto intentando disimular la preocupación que había despertado el joven mazoku en el.

-quieres que acompañe a ese caprichoso??…ya discutimos con él…ira solo y se hará cargo de lo que sea que pueda llegar a sucederle- dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca de desagrado.

Yuuri se levanto lentamente mientras se ponía los zapatos, miro por sobre su hombro a Yozak que se había comenzado a recostar, disimuladamente cogio el velo.

-Voy al baño!!-aviso con inocencia, yozak asintió sin siquiera mirarle.

Cuando dijo "voy al baño"…no había querido sonar demasiado evidente, por eso había cerrado la puerta con un mueble, y concentrándose con todo lo que tenia, había logrado hacer que el agua de la bañera de piedra sonara como si alguien se bañase.

Él en cambio había saltado por la ventanita del baño y cubriéndose con el velo había salido en busca del Rubio, no sabia por que, pero le daba mala espina que el rubio quisiera ir a solas a un lugar de Subaria. Rápidamente reviso si había salido con su caballo, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido así…tardo unos segundos en decidir donde dirigirse." A ver…pensemos como Wolfram"...Se dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos e intentando comprender el impulsivo razonamiento que guiaba siempre las acciones del rubio.

No lo pudo ver mas claro que la imagen que se le presento, el rubio forcejeando con la mujer, en seguida y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al callejón donde habían encontrado el muñeco. Tenia que haber ido hacia ese lugar, si se equivocaba tendría que regresar derrotado.

Wolfram una vez mas se acomodo la capa sobre su rostro, y avanzo por el serpenteante callejón, había tenido la corazonada de que esta era la dirección correcta, si su corazón le decía que encontraría a quien buscaba en esta dirección, obedecería, no siempre su corazón lo guiaba por malos caminos…

Se había dado cuenta de que esta parte de Subaria era mucho mas Pobre y sucia que el resto de la ciudad, partiendo por el hecho que las mujeres lavaban sus ropas todas en la misma fuente, o que los mas pequeños se vestían harapientos, siguió caminando sin mirar a nadie a la cara, tampoco podía arriesgarse demasiado, después de todo el era lo mas parecido a la ex maou y no se necesitaba ser un genio para hilar fino.

Cuando llego a un muro que representaba el fin del camino el rubio no obedeció a lo que parecía obvio, con el tiempo había aprendido a identificar los métodos de protección que utilizaban algunos para proteger su privacidad, sin ser notado, observo a ambos lados antes de encaramarse el muro…no sin antes notar una mujer que venia caminando tras él…escondida entre las sombras.

Yuuri vio al rubio saltar el muro, por un segundo había pensado que lo había visto pero al parecer no le había reconocido…o quizás solo estaba alucinando, se acerco al muro de fríos ladrillos con inseguridad, quizás no había sido buena idea haber venido tras el rubio. Pensó unos segundos la idea de devolverse pero cuando intento regresar no fue capaz de llegar mas lejos…tal ves el rubio lo necesitara…no era que estaba preocupado, solo no se sentía tranquilo dejando que su …que él, fuera solo a lugares que no conocía.

Con incomodidad se encaramo por el muro, maldiciendo el Velo y luego al ver la altura de la que había saltado el rubio quiso devolverse.

"no Yuuri shibya….no seas cobarde!!!"se regaño mentalmente a la vez que respiraba hondo y se lanzaba. Aterrizo con un silencioso "thud"

Cuando se levanto y alzo la vista se quedo unos momentos de pie incapaz de moverse, estaba en un jardín enorme lleno de malezas y barro, al fondo se veía una casa antiquísima de madera, iluminada por una luz lúgubre, pudo ver la silueta del rubio acercándose a la puerta principal….sin perder mas tiempo se hecho a andar, era increíble que el rubio adivinara que detrás de ese simple muro se irguiera tal construcción.

Cuando el rubio llego a la puerta comprobó con satisfacción que no se había equivocado, esta era la casa que había estado buscando…sabia que muchos de los nobles antiguos de Subaria, tras haber sido castigados por su madre, habían decidido apartarse y protegerse de la ciudad muchas veces ocultando sus casas tras muros o bosques espesos. Comprobó el nombre de la familia en el escudo que había fura de la puerta."Autre"

Apenas pronuncio el apellido la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto y delgado de cabello largo, su cabello era blanco, Wolfram le observo hacia arriba incomodo, que tenia que decir?

-buenas noches…Vengo en nombre de Lady Liv- dijo el rubio sintiéndose algo nervioso ante la escrutante mirada del hombre, este se hizo un lado de inmediato cuando oyó el nombre de la chica y haciendo una reverencia le hizo entrar.

-permiso-susurro apenas el rubio.

Yuuri vio que e la puerta se cerraba y sin poder hacer mas, ahogo un gruñido frustrado, definitivamente presentía que algo malo estaba por suceder. Esforzándose en no ser visto, se acerco a una de las ventanas que había a los costados de la casa, precisamente donde los pasillos eran mas oscuros y donde se podía ver la sala de estar, donde ahora Wolfram hacia entrega de una carta, frente a una cantidad considerable de personas , yuuri podía ver todo…lo malo era que no oía nada.

Había sacado con demorosa cautéla el papel que traía doblado en sus pantalones, cuando entrego el papel noto que los presentes en la sala se tensaban, habían damas muy elegantes jugando con sus rizos y los hombres estaban en silencio observándolo con algo que intentaba ser amabilidad pero que el rubio sabia que era totalmente lo contrario.

Espero unos segundos en silencio concentrándose solamente en el hombre que tenia enfrente, este, cuando termino de leer la carta dejo caer el papel con un suspiro y sin emoción alguna, atrajo al rubio en un estrecho abrazo…el rubio sobresaltado intentó apartarse del cuerpo del hombre pero este lo agarro con aun mas firmeza hasta que hablo a los presentes que ahora se habían sobresaltado.

-mis amigos…quien tengo en mis brazos es nuestro príncipe Lord Wolfram Von…Bielefeld-dijo de pronto con rencor, y el rubio comprendió, supo y confirmo que había caído en una trampa.

Afuera el pelinegro apretaba los puños sin saber que hacer…


	17. Eternos Vengadores De Subaria

_Gracias por el entusiasmo, por las maldiciones para Liv por los animos de un "beso" entre estos dos…y…por leer _

_Ahhhh cada ves mejor cada vez mas!!! Uyyy que emoción no las lateo mas acá les va uno nuevo!!!_

**Cap 17- Eternos vengadores de Subaria**

OooooOoooooOoOoooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOOOOooOOOOOOOoo

Wolfram sintió que su cerebro se paralizaba unos segundos mientras sentía un hilo plateado y frio recorrer su espina dorsal…el miedo. Llevaba aun la capa puesta y aun así el hombre que estaba frente a él había adivinado quien era él, se tenso unos segundos cuando sintió que le descubrían el rostro, airado y desafiante levanto la vista para enfrentarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no había adivinado nada…a ese hombre le habían informado…

-Lady Liv ha sido muy descuidada al decirnos que usted era el mensajero que entraría esta carta.

-mensajero!!!-repitió con rabia el rubio, esa puta le había engañado, en ningún momento había pretendido que Yuuri llevara esa carta, él era el objetivo!!!

-gracias por tu trabajo jovencito, ahora nosotros haremos el nuestro- sonrió macabramente el hombre mientras forcejeaba con el cinto de su espada.

Yuuri veía desde afuera como wolfram se debatía con el hombre intentando impedir que lo despojaran de su espada, sus puños se crisparon con furia. Finalmente el hombre logro romper el cinto y lanzar sin cuidado la espada por la ventana desde donde yuuri era un espectador sordo, se agacho rápidamente al ver venir la espada, sintió los vidrio cae sobre su cuerpo pero no presto atención, lo mas rápido y cuidadoso que pudo recogió la espada del rubio y la tomo entre sus temblorosas manos.

Wolfram aun tenia sus manos vendadas, si temprano había podido forcejear con la mujer era por que con ella no había hecho gran fuerza en cambio ahora necesitaba generar presión, y sus manos heridas aun ardían, y vendadas eran aun mas inútiles. Se debatió durante unos minutos mas con el hombre hasta que sintió mas brazos sobre él.

-que significa esto!-rugió con odio al ver que los presentes se acercaban a él con seriedad y sin emoción en su rostro-

-esto mi hermoso príncipe no es mas que una declaración de guerra…-modulo lúgubremente el hombre albino dándole un golpe en su vientre- a tu Rey y una venganza para tu madre

-bastardos…han sido unos estupidos!!-bramo enfurecido el rubio luchando salvajemente por ser liberado, sin importarle nada invoco al fuego, su cuerpo entero se transformo en una sola llama que quemo a quienes le sostenían., algunos aullaron de dolor otros cayeron inconcientes - les digo que no conseguirán nada con esto!!... si pretenden recuperar lo perdido hace veinte años…se equivocan eso es lo que se merecen por traicionarnos!!!-añadió mientras mantenía distancia con los presentes, lentamente las vendas cayeron incineradas.

-no queremos recuperar nada, tan solo queremos causar daño…perdidas a la corona!!- rió el hombre mientras las mujeres presentes se retiraban, unas asustadas, otras riendo escandalosamente.

-maldito!!!!-wolfram no pudo controlarse, nunca lo hacia, de eso estaba consiente, sabia que no lograría hacer demasiado daño al hombre que tenia en frente por que además de el habían mas que estabas listos para atacarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo fiero sobre el albino, dándole puñetazos, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo como se suponía que debía hacer cuando la espada desaparecía en batalla. Logro desestabilizar al noble que cayo contra la pared mientras sentía que por detrás le ponían una soga por el cuello ahorcándolo.

Yuuri respiraba irregularmente…no se atrevía a salir de su escondite, si lo hacia y se enteraban quien era él de seguro que todo empeoraría, debía estar seguro que si salía de ahí, rescataría al rubio sin necesidad de ser descubierto…solo tenia que esperar el momento exacto, hasta el momento oía golpes y discusiones, había oído la conversación que se había sostenido entre el noble de Subaria y su joven amigo, e incontrolablemente se sintió decepcionado de Subaria, de Liv y de si mismo.

Cuando noto que de pronto los golpes y los ruidos habían cesado se levanto para hallar una sala de estar completamente en llamas, y un Wolfram completamente desmayado atado por sogas, de pies a cabeza, inmovilizado, sintió un disparo en su pecho… Miedo….miedo irracional, que lo paralizaba….quería ir a buscar a Conrad pedir ayuda y sin embargo no podía perder el tiempo, todo lo que tenia era la espada de Wolfram…y ese miedo que te lleva a hacer cosas que muchas veces te crees incapaz de hacer.

Con cuidado se encaramo en el umbral del la ventana y entro esquivando las llamas, antes de seguir a los hombres que habían salido al ultimo recogió la carta que ahora empezaba a incendiarse, en silencio leyó el contenido.

_Estimado Andreé:_

_He querido escribirte para contarte lo feliz que me siento acá, soy tal útil como jamás pensé que llegaría a serlo, paso la mayor parte del día con su majestad Yuuri y si no fuera por mi humildad al momento de reconocerlo, podría asegurar que pronto seré su prometida…imagínate …la prometida del rey!!!...hermanito mío…amor mío!!!...no te demuestro con esto que soy eficiente??...que no soy un estorbo?, te amo y como ofrenda te he enviado al tesoro de la Ex Maou, te obsequio al ex prometido del parte de tu venganza…ahora me das lo que merezco, hermano…puedes amarme?...te demostré lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…por tu amor y por Subaria….haz tu parte por favor._

_Pd: la ofrenda es para complacerte…tal vez quieras asesinarlo…aca nadie lo difrutara. .tanto como yo…es mi maldito mensajero.-_

Yuuri dejo caer el papel sin poder creer lo que había estado leyendo….hermano de Liv??...asesinar a Wolfram…le había engañado!!! Y él había caído como estupido en la telaraña de esa chica…parecía tan inocente y alegre…y resultaba ser una…mujer macabra que amaba a su hermano y que ofrecía vidas a cambio de aceptación .Un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenia que detener esto, no podía dejar que esta ruleta sin sentido continuara girando.

Wolfram despertó bruscamente cuando sintió un golpe horrible en su frente abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se hallo amordazado, tirado en el suelo, con géneros de su propia ropa en su boca para que no hablara, intento gritar, insultar a los hombres que tenia en frente, sobretodo a ese albino que le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza.

-es hermoso no?-pregunto mientras jugaba con sus cabellos rubios, una de las mujeres presentes ahí asintió silenciosamente, mientras el rubio hacia amago para alejarse de esa mano corrupta. Bruscamente el hombre le corrigió su acción agarrándolo con fuerza del cabello y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.-quédate quieto!

-lo repito…es hermoso- dijo el hombre pasando un fino dedo por la garganta ahora descubierta del rubio.- es perfecto…que te parece un corte justo acá- presiono la yugular con maldad, enseguida wolfram se paralizo.

-jajajajajaja….así me gusta, que seas obediente

El rubio balbuceo unos cuantos reclamos que no llegaron demasiado lejos tras esos géneros que cubrían su boca. Andreé se levanto y se acerco a uno de sus acompañantes que miraban con adoración, extendió su mano y uno le entrego uno de los muñecos que había visto en la mañana…el mismo que le había quitado a la mujer.

-sabia que alguien pronto o temprano flaquearía-dijo mientras acariciaba al muñeco- esta mañana me informaron que Rosse perdió su muñeco ante un extranjero…no había sido capaz de defenderlo!!! Que poco espíritu de lucha el de esa mujer.

Wolfram miraba atento los movimientos del hombre, pendiente de que no hiriera daño al Maou de muñeco, por que eso significaba problemas para Yuuri.

-si te interesa saber que sucedió con esa mujer puedes mirar a tus pies-informo el hombre sacando una daga de su cinto y apuntando con ella hacia un punto indefinido hacia sus pies como si nada grave pasara. Los ojos del rubio viajaron rápidamente de la daga a sus pies…pudo ver el velo gris de la mañana teñido en sangre, aterrorizado se enderezo, para descubrir con horror que el mismo estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo del niño pequeño que había chocado con el.

"maldito", "hijo de puta""bastardo" había querido decir cuando emitía guturales gritos ahogados en telas y desesperación, luchaba con furia y rabia con las sogas, intento utilizar el fuego nuevamente pero pronto todos le apuntaron con una piedra de Houseki.

-lo haces…-amenazo Andreé- y te aturdimos para luego decapitarte y enviarle a tu madre y a tu rey tu hermosa cabeza

El rubio le clavo una mirada desafíate, mientras se calmaba y su pecho se movía con irregularidad, el albino sonrió satisfecho y alocadamente agito la cabeza.

-esta bien, esta bien…calmate…quieres hablar?-dijo mientras le soltaba solo un poco la amarra de genero que quedo colgando en su cuello a modo de collar.-ahi tienes…ahora habla-ordeno, Wolfram guardo silencio tan solo mirándolo a los ojos.-HABLA!-Bramo el hombre dándole una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, wolfram sintió arder su piel pero no emitió palabra alguna- HABLAME!!...que me hables infeliz!!- gruño dandole un puntapié.

-nunca te enseñaron que los príncipes no hablan con la plebe???-dijo con arrogancia el rubio- jamás…eso no es para mi…menos con un traicionero como tu!!! Mentiste a tu patria!!!-dijo enfurecido el chico

-nosotros no mentimos a nadie!!!

-ayudaste a los humanos…millones de mazokus murieron por su culpa….tenían merecido el castigo deben pagar por las vidas perdidas.

-Shinou nunca nos quiso!!…como quería que creyéramos en la Maou!!!, nosotros no somos sus títeres, jamás lo seremos, queremos ser los eternos vengadores de la desgracia de Subaria!!...desde que nos aislaron del resto del pías que nuestra gente sufre de miseria y enfermedades sin cura, no hay un solo medico que nos cure de malestares, nuestros abastecimientos se están agotados y ustedes siguen viviendo como si nada hubiese pasado, crecen felices y en buen estado, llenos de amor y…

-lávate la boca!!!-gruño desesperado el rubio impidiendo que el otro siguiera hablando-son mentiras…es mierda lo que me dices!!!...en mi reino la mitad de los niños crecen sin conocer a sus padres, no son felices!! Viven para gobernar, viven para odiarlos, a ustedes y a los humanos….crecen llenos de lujos o de comida…pero al final siempre están vacíos…los de Shin makoku aun lloran por lo ocurrido hace veinte años atrás…no ensucies la historia con tu discurso lastimero…ustedes tiene lo que se merecen-

No pudo terminar de habla por que le volvieron a tapar la boca. Andreé entorno los ojos con maldad y una sonrisa cargada de odio se formo con perfección en su rostro, alzo la daga con violencia y comenzó a cortar las extremidades del rubio con una velocidad pasmosa, en sus piernas, sus tobillos, sus manos, muñecas, antebrazos, incluso su rostro recibieron rasguños violentos y veloces, no pudo guardase las ganas de gritar, le ardía…le dolía como si fuera el mismísimo diablo el que le cortaba en ese momento, estaba perdido si Conrad o Yozak…Incluso Yuuri no llegaban para salvarlo (no Yuuri no, él era el rey y se supina que él debía salvarlo a el y no al contrario) estaba seguro que no podría hacer mucho para defenderse. No atado y en ese estado.

Al otro lado se oían voces…el albino paro unos segundos agitado, como si la posesión del diablo hubiese acabado por unos segundos, las voces seguidas de un golpe parecieron distraerle, entonces se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta.

Yuuri había seguido al ultimo hombre que estaba en la sala ignorando que la casa se estaba consumiendo por las llamas liberadas por el soldado rubio, iba por un pasillo asfixiante, lleno de humo, era casi imposible poder ver sin que los ojos ardieran y llorasen por si solos, atino a avanzar a gatas, con unas espada en mano, intentando no llamar la atención de quienes huían asustado en busca de una salido segura. Se encontró de frente con una mujer, no llevaba su velo puesto, su cabello verde era corto y sus orejas estaban llenos de aretes, buscaba a tientas algo que al parecer era importante por que maldecía a shinou, a la ves que tanteaba el lugar.

Puso esfuerzo en cada músculo de su cuerpo para avanzar sin rozarla, lo consiguió y unos metros mas adelantes encontró lo que parecía ser aquello que la mujer había perdido…eran esos muñecos…muchos de esos, llenos de houseki incrustados, su estomago se apretó de pronto pero eso era lo que menos le importaba…tenia que rescatar a wolfram y salir de ahí, rápidamente cogio el canasto que contenía los muñecos y se puso de pie como pudo, ocultando la espada bajo el velo, avanzo hasta la puerta que estaba en frente.

No fueron mas de dos pasos y un chico se interpuso entre el y el armazón de madera.

-no puedes seguir, Andreé esta ocupado-defendió el chico, Yuuri tosió un poco debido a la asfixia provocada por el humo y mentalmente se rió de lo ironico de la situación…La casa se estaba quemando y prácticamente el chico estaba defendiendo el albino como si fuese el Maou, sin importarle que tarde o temprano moriría calcinado…sin querer ser demasiado evidente respiro con calma y enseguida dio un cabezazo al chico con todo lo que tenia,..dolió si..mucho pero al menos el chico estaba noqueado en el suelo y aunque el sentía que un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bailar por su frente sabia que el velo lo cubriría por unos minutos mas.

En ese momento Andreé abrió la puerta con rapidez y atino a hacer una inclinación de cabeza demasiado rápida que término por dejarlo aun mas mareado.

-que estas haciendo idiota!!!-rugió ignorando al chico herido a sus pies-no tengo tiempo para nada ahora

-lo siento señor…son los muñecos- reacciono a decir imitando una voz femenina que mas sonaba a catarro

Desde el fondo de la habitación se oyó un grito ahogado…ambos se habían reconocido, Wolfram sabia que la silueta que de la mujer que lo había seguido era Yuuri, y por otro lado Yuuri sabia que esos aullidos eran del rubio. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo en ese momento "tengo que sacarlo de aca"

Andreé cogio el canasto animado y sin prestar atención a la presencia de Yuuri se volvió a dirigir al rubio, esos momentos yuuri los aprovecho para entrar tras el hombre.

Lo que se encontró no le gusto para nada, Andreé como un drogadicto inconciente mecía el canasto frente lo que parecía un bulto sangrante, el pelinegro se acerco mas queriendo saber de quien se trataba, sintiendo su estomago aun mas apretado se acerco al rincón de la habitación y lo vio…vio al rubio amordazado y reducido en unas bola de sngre, cortado entero, aguantándose el llanto, tirado sobre los cadáveres de una mujer y un niño, con la espalda descubierta y llena de cortes, su cabello rojo, sus rostro rojos, rojo el suelo, sus ojos, todo.

Sin poder evitarlo dejo caer la espada con un ruidoso golpe, el albino lo observo como despertando de un trance entonces dejo caer la vista en la espada y en el velo que ahora comenzaba a levitar, mientras una aura azulada comenzaba a iluminar el lugar y un sonido atemorizante comenzaba a llegar a sus oídos, pronto el sonido del crepitar fue reemplazado por el de una ola furiosa, por la tormenta violenta, por el agua purificadora, el velo paso al olvido cuando el Maou se hizo presente, apagando las llamas y golpeando a los presentes con dragones de agua.

Andreé atrapado en uno de los dragones, asfixiándose, pidiendo auxilio, llamando a sus camaradas. Cuando se canso de luchar perdió la conciencia y el Maou lo soltó, el resto de los presentes le miraron atemorizados, Wolfram pudo llorar tranquilamente ahora que alguien había acudido a su auxilio…sintió como el Maou le cortaba las ataduras y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie mientras le devolvía su espada en silencio….el rubio tenia ganas de llorar…de abrazarse al Rey y no despertar jamás…se sentía una basura débil y perdedora…quería esconderse ahí, en el hombro del Maou que ahora lo ayudaba a caminar y luego a correr…


	18. Temor

_**Sorry por la demora!!!**_

CAP-18

o---o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o—oo-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-

Avanzaron rápidamente, sentía sus piernas tiritar de una manera espantosa, a pesar de que el peso de su cuerpo iba recargado en gran mayoría en el cuerpo del Maou, sentía que si lo soltaba caería al suelo. Intento poner de su parte y erguirse con valentía pero su piel le ardía, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Inesperadamente el agarre del maou se debilito, lo que causo que cayera al suelo, seguido del pelinegro que aterrizo a su lado, agotado.

-Yuri?-pregunto alarmado el rubio mientras se levantaba y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a recuperarse al chico japonés.

-lo siento-respondió avergonzado el chico levantándose

-debemos irnos-indico el rubio mientras miraba hacia atrás con cautela.-debemos llegar al rio Daez, Estoy seguro que si lo encontramos y lo seguimos llegaremos a las afueras de Subaria, ahí estaremos a salvo.

Yuuri asintió en silencio mientras comenzaba a seguir a su ¿subdito?.

Avanzaron por entre las malezas y arbustos que se erguían, al parecer dispuestas a hacerles fácil la huida, Wolfram se había adelantado, con su espada se abría paso entre ramas y enredaderas, Yuuri le miraba asombrado por el coraje y fortaleza que mostraba el joven a pesar de las heridas y golpes seguía avanzando, decidido, mientras las malezas caían a su la do, abriéndole el paso a si mismo, al Maou.

Yuuri alzo la vista cuando noto que la tierra comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, y vio que la niebla se espesaba en el centro del bosque, un hielo le recorrió la espalda, el bosque era tétrico ,oscuro, espeso…y sin embargo el rubio se internaba cada vez mas en las tinieblas jadeando y lanzando bufidos desesperados…

Tenia frío, Suabria realmente era un lugar helado, tenia sus manos congeladas y tiritaba de pies a cabeza sin poder controlarlo, aun así no emitió ningún comentario al respecto, pues Wolfram que había quedado empapado de pies a cabeza después de su transformación en Maou, también temblaba y a pesar de la actividad física que estaba realizando, su piel cada ves se ponía más pálida. Yuuri suspiro preocupado, sentía que este bosque no era seguro.

Sentía miedo de ese lugar, aparte de oscuro y algo tenebroso, sentía como si hubiera cientos de miradas fijándose en cada uno de sus pasos, reconocía que era cobarde, pero ahora se sentía sugestionado, tal vez los estuvieran siguiendo. Sabia que estaba en lo correcto, por que Wolfram no había dejado de avanzar en silencio, pendiente de cada rama que se movía sin motivo alguno, alerta de cada animal que se cruzaba a su paso, y también por que no dejaba su espalda desprotegida por mucho tiempo, siempre mirando por sobre su hombro.

Caminaron por unos minutos mas hasta que las malezas acabaron y un claro hizo su aparición, a treinta metros estaba el río, que emitía un cristalino sonido.Yuuri se adelantó unos pasos con optimismo, pero noto que el rubio se había quedado en estático.

Cuando se dio vuelta para observar a su acompañante noto que el rubio tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos, su parada era estática y su vista fija, estaba tenso y una sonrisa de despedida apareció en su rostro.

-Escúchame bien…-ordeno el rubio, sus labios morados y su piel violácea, seguramente por la hipotermia que lo estaba afectando- hay ocho hombres escondidos a mis espaldas, pueden tal vez, ser más ….pero no menos…

-que!?

-shh…silencio…-le regaño en voz baja y calmada - Contare hasta tres, y correrás en dirección al río, debes lanzarte a el, tu controlas el agua, no te pasara nada malo, mientras, yo intentare distraerlos…no tenemos mucho tiempo me entiendes??-pregunto ahora con una mirada dura y comandante.

-Wolfram….no me iré así!!...no sin ti!!!, no puedo…

-Heika…ha sido por mi irresponsabilidad que usted corre peligro…no puedo dejar que se queda acá, depende de mi que usted salga con vida de esto, por favor, hágame caso…

Otra vez ese maldito titulo se interponía entre ellos, pensó el pelinegro cuando apretaba su mandíbula y cerraba sus puños con fuerza, Asintió con lentitud y mientras se volteaba daba una ultima mirada al bosque , donde el no era capaz de ver a nadie.

-Uno…dos…Tres!

Yuuri no se dio vuelta a mirar cuando oyó un choque de espadas a sus espaldas…el debía hacer como Wolfram había indicado, correr, uno, dos, tres , pasos sin mirar atrás, ignorar que el rubio estaba luchando en desventaja, debía correr cuatro, cinco, seis pasos mas, haciendo oídos sordos a su conciencia que le decía que el rubio estaba Herido, que había perdido mucha sangre y que estaba al borde de una hipotermia, siete pasos, ocho….Ocho eran los hombre con los que el rubio estaba lidiando, ocho hombres…"o quizás mas"

Sabia que el rubio se enojaría con el pero no podía dejarlo, no, por que a pesar de que lo había odiado durante un mes entero el aun lo consideraba su amigo…por eso se dio la media vuelta y corrió de regreso, alertando al rubio.

-Wolfram detrás de ti!!!-grito mientras el rubio sorprendido alcanzaba esquivar un sable que se dirigía a su espalda.

-Yuuri!! Que crees que haces…ándate!!!-le regaño a la vez que combatía con diez hombres, habían cinco mas pero estaban tirados en el suelo, desangrándose, pero vivos aun.

-No voy a irme sin ti- aclaro el pelinegro cuando se detenía entre el limite de la batalla y la salvación, algo no estaba bien, a el no le atacaban…a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia, eso quería decir que en esos momentos el objetivo era otro…era Wolfram.

-Wolfarm, ven acá, deja de luchar podemos correr juntos, esos tipos no vienen tras de mi!!!-indico, el rubio sintió que sus piernas temblaban un poco, hubiese querido ver el rostro del Maou cuando le hablaba pero apenas podía…desviar la mirada de la batalla.

Yuuri busco a su alrededor desesperado algo para ayudar al rubio, alzo la vista y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, había un hombre enmascarado, como si fuera una diablo, con un arco, apuntándolo a él, al rubio de ojos no se había percatado antes de eso!!!?...el hombre concentrado en apuntarle ignoro que el pelinegro le había visto, y siguió con su tarea de tensar el arco y apuntar a algún punto vital del rubio.

-Wolfram cuidado!!!!

El rubio batió a otro hombre mas y rápidamente observo en dirección al Rey, quien se dirigía a el con rapidez, mareado como estaba no comprendía por que el pelinegro corría y por que tenia en su rostro una mueca de alerta y preocupación, es mas sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Lo que si comprendió fue por que el pelinegro se detuvo enfrente de su rostro, con los ojos bien abiertos y luego se sujeto de sus hombros mientras comenzaba a caer lentamente al suelo. Comprendió por que pudo ver la flecha que atravesó el pecho del maou, por que el hombre que estaba en el Árbol se dio a la fuga… por que ahora los demás formaban una ronda alrededor de ellos.

-YUURI!!!!-grito el rubio despertando de su aturdimiento atajando al pelinegro justo a tiempo, antes que azotara el suelo, el chico tosió seguidamente mientras un hilo de sangre salía entre sus finos labios.-Yuu-yuuri…-la voz le tembló, no sabia que hacer su rey estaba herido y ahora estaban rodeados, todo por su maldita culpa. Yuuri se aferro a sus brazos con fuerza a la vez que jadeaba.-

-tran..Tranquilo, Wolf…-dijo con dificultad- Voy a estar bien…-y con aquello dicho colapso desmayándose

-NO!!!- Bramó el ojiverde a la vez que se levantaba y recuperaba su espada.- Todos ustedes malditos!!!-apunto con el filo de ella a cada uno de los hombres presentes- Ustedes pagaran por lo que han hecho!!!!, no merecen un castigo, merecen la muerte!!!

Y así comenzó….Wolfram Von Bielefeld, servidor de la corona, obediente y fiel a pesar de todo, rompía con una de las mas estrictas ordenes del Maou para defenderlo…Acecino después de un largo periodo de misericordia colectiva, gozo del placer que le causaba oír los huesos quebrarse, atravesar cuerpos con espadas, degollar….su demonio, el…su esencia estaba suelta, era un demonio puro y como tal se debía a la sangre de su enemigo y de sus cenizas, los mato…uno a uno cayeron, muertos y luego trasformándose en llama, y entremedio de cadáveres, cuando hubo acabado, el rubio cogio al rey y lo intento reanimar.

En medio de cuerpos en llamas, humos y sangre, el caballero desesperadamente agitaba a su ex prometido en sus brazos, comenzó a utilizar su magia sanadora, sin darse cuenta que estaba ensangrentado, que estaba herido y congelado…ya nada importaba mas que salvarlo a él.

De pronto yuuri abrió, los ojos y Wolfram pudo respirar, el pelinegro estaba apoyado de espaldas en el pecho del rubio, sentía el poco calor que el soldado le entregaba, se movió un poco incomodo…después de todo siempre terminaba siendo rescatado por Wolfram, siempre todo resultaba al revés. Ahora estaba asustado, por que tenia una flecha clavada en su pecho y el Rubio respiraba desigualmente, lo que le decía que el también tenia miedo, y si Wolfram no le daba esa seguridad que siempre le había trasmitido, estaba seguro que no podría salvarse.

Wolfram llevo una de sus pálidas manos al pecho herido del Maou, cogiendo la flecha con firmeza. En seguida sintió que la mano del pelinegro se aferraba sobre la suya, con temor…

-Yuuri… -jadeo cansado

-por favor…-susurro asustado el pelinegro rogando por un gesto que le reafirmara que todo saldría bien

-tranquilo…estarás bien- dijo con esfuerzo, acomodándose en el suelo a la vez que con su otro brazo abrazaba al Maou-…solo necesito que seas valiente…

-que vas a hacer?...

-confías en mi?-pregunto de pronto el rubio rememorando todas sus discusiones y horribles palabras que ambos se habían dedicado…si Yuuri aun confiaba en el, entonces estaría claro que este Maou no solo era un Rey si no un Dios.

-Siempre lo he hecho!!-exclamo de pronto el pelinegro intentando incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta del abrazo que lo tenia preso, y se quedo quieto, sintiendo la protección del chico. Wolfram Sonrió melancólicamente y luego con una daga que había desinfectado, ordeno a yuuri apretar su mano cuando sintiera dolor. El pelinegro obedeció sin preguntar que haría, tan solo giro su rostro y sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo del soldado.

Sintió que el rubio rajaba su ropa, comprendió entonces que intentaría sacar la flecha, respiro hondo sintiendo vértigo, supuso que el rubio sabia lo que hacia, seguramente mas de una vez a el le habrían hecho eso, sus vagas reflexiones terminaron cuando sintió un filo ardiendo en su piel, sin poderlo evitar lanzo un grito al vacío mientras apretaba las piernas del rubio.

Wolfram respiraba con dificultad, nunca se había imaginado que tendría que hacerle esto a Yuuri, estaba abriendo la piel para poder sacar la flecha…su estomago se revolvía como si estuviera en un barco, pero se contuvo, e insistió en el intento, a pesar de que odiaba oír los alaridos del Rey. Finalmente cogio la flecha con su mano y sin aviso previo la tiro con toda su fuerza….hubo un ultimo alarido de dolor y luego silencio, Yuuri se había desmayado, y el aun tenia que sanar la herida, y sin perder tiempo concentro sus ultimas energías en sacar toda su magia sanadora, y con sus manos sobre la herida abierta del rey estuvo hasta el amanecer, despierto, alerta y sanando.

Cuando la niebla se hacia menos espesa, oyó pasos cerca de ellos y agotado arrastro al Rey a un escondite, pero no alcanzo a llegar muy lejos por que sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro…

-Wolfram…-Era Conrad, el rubio jamás se había sentido tan feliz de saber que Weller había llegado, estaba agotado y desangrado y Conrad…su hermano estaba ahí, sin mucha espera se desmayo aun lado del Rey.

-Dios mío….-susurro asombrado Yozak cuando miro a su alrededor y dio cuenta de la masacre que el rubio había desatado

-Yozak!!! Debemos llevarlos al Castillo ahora mismo-ordeno preocupado y alarmado el castaño, Yozak pudo notar en su timbre de vos una pisca de temor, sin objetar nada cogio al rubio en sus brazos a la vez que el castaño se agachaba para tomar al pelinegro.

OO-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o

En el castillo oscurecía, el cielo se tornaba color carmesí…un tono rojo oscuro,color sangre… Murata habia estado leyendo el progreso de la investigación que se realizaba en Subaria, aun no comprendía que rol podía estar jugando Lady Liv, a pesar de haber mentido sobre su verdadero lugar de origen, supuestamente había una carta para informar que estaba bien, aparte de eso…no veía que la chica fuera peligrosa, observo el muñeco que tenia sobre el escritorio, y su mirada se volvió oscura…Deseaba que Yuuri volviera cuanto antes a casa, pues la guerra contra subaria seria inminente.

Se levato de su escritorio y se asomo al balcón, en el jardín andaba Greta jugado, y Liv caminaba tras ella, lento y casi sin ánimos, Murata la observo con atención, Liv parecía desconcentrada y algo torpe, Greta le alcanzo un muñeco hecho por Gwendal y la chica no lo acepto. Murata inconcientemente dirigió la vista al muñeco del Maou, cuando se pillo haciéndolo, supuso que solo tenia una manera de adivinar que rol cumplía Liv en todo esto.

Rápidamente se dirigió a las puertas de su habitación y se dirigio a los guardias que lo protegían.

-vallan al jardín, cuando vean que arroje algo y la señorita Liv se descontrole, háganme el favor de atraparla y llevarla a los calabozos- a pesar de la cara sorprendida de los soldados, estos asintieron y enseguida se lanzaron en dirección a los jardines.

Cuando vio que los guardias se apostaban a ambos costados de la pileta donde se hallaban las chicas, sin ser notados, Murata cogio aire y lanzo el muñeco con todas sus fuerzas, Gwendal y Gunter caminaban por los pasillos en esos momentos, ignoraban que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder…Pero se detuvieron cuando esto paso.

El muñeco cayo entre los pies de Greta y Liv, la mas pequeña lo cogio encantada y riendo se uso a dar vueltas con el muñeco de su padre, Liv se mostró sorprendida…y asustada, su rostro se fue tornando oscuro, y luego molesto, sin consideración empujo a Greta a la pileta quitándole el muñeco.

-Esto es mío mocosa!!...de donde lo sacaste!!!-grito enfurecida

-Liv…-susurro asustada la chica- yo no he sacado nada

-mentirosa!!!!...sucia ratera- no pudo acabr de insultar a la niña, por que dso hombres la sujetaban de los brazos, Gwendal y Gunter había comprendido lo que significaba eso, y ahora sabían donde tenían que dirigirse…

-¿Dónde me llevan!!!?-reclamo la chica

-a los calabozos – respondió fríamente Gwendal.

Desde arriba Murata observaba satisfecho.


	19. Exilio

_**Esta bien puede que este capitulo las deje completamente desorientadas, es rápido pero importantísimo en la historia.. de hecho se acerca el final… lamento hacer esto pero…tenia que hacerlo…**_

_**A ver quien adivina en que me inspire para el único Pov De la historia hasta el momento**_

_**Gracias por leer, nos estamos leyendo!!**_

**Cap-19**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Enviamos las tropas a Subaria…la ciudad esta completamente redada, los rebeldes han sido encarcelados y los simpatizantes al Reino están siendo atendidos por médicos y designándoseles nuevos hogares…Subaria no volverá a ser el oscuro pueblo que solía ser.- informo Conrad a Yuuri que ahora reposaba en su cama, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-¿que ocurrió con Liv?-pregunto despacio, hasta respirar le causaba algo de dolor en el pecho.

- aun esta encerrada en los calabozos…al igual que Andreé…-respondió el castaño notando la mirada preocupada del pelinegro- ¿acaso deseas un castigo menos severo para la chica? –se atrevió a preguntar

-eh!?...no!no!...deberá cumplir su condena al igual que el resto…-respondió el Maou sorprendiendo a al joven hombre.- Conrad…como nos hallaron?

El castaño se acerco a la cama del chico para sentarse en una de las sillas dispuestas para las visitas, miro a su ahijado que la parecer estaba decaído, soltó el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente.

-Cuando Yozak descubrió que te habías escapado-dijo con reproche el hombre- en seguida supimos que habías seguido a Wolfram, cuando ubicamos el lugar donde estaban, la casa ya estaba en llamas, habían espadachines resguardando el área…tras batirlos a todos, descubrimos a Andree inconciente al igual que al resto de los presentes, en ese momento amarramos a todos y los dejamos encerrados en otra habitación, luego seguimos sus pasos, que por cierto eran muy fáciles de reconocer, el camino de malezas caídas nos llevo a ustedes…

Yuuri guardaba silencio en la cama, oír a Conrad contarle eso le resultaba increíble, para él todo lo sucedido había sido eterno y el castaño lo contaba como si hubiese pasado en un lapso menor de dos horas.

-ahora que me lo dices, me parece increíble que tantas cosas hallan sucedido en tan poco tiempo…-dijo en un murmullo el chico

-para nada!!!- le corrigió Conrad- tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta que no salías del baño, ustedes estuvieron fuera de casa por mas de cinco horas.

El silencio los envolvió unos segundos antes de que el chico volviera a hablar.

-como esta Wolfram?

-estable…a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre y haber estado en un grado de hipotermia, mi hermano logro sobreponerse, según Gisela deberá guardar reposo por algunos días mas.

-oí la conversación de Gwendal con Murata la noche que llegamos…dime la verdad,¿ como esta Wolfram?- volvió a insistir, Yuuri ya sabia que el chico estaba estable, pues en enfermería ambos habían estado, lo que quería saber era como se sentía el rubio, respecto a las declaraciones de su hermano mayor.

Conrad se inclino hacia delante, para mirar de mas cerca al Maou, algo en ese chico no estaba bien, quizás era la falta de emoción en sus facciones, o que no le mirara a los ojos, tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado después de todo, Yuuri había dejado de ser el mismo hace mucho tiempo.

-Wolfram ha guardado silencio aceptando todas las culpas del caso, se declaro culpable por haber cometido la irresponsabilidad de no haber informado sobre la carta y la relación de la señorita Liv con Subaria…además de haber aceptado que por su "culpa" casi mueres, Gwendal no fue muy duro suponiendo las circunstancias en que eso sucedió, decidió exiliarlo a Bielefeld.

-exiliarlo!!- exclamo pasmado de pronto el joven.-¿¿ sin mi consentimiento??, acaso no sabe Gwendal que fui yo el que decidió seguirlo.

-Hei..Yuuri- lo detuvo Conrad- Tu sabes que el Maou no puede declararse culpable por algo así…Wolfram lo a aceptado, no se necesita mas que eso…

-esto es una mierda- repuso el pelinegro levantándose bruscamente emitiendo un jadeo de dolor al sentir que su herida ardía un poco.

Conrad le detuvo por unos instantes pero el chico se safó del agarre tercamente.

-soy el Rey!! …maldición, todas las putas decisiones importantes las deciden otros por mi!!- acuso enfadado.

-Yuuri- el castaño le soltó comprendiendo al chico-Majestad…¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Conrad…sabes que si puedes- le respondió cansado de oír de su padrino el "majestad"

-disculpe mi insolencia pero quisiera saber si es que usted realmente siente algo por mi hermano menor…

Yuuri se enderezo de pronto ante las palabras del soldado, le miro seriamente apretando las mandíbulas, por supuesto que sentía algo por su hermano...era su amigo…le era leal y confiable…por supuesto le quería pero, eran hombres, ambos y eso era incomodo, Yuuri sabia que lo que sentía por el rubio ya no era solo amistad…estaba arruinado sin el, pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, aun no se doblegaba a la idea de que al el le pudiera gustar un hombre..

-Conrad…Wolfram ha sido para mi como un hermano…uno de mis mejores amigos acá en el Reino...te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estimo

-Yuuri…por favor-insistió el castaño al pelinegro, el chico japonés le miro unos segundos dudatíbamente.

-ambos somos hombres Conrad…no puedo concebirlo!-se rindió finalmente- después de haber roto el compromiso me he sentido completamente tonto!!...no hay nadie indicándome que es correcto o no, nadie me espera para dormir, nadie me saca de las aburridas horas de estudios con Gunter o de las firmas que debo hacer…lo he extrañado...pero no puedo aceptar que me enamoré de un chico…y menos de Wolfram.

Al fin!!! Lo dijo!!, lo dijo y se sintió aliviado, incluso creía que volvería a parase derecho, un pequeño nudo en su pecho se deshizo, uno de los miles que tenia, Conrad le miro con una sonrisa antes de asentir, sabia que Yuuri no tardaría en darse cuenta que Wolfram era todo lo que necesitaba para poder ser aquel Maou bondadoso que fue una vez. El pelinegro le dedico una mirada miserable a su padrino antes de dirigirse a la puerta aun en pijamas.

-dices algo sobre esto y te envío al exilio también…-amenazo al castaño antes de salir, el hombre tan solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza como entendimiento.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o

Wolfram resposaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, ya que en el castillo no existía una pieza para el, estaba vendado casi en todo el cuerpo, y muchas frazadas descansaban sobre el, las velas se consumían lentamente y Gwendal lo miraba desde los pies de la marquesa. Ambos guardaban silencio, Wolfram aun resentido por la decisión de su hermano pero no demostrando sus sentimientos y Gwendal incapaz de expresarse, veía como su hermano menor se estaba convirtiendo en una roca dura y fría como lo era él.

-Ellery ha sido sacado del trono –dijo al fin, sin preámbulos ni introducciones, el rubio alzo sus esmeraldas al cielo, temiendo oír lo que venia.- El concejo de su ciudad se entero de la Relación que mantenía con Belixer, lo han sacado del cargo y exigen que te presentes para asumir el cargo de la nación de Bielefeld…

-no quiero…-respondió rápidamente

-no puedes rehusarte…por ley te corresponde

-pero no me gustan las políticas…yo soy un soldado!!

-Wolfram es parte de tu castigo…el exilio va con el fin de que asumas lo que corresponde, eres el heredero al trono mas cercano.

-Maldito Ellery…-escupió el rubio cerrando sus ojos.-entonces si es así no objetare nada…asumiré mis responsabilidades cuanto antes…

-Wolfram…- Gwendal intento disculparse con su hermano, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Gwendal, quiero descansar…puedes retirarte?-pido rudamente el chico

-como digas- acepto el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

Le sorprendió encontrarse de cara con Yuuri, que le miraba con rostro molesto…al parecer había oído la conversación, suponiendo que quería hablar con su hermano lo dejo entrar, Wolfram que tenia sus ojos cerrados intentando frenar la reciente jaqueca que había nacido a partir de la conversación con su hermano, ignoro la presencia del Rey.

Yuuri observó en silencio como el rubio llevaba sus vendadas manos a la cabeza y lanzaba un bufido de indignación.

Ver la pálida piel de Wolfram herida había sido traumante para él, pero ahora que lo veía vendado, le causaba algo de culpabilidad, las vendas no dejaban que se mostrara toda la belleza de ese cuerpo…se sonrojo al pillarse pensado aquello y torpemente choco su pie con la esquina de la cama.

-AUU!!!-Aulló el chico dando saltitos, el rubio a su vez abrió los ojos de golpe para descubrir al intruso.

-Llorón! Que haces acá?-pregunto rápidamente

-no...me...digas… llorón..-respondió intentando guardar las lagrimas de dolor, que se sumaban al las de su herida.

-que haces acá?-volvió a preguntar el chico incomodo…en unos días mas tenia que partir a Bielefeld y olvidarse completamente del Maou…esto no iba a ser fácil…no si el mismísimo Maou pretendía visitarlo todos los días como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-venia a agradecerte por haberme salvado…-dijo el chico un poco mas digno- gracias por sacarme esa flecha…

-no seas estupido-no se contuvo el rubio…lo que oía era lo mas ridículo que jamás había oído decir a Yuuri.- era mi deber…además tu tienes todo el crédito…esa flecha era para mi…gracias a ti- dijo con vergüenza el chico, sintiéndose humillado.

-te la debía por haberme querido salvar a pesar de ser a ti a quien perseguían…-insistió el maou acercándose a donde reposaba el otro chico.

Wolfram le miro en silencio…aceptando su agradecimiento, yuuri se sentó a los pies de la cama, se miraron unos minutos mas sin decir nada…era como un nuevo juego entre ellos, antes eran las discusiones sin sentido, ahora eran los silencios agonizantes.

-quería decirte que no comparto la decisión del exilio…ambos sabemos que no ha sido tu culpa- reanudo el pelinegro la conversación, mientras el caballero herido se recostaba en las almohadas, insinuando que no hablaría del tema.

-yo estoy completamente tranquilo con la decisión...iré a mis tierras a hacer mi labor como corresponde, eso es todo, no tengo intención en quedarme.-dijo con fuerza y determinación.

-pero…

-me iré en un plazo de cuatro días, hasta entonces te pediré que no vengas a verme…tu y yo sabemos que será lo mejor para ambos…-susurro el rubio a la vez que apagaba las velas sin importarle que el rey siguiera allí. …

Yuuri guardo silencio, sabia que tenia que salir de ahí, que wolfram lo estaba echando, pero no podía, quería recostarse al lado del soldado, quería sentir su calor y sus patadas nocturnas, quería olerlo…sin embargo tras quedarse unos minutos mas contemplando la negra silueta que era Wolfram se puso de pie y salio de la habitación…

Tal ves tenia Razón…seria mejor así…nuevamente tendrían que separarse, peor esta ves, era definitivo…esto era para siempre.

Cuando el click de la puerta sonó el rubio dejo caer unas solitarias lagrimas, extrañaría a todos en ese lugar, partiendo por Greta y su madre y terminando con Dorcas y las sirvientas…pero sobre todo extrañaría a quien le había roto el corazón mas de una vez y de quien lamentablemente estaba miserablemente enamorado, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de soñar con que algún día Yuuri lo amaría, pero tenia que partir, y la espera ya no era mas una opción.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o---o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

Yuuri volvía a hacer su vida normal, su pecho estaba completamente sano, tan solo quedaba una fina y larga cicatriz que le recordaba que Wolfram le había salvado la vida….¿como pretendía olvidarlo si cada vez que se desnudaba veía su cicatriz recordándole lo que había sucedido entre ellos?, …aun no lo sabia…ahora que jugaba con Greta a las escondidas y veía Reír a su hija adoptiva, no quería pensar en eso, quería contagiarse de la alegría de esa niña, quería poder estar así de despreocupada, aunque sabia que Greta también estaba sufriendo por la próxima despedida del rubio, sabia que la niña tenia mayores posibilidades de visitar al rubio que él mismo.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido para él, estuvo encerrado los cuatro días incapaz de levantarse, no por debilidad si no por desánimo, sabia que si ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana corría el riesgo de ver a alguien, a cualquier persona del castillo que tarde o temprano recordaría con nostalgia y tristeza desde Bielefeld.

Ahora que las sirvientas le traían el mismo traje con el que había ido a visitar a su primo, y mientras se lo ponía sentía un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de mirar a las tres chicas que acostumbraban prepararle el almuerzo y la cena… les ordeno que se retiraran, no necesitaba llevarse un amargo recuerdo de ellas, ya que las chicas le miraban con tristeza….creía impensable que alguien además de su madre lo pudiera querer tanto como para dirigirle esa mirada.

Se acomodo las medias y zapatos, ato su cabello en cinta verde, saco su baúl al pasillo donde Dorcas le recibió el equipaje mientras hacia una reverencia profunda, una de esas que utilizan los soldados para despedirse, Wolfram alzo la vista orgullosos y arrogante mientras aceptaba la despedida.

Cruzo los pasillos, mientras sentía un retorcijón en su estomago, no quería ver a Gwendal, lo odiaba…lo odiaba por que lo alejaba de su familia, por que lo obligaba a hacerse cargo de su nación , no soportaría ver a Weller, irse sin poder haberle dicho hermano una vez más…dejar a la mujer que mas amaba, a su madre, perdería a Greta, Murata lo olvidaría, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, se iría sin haber hecho gran historia como su padre, en Shin Makoku seria recordado simplemente por su hermosura y belleza…Por su arrogancia y orgullo.

Había decidido no despedirse de nadie, por que no quería llorar por quienes no lo extrañarían, por eso se dirigía por los pasillos con rumbo a los establos, sin embargo, cuando paso por la habitación del Maou no pudo evitarlo…necesitaba verlo…aunque fuera una ultima vez…tal ves si este le pedía que se quedara….

Yuuri había estado jugando en el jardín hasta que su preocupación no lo dejo fingir sonreír, durante los cuatro días de tortura había estado recordando la determinación y decisión de las palabras de Wolfram, el chico le había dejado claro que no se quedaría en el reino, ni siquiera le había dejado hablar al respecto…hoy era el día en que partiría y aun así no se atrevía a volver a intentar, pedirle que se quedara…¿para que pedirle tal cosa si no se le declararía jamás?

Cuando dejo de jugar con Greta, volvió a su habitación, esperando que el cielo se nublara, pues sabia que este lo iba a hacer, así se sentía el…por que la lluvia en el lugar era inevitable. Sintió que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría suavemente, sabia que era él, lo presentía, no quería darse vuelta, no quería tener que verlo por ultima ves.

-Heika- llamo su atención el rubio, Yuuri no pudo evitar mirarlo, Heika, Heika, Heika, era un mal inicio.

-Wolfram- cuando lo vio sintió ganas de llorar, el rubio estaba con otras ropas, otro aspecto, se veía señorial, hermoso, si no se quebraba en ese mismo lugar era por que sabia que tenia que recordar esa belleza a la perfección una vez que el chico se fuera.

- he venido a despedirme… desde hoy no seré mas su guerrero…si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar será como señores, discutiendo sobre asuntos políticos-se extendió el rubio omitiendo que la próxima vez que se vieran estarían discutiendo de temas aburridos y sin sentido

-Wolfram…espero que halles felicidad y tranquilidad en tus tierras- respondió el joven Maou reprochándose mentalmente.

"Por favor, dime que me quede, ordénamelo, por favor, sabes que mi orgullo me impide rogarte que no me dejes ir.."Pensaba el rubio a la vez que agradecía las palabras a su Rey.

-tienes todo mi respeto y cariño Wolfram Von Bielefeld, visítanos cuando gustes- respondió el pelinegro, por dentro le quemaban las ganas de pedirle al rubio que se quedara, pero sabia que el chico se negaría, sabia lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser…de nada serviría su petición.

-entonces…esto seria todo-dijo débilmente el rubio a la vez que abría la puerta con delicadeza…Adiós Yuuri-Heika- susurro el rubio inclinándose y saliendo por la puerta con un insoportable dolor en el pecho…no lloraría…ya no lo haría.

El joven japonés se lanzo a la cama dando puñetazos al colchón, ahogando el llanto en las sedas…en el momento en que el rubio abandonaba el castillo y se subía al carruaje el cielo comenzaba a llorar, wolfram sabia que Yuuri tenia que estar sintiéndose mal y sintió odio…si tanto sufría por que no le había ordenado que se quedara, dio un portazo y ordeno que partieran, no estaba seguro si su corazón soportaría tanto dolor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**POV**_

_**Wolfram…, si te lo hubiese dicho,¿ me hubieses escuchado?,¿ te hubieses quedado?,¿ te quedarías acá para siempre?…¿no te irías nunca?..., nunca pensé que las cosas cambiarían, por favor no digas de nuevo que te tienes que ir, pensar que lo teníamos todo y lo deje ir…te deje ir…el silencio se hace violento cuando no estas… mis pensamientos estarán atados a ti por siempre, hasta el día en que volvamos a estar juntos…estaré esperándote...si es que hubiese advertido que me enamoraría de ti…no te hubiese dejado ir, ninguno de los momentos que pasamos juntos hubiesen sido en vano por que tenias que partir!!...lo único que se…es que estaré esperándote…**_

EL Rey de los demonios era Yuuri Shibuya, un chico que hasta hacia unos seis meses había sido un chico normal, después de haber llegado a Shin makoku había conocido lo que realmente era la amistad, la justicia, el odio, el renco, la venganza, la pasión y el amor…sabia muchas cosas que otros chicos de su edad aun no conocían, sabia que amar a un hombre era horrible, por que se necesitaba el doble de hombría para poder amar a otro.

Todas las noches era incapaz de no repetir en su mente y su corazón aquellas palabras, hacia cinco meses que no lo veía ni sabia nada de el, le aterraba enterarse de que podría estar bien, felizmente enamorado y listo para hacerse cargo de una tremenda nación como la que era Bielefeld.

Su monótona vida era solo alentada por Greta y Conrad, con ellos compartía sus sonrisas y vagas carcajadas, pero la vivacidad y energía infantil no la recuperaba…había visitado la tierra, había estado con su familia y aun así, no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que llevaba dentro, su madre le había sugerido visitar un doctor, un psicólogo por que lo hallaba extraño, demasiado triste…el chico no necesitaba de nadie para que le dijera algo que ya sabia…estaba así por que lo extrañaba…y por que era un estupido cobarde, incapaz de prender la llama consumida en el otro.

Ahora estaba revolviéndose en la cama, incapaz de recuperar el sueño…todo había vuelto a estar tranquilo, Subaria andaba bien, Andree y Liv cumplían su condena, Gran Cimaron no presentaba problemas y Gwendal no le daba tantos papeles que firmar, sin embargo el no andaba bien…y no podría andar bien hasta morir…por que solo así se perdonaría el haberlo dejado ir.


	20. Te Amo

**_Yaaaa ….ehh creo que estamos al borde del final….solo unas palabras mas y será el termino…si es que ustedes lo desean…_**

**_Según sus peticiones veré que rumbo tomar con esta historia pero...acá les va el climax y el principio del fin gracias por apoyarme …y animarme a escribir…no leemos_**

**_Las adora: Soul Redimer_**

**Capitulo 20 **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wolfram despertó sobre las sabanas doradas, el sol encandilándolo, su mano viajo a sus parpados para cubrirlos, su cuerpo completamente recuperado yacía desnudo sobre las sedas, sobre la cama del monarca…su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, se había dejado de preocupar de su largo desde que ya no entrenaba con sus hombres, así como estaba parecía una imagen religiosa, todo en aquella habitación irradiaba luz dorada…pero esta se apagaba cada vez que el joven príncipe abría los ojos y sus esmeraldas no brillaban, sus ojos opacaban la vista, la oscurecía, la sombreaba…alejaba la luminosidad para reflejar la oscuridad y desesperanzada alma del joven…y así parecía lo que realmente era…un demonio demasiado hermoso para serlo.

Cinco meses y para el era como si hubiesen pasado años, en sus tierras todo el mundo lo recibió con alegría, y eso fue lo único que le animo a sentarse en el trono a oír sobre los problemas de Bielefeld. Acá al menos le tenían respeto y cariño, acá no lo conocían…aún.

Yuuri había ocupado todos sus pensamientos y acciones los primeros meses hasta que comprendió que jamás en la vida iba obtener lo que deseaba, simplemente su destino era hacer como Shinou le tenia indicado, terminar con el plan dispuesto. Por eso hoy elegiría alguna chica que le hiciera compañía, necesitaba que alguien le salvara de su propia oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto, cogio una de las batas de hilos de oro, aquella que dejaba ver su cuerpo y se dirigió a los baños…este seria el día en que el antiguo Wolfram pasaría a la historia, y renacería uno mas fuerte, mas duro…mas frío de lo que jamás se pudo haber pensado.

_**Dos días atrás….**_

Yuuri se paseaba por los jardines traseros del palacio, donde había una especie de terraza encarcelada entre enredaderas y moho, donde los muros del castillo se alzaban inexorables e inalcanzables…desde la partida del rubio esta parte del castillo se había vuelto su refugio, sentía como si esa terraza encarcelada fuera su propio corazón, que no se atrevía a traspasar los muros del recuerdo, por que lo que el hacia en aquel lugar era rememorar la presencia de quien ya no estaba.

Se sentó en las escalinatas de la terraza apoyando su espalda en uno de los firmes pilares de piedra, hace mucho tiempo que no salía el sol en aquellos sectores. Mientras observaba el paisaje fue cuando le llego un ultimátum, por que mientras el se sentaba derrotadamente a contemplar los muros y los pajaritos que revoloteaban con kohi, llego corriendo una chica de cabello castaño, vestida con hermoso vestido, el Maou le miro sorprendido sin saber como había llegado a aquel lugar.

-heika!!!-llamo la chica sorprendiendo al chico

-eh?...disculpa-

-HEIKA-la chica llego agotada para detenerse frente al Maou.- he venido en nombre de Ellery Von Bielefeld…

-eh!!?-el corazón de Yuuri dio un salto al oír aquel apellido

-mi nombre es Belixer..

-eres la prometida de Ellery!!!!-exclamo dándose cuenta de quien le hablaba- que haces acá???-pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender nada.

-Heika, Ellery vino para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso, requerimos de su aprobación…-dijo la chica agitada-¡!!pero yo he venido a advertirlo, se que no me porte muy bien con Lord Wolfram tras la muerte de mi hermano, pero creo que usted merece saber esto…por el bien del príncipe Bielefeld…-dijo la chica retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo

-a que te refieres…-pregunto preocupado el Maou cogiendo sus manos para tranquilizarla

-Lord Wolfram esta buscado una chica para contraer nupcias… en dos días se realizara la elección y la boda…no habrá cortejo…y estoy segura que el señoriíto no esta haciendo lo correcto, lo se por que Norken siempre me comentaba que el príncipe estaba muy enamorado…de usted.-

Norken…era la hermana del soldado de su ex prometido…Norken su mejor amigo, se estaba haciendo presente aun estando muerto, estaba protegiendo a su Comandante y señor….lo estaba protegiendo, por que Yuuri no permitiría que el rubio cometiera tal locura…por que de una vez por todas traspasaría los muros de su cobardía. Yuuri sintió su pecho arder, jamás había experimentado tan fuertemente la pasión, pero ahora la estaba viviendo ,su pecho ardía, y sin saber de donde salía tanta determinación cogio la mano de la chica y le pidió que le llevara donde estaba Ellery.

Llegaron al Hall donde Gwendal y los demás discutían con un joven de cabellos rubios., Fino y majestuoso, cuando Yuuri apareció junto a Belixer y el chico le miro, sintió su rostro sonrojar, esas facciones las conocía muy bien…eran las de un Bielefeld…y estos eran tan hermosos como los rasgos de Lady Celi.

-Heika!-llamo Gunter a la ves que el resto lo saludaba- estábamos esperándolo… discutíamos si el compromiso de estos dos jóvenes podría hacerse valido y…

-Gunter- le corto el Maou- vamos a mi oficina y dime que tengo que firmar para que ellos puedan comprometerse…

-pero heika!!...

-has lo que digo…por favor!-indico exasperado el rey, los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

En su oficina encontró los papeles, los firmo sin siquiera leerlos, y se los entrego a la pareja felicitándolos, Ellery sonrió agradecido, y silenciosamente le pidió intercambiar palabras, salieron al pasillo y sin andar mucho el joven comenzó a hablar.

-Con Belixer volveremos al anochecer a Bielefeld –explico mirándolo inquisidoramente, con esa mirada que solo Wolfram podía superar- si tenemos suerte podremos llegar a tiempo para impedir que mi primo comenta alguna locura…solo si usted lo desea

-por supuesto que lo deseo…no tengas duda alguna, hoy en la noche partiré con ustedes…por esto les estaré agradecido el resto mi vida- dijo el maou perdiendo la vergüenza que le causaba admitir sus sentimientos a alguien que apenas conocía.

-heika…

- soy un idiota…no debí haber esperado tanto…-se auto recrimino el pelinegro- ¿alguna vez habías visto a alguien tan cobarde perder algo tan valioso solo por temor ?-pregunto desesperado al joven, Ellery, pasmado por tanta informalidad se detuvo mirándolo en silencio.

- majestad…yo se de una persona que fue tan cobarde como usted, pero siempre hay un momento en que el temor no es mas que un arma a favor…acá me ve, cumpliendo mi sueño…Si no renunciaba al trono Jamás hubiese podido estar con Belixer…yo creo que su momento ha llegado…y tiene que enfrentar sus mas grandes temores.

Yuuri observo el rostro sincero del joven y sonrió abiertamente, al menos no era el único cobarde que existía en el mundo, y era un gran alivio que este otro cobarde pertenecía a la descendencia de los Bielefeld.

Al anochecer el Maou se despidió de Greta mientras la niña dormía…traería al rubio de vuelta aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida…se fue sin informar a nadie, por que de seguro alguien como Gwendal lo detendría en su intención tan ilógica e inmadura de actuar.

Subió al carruaje si notar que en las sombras, su padrino preparaba las riendas de su caballo.

o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo—oo-o—o

Yuuri desmonto del caballo que Ellery le había facilitado para llegar al castillo, procurando no ser visto se mezclo entre la multitud que iba a presenciar la elección de la nueva reina de Bielefeld. Había decidido ponerse las ropas que el primo de Wolfram le había entregado y con una boina ocultar el color de su cabello, avanzaba por entre las masas asombrado por tanta belleza y elegancia que reinaba en ese lugar, era un país aristocrático, en aquel lugar no se veía gente pobre, no todos eran acaudalados pero si vivían de manera decente, Yuuri asombrado por esto se dejo llevar por la gente en dirección al palacio, sin embargo alguien le afirmo del brazo y lo arrastro a uno de los callejones del pueblo.-

-suéltame…-lucho el chico asustado

-heika!-le calmo el hombre

-Conrad!!!-Yuuri se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse de cara con su padrino, este iba vestido de civil –que haces acá…déjame ir…-pidió sospechando que tal vez el hombre no lo dejaría intervenir en la ceremonia

-yuuri estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo??-pregunto el hombre soltándolo lentamente- has pensado en lo que puede acarrear esto?

Yuuri observo el rostro preocupado de Conrad, comprendía que estuviera preocupado, después de todo era su hermano el que sufría por su culpa, hasta el momento no se había percatado del fuerte lazo afectivo que Conrad seguía manteniendo con el Rubio, miro al castaño con cariño y lo abrazo.

-se que esto es una locura…pero lo tengo que hacer…-dijo el chico mientras sentía que el hombre se relajaba un poco y le devolvía el abrazo- en vez de hacerme pensarlo deberías ayudarme a hacerlo…-dijo el maou sonriendo a la vez que separaban- si tenemos suerte finalmente seremos parientes!!!el castaño sonrió junto a su rey y asintió para luego mezclarse entre la gente seguido del Rey.

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o---o-o-oo---o—o-o

Wolfram cepillaba su cabello con elegancia y frivolidad en unos segundos mas estaría parado ante una multitud de gente bofeteando a una desconocida, para luego llevarla al altar del palacio y desposarla. Eso necesitaba, eso era lo que quería, su espera y sufrimiento se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo.

Tomo su levita, y poniéndose de pie se acomodo el chaquetón frente al espejo, afirmo el amarre de su cabello y se miro a los ojos…su reflejo despidiéndose de él…y con el pensamiento de que su única compañía verdadera e incondicional siempre había sido su sombra y nada mas, hizo una reverencia ante si mismo y salio de la habitación…en dirección al olvido…por que un miserable como el, lo merecía.

Yuuri avanzaba por entre la multitud agradeciendo a Ellery por haberle entregado tal atuendo…el lugar estaba plagado de nobles, Hermosos nobles!!, rostros bellos, cuerpos preciosos, y el sin aquel atuendo tan ostentoso y elegante que llevaba estaba seguro de que le hubiesen impedido la entrada, como lo habían hecho con Conrad, que tan solo lo habían dejado avanzar hasta la entrada del Hall donde se hallaba el trono del rey, el en cambio avanzo entre los presentes, buscando el rubio con la mirada desesperada y con su pecho apretadísimo…

De pronto una música suave comenzó a abrirse paso entre los murmullos, Yuuri de repente se sintió en uno de aquellos libros de historiadores que describían las fiestas y costumbres de la época Medieval y luego del Renacimiento…jamás había podido imaginar que estaría sumergido en una sociedad casi en totalidad noble y aristócrata.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio apegándose a los costados de las paredes formando así un semicírculo, yuuri se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a la primera fila, diviso a Conrad que estaba de pie a un costado de la puerta, llevaba una levita azul simple y pudo inferir que el guardia que le había negado la pasada yacía inconciente en algún lugar del castillo, sonrió abiertamente al sentir la fuerte preocupación e interés del castaño por su hermano menor.

En seguida unas puertas se abrieron de par en par, dos jovencitas casi tan jóvenes como Greta aparecieron cargando las coronas del Rey y la reina, los murmullos se levaron sobre la multitud y las chicas comenzaron a excitarse, nerviosas e impacientes. Yuuri enseguida recordó a Elizabeth, y sin perder mucho tiempo intento ubicarla, no tardo unos segundos hasta que la hallo de pie…vestida con un traje blanco, sus brazos cubiertos con encajes, su cabello tomado en un hermoso moño, sus labios de un color carmesí opaco y con una sonrisa soñadora.

El pelinegro se miro a si mismo, vio sus zapatos sucios , la levita que le quedaba algo ancha por que era ,notoriamente, mas delgado que Ellery e incluso que el mismísimo Wolfram, a diferencia de ambos chicos el dejaba mucho que desear; era delgado y casi sin musculatura…a diferencia de su ex prometido que a pesar de ser esbelto, tenia un físico digno de admiración griega…el traje en él se veía bien de lejos pero sabia que, en realidad, él, Yuuri Shibuya, no era un noble como su soldado…el solo era un medio mazoku intentado llevarse algo que pertenecía a la aristocracia de un verdadero Reino.

Suspiro algo inseguro y en esos momentos sonaron unas trompetas que llamo al orden a los presentes y a de Yuuri.

Wolfram permitió a sus piernas titubear una última vez antes de atravesar esas puertas de roble. Guardo el aire en sus pulmones y al sonido de las trompetas alzo su mentón con gracia y dignidad, y salio a exponerse ante la corte…

La mayoría de los presentes hizo un sonido de admiración y sorpresa ahogado cuando vieron al rubio aparecer por el umbral de las puertas, Yuuri en cambio se quedo sin aire…Wolfram era un ángel, Wolfram era un Dios…era todo en ese momento, por que en el momento que apareció le dio la sensación de que la estancia se ilumino, y que la paz que transmitía su imagen tranquilizaba su inquieto y perturbado corazón. Así se sentía después de cinco meses sin verlo, después de soñarlo e invocarlo, lo veía como un ser inalcanzable y eso lo estremeció…tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Un tenso silencio se formo entre los presentes, pues el chico dio un vistazo despectivo a todos lo que allí estaban, Yuuri pudo notar que la vista se detenía unos segundos ante Elizabeth antes de continuar con su registro, su corazón se contrajo cuando noto aquella mirada que había dedicado a la chica….sin embargo en el centro de la multitud, ósea directamente, frente al rubio, se hallaba él y cuando el chico dirigió su mirada a aquel sector y dedico una mirada desentendida en su dirección, por unos segundos pensó que tal vez lo había reconocido. Sin embargo la idea desapareció apenas el rubio bajo unas escalinatas y se paro en el centro del Hall mientras comenzaba a apuntar a varias chicas, indicándoles que se acercaran a él.

En ese momento, experimentó una extraña sensación, sintió como si miles de hormigas recorrieran su cuerpo, su estomago se descompuso, sus piernas se hicieron pesadas, su vista nublosa…de pronto le falto el aire y comprendió que aquello era dolor físico, el dolor de su corazón ya no solo era espiritual…ahora lo sentía en cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo…y entonces comprendió lo mucho que había sufrido Wolfram…y se pregunto como había sobrevivido sin ser correspondido por tanto tiempo…siendo que él en esos momentos estaba siendo devorado por el dolor…

Las mujeres a quienes había llamado… eran todas lindas, mujeres que en la tierra solo alguien famoso o muy adinerado podría llegar a tener….sin embargo Wolfram las elegía al azar, por que sabia que todas era bellas, por que su madre le había enseñado que todas las mujeres eran flores hermosas. Las chicas inmediatamente se detenían frente a el y se arrodillaban a sus pies, con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. La última chica requerida fue Elizabeth y con eso el Maou creyó haber oído el espantoso sonido de su corazón desgarrándose…

Inquieto comenzó preguntarse si realmente había hecho bien al venir, no veía a Wolfram dudar sobre su decisión, ni siquiera le veía incomodo o molesto, es mas, parecía estar disfrutando de la belleza de cada una de esas mujeres. Hizo el amago de irse pero se encontró de frente con Conrad, que llevaba una boina azul al igual que el pelinegro, pero además se había conseguido gafas. Yuuri le miro con expresión desahuciada, el castaño le miro a los ojos con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…mas bien era una amenaza, que le hizo retroceder y volverse al espectáculo que ejecutaba en esos momento el chico de obres esmeralda.

Tenia que hacerlo sino lo hacia…moriría ahí mismo…

"_te lo has llevado…mi corazón… te lo haz llevado**"** Yuuri cubrió su boca con su mano guardando las ganas de gritar._

Wolfram se paseaba frente a las chicas…en su interior se sentía inquieto, se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, se sabia mentiroso, abusador, cruel, malvado… entre esas chicas estaba la persona a quién engañaría por toda la vida, aquella de la que abusaría y violaría por orgullo, sentía asco de si mismo, porque a la mujer que escogería seria engañada…ya que sabia que jamás la llegaría amar, -no había nadie mas que Yuuri en su vida- seria cruel, abusador y malvado, por que jugaría con sus sentimientos, por que la manipularía y la utilizaría para su propio interés y bienestar…la violaría por que sabia que jamás haría el amor con una mujer a la que no ama, por que la tomaría sin sentimientos ni deseo…

Aun así esto era necesario…por que así era como conseguiría sentirse feliz, amado y querido, porque él era egoísta, por que así estaría seguro de que al menos, alguien, en este mundo era capaz de amarlo.

Hizo que las chicas se levantaran y se presentaran a él, apenas las miraba, no le interesaba saber de ellas después tendrían toda una vida para conocerse, a Elizabeth era incapaz de mirar a los ojos, por que lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga era una aberración, una cobardía…una mariconada.

Cuando la tercera de las chicas (eran 7) terminaba de presentarse la hizo callar con un violento gesto de mano, agarro la muñeca de Elizabeth sin cuidado y la arrastro al trono para presentarla desde allí.Las chicas no seleccionadas se retiraron desconsoladas. Yuuri dio un grito de sorpresa…si no actuaba pronto lo arruinaría todo…se había estado debatiendo en que momento hacerse notar pero por un momento había pensado que Wolfram no se iba a atrever a hacerlo…aun tenia la esperanza de que el chico aun guardara algo de cordura.

"_Por favor… sálvame"pensó el rubio antes de empezar a hablar._

-Ella es Lady Elizabeth- su voz salio pastosa y ronca- ha sido mi amiga desde la infancia…una mujer noble y respetable para muchos…me incluyo entre ellos-indico al rubio intentando no mirar a la emocionada chica que ahora saludaba a los presentes con una inclinación de cabeza-a ella le rendirán homenajes y le deberán respeto y lealtad, pues a ella me propongo formalmente y pido su mano en matrimonio…

"**_por favor…"_**

Cuando el rubio alzo la mano para hacer oficial su declaración, su corazón dio un brinco alarmado, sintió que bombeaba mas sangre, lo que le acelero el pulso y lo llevo a salir casi trastabillando en dirección al rubio gritando desesperadamente un no.

-No!!!...por favor no lo hagas!!!...Wolfram!!!-Yuuri cayo de rodillas en el centro del salón, jadeando se llevo una mano a su pecho - ¡¡¡Wolfram por favor no sabes cuanto me dueles!!!…-gimió desesperado llevándose una mano a la cabeza y quitándose la boina…

El publico emitió un exaltado murmullo general al ver de quien se trataba…Wolfram dejo caer su mano al costado a la vez que sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar nuevamente…era él…Yuuri le había escuchado, estaba ahí para salvarlo, torpemente se dirigió al chico para luego arrodillarse y quedar a su altura…esperanzado interrogo al Maou…

-que haces acá…Yuuri??-pregunto aguantando las ganas de morir en ese momento…esto superaba sus capacidades.-el silencio era mortuorio en el lugar.

-Oh Wolfram…-susurro el pelinegro apretándose cada vez más fuerte el pecho- yo…no puedo escapar, ya no más,…-declaro en un susurro- he caído ante ti, acá estoy!!, no tengo nada mas, a pesar de que he tratado olvidarte… tu eres todo lo que soy - reconoció el pelinegro a la vez que las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas-…llévame a casa… estoy sobrepasado…desecho, sin vida!!!...me rindo…- sollozo el pelinegro, Wolfram le miraba sorprendido, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y arder al oír las palabras del Maou-…sin ti, no puedo continuar ya no mas, nunca mas… -continuo hablando el chico mientras negaba con la cabeza- tu eres mi única esperanza, mi única paz, mi única alegría , mi única fuerza, siempre lo has sido…yo era el que no me daba cuenta!-

De improviso Yuuri agarro al rubio de su chaquetón bruscamente para acercarlo a su rostro, la gente en el lugar murmuro incredula-… eres mi único amor…ya no puedo seguir escapando, me he entregado a ti… lo siento, lo siento…-gimió desesperados sufriendo una catarsis- en mi propia amargura ignore todo lo que es real y verdadero, que lo único que necesito eres tu…cada vez que la noche cae no puedo cerrar mis ojos estoy demasiado conciente y tu presencia es demasiado fuerte…no puedo mentir mas, ni a ti, ni a mi, he caído ante ti…he caído, discúlpame por favor…de veras, lo siento… constantemente ignorándote…ahora el dolor me esta consumiendo,, prometo nunca mas engañarme a mi mismo!!!...pero por favor…perdóname…te amo Wolfram…yo te amo…

El pelinegro soltó las solapas del chaquetón del rubio para llevarse una mano a donde tenia la cicatriz de la flecha…estaba agotado, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era la vida sin Wolfram hasta que ya casi lo había perdido…ahora lo único que necesitaba era que el rubio le salvara de su propia humanidad.

Conrad oía las palabras del maou como un eco lúgubre, la atmósfera en el lugar era denso y Elizabeth había perdido la compostura y ahora estaba sentada en los escalones de haber sido desplazada, el resto de los espectadores miraban conmovidos la escena, todos esperando la respuesta del rubio…Wolfram por su parte tiritaba de pies a cabeza, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese apoderado de si, no podía moverse, aun las palabras del Maou hacían eco en su mente…había pronunciado palabras que jamás pensó que el pelinegro pudiese haberle dedicado…incluso sobrepaso lo que en sueños había imaginado…

-devuélveme lo que me has quitado…-insistió el maou cogiendo la mano del rubio y guiándola hasta ponerla sobre su pecho- devuélveme mi corazón…

En ese momento Wolfram no puedo contenerse, sus lagrimas cayeron imparables al suelo, a la vez que intentaba frenar la risa nerviosa que lo atacaba en esos momentos, no pudo controlarse y rendido, al igual que Yuuri, se abrazo al Maou desesperado, creyendo que si se separaba de el, Yuuri iba a desaparecer. Clavo sus dedos en la espalda del otro chico, lo apretó con fuerza intoxicándose con el olor a tierra y humedad que despedía el pelinegro, a la ves que este se escondía en su cuello y repetía sin parar que lo amaba.

El publico alrededor lentamente comenzó a aplaudir a ambos jóvenes que estaban desechos por amor, y aunque les animaban y comenzaban a insinuar que se celebrara el matrimonio, los jóvenes no parecían querer moverse tan solo permanecían allí en el suelo, arrodillados, agotados, abrazados….

o-o-o-o-oo--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-oo---o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	21. Rayos de sol

Gomen nasai!! No he tenido tiempo…..estudios malditos estudios…pero algo pude avanzar aca me detengo a preguntarles si subo el rating a M o si quieren algo como lo que hasta el momento he escrito…

Decidan..

Cap 21

-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Lo que para ellos significo una eternidad para los presentes no era mas que un espectáculo protagonizado por la realeza, donde eran espectadores entusiastas de una historia que desconocían, solamente Elizabeth y Conrad estaban viviendo ese momento eterno con los jóvenes, solo ellos entre toda la masa podía sentir y comprender el real significado de aquel abrazo. Liberado de esa continua preocupación por ambos chicos, Conrad se abrió paso entre la gente para dirigirse a su hermano a la vez que la muchacha rubia, que estaba lamentándose en los escalones que llevaban al trono, se ponía de pie con dificultad y huía humillada del lugar, hecha pedazos…

-Wolfram…Heika…-de pronto una voz lejana les hizo despertar del trance emocional en el que estaban sumergidos, Wolfram fue el primero en reaccionar apartándose del pelinegro para ver quien era el que le hablaba a la vez que se secaba las lagrimas rudamente y desorientado.

-Conrad…-dijo casi sin aire a la vez que su hermano le ponía una mano en la cabeza mientras le acariciaba

-¿Cómo estas hermano?...-pregunto con ternura y amabilidad el castaño mientras lo cogia de las manos para levantarlo. El rubio guardo silencio ante las palabras que había utilizado el soldado, avergonzado bajo la cabeza, era incapaz de hablarle a ese hombre que lo amaba a pesar de que él era un desgraciado con él. Se limito a susurrar un inaudible "bien" a la vez que el castaño levantaba a Yuuri del suelo.

-Heika…esta usted bien?-pregunto el hombre al chico que hipiaba cansinamente. El pelinegro asintió en silencio como si de un niño chico se tratara, Wolfram sintió que algo en su corazón se inquietaba ante la apariencia entregada con la que se mostraba el Maou.

El rubio despertó de su estado soporífero cuando oyó las excitadas voces a su alrededor, examino con la mirada el lugar y noto que esto había sido un tremendo espectáculo, en seguida su vista busco a Elizabeth la cual ya no estaba presente en aquel lugar, mas allá las chicas a las cuales había rechazado lloraban silenciosamente por su perdida. Aturdido y anestesiado como estaba alzo una mano llamando a uno de sus guardias Reales, e indico que despejaran el lugar, mientras silenciosamente dirigía una mirada a su hermano para que le siguieran.

Yuuri avanzo por inercia, mas que por iniciativa propia, el brazo de Conrad le guiaba detrás de los pasos de Wolfram, avanzaban por un pasillo de largos ventanales verticales, sus siluetas recortadas por la luz se reflejaban majestuosas pero humildes y agotadas, Conrad, oía la respiración inquieta del pelinegro y se sorprendió por lo agitado que se hallaba su ahijado, en seguida dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor para ver que el chico llevaba los puños apretadísimos y sus pasos y andar no eran tan elegantes como de costumbre.

Supo entonces que había algo que no estaba bien aun con ellos dos y sin esperar que le digieran se detuvo…

-Heika, creo que usted y mi hermano tienen mucho de que hablar…estaré en los jardines del palacio esperando por sus ordenes- dijo el castaño inclinándose levemente notando que Yuuri ni siquiera le corregía el titulo como de costumbre, se retiro no sin antes mirar a los ojos esmeraldas que le agradecían en silencio por su comprensión y empatía.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron unos metros mas hasta que el rubio se encontró de frente con las inmensas puertas de su habitación, algo se retorció en su vientre al apoyar su fría mano en el pomo de la puerta, ahí se quedo unos segundos, intentado comprender qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?, con el Rey a sus espaldas, ¿cual era el siguiente paso?, de improviso otra mano se poso sobre la suya haciendo girar la manilla, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, a la ves que la puerta se abría lentamente, ambas manos comenzaron a bajar juntas, sin apuro, el rubio sintió la respiración entrecortada del pelinegro en su nuca y supo que Yuuri estaba aterrado al igual que él. Fue por eso que dio un paso hacia delante, separando sus manos para ser precedido por el Maou.

Yuuri se encandilo cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, el ventanal que estaba frente la puerta de entrada contamino de luz sus oscuros ojos, por unos momentos contemplo la belleza del lugar con admiración, la majestuosidad vestida de seda blanca bordada en hilos de oro, y lo dorado, lo dejo aun mas afectado, la belleza del lugar era demasiada para el, sobretodo teniendo a Wolfram de pie junto los demás adornos y decorados, todo era demasiado irreal y elegante para que fuera cierto, esa habitación bañada en rayos de sol parecía devorar sus siluetas transformándolas en apariciones, simples espectros que deambulan…perdidos…

-Yuuri…-finalmente el rubio se atrevió a abrir la boca, su voz sonó suave, el pelinegro le miro con temor -yo…

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió, desesperante, no podía hablar, no sabia que decir, lo que siempre había soñado había al fin ocurrido pero ahora era todo distinto…¿¿por qué su vida había tenido que ser así??, mordió su labio inferior obligándose a intentar hablar nuevamente pero para su sorpresa fue el Maou quien hablo.

-Wolf…se que todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido mi culpa…-reconoció el chico sin bajar la mirada- fui yo quien desde el principio te puso en una situación incomoda, admiro que hayas aprendido a amar a un extraño, que hallas respondido responsablemente ante nuestro compromiso…te lo agradezco, de verdad,- wolfram hizo amago de querer hablar pero Yuuri le callo con una seña-… te lo agradezco por que hiciste que me conociera mejor, darme cuenta lo cobarde y egoísta que soy, desprecie tus esfuerzos sin considerar si para ti era difícil intentar que lo nuestro tomara forma…también se que fue por mi culpa que hayas colapsado, no te merecías mis insultos y malas palabras, a pesar de todo siempre has estado allí … no se como pude herirte tanto, fui yo el que te empujo hasta el borde del precipicio y tu tan solo reaccionaste como yo hubiese hecho muchísimo tiempo antes…terminaste con nuestro compromiso…algo que jamás me atreví a hacer…

El rubio clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en la punta de sus zapatos mientras oía las palabras que siempre había esperado oír del pelinegro….al fin reconocía que siempre había estado la oportunidad de ser felices sin la necesidad de pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento que ambos vivieron.

-y a lo que he venido ahora es a pedirte perdón…por mi egoísmo y mi falta de valentía, por mi estupidez- insistió el joven acercándose al rubio- por todas las discusiones hirientes, por mis conductas inmaduras…y por el error mas grande que jamás he cometido…

Wolfram vio como el pelinegro se acerco a él como poseído por alguna droga por que sus ojos apenas estaban entreabiertos, y su movimientos eran lánguidos, cuando vio el rostro agotado del pelinegro ante sus ojos sintió una ternura que le llego a asustar, Yuuri apoyo sus manos en su pecho y lentamente apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, se pudo dar cuenta de que efectivamente yuuri era mas bajo y mas delgado que el, mas débil…el pelinegro se quedo así, apoyando la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el cuerpo del rubio, mientras buscaba desesperadamente que el chico de ojos esmeraldas le abrazara y le cobijara, pero este no reaccionaba, solo cuando inclino su cabeza para que sus labios rozaran con su oreja y murmuro unas sutiles frases, el rubio reacciono.

"_disculpa por haberme negado la posibilidad de amarte desde un principio"_

Cuando oyó aquel susurro moribundo, supo como se sentía el Maou, lo supo por que sus propias voluntades y fuerzas flaquearon, y tubo que agarrarse de el, del pelinegro para no caer, tubo que abrazarlo, y aspirar el aroma a tierra húmeda del cabello del chico, nuevamente ese aroma tan especial despejaba sus pulmones y mente, así se quedaron, Yuuri escondido en el pecho del rubio, ocultos bajo un generoso rayo de sol, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones al unísono.

-te perdono…te perdono cobarde…-susurro con tranquilidad el rubio a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del maou, mientras este suspiraba cansadamente una y otra ves en su cuello.- Te perdono yuuri, te perdono por que te necesito y por que yo también te amo…-

Se separo un poco del Maou para poder coger el rostro de este y poder examinarlo con mayor detención, el pelinegro parecía ausente a estas alturas, completamente ido y poseído por un solo deseo, y ese deseo comenzaba y acababa en Wolfram, sin nunca antes haber besado a nadie, se atrevió a acercarse a los labios rosa pálido del rubio y besarlos, con ingenuidad y devoción, con necesidad y temor de perderlos, de que en cualquier momento el espectro que le miraba desde unos centímetros mas arriba se esfumara con la luz del sol.

Wolfram cerro los ojos al sentir la suavidad de los labios del otro, un escalofrió lo recorrió completo, yuuri tanteaba inocentemente sus labios y eso a él le gustaba, así debía ser su primer beso, debía ser puro, uno que fuera capaz de redimir dolores e insultos, que fuera capaz de sanar cualquier dolor y corazón herido…un beso conciliador. Cuando el pelinegro termino de besar sus labios, Wolfram beso su frente y rostro, tranquilizando al chico que tenia en frente. Fue en ese momento en que Yuuri volvió a despertar de su ensoñación y pudo sonreír infantilmente como hace tiempo no lo hacia, y el joven rey de Bielefeld pudo devolverle esa sonrisa con una mucho mas pequeña y apagada pero una sonrisa verdadera y única, de esas que jamás dirigía a nadie….y que solo las entregaba a quien amaba.


	22. Deberes

Nuevamente sorry por la demora gracias por los review y sus opiniones!!!

A quien me dijo que Wolfram era mas bajo o delgado…yo los describi según unos datos oficiales sacados de una de las novelas..ahora sino es real…XD yo quiero que sea asi,

En cuanto al rating..ok ok para Ale Snape Li Va dedicado el próximo capitulo, su insistencia me conmueve.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y esta bien creo que podré alargarlo unos capítulos mas…esta interminable

jejejejeje

**Chapter 22 -**** Deberes**

Yuuri algo mas recompuesto se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se sonrojo notablemente bajando la mirada, como respuesta sintió que Wolfram lo abrazaba nuevamente y le obligaba a levantar el rostro.

-no seas cobarde en esto Yuuri…-pidió el chico con ternura- déjate llevar…

Wolfram fue quien esta ves inicio un casto beso, que yuuri respondió algo inseguro pero que el rubio se encargo de convencerlo cuando se atrevió a entreabrir sus labios pidiendo permiso para explorar la boca del otro.

El pelinegro se tenso unos segundos cuando sintió la lengua humea del rubio en su cavidad bucal, pero en seguida se relajo al sentir la caricia que su ex prometido le daba en su espalda. Reacciono ante el pensamiento de "Exprometido" cuando comprendió que se estaban besando sin ningún titulo de por medio, lo estaban haciendo por que querían, se querían, por que eso era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, sentirse, conocerse, lo hacían por que les correspondía…y también por que era inevitable.

Un gemido ajeno se ahogo en su garganta, el pelinegro parecía estar disfrutando de las caricias de aquel sensual beso, que lentamente se estaba volviendo mas pasional, por que sus manos cada ves se mantenían en la cintura del Maou con mayor dificultad y el pelinegro cada vez se apretaba mas a su cuerpo atrayéndolo por la nuca. Sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a desplazarse por el lugar, en una danza de caricias y besos que los alejaban de los ventanales y los gloriosos rayos de sol para refugiarse en las pequeñas sombras que se empezaban a formar en los rededores indicando el transcurso del dia.

Yuuri no podia creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, jamás se habia imaginado realmente como era besar al rubio, ( en realidad jamas se imagino que su primer beso fuera con un hombre…ni hablar de su primer amor), ser besado y acariciado por el rubio, apenas unos roces y se estaba volviendo loco. esa suave piel que lo acariciaba con delicada rudeza, esos finos labios que lo estaban torturando con tanta devoción y dulzura. Sintió la pared a sus espaldas y no le importo, en esos momentos estaba ocupado besando el cuello del rubio mientras este le susurraba palabras al oído.

-… cobarde-gimió el rubio en su oído-…me hiciste esperar tanto…te amo, yuuri, por favor jamás dudes de eso…

-no lo haré…-gimió el pelinegro- por Dios que si algo he aprendido de todo esto-respondió agitado el Rey –es nunca confiar en nuestras bocotas

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con satisfacción antes de lanzarse desesperadamente a los labios del otro. Sintiendo sus lenguas luchar entre ellas como si quisieran demostrar quien amaba mas al otro…y sin embargo eran ambas…imbatibles.

Un sordo y violento golpeteo en la puerta les hizo despertar de aquel ensueño demasiado rápido. Wolfram volvió a la realidad como si le hubiesen dado un golpe de corriente eléctrica, exaltado se separo del Maou llevándose una mano a su boca para luego sentir en su pecho los latidos desenfrenados que amenazaban con arrancarle el corazón, Yuuri le miro impaciente, sorprendió también por su reacción, y el Joven Rey de Bielefeld comenzó a susurrar, palabras al aire, no eran palabras sutiles, eran maldiciones. Yuuri se sentó en la cama asustado, bajo su mirada desde el rostro del rubio hasta el suelo debajo de sus propios pies, el eco de los golpes en la puerta era lo único que se oía ahora, sus respiraciones agitadas opacadas por el sonido de la madera.

-Wolfram Von Bielefeld!!...Mi rey!!-se oía del otro lado de la puerta, entonces el joven rubio se acerco a tropezones a esta y la abrió tan solo un poco, sus piernas tiritaban aun de emoción así que se aferro a la puerta con firmeza y temor a caer si no lo hacia.

Frente a el se erguía un hombre de edad, de barba blanca, cabellos largos y lisos, albino. Iba vestido de blanco, con sus correas para sujetar la espada completamente forjada en oro y diamantes, sus ojos azules penetraron al rubio quien tuvo que ceder ante esa mirada y salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Wolfram…hijo, acompáñame por favor-pido el hombre a la vez que daba la media vuelta guiándolo por el hall.

-no soy tu hijo-susurro por lo bajo el chico cuando se dispuso a seguir al anciano.

……………………………………………………………………………

Yuuri se llevo las manos a la cara y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, ¿que había sido aquello?, ¿por que Wolfram se había separado así de él?, ¿acaso se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos?, un insoportable dolor de estomago le ataco solo al pensarlo, no podía ser eso….aquellos besos no eran falsos, él había viajado a Bielefeld a recuperar lo que tan torpemente había perdido y no se iría con las manos vacías. De una vez por todas se entregaría hasta que las cosas resultaran como debían ser.

Durante unos segundos habia dudado, si debía pararse e irse del lugar, pero se contuvo y siguió sentado sobre el elegante colchón del Rey. Esperando por su primer y apostaba que también seria el único amor de su vida.

Wolfram se paseo de un extremo a otro, sus brazos cruzados y su cara nuevamente seria y fria, impávida, asentía a las palabras que el hombre le decía. Estaban en la oficina de Graham Roós, el concejero del Rey desde que tenia uso de razón, había sido el concejero de su abuelo, de su tío, de Ellery y ahora de él mismo. Pesaba su presencia por autoridad y antigüedad, sus concejos y razonamientos nunca fallaban y sin embargo ahora el quería decirle que se equivocaba, que lo que el proponía si podia llevarse a cabo.

Sus palabras estaban recién formándose en el pensamiento, no sabia la manera d expresar mejor lo que significaba para él, el hecho de que Yuuri hubiese venido a buscarlo. El anciano noto la expresión rebelde que amenazaba con romper con la obediencia en el rostro del chico.

-Wolfram…

-¿dime?- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

-sabes que es lo mejor….piensa en tu pueblo!!!, desde que eres su nuevo Rey la gente se siente aun más segura, creen en ti y tus capacidades, te ven como símbolo de orden y estabilidad…

-esta tierra nunca a sido una tierras con grandes crisis, cualquiera puede manejar esta nación…y yo desearía…

-Mi majestad…-elevo la voz Graham por encima del silencio.- usted es de la línea de los Bielefeld, es el mas capacitado…piense en su tierra, en su gente, que diría su padre si lo viera huir de sus responsabilidades con algo tan evitable como es el amor…

El rubio clavo sus obres esmeraldas en el techo al oír esas palabras, y al fin comprendió mejor a Ellery, por que había actuado de esa manera, si es que este viejo sacaba en cara todo el esfuerzo de una nación contra una sola persona estaba claro quien ganaría.

-no puede ser egoísta mi rey…es su tierra la que lo aclama…-

-no puedo ser egoísta…-repitió el rubio, el ya lo había sido por mucho tiempo…

-por favor piense bien en sus futuras acciones y…

-Graham…puedes callar…he entendido el mensaje y…tranquilo, tu pueblo tiene un Rey que aprecia su admiración…

El anciano sonrió ampliamente, y asintió a la vez que tomaba las manos del joven Rey para besarlas en signo de agradecimiento. Wolfram espero a que le soltara para salir del lugar caminando lentamente de regreso a su habitación…tenia que hacer algo…y tenia que hacerlo luego.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.-.-..-.-.

El pelinegro se paseaba por la habitación con inquietud estudiaba los retratos de Shinou y de un tipo que al parecer tenia que ser Ellery cuando fue coronado, pues este llevaba el cabello mas corto que como él lo habia conocido. Se había quitado el coquetón para moverse con mayo comodidad así como había arremangado los extremos de las mangas hacia atrás. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y si embargo aun era temprano, Yuuri recordó algo que Conrad le había dicho sobre estas tierras…algo de que eran frías y húmedas y muy raras veces se hallaba despejado el cielo azul.

Se asomo por la ventana para comprobar lo que su padrino le habia comentado, mas le llamo la atención que el sentía calor…mucho calor y no sabia si era por que habia hurgado entre las sabanas y habia hallado una bata de hilos de oro que translucía la piel de quien la usara, o si era por que la esencia de Wolfram impregnaba el lugar, poniéndolo ebrio.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose y la puerta abriéndose le hizo estar alerta, se detuvo a un costado de los ventanales ansioso de ver al rubio cruzar el umbral diciéndole que todo estaba bien…que solo eran asuntos de la corona.

Efectivamente el rubio entro en la habitación, clavo su mirada desahuciada unos segundos eternos en la figura del Maou para luego arrastrar los pies hasta sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda al Rey de todos los demonios.

Entonces Yuuri supo que eran asuntos de la corona y más que eso.

-yuuri…

-por favor no lo digas…se que algo malo paso detrás de esa puerta, entre ese hombre y tu…

-lo siento mucho…-pero debes…

-que no lo digas!! Por favor no…solo esta ves no cumplas con tus deberes…por favor, te necesito- susurró el pelinegro desde su posición, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo sintiendo un escalofríos que sabia que anunciaba una mala noticia. Wolfram le miro con ojos acuosos, y suavemente le indico que se sentara a su lado.

El maou obedeció ,y en seguida estuvo sentado a un lado del rubio, este parecía deprimido y preocupado, su mandíbula se mostraba tensa y sus manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente. Yuuri sintió una quemazón en el pecho, no estaba seguro si era dolor o anticipación, pero lo sintió y sin esperar nada se inclino para besar el cuello del rubio con delicadeza y temor.

Wolfram dejo escapar un suspiro flojo hacia el cielo, parecía mas un jadeo, sentía las manos del otro sobre su pecho, su aliento golpeando su piel cercana a su oído, inevitablemente sus manos se desenredaron para llegar a la cabeza del Maou, apitándolo contra su cuerpo y entonces se atrevió a seguir las ordenes de su Maou por muy irresponsables que fueran y por mas peligrosas que resultaras…dejo de lados los deberes para darle paso al placer…


	23. Castigo

_**Sorry la demora!!...bueno no se si les guste pero quise hacerlo asi, romper con lo cotidiano y común a vece no recibe buenas criticas, en fin, espero que lo disfruten de todos modos, este será el primero pero supongo que vendrán mas no??**_

-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap******** 23**

Bruscamente el rubio se separo al notar lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente se dirigió al ventanal que ahora mostraba un paisaje lleno de niebla, Bielefeld había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Oyó los pasos de Yuuri venir hacia el y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-debes irte…-se atrevió a confesar el rubio mientras volvía a huir del pelinegro y sentaba del otro lado de la cama, con aire de estar al borde del colapso.

-eh?!-Yuuri salto en su posición, no esperaba que Wolfram insistiera en cumplir con su deber después de que él, le ordenara lo contrario- ¡¡¿por que?!!

-en las tierras de Gwendal te esperan…debes retomar tu tarea de Maou.

-pero tu vas conmigo verdad??-pregunto precipitadamente el pelinegro corriendo para arrodillarse a la altura de Wolfram.-¿ vienes conmigo, verdad?…¿es por eso que tuviste esa charla?-pregunto esperanzado el chico a la vez que se aferraba de las rodillas del rubio, Wolfram no le pudo sostener la mirada y la bajo antes de poder siquiera mentir una respuesta.

-no…yo me quedo acá…yo también tengo deberes con mi tierra.-respondió con dificultad- no puedo dejar botado el trono…soy la única descendencia de los Bielefeld.

-NO!!! Sino vienes conmigo no pienso moverme de este lugar

-Yuuri…-esta vez Wolfram alzo la vista para ver a la cara al pelinegro, este tenia una mueca que fácilmente podría entenderse como un capricho de niño pequeño, pero lo que esos ojos denotaban no era infantilismo, si no determinación.

-no puedo irme sin ti…yo…yo quiero estar contigo, no volveré al palacio si no es contigo…que parte del mensaje no has entendido aun??...-le recrimino el chico apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas del rubio- ¿acaso no puedes entender que te Amo?

-yuuri…n-no es eso- aclaro sonrojado el chico-…es solo que…-su mirada esmeralda se perdió en las sabanas doradas.

-es acaso el castigo que merezco por tardar tanto en darme cuenta que te amaba?, este es el precio?, es lo que tu quieres que viva lejos de ti para redimir mis errores???- cuestiono el Maou agarrando el rostro del rubio y acercándolo bruscamente hacia él- …es eso?- susurro sobre sus labios.

Wolfram sabia que ese era el momento adecuado para detenerse el y también el Maou, lo sabia pero no lo haría, de nada servia seguir sufriendo, menos si ahora que ambos se habían confesado, serian nuevamente separados. Yuuri le había dicho ya, que no cumpliera con lo que le correspondía…pero a pesar de todo…su gente no merecía pagar por su inmadures. Tal vez esta fuera la única vez que podría tener a Yuuri tan dispuesto a todo y tan inconciente del resto, quizás seria la última vez que probara esos labios.

Lentamente beso a Yuuri, casi con torpeza, justificada por la intensidad de sus emociones, supo que Yuuri estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse debido a su acción, lo supo por que lo noto en los músculos de su cuerpo, sintió como dejaban de estar tensos. Descubrió que el inocente chico pelinegro no era tan falto de iniciativa y personalidad como se imaginaba, sino que resultaba muy motivador…tal vez se debiera a que presentía lo mismo que él…estaban al borde del abismo y aun no decidían si saltar juntos o simplemente huir del precipicio.

Sin darse cuenta ambos chicos habían empezado a acariciarse fervorosamente, Wolfram no podía creer que las manos que le empujaban a la cama fueran del tan heterosexual,Yuuri Shibuya, y gemía sorprendido cuando este se lanzaba depredadoramente sobre su cuello. Yuuri por su parte se reconocía como un afortunado, había visto a Wolfram sonreír mientras le besaba el cuello y estuvo seguro de haber visto uno de esos Ángeles que tanto adoran en occidente, estuvo seguro de haber visto uno y comprendió por que la gente era devota a ellos y por que creían en esos seres…Wolfram siempre había sido su ángel y ahora lo tenia todo para él, no lo podía perder nuevamente, no quería eso.

Inesperadamente el pelinegro sintió que era arrojado al colchón con fuerza a la vez que sus manos eran aprisionadas entre las almohadas, el rubio que ya tenia la chaqueta y su camisa entreabierta se abalanzó sobre su pecho desnudo, y que no había notado cuando había quedado en ese estado. El pelinegro tirito de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la lengua húmeda del rubio recorrer su pecho lamiendo las zonas más sensibles de este.

Ambos estaban agitados, ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras como cualquiera de los dos alguna vez pensó que podría haber resultado su primera interacción física. Aquellas acciones dejaban solo capacidad para respirar, las palabras jamás podrían reemplazar la mano suave de Wolfram en la mejilla de Yuuri, así como la mirada aguada del Maou no podía ser expresada por ninguna fonética humana existente.

Rodaron sobre a cama, devorándose a besos cada vez con menos ropas, y mayor color vivo en la piel, parecía una danza coordinada llena de movimientos arrítmicos que en su totalidad presentaban la coreografía del amor por mucho tiempo anhelado. Finalmente los pantalones de yuuri cayeron al suelo junto con su ropa interior, Wolfram entonces se detuvo a contemplar al chico que se sentaba en esos momentos frente a él con la frente sudad y la boca entreabierta, con sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

Yuuri se incorporo con lentitud para poder fijar su vista en los ojos verdes del rubio, intentando evitar el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía el estar en esas condiciones frente al chico que amaba. Sin embargo el Rubio solidado solidarizó con el y levantándose sobre sus rodillas se quito lentamente la prenda que ocultaba su intimidad, el joven japonés de pronto se sintió hervir, y la imagen que tenia ante el se hizo demasiado lenta para ser real, cuando la prenda dejo de estorbar con el panorama el aliento que le quedaba en sus pulmones se agotó.

-hermoso…-susurro sin aire, y Wolfram le miro desde arriba con seriedad.

-es la primera vez que tú me lo dices…-acoto el chico agachándose para besar al pelinegro, entonces el Maou retrocedió.

-que es lo que viene a continuación?-pregunto comenzando a preocuparse, todo había sido demasiado rápido como para pensar en sus actos, Wolfram le miro por primera vez con aquella chispa de superioridad que hacia tiempo no veía en el y que ya comenzaba extrañar, pero no le hacia sentirse demasiado seguro que fuera en esta situación en que le volviera a mirar así.

-en esta parte…solamente tenemos que ser tu y yo…-aclaro el rubio empujándolo para que cayera nuevamente recostado sobre el colchón.

-Wolf-f…ram-gimió el pelinegro al sentir que su cuerpo hacia contacto con el del Rubio.

-me preguntabas sobre el precio que tenias que pagar por haberme hecho esperar y sufrir tanto?-siguió hablando con voz cada ves mas ronca el chico, a la ves que besaba el lóbulo de su oreja- pues considera esto como tu redención…

-ahhhhhhhh

Wolfram beso violentamente al chico que estaba bajo el a la vez que se hacia de su sexo para apretarlo y acariciarlo con lentitud, en seguida el cuerpo del Maou respondió aumentando las pulsaciones y sus movimientos. Wolfram sintió que un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar al oír gemir su nombre a yuuri mientras le besaba el cuello. Sintió como tiritaba el cuerpo del Maou bajo el y no pudo mas que encenderse aun mas si eso era posible, sentía que iba a explotar.

Yuuri por su parte estaba completamente acelerado, la sentencia de Wolfram le provocó pánico, estaba por hacer algo que jamás se había imaginado hacer, y que siempre había negado aceptar, ahora estaba anegado de sensaciones, miedo, lujuria, amor, pasión…tantas cosas que lo dejaban incapaz de realizar acción coherente, solo podía gemir al ritmo de la mano de Wolfram mientras este lo llenaba de besos y caricias.

Sintió como el rubio lo tomo de las piernas y lo volteo bruscamente, entonces su corazón dio tres pulsaciones que le hicieron doler el pecho, eran pulsaciones de anticipación, sintió al rubio besar su nuca antes de sentir una suave mano subir entre sus muslos.

-quiero que sepas…-jadeo desesperado el rubio a la vez que el nudo en su garganta se hacia mas fuerte- que sepas…que a pesar de todo lo que paso…y de lo que puede pasar,…siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare…-susurro ido el rubio a la vez que introducía un dedo en el orificio de yuuri. El pelinegro dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir aquel extraño invasor, intento respirar y pensar en las palabras del rubio pero un segundo dedo lo hizo volver a quejarse, al parecer el rubio estaba impaciente, entonces el Maou comenzó a temer…¿de verdad esto era lo que él había estado buscando?

No pudo responderse aquello, porque sin previo aviso sintió como algo más grande que esos dos dedos lo penetraba con brusquedad, un gutural sonido salio de su boca a la vez que mordía las sabanas, Wolfram jadeo incontrolablemente en su oído intentando controlarse. Le resultaba difícil hacerlo, después de todo, Yuuri era su único amor, lo único que había existido para él desde que lo conoció. Sabia que de haber sido otra la situación, donde hubiesen estado comprometidos, lo mas prudente hubiese sido que él tuviera que pasar por tan dolorosa primera experiencia, sin embargo ahora no eran prometidos, solo eran dos amantes y había uno que tenia que hacer merito, este alguien era quien ahora gemía de dolor bajo su embestida.

Yuuri sintió que no podría aguantar aquella presión por más tiempo, sin embargo el rubio comenzó de pronto a besar su espalda para tranquilizarlo, a la vez que volvía a tomar su sexo para masajearlo. Lentamente el pelinegro comenzó a sentir otro tipo de sensaciones a parte del dolor, y esto fue lo que lo motivo a buscar los labios del otro con locura. El rubio le facilito la búsqueda y se lanzo a sus labios para devorarlos con frenesí, entonces comenzó a embestir lentamente robándole los primeros gemidos de placer del Maou.

Sin esperar mucho, el ritmo comenzó a ser cada vez mas rápido, yuuri dejo de quejarse para sentir como se le erizaba la piel cada vez que el rubio lo penetraba. Wolfram por su parte no sabia de tiempo ni espacio, solo había el aquí y el ahora, nada mas en su mente que los gemidos de placer y el nudo que estaba por desenredarse en su interior.

Solo entonces, cuando Yuuri se apretó mas al rubio agarrándolo del trasero, haciendo las embestidas mas profundas y gimió su nombre consecutivas veces, Wolfram dejo escapar las lagrimas que tenia adentro, embestía y lloraba y no podía evitarlo, tanto había sufrido para llegar a este momento, el pelinegro sintió las lagrimas del otro en su piel y solo por unos instantes la magia del placer desapareció para darle lugar a la conciencia y al arrepentimiento, con ternura y esfuerzo, se intentó acercar al ojiverde, y le beso profundamente, le entendía y sabia cuanto significaba que ahora estuvieran haciendo el amor.

-perdóname…insisto una y mil veces- gimió el Rey cuando una embestida especialmente profunda lo hizo estremecer. El rubio embistió mas fuerte, mas rápido, con mayor intensidad haciendo inevitable el clímax que los envolvió a los dos, recibiendo descargas eléctricas y espasmos salvajes, cayendo agotado sobre el colchón, ambos sudados, se quedaron en la misma posición como habían acabado, Wolfram no quería salir de aquel húmedo lugar, así como Yuuri temía que si Wolfram dejaba de estar ahí, podría perderlo.

La pieza estaba hecha un desastre y apenas era la tarde, Yuuri cogió la mano pálida del otro joven y la beso.

-jamás pensé que terminaríamos así…tu y yo…-reconoció el maou adormecido. Wolfram tenía su vista perdida en el exterior de la ventana.

-yo tampoco…después de un tiempo jamás me imagine que algo así pudiera suceder.

-mhhh…pero ha pasado, y no me quejo, es mas, no es tan desagradable como lo creía.

-quieres que lo volvamos a hacer?-inquirió el rubio juguetón a la vez que volvía a mover sus caderas.

-no tan seguido por favor…dame un respiro quieres?...-el silencio los envolvió, después de varios minutos el pelinegro volvió a hablar- ha sido el mejor castigo que me han dado…

Wolfram suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que comenzaba a dormitar, tal vez ambos deberían descansar.


	24. Desicion

**_Bien...si ams de dos años en actualizar pero como es una historia sin fin...ya lo saben..espero que les guste y me den ideas para la posible continuacion...mi mente necesita de sus propias obseciones..._**

**disfrutenlo!**

**Desicion**

...

...

...

..

.

Las puertas de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar violentamente debido al golpeteo incesante de los que estaban del otro lado de la habitación, Yuuri despertó primero, desnudo y despeinado se deshizo del abrazo del rubio cuando comprendió que afuera algo

Las puertas de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar violentamente debido al golpeteo incesante de los que estaban del otro lado de la habitación, Yuuri despertó primero, desnudo y despeinado se deshizo del abrazo del rubio cuando comprendió que afuera algo grave sucedía, despabilo completamente intentado despertar al rubio, el que tenia el sueño mas pesado de todo el reino.

Finalmente, logro despertar al rubio quien no tubo mucho tiempo para quejarse, pues cada vez los golpes en la puerta de la habitación eran mas intensos, rápidamente cogio las ropas del pelinegro y lanzándoselas a la cara le ordeno silenciosamente que se vistiera mientras el hacia lo mismo.

-heika!...- Wolfram miro por sobre sus hombros mientras miraba por sobre sus hombros en dirección a la puerta.

-enseguida!!-respondió inquieto- Yuuri…debes esconderte, no pueden enterarse de lo que hemos hecho…

-pero…yo…

-vamos jovencito…no juegues con nosotros!!- exclamo el consejero de Bielefeld.

Wolfram lo agarro bruscamente del hombro y lo arrastro hasta el closet, lo metió dentro y cerro la puerta violentamente.Yuuri guardo silencio mientras terminaba de abotonarse la levita que llevaba puesta.

El retumbar de la puerta hacia eco en el lugar, tras estas, los guardias acompañados del anciano sabio de Bielefeld insistían en tocar a ella en búsqueda de una respuesta., Conrad esperaba inquieto al final de los guardias congregados, preocupado por su hermano y el Rey, los había dejado a solas temprano, y ahora era cerca de la media noche y ninguno de los dos chicos había hecho aparición en el castillo, el castaño en primera instancia pensó que ambos habían optado por huir juntos del palacio, sin embargo sabia que Wolfram no era una persona que olvidara sus responsabilidades y deberes tan alocadamente, wolfram había sido educado para ayudar a gobernar una nación, por lo que sabia que era lo que estaba en juego.

De improviso se abrió la puerta, y un acalorado y molesto rubio apareció tras esta, Graham y Conrad entraron a la habitación dejando atrás a los guardias, Graham hizo una pequeña seña para que los soldados hicieran guardia fuera de la habitación, Conrad frunció el ceño, su hermano no era un rehén.

-Qué sucede?-ladro el rubio sentándose en un sitial, mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en el borde y descansaba sU rostro sobre su mano. Yuuri oía atentamente lo que ocurría en el lugar.

- No debes desaparecer tan abruptamente Wolfram, un rey jamás debe preocupar a su reino, ya es suficiente con que el Maou este desaparecido para que tu también hagas lo mismo.

Wolfram se tenso al oír aquello, pero en seguida guardo la compostura, Graham no sospechaba nada.

-Solo descansaba, no me he sentido muy bien después de lo que ocurrió esta mañana…

-respecto a eso su majestad, creo que debe dar su respuesta ante la declaración de su majestad Yuuri.

-… pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado adem…

- Wolfram…ya lo hemos conversado, tu pueblo no puede ser desplazado,-le recrimino el anciano- es hora de que tomes una decisión definitiva-agrego inquisitivamente.

Wolfram miro con frialdad al anciano y dando un leve suspiro y casi sin perder aquella despectiva posición que había tomado en el sitial, se dirigió al concejero.

-Me parece sorprendente que el Maou este desaparecido y tú aun no has enviado a nadie en su búsqueda, la estabilidad de mi gente parte de la estabilidad de su Maou…

Graham guardo silencio, asintió avergonzado mientras salía a la puerta para ordenar a los solados que comenzaran una búsqueda. Conrad miro a su hermano el cual suspiro nuevamente y se puso de pie cabizbajo.

-Graham…cuando lo encuentren ordena que nos reunamos en el hall…

-espero que la decisión que tomes sea prudente…

-el tema esta zanjado…ahora has lo que te ordene…

Graham salio de la habitación, mientras Conrad seguía con la mirada el cansado andar del rubio.

-Tienes claro lo que vas a hacer?...-se atrevió a inquirir el castaño, wolfram se detuvo mirando el piso.

-Weller…si esto hubiese ocurrido con cualquier otra persona, si no fuera Yuuri quien me lo pide…esto seria muchísimo más fácil.

-Donde esta él?...-esta vez Conrad analizo la habitación, el sabia que Yuuri no se había separado nunca de su hermano.

-en el closet- murmuro algo divertido el joven mazoku.

Conrad se acerco al closet lentamente extendió sus brazos para abrirlo, cuando sonó el click del seguro, Yuuri pudo salir, estaba algo sudado debido al encierro, cayo en los brazos de su padrino y se sonrojó ferozmente, si Conrad supiera lo que había hecho con su hermano…

El castaño lo miro preocupado al verlo tan colorado.

-Heika…esta usted algo afiebrado…-dijo el soldado poniendo su mano en la frente del chico, Yuuri logro safarse y riendo se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-no Conrad, solo es el calor…jejeje- wolfram lo miro despectivamente y yuuri sonrío.

-Debemos hacer algo yuuri…-dijo el rubio seriamente.Yuuri trago con dificultad.

-esta bien…-dijo mientras pensaba en algo.

El pelinegro sabia que ese algo implicaba el decidir si huirían de Bielefeld para convertirse en fugitivos o si Wolfram se quedaba en su reino, lejos de el y Greta, y el resto de la familia, esa segunda opción no le pareció justa. Se asomo por el balcón lentamente y observo el lugar, sin duda era hermoso y apacible, seguramente Ellery no había tenido ningún problema liderando este país, pensó el joven, era increíble lo que la lucha de clases podía generar en la aristocracia, Bellixer era una buena chica después de todo. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir que todo volviera a ser como antes…

-YA LOS SE!!... muajajajja -Yuuri se froto las manos con maldad y rió como un genio loco. Conrad y Wolfram lo miraron con las cejas arriba

-Que fue lo que resolvió su majestad…

-es Yuuri Conrad, es Yuuri, no te lo diere, solo necesito a uno de tus hombres Wolf.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..

Conrad y Yuuri tuvieron que bajar por el balcón del rubio y hacer como si el castaño hubiese encontrado al pelinegro, Conrad dio aviso de que el Maou había aparecido en uno de los jardines ocultos del palacio y ahora se dirigían al hall, mientras tanto Wolfram conversaba en uno de los pasillos con Ean, el chico asintió por ultima vez y emprendió carrera.

Wolfram se dejo dudar una última vez antes de comenzar su camino al hall. Yuuri se movía inquieto en su puesto, Conrad miraba el cielo estrellado con una aire determinado, Graham y dos aristócratas más hablaban silenciosamente en el centro del hall, Wolfram estaba tardando y tenía a todos preocupados. Después de un mas de media hora de espera apareció el rubio, iba con una capa larga, de color dorado, era la capa del Rey, Graham se enorgulleció de que lo único visible que llevaba puesto el chico fuera aquella prenda, dio una fugaz mirada de satisfacción al chico antes de llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Acá esta, nuestro joven líder…-dijo mientras los congregados se inclinaban ante el rubio, en ese momento Yuuri y Conrad pensaron que era Shinou el que estaba de pie ante ellos.

- muy bien…vallamos directamente a lo que nos atañe- dijo este con soberbia. Conrad noto en la mirada esmeralda del joven la impaciencia, volvió entonces su mirada a la ventana.-con motivo de lo ocurrido durante la ceremonia de hoy, he tenido que plantearme ante muchas preguntas que me atañen como Rey…y mas aun como hombre.-Yuuri lo miro en silencio, confiaba que aunque su plan fracasara, el rubio lo escogería a el.

-he tenido que preguntarme si realmente puedo dejar el pasado atrás para comenzar una nueva historia acá en Bielefeld, si es que seré capaz de ignorar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que me une con el Maou de shin makkoku…

Graham comenzó a inquietarse ante el soliloquio del joven rey, los aristócratas que lo acompañaban fruncieron su ceño, concentrados en lo que el chico decía. Yuuri solo esperaba. Entonces Conrad diviso en la noche dos caballos llegar al lugar.

-es Ean…-anuncio interrumpiendo al rubio, Wolfram trago saliva mientras Yuuri sonreía satisfecho.

-Como decía…-intento continuar el rubio.-

-no es necesario – le corto el maou, Graham y los demás se tensaron- no es necesario que justifiques tus sentimientos, creo que no deberías estar apelando por que el resto comprenda nuestra situación- esta ves el pelinegro se dirigió a los presentes- me parece increíble que en este hermoso reino, haya lugar para toda la belleza posible y aun así sus propios gobernadores se nieguen a disfrutarla, Ellery fue un buen rey, pero el prefirió experimentar aquella hermosura que Bielefeld posee…y no hay nada mas bello que el amor…

-no le escuches Wolfram- intervino Graham dando un paso hacia delante- este maou fue quien no te valoro por meses, no puedes ser tan dócil con quien te hizo sufrir!

-no te metas!-reclamo molesto el maou dando un paso adelante- guarda respeto por quien es tu Rey, no tengo intención de traer desgracia a este tranquilo lugar, pero quiero que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en el amor, aunque sea entre dos personas de distinta clase, o raza, en el fondo lo que realmente importa será siempre la persona…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par, Ellery y Bellixer aparecieron en el umbral agitados acompañados por Ean, Wolfram sonrió agradecido a su camarada, entonces le dijo.

-Prepara tus cosas y ve a despedirte de tu familia, volvemos a Shin makoku. Avísale al resto.

-si mi señor!- exclamo el chico sonriendo a la vez que salía corriendo.

-No puedes hacer eso chiquillo egoísta- Graham enfurecido se interpuso entre Ellery y Wolfram.

-no puedes retenernos Graham…ni a mi ni a mi primo, entiende que los tiempos han cambiado- dijo Ellery apaciblemente mientras Yuuri se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Sabes quien es la mujer que acompaña a Ellery en estos momentos Graham?- pregunto el maou, el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-supongo que es una publeriana, ladrona y mal educada- se atrevió a decir orgullosamente, en sus ojos se veía la humillación que sentía, Bellixer lo miro duramente mientras yuuri se detenía frente a ella.

-te equivocas- explico el Rey, - esta mujer es la hermana de uno de los hombres mas noble que he tenido suerte de conocer… cuando Wolfram estuvo en peligro, fue su hermano el que se entrego a la muerte en lealtad a su capitán y amigo…

-qué?-pregunto confundido el anciano, los otros dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos observando a la chica que aun llevaba el luto en su ropaje.

- Bellixer es hermana de Normen Serratzg, el joven soldado que murio en el torneo contra Maverick, ¿que otra prueba de nobleza puede ser mas fidedigna que aquella, Lord Graham?

-no puedo creerlo…no lo sabia…

-y si la clase es tan problemática para usted, entonces…

Yuuri pidió a su padrino que le entregara a Morgif, y ordeno a Bellixer que se arrodillara ante el, Ellery sonrió ampliamente, la chica se arrodillo con cuidado y bajo su mirada.

-Yo, Yuuri Shibuya, el vigésimo séptimo Maou de Shin makoku, te nombro Parte de la familia real, ahora serás. Bellixer Von Serratzg…con esto el problema de clases desaparece y Ellery tiene todas las facultades para retomar sus tareas.

-No pu-pudo cr-eerlo- tartamudeo el anciano a la ves que Bellixer se levantaba sonriendo y se abrazaba a Ellery.

-la cosa es simple abuelo, dijo wolfram sacándose la capa para revelar su típico traje azul que lo transformaban en un soldado mas de la corona de Bielefeld. – Ellery será tu nuevo rey, y Bellixer tu futura reina, no te compliques….

Wolfram se dirigió a su primo colocándole la capa dorada, haciendo una reverencia cuando termino de acomodársela. Bellixer, imito su acción ante el, se inclino y suavemente cogio una mano del rubio.

-Lamento mucho que lo halla culpado por la muerte de mi hermano, me costo mucho comprender por que Norken fue tan imprudente, ahora lo se y agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi y por Ellery.

-no te preocupes…el tiempo todo lo cura…-respondió agradecido el chico.

-así espero-sonrió la chica.

-bueno, veo que la situación esta arreglada, no veo por que hiciste tanto escándalo Graham, después de todo Ellery ahora tiene la bendición del mismísimo Maou.-dijo uno de los aristócrata, Graham, lo miro con asombro a la ves que se fijaba que el otro hombre estaba de acuerdo con el primero.

-yo…discúlpenme todos- dijo el anciano con humildad retirándose del lugar.

Wolfram sonrió aliviado a la ves que miraba a Conrad y a Yuuri, Ellery se acerco a ellos a la ves que los aristócratas se despedían, Yuuri se acerco al mazoku y lo abrazo firmemente aliviado de que las cosas se hubiesen solucionado.

-Creo que los están esperando- dijo Ellery a la ves que apuntaba hacia el pasillo donde Ean esperaba a su capitán.

-si…-dijo Conrad mientras hacia una reverencia a los Reyes de Bielefeld, Yuuri lo imito mientras salía corriendo alegre del lugar, finalmente Wolfram dedico una ultima mirada agradecida a su primo y a Bellixer.

-Cuida del abuelo, y tenle paciencia…sabes que es muy conservador pero no idiota…

-no te preocupes Wolf, estaremos bien…gracias..

-adiós…

-adiós…


	25. La Familia Real

Sorry la demora

_**Sorry la demora!!**_

_**Cap 25**_

Greta recorría nerviosa con la vista el producto final de sus esfuerzos, una vez que termino con su tarea sonrió satisfecha, su dedicación no había sido en vano.

Se bajo sonriente del colchón y mientras se acomodaba su ropa sonrió satisfecha, salio rápidamente de la habitación, una ves en el pasillo emprendió carrera hacia el establo.

Yozak estaba alimentando a su Caballo cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a el, adivino de quien se trataba por la intensidad del trote, sonrió disimuladamente hasta que sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de la chica chocaba con su pierna y se aferraba a esta para descansar.

-oy!…no mucha efusividad jamás me ha gustado ser niñero de pequeñas criaturas…

-Yozak!..-Sonrió la pequeña separándose de él.- ya quiero ver sus caras cuando lo vean!...

-ya me lo imagino princesa Greta…-dijo el colorin fingiendo emoción.

-gracias por avisarme que mis padres volverían al castillo juntos yozak.

El pelirrojo desistió de su tarea para bajar la mirada a la pequeña humana, esta vez le sonrió con mucha mas sinceridad y revolviendo su cabello la invito a dar una paseo en caballo.

-te parece una vuelta por los jardines niña?-pregunto

-siii!!..

-y no me agradezcas por haber hecho lo correcto, después de todo tu has sido la que mas afectada estaba por la desaparición de heika y el arrogante príncipe…

-gracias, ahora se que soy mas importante que tío Gwendal-rió la joven Yozak solo meneo la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conrad iba guiando la cabalgata, en medio iba yuuri seguido por el rubio y el resto de sus comadres. El castaño de reojo dedico una mirada a su hermano; estaba aliviado, jamás pensó que yuuri se armaría de valor como para traérselo de vuelta a vivir con ellos, aunque él no lo había expresado estaba muy feliz de que el pequeño Wolfram regresara a casa, no era que dudara de su capacidad como regente de una nación, es mas confiaba plenamente en el, sin embargo sabia que su felicidad no estaba ahí.

De pronto diviso como las puertas del reino se aparecían en la lejanía, noto como Wolfram jalaba a su yegua para apurar paso, adelantando al castaño y al moreno, el soldado sonrió ante la inesperada ansiedad del rubio.

Yuuri contemplo la figura de Wolfram delante de el con una tranquilidad que desde hacia mucho no sentía, lo vio emocionarse al ver las puertas del castillo y galopar con maestría y alegría en una sola dirección, al parecer aquel mito de que el príncipe era un egoísta e individualista era falso, pues se podía ver en él la ansiedad de aquel que extraña un hogar.

Finalmente arribaron. Era mediodía cuando las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada del Maou extraviado. Gwendal estaba de pie en las escalinatas del palacio con mas arrugas de lo normal en la frente, Cery-sama agitaba los brazos excitada, Yozak desmonto a Greta del caballo pues la chica había comenzado a gritar:- Ahí vienen!!, y viene con Wolfram, ehhhhhhhh!!

Entonces Wolfram apuro el trote y sin poder evitarlo entro al palacio con una radiante sonrisa y ojos cristalinos, ahí estaban Gisela y Dorcas, Gwendal y Gunter, su madre, Anissina, Yozak, los soldados, las sirvientas y corriendo a su encuentro la pequeña humana que le hacia recordar que alguna vez fue el prometido del Maou y padre de Greta, desmonto antes de que la yegua se detuviera y corrió al encuentro de la pequeña niña.

-has vuelto!!-lloriqueo emocionada la pequeña a la ves que Wolfram la elevaba en sus brazos

-así es...- afirmo el rubio conteniendo las ganas de llorar- te extrañe mucho princesita…-reconoció con voz quebrada.

Entonces Yuuri desmonto avergonzado ante la mirada de reproche que le dedico el mayor de los hermanos del rubio, y se unió a su hija y al rubio, Greta lo miro desde lo brazos del rubio y secándose las lagrimas le agradeció que hubiese traído a su otro padre de regreso a casa. Tras el pequeño reencuentro el resto de los presente fueron a dar bienvenida a los recién llegados, Cery-sama fue la mas calurosa de todos, partió con semi estrangular al rubio para luego triturar las costillas del Maou y terminar asfixiando al castaño en un intimo y apretado abrazo.

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol estaba brillante y caluroso, era un día lindo en época de invierno, entonces la gente comenzó a dispersarse y Greta cogio las manos de sus padres adoptivos para luego arrastrarlos sin decir nada mas que "acompáñenme", dejando atrás a los demás.

-HEY! Greta, que sucede?- el maou apenas podía coordinar sus pasos

-les tengo una sorpresa, respondió guiándolos por los pasillos, entonces Yuuri comprendió que los llevaba a la habitación real, su habitación.

Wolfram sintió como su estomago se apretaba al volver a recorrer aquellos pasillos que jamás pensó volver a pisar.

Entonces cuando llegaron a la habitación de Yuuri contuvo el aire, Greta abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar, en seguida corrió a la cama y los llamo entusiasmada.

-miren lo que he hecho para ustedes!!-indico emocionada mientras saltaba sobre el colchón, yuuri y Wolfram se miraron extrañados antes de acercarse a la cama.

-es!...somos!!...-exclamo el maou sorprendido, sin terminar la oración.

-nosotros…- completó el rubio a la ves que tomaba entre sus brazos unos peluches miniaturas de la familia real tomados de la mano, Greta iba en medio con uno de sus típicos collares de flores.

-les gusta?!, les gusta?!-preguntaba la niña feliz al ver los rostros sorprendidos de los jóvenes-…los hice pensando en ustedes, sabia que papá Yuuri traería de vuelta a papa Wolfram, anissina me ayudo a terminarlos…pero los hice yo sola, somos nosotros , es nuestra familia!!

Wolfram beso a greta en la frente a la vez que le entregaba los muñecos a el pelinegro, cogio a Greta del rostro y dándole un beso en la frente le recordó lo siguiente: - Greta …tu sabes que Yuuri y yo no estamos mas comprometidos, por lo que no soy tu padre legitimo…

-tonterías!-gritaron al unísono greta y yuuri. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.

-yo he decidido que tu serás mi padre…en un principio quería una mama, pero tu me has demostrado que no hay nadie que me pueda cuidar mejor que tu Wolfram- Anuncio la pequeña con un puchero en los labios.

-pero…

-pero nada wolfram- le interrumpió el pelinegro.-Greta me das un momento con wolfram…tenemos unos asuntos que aclarar…

-hai!-greta beso a ambos padres para salir por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

Entonces yuuri empujo al rubio sobre la cama, y sin más se lanzo sobre los labios del rubio…

-no es esto lo que un par de padres hace cuando los hijos no están presente?-susurro al oído del rubio a la ves que acariciaba su pecho.

-..s-si-jadeo el rubio, entonces el pelinegro mordió su oreja, para luego lamerla.

-y no es esto lo que se supone hacen los prometidos cuando están a solas?-volvió a murmurar el maou devorando su cuello esta vez.

-así es..-respondió el rubio relajándose un poco.

-entonces olvídate un momento de que tu y yo no estamos comprometidos, vale?

-pero…

-sabes muy bien que tu y yo terminaremos juntos como sea…

-lo que tu digas mi Rey…


	26. la interrupcion

dilculpen la deora pero tengo una crsi creativa..resulta que deseo continuar la historia pero tengo dos alternativas : 1.- desarrollarla con personajes originales, o 2.- utilizar los personajes que aparecen en la tercera secion como saralegui pero utilizandolos a mi manera reinventandolos de una manera que no sea la mmas que la serie pero que satisfaga mis ensoñaciones y contribuyan al drama de este romance....por eso queria consultarles a ustedes que opinan para que me ayuden en esta decsion despues de todo escribo para que usteden lean y disfruten...

otra cosa, este fic es Yuuram y Wolfram, asi que como vulgarmente s dice es un "vuekta y vuelta", por lo que he investigado , en el manga wolfram no es tan femenino como en la serie.

bueno un beso gracias

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.

En la mesa esperaban ansiosos los tres hermanos ,la madre y el concejero del rey, habían quedado de reunirse alrededor de las nueve de la tarde para celebrar el regreso del joven príncipe de Bielefeld, pero extrañamente ni el rey ni el festejado se habían aparecido en todo el día.

-supongo que han tenido muchas cosas que conversar- dijo risueñamente Cery-sama, mientras peinaba los cabellos de Greta con sus manos. Gwendal contrajo su mandíbula ante el comentario.

-creo que será mejor ir a buscarlos- propuso el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-ohh Heikaaaa-solloso Gunter. Conrad suspiro y salió de la sala, tomando aire se encamino por los pasillos deseando que su ahijado y su hermano no estuvieran haciendo nada indebido.

-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram terminaba de acomodar su camisa, ahora solo faltaba volver a enlazar el cuello de esta, estaba frene al espejo del closet, en el reflejo podía ver a yuuri sentado en la cama acomodando su chaqueta.

No habían hecho nada demasiado osado ,pensó que en un momento perdería el control y terminaría haciéndolo nuevamente con Yuuri, para su fortuna reunió todo el valor que siempre lo caracterizo y mantuvo las cosas a raya, no quería volver a ser imprudente, Yuuri se preocupo cuando no quiso seguirlo pero comprendió en cuento expreso sus razones. Ahora estaban atrasado para la cena y eso no era agradable, después de todo , su madre también deseaba compartir tiempo con el y el hecho que desde su llegada estuviera encerrado en la pieza del Maou haciendo "cositas" atrevidas no era un buen comienzo, sobre todo sin ser nada mas que un amigo del Rey.

-ey! Wolfram…Wolf!..ehh!!!-Wolfram despabilo, hacia mucho que había atado el lazo de la camisa, estaba ensimismado, se volteo para descubrir a Yuuri en la puerta.

-es Conrad, quiere que bajemos ahora mismo, estan esperándonos

-oh!..lo siento, en seguida.

Salieron de la habitacion, Conrad se adelanto y en seguida ellos le siguieron, los pasillos se veían mucho mas acogedores despues de volver a acostumbrarse a su aspecto, y era que entre esos muros el guardaba muchos recuerdos alegres y tristes. Pensó en rubio que después de todo siempre era bueno volver.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, cuando entraron pudieron notar la ansiedad en los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes del palacio. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y enseguida las sirvientas comenzaron a servir.

-por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Gwendal sirviendo un poco de vino en su copa, yuuri carraspeo pero fue el rubio quien contesto

-conversábamos, tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar con mi regreso, sobre todo lo relacionado con el compromiso.

Gwendal intento descifrar alguna flaqueza en aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le digieran que su hermano mentía, sin embargo no logro concluir nada. Suspiro y bebio de su copa.

-y bien hijo mio…-la ex maou se llevo el tenedor a la boca- como fue que el maou logro convencerte y hacer que volvieras con nosotros?

Wolfram se sonrojo inesperadamente y Yuuri bajo la mirada a su plato.

-owwww..miren como se ponen de rojos, solo por una pregunta- rio Cery-me pregunto como estará la chica con la que te ibas a casar….después d todo nadie puede oponerse en la búsqueda del amor verdadero de ninguna persona-agrego la mujer con ojos soñadores mientas mecía su copa.

-Elizabeth…-susurro el rubio frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri se percato de aquello y no le agrado, en este dia el rubio no debia preocuparse de nada era su dia y debia disfrutar de su familia, incluyendose a si mismo, entonces recordo que ya no eran nada mas que amigos. Debia apresurarse o alguien mas se le propondria y no estaba dispuesto perderlo una vez mas.

Yuuri se puso de pie ante los demas y con su copa en mano y haciendola sonar con el tenedor llamo la atenion de todos.

-atencion, atencion …tengo algo que anunciarles!-dijo con animo el rey.

Wolfram se tenso enseguida, una mescla de excitación y temor en su cuerpo , dirigió una mirada intrigada y seria a Yuuri a la ves que Cery exclamaba y aplaudía expresando que le encanaban l as sorpresas.

Gwendal dejo de comer mientras Gunter se inclinaba hacia adelante para ver mejor a su Rey Conrad clavo sus ojos en su ahijado curioso, una sonrisa amable escapo entre sus labios.

-después de haber viajad a Bielefeld, descubrí muchas cosas que ignoraba, entre ellas se encuentra el hecho que Conrad es un fiel y leal compañero y amigo- Yuuri inclino su cabeza en signo de agradecimiento hacia su padrino, Conrad devolvió el gesto, el rubio se removió incomodo ante esa muestra de cariño.- tambien note la gran pasión de los Bielefeld, de sus habitantes y soldados, honor y lealtad es lo que debo agradecer a todas las personas que conocí halla, y por eso te agradezco a ti Wolfram…

El rubio asintió en silencio, un pequeño dolor en su pecho lo asusto, algo como falsas expectativas. Todos en la mesa escuchaban atentos, la ex maou dejo de jugar con su vaso y apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entrecruzadas, se concentro en el discurso del pelinegro.

-hoy estamos celebrando el regreso de un Noble, un Soldado, un Hijo, un Padre , un Hermano y amigo de nosotros…y en esta ocasión no quiero omitir el hecho de que…realmente yo…te extrañe, -yuuri dijo aquello son dificultad, debido al nerviosismo casi deja caer la copa que sostenía y a lo lejos oyo un lloriqueo que parecía provenir de cierto instructor de combate -y quisiera pedirte perdón ante tu familia por ser un tonto irracional…

El rubio levanto la mirada nuevamente, vio como el japonés se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano con nerviosismo y temor en sus ojos, mas aparentaba una falsa calma.

-wolfram…quisiera saber si estas dispuesto a …-yuuri trago duro y vio su figura reflejada en las obres del rubio a la vez que este aceptaba su mano y se ponía de pie tal como Yuuri le estaba invitando a hacer –Wolfram Von Bielefeld …quisieras tu …retomar nuestro compromiso???...

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta. Escucho los murmullos de sorpresa de las sirvientas quienes apostadas a un rincón del salón esperaban para retirar los platos.

-Yayyyyyyyyy!!!!-Greta aplaudió entusiasmada en su silla a la vez que Cery se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos para felicitarlos, Gwendal tosío fuerte mientras Gunter se demayaba a un lado de él.

Wolfram miro al pelinegro pasmado, no podía hablar , por mas que lo intentaba no emitía ruido alguno. Intentó modular algo pero la sorpresa y los nervios lo devoraron.

-qué Sucede Wolfie?,, te ha comido la lengua un ratón?...no es esto lo que siempre habías deseado?- lady cecil tomo de los hombros a su hijo para despabilarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar o algo se oyeron fuertes pasos y gritos acercarse al salón.

Las puertas se abrieron por segunda vez esa noche pero esa vez rebelaron a un espía colorín de ojos azules, Yozak entro agitado y pidiendo disculpas se acerco a ellos.

-permiso para hablar mi capitán- dijo el colorin acercándose al mayor de los hermanos

-qué sucede Yozak, por que vienes asi?

-bandidos en el centro de la ciudad mi capitán, entraron a la fabrica de amuletos contra magia mazoku y asesinaron al vendedor del lugar…

-cual es la relevancia de esto yozak?, puede haber sido solo un acto de vandalismo, por que interrumpir as-

-en el lugar dejaron un mensaje….en el se enjuicia a los medio mazokus, y exigen una purgación de estos,

-a que te refieres?-Conrad se puso de pie se acerco a su compañero

-lo siento, mejor recito lo que dejaron escrito …decía asi " A los indignos del trono , el falso Dios, SHINOU,Merecen la muerte y la masacre, el poder de toda la nación solo pertenece a una sola raza , a los verdaderos Dioses." , me pareció pertinente informarles…debido ami experiencia eso es extraño…

-creo que necesitaremos de geika, solo el gran sabio podrá guiarnos –sugirio Gunter a la ves que se acercaba a Yuuri y lo separaba de wolfram- Heika creo que debemos ir a buscar a su santidad.

-p-p-ero…Yuuri miro hacia atrás al rubio que lo miraba ahora preocupado desde su lugar.-tengo una proposición que hacer!

-eso puede esperar!!!!, ahora necesitamos a geika!!-y asi Gunter arrastro a Yuuri lejos del rubio nuevamente. Para su conveniencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.

Wolfram cubria a Greta con las sabanas mientras la chica se abrazaba a los peluches que ella misma había hecho, el rubio le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

-hoy dormirás con nosotros?

-no puedo…no estoy autorizad-wolfram apenas pudo responder

-pero yuuri ya te pregunto si querías volver a ser su prometido!

-pero aun no es nada oficial, se debe proponer como lo hizo la primera vez, antes de aquello no podemos retomar nuestra rutina anterior.

-pero…

-lo siento.

-Wolfram!!!...-la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a su hermano del medio

-conrad?

-Yuuri ha regresado a la tierra…me ha pedido que no dejes sola a Greta….ya ha pasado bastante tiempo sin sus padres.

Greta miro apenada a conrad y luego se escondió bajo las frasadas, el rubio se lamento lo sucedido pero al ver a la niña deprimida acepto.

-no te preocupes…lo hare, solo te pido que se mantenga en secreto, nadie debe enterarse que pase la noche en la habitación del Rey.

-de acuerdo…que tengas una buena noche hermano-conrad miro con cariño a su hermano menor, a pesar deque el chicoahora lucia mucho mas maduro, podía ver aun en el los reflejos de una niño que una vez cargo en sus bazos.-…y que tengas dulces sueños…

Wólfram se sonrojo e ignoro al castaño que ahora se retiraba, cansinamente se desvistió y buscando en el closet encontró una de sus camisolas de dormir, una vez isto apago las velas se recostó a un lado de Greta, la niña se arrullo en su pecho y se pregunto si al regresar yuuri del otro mundo le daría la cachetada que tanto anhelaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-no parece nada grave…-dijo el hombre de uniforme verde

-no, a simple vista parece una acción desmedida de un grupo disidente del rey, sin embargo…

-sin embargo qué Gunter?

-hay algo inquietante en esas palabras …no se por que me resultan peligrosas…

-insinúas que debemos investigar aun sin la presencia del gran sabio???

-asi es , es mejor estar bien informados, no se por que creo que esto no será simple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..

Yuuri suspiró, estaba en su habitación, miraba por la ventana, su madre le había llevado leche y galletas, pero ni siquiera las toco, pensaba en lo que había estado apunto de hacer antes de la llegada de Yozak, se sentía frustrado, y además preocupado, recién llegaba y los problemas parecían no querer acabar…solo se preguntaba si cuando regresara con Murata podría volver a compartir una noche en su cama con Wolfram.


	27. Adonis

_**bueno nececitamos unir fuerzas....me entere que planean no continuar con la serie despues d ela tercera temporada....y eso seria un error fatal para mis fantasias romanticas entre WxY horrible, los fans abrieron una pagina para votar a favor de que continuen haciendola, en las historias escritas en ingles hay uno que aparece como IMPORTAT, ahi sale el link para botar, haganlo!!**_

**_en otro aspecto, hare un revoltijo de tramas mesclando ideas nuevas y originales d ela historia...creo que me he inspirado otra vez...bueno eso_**

**cap--------------27 Adonis**

Wolfram se acomodo la capa de viaje, iba con su traje de civil, y solamente su espada indicaba que no era un simple ciudadano, había discutido con Gwendal antes de salir en busca de nuevas pistas, miraba desde un callejón oscuro la calle principal las ruinas de la fabrica que había sido saqueada el mes anterior, aun quedaban vigas de pie y se podía leer la amenaza de los vándalos.

Desde aquel incidente la taza de asesinatos de los medio mazokus había aumentados a tres muertos por día, nadie comprendía el por qué, claramente los Mazokus más puritanos ya habían superado la xenofobia que generaban los medios-demonios, ahora los sospechosos de estas matanzas era humanos y por lo recientemente descubierto por Gunter, los míticos Dioses que habitaban en la tierra santa de este mundo, mitos y leyendas que se contaban pero que nadie nunca se atrevió a investigar si realmente existía esa clase de seres.

En cuanto a Wolfram respectaba, poco le interesaba si eran dioses o no, el estaba molesto, y esto debido a que el ultimo ataque feroz y audaz fue dirigido al león de Gutenberg, su hermano había sido herido aquella ocasión , Conrad había llegado de su patrullaje nocturno lleno de cortes en su cuerpo y con su ojos izquierdo brutalmente dañando, Gisela fue rápida y pudo sanar la complicada herida con mucha magia un poco de ayuda de parte de las bendiciones de Shinou, quien molesto por el atentado a su nombre había despertado de su largo letargo en el mundo de los otros.

Por eso el rubio había decidido hacer las rondas nocturnas solo con sus guardias, si buscaban a su hermano el no se los entregaría tan fácilmente, Gwendal se había opuesto hasta el final, y él había aprovechado que Yuuri no estaba para hacer recordarles a todos por que le decían el pequeño egoísta. Yuuri aun no volvía del otro mundo así que aun el era un soldado de la corona sin ningún compromiso mas que servir al rey que lo atara a permanecer en la seguridad del castillo, Conrad aun se recuperaba por lo que no se entero de su decisión, por lo que Gunter finalmente cedió a su pataleta y ordeno que un pelotón del ejercito oficial le prestara respaldo en caso de emergencias, asi el ex príncipe mantenía la ciudad vigilada desde distintos puntos.

El rubio oyó unos pasos ligeros y rápidos que se dirigían en dirección hacia donde estaba el, rápidamente se escondió en las sombras y se dedico a observar.

.-.-.-..-.--..-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.--..-.--.-.-..--.-.-.

Yuuri estaba desesperado, hacia un mes que no podía conectarse con shin makoku, era inútil cada ves que lo intentaba algo impedía que su viaje se consumara, y lo peor de todo era que todas esas veces había intentado partir sin Murata, el problema era que como nunca y por primera vez en la vida los padres de Murata habían decidido ser severos con el chico y en un acto de tiranía los padres del chico había decidido castigar al sabio por su frecuente ausencia al colegio, Yuuri no entendía como diablos al sabio de Shin Makoku le podían pasar aquellas cosas, el ya estaba seguro que Shinou había planificado muy bien las reencarnaciones del gran sabio pero al parecer hasta los grandes Dioses pueden equivocarse de ves en cuando, pero eso no era lo que realmente atormentaba al chico que ahora miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer, sino que hacia semanas que no veía al rubio y estaba seguro que algo malo podía ocurrir con él si es que no llegaba pronto a Shin makoku para poner orden, y sobretodo, deseaba mas que nunca darle una bofetada al rubio, reclamarlo como suyo pero al parecer el destino les tenia algo preparado a él y a su gente puesto que esta separación prolongada claramente traería cambios consigo, en un mes, en el otro mundo suelen suceder muchas cosas.

Yuuri suspiro y dejo que su frente chocara contra la fría y empañada ventana.

-estupido sabio- se quejo.

:-____-….:-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

El chico de gafas ahora caminaba si zapatos por su casa, en pininas y aguantando la respiración, este era el intento numero 299 del gran sabio para escaparse de su casa, "solo dos metros mas"…se dijo mentalmente el japonés, esto era lo mas cercano que había logrado estar de la puerta de salida de su casa desde que lo habían castigado, jamás pensó que sus padres se preocuparían de ir a hablar con su profesor un mes antes de terminar el año escolar…!!Nunca antes lo habían hecho!!!, luego de una sudada y dura caminata de media hora el chico logro poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta

-esta es…la victoria y mi paso hacia la libertad…-susurro emocionado el chico a la ves que oía a su madre gritar desde el segundo piso.

-Ken –cha!!! Donde estas?—Murata oyó los pasos de su madre y sin detenerse a nada mas , abrió la puerta principal y sin ponerse sus zapatos salio corriendo en dirección de la casa de shibuya.

::….:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-eh?, -de pronto yuuri vio algo borroso que se movía bajo de su ventana, en el jardín de su casa, limpio el vidrio con su mano y reconoció a Murata a pies descalzos, empapado completamente haciéndole señas para que bajara.

-creo que llego el momento- sonrió aliviado el pelinegro tomando una caja de bombones de licor que había comprado para el rubio y lanzándose escalera abajo.

-Adonde vas yuu-chan con esta lluvia?, pregunto miko-san cuando vio a su hijo salir disparado por la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

Yuuri salio al jardin y saludo al otro chico.

-cuanto tardaste en venir!!-lo reto el rey

-lo siento pero mi casa parecía prisión shibuya

-no tardemos mas, vamos a Shin Makoku, allá si que vas a estar ocupado…

-tal parece-asintió Murata metiéndose a la piscina que miko tenia en el jardín, yuuri entro en ella y como si nunca hubiese habido problema alguno para conectarse, ambos chicos desaparecieron.

::-.--.--.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram contuvo el aliento, de pronto apareció una silueta delgada y frágil frente a la fabrica "una mujer?", pensó el chico, y aguzo la vista, hasta que logro reconocer un rostro , era de cabello castaño y liso, su chasquilla era recta, mentón fino y nariz pequeña, Wolfram soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se relajo, solo era una chica, pero entonces vio como esta se internaba en la fabrica no sin antes percatarse de que nadie la siguiera, Wolfram frunció el ceño y decidió seguirla, todo el mundo sabia que la fabrica estaba clausurada y solo los soldados del rey tenían autorización para entrar a ese lugar.

El rubio se interno entre los escombros.

-Ahhyyy!!- exhalo el rey a la vez que se frotaba el cuello

-donde estamos?-pregunto el sabio poniéndose los lentes.

-creo que estamos en la pileta del centro de la ciudad- respondió avergonzado el maou

-¬¬ cuando aprenderás a controlar tus viajes, uno por lo general tiene un destino.

-XD…gomen-se disculpo el japonés poniéndose de pies y saliendo de la pileta

-esta todo muy callado-noto Murata a la ves que un viento frío les daba la bienvenida

-por qué será?-se pregunto el maou tomando la delantera y adentrándose por una de las calles.

-no lo se shibuya , recuerda que hacia mucho que no venia ac—a-murata cerro la boca sin poder terminar, puesto que se vieron de pronto rodeados de un grupo de hombres vestidos de azul, uno de ellos de adelanto de cabello risado y rubio, y haciedo una inclinación saludo al rey, Yuuri enseguid areconocio al soldado.

-Ean!-exclamo sorprendido- que hacen aca?..¿donde esta Wolfram-cambio la pregunta esta ves el rey.

-nuestro señor esta haciendo guardia en la zona cero mi rey, nos avisaron desde el castillo que usted arribaría en el centro de la ciudad, estamos aca para llevarlo al castillo sanos y salvos.

-pe-pero que sucede?, por que no vino Wolf con ustedes?

-estamos en una misión mi señor, el nos ordeno que lo lleváramos de vuelta al castillo.

-no me parece mala idea,-acoto el sabio ya que ahora tiritaba incontrolablemente y comenzaba a toser.

-andando entonces- ordeno el rubio a la ves que los soldados de la corona Bielefeld le ponían una frazada al Sabio.

-alto!-ordeno yuuri cuando uno de los soldados le obligaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del centro de la ciudad.- Ean!...llévame donde tu comandante…

-pe-pero mi señor!- el chico lo miro incrédulo- son ordenes de mi señor…

-pero yo soy tu Rey , llévame con él, el resto puede retirarse y cumplir con su misión.

Murata solo meneo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto a los otros soldados les dijo.

-háganle caso, solo alguien mas caprichoso que el puede hacer que cambie de parecer y al parecer ya sabemos de quien hablo….

Así todos los soldados acompañaron al gran sabio mientras que Ean sin mucha amabilidad se dirigió a la zona cero, lugar que yuuri no tenia idea qué diablos era pero si allí estaba su rubio ahí quería estar. Luego de caminar con precaucion por unas callejuelas y de esconderse en las sombras de un pasillo durante unos segundos dieron con un edificio antiguo y completamente en ruinas, Yuuri trago duro, y el soldado a su lado se mofo.

-Miedo mi rey?- pregunto intentado sonar ameno, Yuuri noto la burla en el tono del chico pero no se quejo, después de todo si era un poco cobarde.

-no solo es un poco de frio- intento disimular el chico, entonces el soldado sin que se lo pidiera comenzo a frotar sus manos hasta que unas llamas aparecieron, azuladas y suaves, no se asuste heika este es el truco que utilizamos para cecar nuestras ropas- anunco el rubio a la vez que dejaba que las llamas encendieran la ropa del Maou.

Asombrado, el maou vio como el fuego recorría su cuerpo sin quemarlo a la vez que se ropas se secaban.

-wow!!…genial!..

-bueno …ahora a lo que nos trajo hasta aca, heika…

-ohh! Si lo siento, donde esta él,

-no lo se heika, es extraño se supone que no nos moveríamos de nuestros puestos a menos que algo ocurriera que…-de pronto oyeron el grito de alguien que provenía desde las ruinas que tenían enfrente, en seguida Ean se salio del escondite y entro a la fabrica, Yuuri lo siguió sin pensarlo muy bien.

El lugar estaba lleno de hollín y olía a humedad y tierra, yuuri se cubrió la boca por que de momento le dio arcadas el fuerte olor del lugar, del cielo colgaban cadenas que en su extremo tenían encadenadas unas piedras medio verdosas, Ean las esquivaba con precaución, entonces el maou la toco con curiosidad, y noto que no había nada de dañino en ellas, al parecer Ean creía que era peligrosas, rió de la estupidez del chico que iba delante de el hasta que oyó un segundo grito esta vez pudo distinguir que el timbre de esa voz pertenecía a un varón.

Subieron por unas escaleras empinadas y débiles, resquebrajadas por el ímpetu del fuego, entonces llegaron a un piso amplio, el cielo poseía un luneto sin vidrios y por ahí entraba la luz de una luna bastante clara, Ean s acerco en siencio a unas cajas donde parecia haber alguien escondido.

Al Maou se le contrajo el estomago cuando distinguió en la oscuridad la silueta del rostro de su amigo, Wolfram parecía demasiado concentrado n algo, entonces él también miro hacia donde Ean y Wolfram miraban, a la ves que se escondía con ellos.

::::-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.

Wolfram sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda ,y enseguida reconoció el saludo que tenia con sus camaradas, no se tomo la molestia de ver quien mas venia con su compañero, suponía que se trataría de uno de sus soldados. Entonces prosiguió observando la confusa escena.

Cuando siguió a la chica que entraba al lugar jamás pensó que se toparía con tanta información útil, la chica para empezar había resultado ser un chico que trabajaba para el reino sagrado como espía, hasta el momento había informado a los dos hombres con los que se había reunido de la condición en la que se encontraba su hermano y los movimientos estratégicos que Gwendal había adoptado, como era el poner de guardias a los soldados de sangre pura mazoku, como lo era él y sus comadres. Obviamente había informado que el Rey de Shin Makoku no se hallaba en la ciudad y gracias a ese comentario pudo descubrir que el objetivo de esos hombres era acabar con la vida de Yuuri, le fue ificil no lanzarse contra ellos pero ahora la información er alo mas importante.

De pronto la situación delante de ellos se volvió confusa para todos los presentes.

Los dos hombres eran viejos y canosos, en contraste del chico delgado que estaba delante de ellos dándole espalada a los mazokus, y en cuanto el chico extendió su brazo para pedir el dinero que le correspondía por su ayuda, recibió un golpe tan fuerte contra su rostro que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, wolfram se tenso y detrás suyo escucho un exagerado reproche que lo hizo voltearse ante tan irresponsable acto de gritar cuando se espía.

-Yuuri!-susurro el rubio confundido al ver a su Rey agachado a su lado, yuuri le miro con inocencia y rogando perdón con la mirada, Wolfram volvió a mirar hacia el frente tratando de ignorar lo peligroso que era la situación. Era importante sacar al rey de aquel sitio y aunque había pensado en solidarizar con el chico que ahora gemía en el suelo, necesita a ese soplón como distracción para sacar al maou de ahí.

-Jajajaajjaja-si que fue fácil engañarte mocoso!!!-rió uno de los viejos

-basto con sacarte de las calles donde te vendias y ofrecerte un poco de dinero para que creyeras que podias ser util para algo.-replico el otro mientras se secaba las lagrimas a causa de la risa

-escucha bien estupido!, ya no eres necesario para nuestra misión, así que puedes irte

-pero prometieron pagarme si los ayudaba!!!-repplico desde el suelo el chico a la ves que uno de los viejo lo levantaba del cabello.

-ahhhgg!!

-si quieres que te paguemos debes entonces hacer el trabajo completo, no eres un puto?, a los putos se les paga por hacer bien su trabajo no por fisgonear adonde no le incumbe!! Jajajajja

-Dijieron que me ayudarian con dinero si los ayudaba, mentirosos!-grito ofendido el chico escupiendo el rostro de quien lo sujetaba del cabello.

-pobre chico-susurro Ean quien miraba de reojo la esena mientras vigilaba las espaldas de su rey.

-Wolfram…-yuuri no sabe por que dijo el nombre de él, pero wolfram creyo entender por qué

-calma…-respondio el demonio a a vez que se levantaba sigiloso.

-muy bien, como era tu nombre?...adin'. Adonis?, si creo que era Adonis, si quieres tu paga la tendras, pero antes…-adonis emitio un grito antes de que pudier siquiera evitar el golpe, nuevamente cayo al suelo pero esta vez, el vienjo rasgo las vjiejas tunicas que tenia puesta el chico y comenzo a besar la espalda desnuda de este, yuuri ahogo un grito.

-detente…detente por favor!! –chillo el chico arrodillado intentado huir del mounstro que se le montaba encima.

-pero si a las putas les encanta esto! Jajajaja-esta vez el grito fue mas agudo y yuuri tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar llorar, Wolfram por su parte quedo estático, adonis fue penetrado con brutalidad y un desgarrador grito de dolor ensordeció a los presenttes, y como si las luz de la luna quisiera atormentarlos aun mas, ilumino elrotstro del chico, y wolfram se sintio muy mal, y era que adonis era hermoso, sus ojos eran color mier, su cabellos fino caian suavemente por sus felinas expresiones, sin ser peyorativo wolfram penso que realmente era una mujer por la delicadeza de su cuerpo, y entonces bajo la vista sonrojado, durante su niñes muchos lo confundieron a él tambien con una mujer, pero este chico, este chico era distinto.

-por favor para!!!!-lloraba de dolor, sus uñas sangraban, al quere arrastrase lejos del hombre, mientras el viejo embestia cada vez con mayor fiereza.

-entiéndelo bien Adonis, no serás nada mas que una puta el resto de tu vida!!, solo, …para esto sirves, …para follarte….-gemía el viejo –

-no…por favor..-esta ves el chico comenzo a dejar de luchar par volverse solo un muñeco. Atrás el otro hombre bebia de su petaca a la vez que se reia del chico.

-Ya basta!!!-Wolfram no lo pudo evitar, -suéltalo ahora mismo degenerado!!.

Los viejos dejaron su frenesís al oir a alguien mas entre ellos, el chico aun penetrado levanto la mirada desde el suelo.

-un…angel..-susurrro espeanzado

-quien mierda eres tu!!!-farfulló el hombre que hacia momentos bebia sacando su espada, el rubio mazoku lo imito.- parece que eres otro muñequito para follar

-CIERRA ESA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CORTE LA LENGUA- bramo el rubio de pronto, Yuuri salio de su escondite pero Ean lo detuvo.

-y tiene carácter, no como este otro, -replico el otro viejo que se salía del cuerpo del chico para ordenarse las ropas,- ahora…dime que quieres antes de que te mate.

-que es lo que quiero?..-wolfram dio una fugaz mirada al chico que estaba en el suelo y luego dio un vistazo al escondite done se refugiaba yuuri.- quiero que se entreguen a la corona de Shin Makoku…

-pero que demonios!!!...-los viejos se pusieron en guardia

Wolfram se lanzo contra ellos, desarmando y continuo luchando con el otro, quien era el que mas le habia enfadado.

-maldito violador!...-ramo furioso el rubio a la vez que no media su rabia se dirgio apuntando con su espada directo al corazón del hombre

-Wolfram no!!-

-detente!!!

Wolfram oyo al maou y al otro hombre gritar al uisono, se dio vuelta y comprobo que yuuri hbia salido de su escondite mientras el acompañante del que tenia entre la espada y la pared, levantaba al muchacho que ahora desmayado amenizándolo con una cuchilla contra su cuello.

El mazoku detuvo su ataque y se matuvo estatico, no podian haber muertos fue su rapida reflexion, pero tampoco podia dejar que atraparan a su rey.

-ese es el rey de los Mazokus, este mocoso encima nos engaño!!!-chillo el viejo que tenia acorralado el rubio

-de seguro nos tendió esta trampa!, estaba todo preparado

-eso es mentira!-bramo el rubio a la ves que intentaba solucionar todo.

-hagamos algo sano- propuso yuuri con precaución,- dejen al chico libre y nosotros los dejaremos ir…-ofreció, Wolfram lo miro con reproche descuidándose, el viejo aprovecho esto y se lanzo sobre el rubio poniendo su propia espada contra la garganta, Wolfram pataleo con fuerza, pero sintió como el filo de su propia espada le hacia un corte en su cuello.

-Señor!-antes de que Ean pudiera hacer algo, Yuuri ya estaba transformado, el maou habia despertado con ira y sin deoras azoto al sujeto contra la vieja pared, el viejo que sostenia a adonis obsevo con pavor la situación, y enseguida dejo caer al chico para luego salir corriendo, ean corrio a socorrer al joven a la ves que el maou remataba al viejo aturdiendolo contra el suelo.

El viejo estaba inconciente, y wolfram miraba hacia el cielo a la vez que hacia presion contra su cuello, se sentia mal, algo en toda esta situación lo habia hecho sentirse horriblemente mal, finalmente llego el pelinegro a su lado, el maou gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en yuuri, wolfram lo miro con ojos de pocos amigos pero yuuri le sonrio para poner sus manos sobre la herida y curarla.

El rubio cerro los ojos mientras el calor de la curacion dura pero luego tuvo que volver a la realidad.

-Mi señor!...que hago con el chico?-Ean pregunto mientras cogia al chico en tre sus brazos.

-al..al castillo soldado- logro articular el rubio que no queria moverse de donde estaba.

-enseguida su excelencia.- Ean bajo las escaleras con precausion dejando atrás a su Rey a su comandante.

-Wolfram…estas bien?-pregunto yuuri ayudando a su amigo y amor a ponerse de pie.

-si-respondió el rubio evitando mirara a los ojos al rey, yuuri noto aquello pero no quiso preguntar mas.

-pareces cansado, es mejor que volvamos al castllo, ya mañana podremos conversar

-si…-respondio el rubio desganado, aceptando que yuuri le guiara tomandole la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-..--.-.-..-

Al dia siguiente todos hablaban del nuevo habitante del castillo, y era que se haian esparcido los rumores de la tragic noche en que Adonis habia sido traido al castillo, nunca nadie sabe quien es el que cuenta los secretos del pacto de sangre pero preguntarselo es irrelevante porque siempre el rumor es mas interesante que el que los empieza.

-dicen que es un humano venido desde el este…-sangria murmuraba con alegria a las otras tres mucamas.

-a mi me dijieron que era un principe fino y hermoso y que viene a proponersele a Heika- sonrió otra emociondad…

-tonterias!- repuso Effie, ignorando que el Maou pasaba en esos momentos por ese miso pasillo dode estaban conversando escondidas de los demas.- yo oi que hoy cuando desperto lo unico que pidio fue ver al angel que le salvo la vida…y por favor todos savemos que angel es su excelencia wolfran y que el demonio es nuestro adorado Heika!...-refuto la chica de rosado entusiamada.

Yuuri se quedo pensativo tras oir aquello, por un momento penso que las empleadas del lugar deberian ser mas cuidadosas con lo que dicen pero luego el mismo se dio cuenta que lo que habia dicho effie era cuerdo.

-sera mejor que visite a ese Chico.-concluyo.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Toco a la puerta con cuidado, y Gisela lo dejo entrar, yuuri se sorprendió de ver a Adonis medio sentado en la cama Wolfram parado a los pies de esta, cuando el rubio vio al maou le hizo una reverencia e intento salir de inmediato del lugar, sin embargo Yuuri lo cogio del brazo y sin palabras le obligo a quedarse.

El demonio de fuego guardo silencio y se aposto a un costado de la puerta, yuuri por su parte se dirigió a donde estaba el chico.

-él es un ángel verdad?-pregunto adonis inocentemente apuntando hacia donde estaba wolfram, el rubio desvio la mirada hacia la ventana y yuuri al ver la humildad del rubio sonrio.

-a veces lo es –respondió yuuri- yo soy yuuri…bienvenido al castillo pacto de sangre

-oh!!..ut eres…el rey de los mazokus!!-dijo de pronto el chico poniéndose de pie y trastabillado se puso de rodillas ante el maou- Cuanto lo siento, yo no quería delatarlos, lo hice por necesidad de haber sabido antes que clase de personas eran ustedes jamás los hubiese traicionado…lo lamento tanto, tanto- el chico hablaba rápido y de un momento a otro comenso a temblar, a yuuri eso le puso muy nervioso Gisela se acerco para calmarlo.

-esta acondicionado para retos y castigos- intervino el rubio acercándose a yuuri.-tranquilo adonis, acá no te castigaremos….verdad Yuuri?-agrego el rubio con tono conciliador. Yuuri asintió sorprendido por la dulzura con la que Wolfram se dirigió al chico.

-así es, ¿Adonis?-el chico asintió a la ves que Gisela lo volvía a poner el cama.-creo que s bueno que descanses antes de que salgamos a coocer el castillo y tu nos cuentes algo mas sobre lo ti y lo que hacias para esos hombres…te parece?

-si su majestad…-dijo el chico aliviado a la vez que volveria a dirigir su mirada al rubio.

-entonces nos vemos-apuro el maou a la ves que tomaba la mano del rubio y salian del lugar.

-su excelencia Wolfram!...-grito el chico con alegría wolfrma se volteo para verlo mejor-gracias por lo de anoche…se lo deberé toda mi vida

-descansa bien, nos veremos mas tarde


	28. Chapter 28

**reviews y voten por la cuarta temporada de kkm!!!!!!**

cap---28

La oficina del maou parecía estar completamente cargada de un ánimo parecido al del escepticismo,el silencio era agobiante, Yuuri aun miraba a Gwendal intentando sostener la mirada el tiempo que fuera necesario para convencerlo. Gunter había optado por pasearse de lado a lado en oposición al joven Murata que solo estaba sentado en una de las sillas con su mentón apoyado enigmáticamente entre sus manos, Wolfram estaba apoyado contra el muro que daba a las espaldas del Maou, estaba en silencio descansando con sus ojos cerrados, al otro costado de yuuri mirando por la ventana se hallaba un mal herido Conrad, quien al oír el informe que había hecho Wolfram de la noche anterior había quedado muy preocupado.

Yozak quien se había mantenido a distancia apoyado a un costado de la puerta al fin decidió interrumpir lo que para él, resultaba ser una escena patética.

-creo que deberíamos poner atención en las acciones que realice ese chico, después de todo era un espía del enemigo.-sugirió el colorin

-pero ya dije que era de confianza, tan solo es un niño!!-se quejo Yuuri

-pero recuerda que estamos en Shin makoku, los niños de acá tienen otras necesidades Heika- le recrimino Gwendal.- o no recuerda a que venia Greta la primera vez?

Yuuri cerro la boca angustiado, recordó la vez en que greta intento asesinarlo, eso ya había sido hacia tiempo y desde que el le había dado una oportunidad, la chica había demostrado ser un ángel.

-hermano, creo que yuuri esta en lo correcto, no podemos condenar a Adonis sin antes darle una oportunidad-Wolfram se separo del muro y acercándose a un lado del asiento del maou enfrento a su hermano.

-Wolfram!-exclamo yuuri agradecido

-es cierto que el chico estaba vendiendo información sobre el reino a esos hombres, pero recuerden que el solo lo hacia por dinero, necesidad…-de pronto la voz del rubio se oyó ofendida en ves de calma-desde cuando hemos estado de acuerdo con la prostitución infantil?...aunque sea un humano…solo tiene trece años!-exclamo de pronto el rubio, en sus palabras había rabia.

Gwendal lo miro con una pizca de asombro, sabia que su hermanito era una persona muy compasiva cuando se trataba de niños y familias en desgracias, pero parecía haber algo más que motivaba al rubio a reclamar por el derecho de libertad de Adonis.

-eso es cierto…-Yuuri percibió que Gwendal algo había procesado positivamente- no queremos darle una vida miserable a los niños de este mundo, la paz de mi reino debe comenzar desde sus frutos mas verdes, son estos chico a los que ayudemos los que deben comprender que el mundo debe cambiar!-afirmo el Maou alegre a la ves que miraba de reojo a Wolfram, el rubio en cambio solo mantenía su vista fija en Gwendal, desafiante.

-esta bien, esta bien, libertad bajo custodia por el tiempo que sea necesario!-acepto Gwendal a la vez que Yuuri lanzaba un grito de victoria y Wolfram votaba el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. -Yozak!

-si mi comandante…- dijo desanimado el colorin anticipando lo que vendría

-te encargaras de vigilar a ese vástago…cualquier irregularidad me lo informaras

-si mi comandante!-Dios! Cuando entenderían que odiaba tener que ser la niñera de todos los mocosos del palacio.

-respecto a lo otro…es pertinente que Yuuri Heika no salga del palacio a menos que sea indispensable, Wolfram a tus guardias nocturnas les enviare refuerzos e infiltraremos mas espías en la ciudad, no podemos desprotegernos aun.

-me gustaría poder formar parte del equipo infiltrado…-comenzó a decir Conrad pero fue interrumpido por una mirada hostil y dura del Gwendal y un inesperado arranque del rubio.

-Ni lo sueñes, si hago guardia es para protegerte el culo Weller, te quedaras acá y atenderás a Greta mientras yo no este.!!!-grito molesto el chico- que no entiendes que estas herido y debemos alejarte del peligro???...Shinou! los humanos son tan irresponsables!.

-Wo-wolfram- Conrad quedo sin palabras y a la vez que Yozak se reía de él en la esquina de la habitación, al parecer no seria el único niñero.

-bueno entonces ya no se hable mas, todo esta solucionado por el momento ahora…a lo que nos convoca con mayor prisa!-Dijo Gunter con entusiasmo, por fin deteniéndose de su caminata.

-y que vendría a ser eso?-pregunto el rey llevándose una mano a la cabeza torpemente

-la festividad más grande de Shin Makoku!!!!-dijo Gunter juntando sus manos y con una mirada soñadora- el aniversario de nuestro país, cuando nuestro Shinou alzo la bandera de Shin Makoku!!!...nuestras festividades patrias!!!-dijo muy alegre a la ves que Yuuri miraba avergonzado a los presentes, era rey de un país que apenas conocía, y eso no era culpa de ellos sino de su poca disciplina en los estudios de la historia mazoku.

Finalmente todos suspiraron a la ves que gunter comenzaba a explicarles a todos como iban a estar distribuidas las actividades, cuantos días duraría y como se organizaría la seguridad del pueblo aquel día en que todos nobles y prole se reunían para celebrar .

Yuuri agradeció que lo explicara todo tan detalladamente , al menos ya sabia que durante el dia estaría la feria de juegos tradicionales, luego en el atardecer se realizaría la competencia de duelo, "que elemento era el mas poderoso", y en la noche habría una obra de teatro representando la batalla contra shoshu, eso seria entretenido, ver como serian representados los antepasados de sus amigos e incluso de una parte de si mismo; t Erhard Von Wicott….

-a dia siguiente se repetirá el cronograma, será la final de la competencia de juegos y de duelos elementales, y en la noche cerraremos las celebraciones con un discurso del rey seguido de un baile de disfraces como es tradición!-dijo animado el hombre de cabello purpura a la vez que alzaba la vista, todos parecían entusiasmados menos Gwendal. Gunter lo noto y sin pensarlo con su dedo índice obligo al pelinegro a estirar su ceño arrugado.

-me haces daño Gunter- dijo quejándose de la fuerza con que el hombre le estaba enterrando su índice.

-y tu también me haces daño cuando eres tan amargado Gwndal…endúlzame la mirada o llamare a Anissina-amenazo serio el concejero del rey a la vez que Gwndal se sonrojaba, en la oficina hubo una ligera brisa fresca gracias al concejero quien arranco risas.

De pronto golpearon la puerta.

:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Conrad miraba desde su cuarto, Gisela lo había ido a buscar a la oficina con un genio digno de un Mazoku: como el demonio. Lo había retado enfrente de todos por haber dejado su cama, el debía hacer reposos si no quería perder su ojo, eso él lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo, esta vez seria mas cuidadoso cuando se escabullera, se suponía que los días de mas complicación habían pasado, estaba seguro de que Gisela lo cuidaba con tanta histeria solo por querer cuidarlo como si fuera la mismísima Julia.

Suspiro cansado y volvió a la cama, a veces Gisela podía ser muy agobiante, de todos modos agradecía la lealtad de la chica hacia él y Julia.

.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-

-papa!!!-grito greta desde los brazos de yuuri al ver que Wolfram aprecia en los jardines, Wolfram bajo los escalones para acercarse a los dos. Yuuri le miro con detenimiento, con la luz del sol brillando de esa manera sobre los dorados cabellos, Yuuri solamente podía contemplarlo embobado, muchas veces había evitado ver a Wolfram cuando el sol estaba tan brillante como lo hacia hoy, y era por que eso le recordaba el primer día que vio a su rubio y se había quedado prendado de el, antes tenia miedo a disfrutar de esa belleza, hoy…solamente ansiaba que fuera para siempre de él.

Bajo a Greta para que esta pudiera ir a saludar a Wolfram, la niña corrió a los Brazos del otro chico dándole un caluroso saludo. De un momento a otro todo parecía como si nunca se hubiesen separado, greta recogía flores y se las llevaba a ambos para que le hicieran coronas, los tres parecían sumidos en un sueño, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido, greta seguía siendo la misma pequeña que habia recibido a sus padres con tanto ímpetu que había motivado a Yuuri a intentar comprometerse a wolfram nuevamente, yuuri estaba satisfecho, era una familia, siendo o no prometidos Wolfram siempre estaba ahí para ellos.

El rubio estaba tranquilo, yuuri había notado que andaba un poco más ensimismado que de costumbre pero no le molestaba, tal vez el chico necesitaba tiempo para meditar.

-que haces mocoso!-de pronto algo capto la atención de los tres, Yozak corria detrás de adonis, el chico corria en dirección a ellos, Greta tímidamente se escondió tras Yuuri a la vez que el joven se lanzaba a Wolfram con adoración.

Wolfram sintió que el mas pequeño chocaba contra su pecho, y unos finos brazos le rodeaban la espalda con decisión, trastabillo un poco pero logro mantener el equilibrio evitando caer de espaldas.

-Adonis!-llamo la atención del chico el maou incomodo por la imagen que se presentaba ante si.

Wolfram era hermoso, pero dos cosas bellas siempre descomponían a los mortales y era que adonis era bello ,delicado, y con la luz del sol, ambos chicos parecían sacados de una película, de ensueño, si no hubiese sido porque wolfram miraba desconcertado al chico que no lo soltaba se podría haber creído que ambos se querían mucho.

-a-adonis, que haces acá?-esta vez fue el rubio que le hablo y el chico sin separarse de el le respondió

-quería conocer el castillo, en realidad es un sitio hermoso, con muchas buenas personas, fui afortunado de encontrarlo acá lord Von Bielefeld, mi corazón ansiaba volver a verlo.

El rubio se sonrojo y miro a Yuuri con lastima, el pelinegro suspiro y logrando que Greta se desprendiera de su pierna se acerco a Adonis.

-hola…

-hola respondió el castaño sin querer soltar al rubio.

-te presento a Greta, mi hija…-yuuri indico a Greta que se acercara al Chico, la pequeña temerosa avanzo sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Wolfram

-hola…-dijo con precaución, adonis la miro inseguro, y luego levanto su cabeza hacia arriba para ver al rubio. Wolfram fatigado por el implacable abrazo cogió por los hombros a Adonis e intento separarlo diciendo:

-ella es Greta, es muy buena amiga sabes….no te hará nada malo…

Adonis de inmediato se soltó y sonriendo estiro su mano para presentarse

-soy Adonis, vengo del Reino de Emppu, soy humano…-dijo esto ultimo con inseguridad

-yo también soy humana!-exclamo más animada Greta- pero ahora soy la princesa de Shin Makoku- dijo sonriendo, Adonis la miro extrañado.

-maldito Gwendal…este chiquillo es un saco de energía sin canalizar-se quejo Yozak sentándose a un lado de la fuente

-ten paciencia…tan solo esta emocionado-dijo Yuuri un poco desconfiado.

-ni lo creas, es un chico rebelde, al parecer Wolfram puede domarlo.

-eh?

-cuando recorríamos el castillo parecía guiarse solo, no me hacia caso, pero cuando vio a Wolfram su actitud cambio completamente

-ve a jugar con Greta, se que puedes hacer una nueva amiga Adonis-dijo el rubio empujando al chico hacia la pequeña.

Adonis dedico una mirada Wolfram que hizo que yozak y yuuri tuvieran que sujetarse para no caer, y era que con un suave movimiento de cabello y girando solo su rostro dedico una mirada sensual al chico, wolfram solamente se quedo estático a la vez que el pequeño aceptaba la mano de Greta quien sin percatarse de nada lo guiaba hacia los árboles frutales del jardín.

-Demonios!-susurro el espía- parece que a ese chico no le iba mal en la calle

-no digas estupideces- dijo enfadado el rubio volteándose para mirarlos- es solo un niño

-un niño con claras intenciones- dijo malhumorado el Maou

-un niño al fin y al cabo yuuri -resoplo el rubio a la ves que se acercaba al maou

-pero….no se…tal ves Gwendal

-no…Gwendal no ve lo que yo veo en ese niño….ya veras yuuri que tan solo es un chico muy confundido.

-mas le vale-bufo el maou abrazándose al rubio.

-bueno yo me retiro a cuidar a esos mocosos será mejor- rió yozak

Wolfram se sentó en la pileta a un lado del maou que aun permanecía escondido en su pecho, aun no se acostumbraba a que yuuri fuera tan expresivo pero debía acostumbrarse.

-puedo proponerme ahora?-pregunto desde su pecho el pelinegro, el rubio le miro inquieto.

-no seas tonto…las propocisiones formales se hacen en público…-respondió con nerviosismo el rubio a la vez que acariciaba el cabello del Maou lentamente.

-…para todo hay una tradición, no?-pregunto molesto el maou enderezándose

-asi parece…-wofram metió sus manos a la pileta mientras recordaba la noche de la violación de Adonis, le sorprendia queel chico estuviera tan animoso después de lo sucedido, algo en aquella situación abri muchas heridas y miedos n el demonio defuego, cuando por primera vez vio al pequeño Adonis se acordó de él mismo cuando tenia aproximadamente la misma edad de Adonis, ese periodo de su niñez fue lo suficientemente desagradable como para querer olvidarse de ella.

-oy! Wolf!-el rubio salió de sus cavilaciones, yuuri lo miro molesto

-lo siento…que me decias?

-solo quería saber si me amas…-respondio el maou sonrojándose, wólfram le miro con ternura…

-yuuri …eres un cobarde!...temes que ya no te ame?- le reprocho el joven

-no …es solo…que estas muy …extraño…

Wolfram levanto la mirada yuuri le observaba con preocupación, el rubio meneo la cabeza, se puso de pie y estirando su mano invito a yuuri a que lo siguiera, yuuri tomo su mano y caminaron por el jardín en silencio. Yuuri observaba al mazoku con extrañeza, peor después de unos minutos su atención se desvió al paseo por el jardín y comenzó a disfrutar del silencio y la compañía de Wolfram. De vez en cuando les llegaban los ecos de las risas infantiles de Greta y Adonis, el japonés sonrió ante la situación, después de haberse ausentado un mes era muy agradable el estar con sus amigos.

Finalmente wólfram se detuvo ante un frondoso árbol, y apoyando su mano contra e tronco de este pregunto a yuuri sin mirarlo a la cara.

-yuuri…por qué es que te has enamorado de mi?-

-eh?!-Yuuri miro sorprendido al Mazoku, ¿por qué?, no entendía a que se debía esa pegunta después de todo lo que habían pasado.- Wolf…yo,…me gustaste desde un principio-susurro el pelinegro.

-como es eso?-pregunto con tristeza el rubio volteándose para mirar a yuuri.

-bueno… la primera vez que te vi te encontré realmente hermoso…de hecho si no hubiese sido tan tonto hubiésemos estado juntos desde un principio-rio el Maou nervioso.

-ohhh…es eso-el rubio bajo la mirada con dolor, Yuuri no entendía por que se había deprimido el príncipe, y el estaba demasiado nervioso estando a solas con su pareja como para poder comprenderlo.

-wolf?-pregunto preocupado

-vamos con Greta y Adonis, pronto todos bajaremos al festival en el pueblo-senenci el mazoku besando la mano de yuuri que inconscientemente había ido a parar a su rostro, yuuri asintió desconcertado a la vez que volvían al palacio.


	29. Carnaval parte 1

Había ocasiones en que disfrutaba especialmente ser rey de Shin Makoku, y por lo general siempre que disfrutaba era en ocasiones como las que tendrían a cabo el día de hoy. No era nada demasiado complejo su regocijo, simplemente le encantaba cuando su rol dejaba de ser tan riesgoso y serio como para estar siempre con el estomago descompuesto por el nerviosismo o el corazón contraído por el temor a alguna guerra o perdida de un ser amado. En las ocasiones en que se celebraba una boda, una propuesta de matrimonio, se firmaba una alianza entre dos naciones, o se celebraba alguna festividad ligada a la historia de Shin Makoku, Yuuri simplemente se disponía a conocer y disfrutar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, y es que era en esos momentos que satisfacía su necesidad de entretención como un joven adolecente extranjero en otro país, y en su caso…en otro mundo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras unos pasos ligeros hicieron eco en los baños del rey

-yuuri!..yuuri!!-se escucho la voz de Greta llamar, a la vez que yuuri abría los ojos y se sentaba en la fuente que servía de tina gigante.

-¿Greta?..¿qué haces acá?, ¿no se te tiene prohibida la entrada a los baños de adultos?

-papá Wolfram me autorizo!!-dijo a niña llevando sus manos a la cadera, un gesto típico de su …ex prometido y que había aprendido a imitar muy naturalmente.

-ah si?...y donde esta él?, vino contigo?-pregunto sonrojándose estúpidamente.

-no…pero me ha enviado a decirte que te apresures si quieres bajar al pueblo con él, dice que pronto comenzaran las batallas de elementos!!!!...Greta quiere ver eso y Adonis también!!

-adonis? –repitió el maou poniéndose de pies bruscamente-lo han dejado salir del palacio?

-…tio Gwendal accedió a mi petición-aseguro la pequeña humana poniendo un rostro angelical- creo que él y yo podemos ser buenos amigos…hoy le enseñe hacer coronas de flores y las hizo muy bien!

Yuuri observo la sonrisa sincera y entusiasmada de su hija, la verdad era que Greta necesitaba alguien con quien compartir sus horas, en un palacio con pocos niños, la pequeña solo tenía a Anissina y las sirvientas como compañeras, pero nunca podía disfrutar de la vida en el palacio como niña. Además su mirada era irresistible…la verdad era que Greta había aprendido gestos de manipulación de sus dos padres, yuuri suspiro.

-qué ha dicho wolf al respecto?-quiso saber yuuri tratando de parecer normal

-nada…dijo que mientras nos comportáramos el no tendría problemas en llevarnos a ambos al centro…no es eso genial!!!, nuestra primera salida en familia después de mucho tiempo!!!!

-si…-asintió el pelinegro saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con una toalla, y secándose el cabello con otra, Greta lo observo con ansiedad, finalmente yuuri salió del baño y entro en su habitación.

-Greta, baja y dile a Wolfram que en segundos estaré ahí, solo debo vestirme y…

-esta bien yuuri..-dijo la pequeña con más tranquilidad a la vez que salía de la habitación dando saltos.

Wolfram se paseaba por el patio del castillo en su ropa de calle, levantaba un poco de tierra a la vez que miraba de reojo al pequeño adonis, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que en alguna época había sido de él y que su madre le había regalado al chico para que cambiara sus andrajosos ropajes, llevaba unos pantalones cortos, su piel blanca por la falta de sol era evidente con esa vestimenta, sin embargo, el chico disfrutaba de el sol que en esos momentos le llegaba, Wolfram sonrió al ver que una cosa tan simple pudiera hacer tan feliz a un niño, no podía comprender como Adonis había llegado a vivir en las calles, y tampoco podía comprender por qué los hombres tendían a tener actitudes tan barbáricas con las cosas bellas o sujetos bellos, se detuvo en su paseo sin sentido y miro al chico ahora con más atención, intentando comprender que llevaría a un hombre o mujer a cometer un acto en contra la belleza de alguien, él mismo cuando pequeño fue víctima de innumerables desaires por su propia belleza, a la edad de Adonis tuvo que comenzar a trabajar su cuerpo el doble que cualquier soldado pues su contextura fina y femenina se rehusaba a cambiar, por lo que la mayoría de las veces los cadetes de sus hermanos lo miraban como una presa en vez de una persona con dignidad, pensaba que si sacaba cuerpo de hombre dejarían de verlo como algo deseable de profanar, pero el efecto no fue muy acertado….se transformo en un adolecente con un físico envidiable y ahora no solo las chicas deseaban estar con él sino que desde reyes hasta bandidos y no era un amor puro, era simple lujuria…como si fuera un objeto..

-lord Wolfram…-la voz del chico lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-qué quieres- pregunto arisco

-quisiera servirle a usted por haberme ayudado en aquella ocasión- Adonis se había puesto de pie y ahora miraba al rubio con su mano cubriéndole los ojos del sol.

-de que hablas...no necesito ayuda de nadie…-respondió molesto el joven

-lo siento señor…es que lo único que sé hacer es servir a otras personas….y me gustaría mucho poder ayudarlo a usted, dado a que esa noche usted me salvo la vida..

-de que sirve haberte salvado si aun tienes una mentalidad de esclavo…-gruño el rubio acomodándose su espada y sin mirar al chico.

-por favor señor…yo solo quiero serle de utilidad…

Adonis se acerco al rubio y cogió sus manos, el soldado sintió las frías manos del chico sobre las suyas, le miro extrañado.

-se hacer masajes, cocinar, soy muy buen compañero…incluso señor…puedo servirle como lo he hecho a otros hombres…por lo general todos aceptan mi cuerpo como…

-de que me estás hablando!!!-Wolfram se soltó del joven y lo agarro firme por los hombros zamarreándolo con fuerza

-si esa noche te salve es porque no soporto que a personas como tu se las utilice de esa forma, nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte como un pedazo de carne, que no entiendes que si estas acá es porque tienes una oportunidad???....una nueva oportunidad?

Adonis le miro con los ojos acuosos, comenzó a temblabar a la vez que se aferraba nuevamente a las manos del mazoku que ahora lo sujetaban de la camisa, una lágrima broto primero que otra y Adonis abrió los labios ligeramente susurrando cosas inaudibles.

-nunca…-logro oír el mazoku ofuscado-…nunca…nadie

-Wolfram!- Greta apareció en las escaleras del castillo seguida del Maou, El rubio soltó al chico y este solo se seco las lagrimas para abrazarse al rubio…Wolfram suspiro resignado a la vez que miraba a Yuuri encogido de hombros, el pelinegro omitió aquello y haciendo vista gorda se acerco a ellos.

-estamos listos?-pregunto de buen humor el rey desordenando el cabello de Adonis.

-si heika!-respondió animado el chico soltando al rubio y acercándose a Greta.

-entonces que esperamos…-yuuri cogió la maño del rubio y se subió al carruaje que los esperaba en la salida, Greta miraba entusiasmada por la ventana mientras se acercaban a la ciudad.

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

La ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente, la calle era casi imposible de atravesar, por ahí se habían topado con Yozak quien aprovecho de amenazar a Adonis en caso de que se portara mal, Conrad se rio de su amigo cuando descubrió que adonis parecía completamente tranquilo y dócil al lado de Greta y del Rey.

-Mocoso manipulador…-reclamo el colorín

-es solo un chiquillo, déjalo que disfrute de la feria…

-es un mocoso traidor…que no se te olvide

-mhh…yo creo que solo le tienes bronca por que debes vigilarlo

-lo que digas…

La competencia de elementos ya había comenzado, los amateurs se preparaban mientras los más experimentados hacían una demostración, Yuuri, Greta y Adonis observaban asombrados cada destreza de los competidores, en cada ataque emitían un sonoro OHHH… el rubio observaba aburrido desde su lugar, la verdad era que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba hacer era ir a presenciar la competencia de comida típica, sobre todo la de los pasteles de frutos rojos que tanto adoraba…siempre conseguía conquistar a las cocineras para que le dieran un trozo de cada uno…

-mira Wolf es Ean!!-Yuuri apunto a uno de los competidores

Ean apareció, representando al territorio de Bielefeld, Wolfram lanzo gritos de ánimo a su soldado, el chico salió victorioso derrotando al representante de las tierras de Von Gratz, Greta pronto comenzó a inquietarse, Adonis miraba encantado el espectáculo y repetía constantemente

-vieron eso?!, es magia!!!!- Greta sonrió pero luego se sentó en el suelo aburrida de la competencia, Yuuri se percato de aquello y se agacho para preguntarle lo que sucedía

-te has cansado?

-no…solo ya no quiero seguir viendo las peleas…

-yo sé donde podemos seguir con nuestra visita- Wolfram se dirigió a ellos mientras Adonis se volteaba a ver a la familia real.

-a donde quieres ir?-pregunto el pelinegro a la vez que levantaba a Greta y esta se sacudía su ropa

- a la competencia de pasteles- propuso el rubio intentando no parecer entusiasmado, yuuri y greta exclamaron de emoción.-vienes con nosotros o te quedas acá?

-…voy con ustedes- adonis se acerco a ellos, Greta le cogió la mano y este le sonrió.

Caminaron por las calles, hasta que llegaron a un puesto grande se podían apreciar sobre las mesas una cantidad de pasteles, tartaletas y kuchenes de todos los tipos, los ojos del Rubio brillaron, Adonis oculto tras el miraba todo con temor y curiosidad, Gerta y Yuuri corrieron donde Effie exhibía sus inventos culinarios.

-esto es genial!!-yuuri emocionado observo todo lo que Effie había cocinado.

-Heika…desea probar alguno de mis postres?-pregunto la Joven a la vez que sonreía

-SIII!!-yuuri se lanzo en picada a comer dulces a la vez que la princesa era atendida por Effie, Wolfram en cambio silenciosamente se paseaba por los puestos, las chicas encargadas de los puestos suspiraban al verlo pasar, finalmente se detuvo ante un puesto que se dedicaba a la repostería de frutos rosjos, sin decir nada la chica del lugar le dio de probar un trozo de pastel a el y adonis, y así con menos alboroto que el rey, el príncipe mazoku sacio su deseo culpable.

La jornada prosiguió tranquila, jugaron a los juegos típicos, yuuri vio que habían incluido la técnica de lanzamiento del baseball y desarrollado un tipo de juego muy común en la tierra que era el de darle a un blanco y a cambio le entregaban un muñeco de felpa, esto motivo a Greta para que yuuri participara, el resultado fue que se hizo una fila enorme ya que todo el mundo deseaba un peluche y su Rey estaba ahí para satisfacer su deseo, todo era un carnaval, así pasaron las horas hasta que se oscureció y volvieron al palacio.

En el carruaje todos iban en silencio Greta y Adonis dormían apoyados uno en el hombro del otro con sus respectivos muñecos, yuuri miraba somnoliento por la ventana, la verdad es que estaba destrozado, estuvo más de una hora lanzando para su pueblo, y ahora no podía mover su brazo, Wolfram solamente lo había retado por no haber tenido el carácter para decir que no, pero cuando le regalo el muñeco más grande de todos se quedo en silencio y no lo molesto más.

Bajaron todos muy agotados del carruaje, unos soldados fueron al encuentro de adonis que debía volver a la habitación donde lo mantenían vigilado, perezosamente se rasco sus ojos y miro a Yuuri.

-muchas gracias por dejarme compartir con su familia mi rey- dijo el chico inclinándose profundamente

-ohh, no te preocupes…-le respondió el pelinegro

-buenas noches a todos,- el chico se despidió con una última mirada a Wolfram a la ves que el soldado se lo llevaba al otro extremo del castillo.

Greta que dormía en los brazos de Wolfram se abrazo un poco, la noche estaba helada.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la habitación de la princesa, la dejaron acostada en su cama a un lado de su nuevo muñeco y salieron, cuando yuuri llego a la puerta de su habitación miro a wólfram con ojitos de cachorro.

-sabes que no debo…-le recordó el rubio

-pero…no puedo dormir tranquilo sin ti..

-yuuri…sabes que mi dignidad está en juego…-le recriminó wólfram mirando alternativamente hacia ambos lados del pasillo, se acerco lentamente a yuuri, el pelinegro retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar contra la puerta, el rubio le cogió la mejilla y lentamente lo beso.

Estuvieron besándose lenta y tiernamente un par de minutos hasta que los pasos de alguien hicieron que wolfram se separa abruptamente de yuuri.

-nos vemos mañana -le susurro al oído el rubio a la ves que emprendía camino rápidamente hacia su habitación, yuuri respiraba agitadamente, y un bulto en su parte baja lo hizo meterse rápidamente a su habitación.

-…eres un cruel wolf-se quejo el pelinegro lanzándose a la cama mientras su mano bajaba hasta sus pantalones.


	30. Carnaval parte 2

_Perdonen la demora es que derrepente el tiempo se hace nada espero les guste este capitulo!!!_

_dejen sus comentarios!_

_todo el mundo sabe que KKM NO ES MIO...Sino habria yuuram todo el rato!_

_nos leemos .._

**Carnaval parte 2**

El sol despertó al maou que comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente, se había quedado dormido sobre las sabanas, se sento sobre el colchón, despistado como de costumbre no noto que su cierre estaba abajo, en cambio se dirigió directo al baño. Somnoliento como estaba dejo caer su ropa sin prestar atención y se metió al agua…suspiro aliviado y se dejo envolver por la calidez del agua.

Adonis camina silencioso por los pasillos del castillo, ese aburrido mazoku colorin ya le estaba pareciendo insufrible, siempre lo estaba vigilando y nunca lograba escaparse de el mas de unos minutos, ahora corría silenciosamente en busca de su salvador y bello demonio, tenia que conseguir servirle a quien le había salvado la vida, mientras corria pudo ver que Greta salía de una habitación con un libro en la mano y agitando la otra en señal de despedida,se oculto tras un pilar y observo en silencio.

-gracias!!!...le diré a Anissina que me pase otro cuento para que me lo leas wolf!!!...

-esta bien, pero ten cuidado con ella…no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con esa mujer

-jejejeej….ya lo se…de todos modos le diré que no sé donde te estás ocultando.

-cuídate mucho princesa….

-nos vemos más tarde…papá.

Adonis sonrió, era la victoria el rubio estaba en esa habitación, y ahora que Greta se iba era su oportunidad para convencer al mazoku. La niña salió en la dirección contraria, adonis inmediatamente se detuvo frente la puerta donde antes su nueva amiga había estado parada, tomo aire y decidió tocar en la puerta de roble.

Wólfram se incorporo del escritorio donde comenzaba a redactar en acta de su guardia real, metió la pluma al tintero cuando tocaron la puerta, soltó un bufido y se puso de pie, cuando abrió la puerta contemplo inexpresivamente a adonis, el chico le miro con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿qué quieres?...-wolfram pregunto pero antes de responder algo el chico se metió rápidamente a su habitación a la vez que reconocía la voz de Yozak llamando al pequeño huésped.

Wolfram alzo una ceja, mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba para ver el chico que en esos momentos observaba con detención los detalles de su habitación.

-Es muy frio este lugar- dijo el pequeño observando la austera decoración

-es la habitación de un soldado…que esperabas?

-usted no tiene la apariencia de alguien rudo…más bien parece un ángel

-otra vez las comparaciones humanas…

-Lo siento…su excelencia….venia a pedirle que por favor me dejara servirle, usted ha demostrado ser una buena persona…y yo…quiero demostrarle que estoy dispuesto a cambiar…gracias a la oportunidad que usted me ha dado- Adonis bajo la mirada tímidamente a la vez que comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

Wolfram se cruzo de brazos, le miro con seriedad a la vez que examinaba al chico.

-tú sabes lo que significa servir a alguien de mi posición, no?-pregunto el rubio al niño

-si señor…

-comprenderás que yo pedí por tu libertad, por lo que no puedo aceptar tus servicios,

-pero!

-shh aun no termino de hablar.

Adonis guardo silencio a la vez que el rubio comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación, wolfram estaba meditando muy bien qué decisión tomaría al respecto , hasta el momento Adonis había demostrado ser muy testarudo y decidido, por lo que no sería fácil convencerlo sobre un posible no, por otra parte era un joven de tan solo trece años, demasiado bello como para ser un vulgar humano, sin embargo esa fijación con el servir le ponía los nervios de punta, quizá también por eso no soportaba a los humanos, tan autocompasivos, dispuestos a humillarse, ese chico no tenia por qué hacerlo y sin embargo estaba ahí rogando por servirle de algo. El rubio se sentó en su escritorio y Adonis se acerco lentamente a él.

-Muy bien…estas dispuesto a obedecer mis órdenes?

-si su excelencia!

-entonces…a partir de hoy te incluirás a las lecciones de lectura junto con Greta.

-qué!...-adonis le miro atónito

-durante las mañanas practicaras el uso de la espada junto conmigo, y escogerás un oficio dentro del castillo que te gustaría aprender para ganarte la vida…así es como puedes recompensarme.

-p-p-pero señor yo…

-es eso…o nada…-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme, adonis le miro sorprendido.

-esta, bien….-el niño pensó por unos segundos antes de seguir- escogeré algo relacionado con los establos, he visto que nadie se mantiene todo el día pendiente de los animales…

-eso está muy bien!-dijo más animado el rubio ahora

-pero…aun así, permítame ayudarlo en lo que sea cuando me necesite…!!!

-adonis…aceptare tu ayuda siempre que me la brindes, para eso no es necesario que renuncies a tu libertad- esta vez el joven mazoku se agacho a la altura del pequeño y apretando su hombro le dio seguridad al más pequeño, quien solo sonrio y asintió- cuando lo hagas lo vere como un favor…

-muchas gracias mi señor…

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Yuuri se enderezo, en realidad jamás pensó que se le haría tan difícil el redactar un discurso para la ceremonia que se haría en la noche, apenas llevaba un párrafo y no sabia como seguiría, suspiro preocupado, Wolfram aún no lo iba a ver, y Gwendal no era de mucha ayuda, el más viejo firmaba papeles y autorizaciones, mientras él no podía formar un discurso coherente.

Miro disimuladamente por la ventana y pudo ver que Conrad caminaba por el patio acompañado de Yozak , seguramente esta era la hora que Gisela le había permitido para levantarse y compartir con los demás, sonrió silenciosamente, Conrad si que era un buen amigo, aunque dudaba que le pudiera ayudar con un discurso, pues los juegos de palabra de su padrino no siempre eran populares. Tocaron la puerta, el mayor de los hermanos con su típico mal humor emitió un ruido que podría tomarse como un "adelante " , yuuri se sorprendía de lo irritable que podía resultar el mayor de los hermanos de Wolfram, Gunter entro como un vendaval, se lanzo sobre Gwendal con expresión desesperada, al parecer algo grave sucedía.

-Gwendal!!!!....hay un problema, uno muy grave….

-¿qué sucede Gunter, por qué estas así?-el pelinegro se lo saco de encima con preocupación.

-habitaciones!, de caloría viene Flourin, Lord Karbelnikoff anuncio que vendría a última hora!, y las principales habitaciones ya han sido reservadas, para Ellery, Belixer, "FAN-FAN"-imito el concejero a la enamoradiza Cery-sama-….NO QUEDAN HABITACIONES ….y Anissina ha amenazado con utilizarme en sus experimentos si no encuentro una habitación para su hermano…se rehúsa a compartir su habitación con él!!!...-dijo con temor el hombre

-siempre se han llevado mal esos dos- añadió el pelinegro sobándose las sienes.

-Gwendal debemos hacer algo lady Flourin tampoco tiene habitación….

Yuuri miro un poco complicado la escena, la verdad si Gunter seguía hiperventilándose de esa manera no podría volver a concentrarse en su discurso, miro la hoja con angustia, ¿Por qué Wolfram no venía a rescatarlo como siempre lo hacía?..."porque ya no le corresponde oficialmente", oyó una vocecilla responder, entonces algo se le vino a la mente…

-Gunter!...ya tengo la solución,-dijo el Maou poniéndose de pie triunfante.

-cual?-preguntaron al unísono el soldado y consejero.

-Lord Karbelnikoff, se puede hospedar en la pieza de Wolfram, mientras que Flourin san puede compartir habitación con Anissina, después de todo no creo que a ella le moleste su presencia.

-si, pero eso implica que Wolfram quede sin habitación…-de pronto Gunter cayó en cuenta y guardo silencio a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-no necesariamente-confirmo el Maou- Wolf puede dormir conmigo, como de costumbre.

-eso es inaceptable!!-se negó el mazoku mayor, su ceño se frunció profundamente, se puso de pie mirando severamente al maou.- Usted sabe que mi hermano no es más su prometido…

-je je je-el maou se rasco la cabeza avergonzado- eso no quita que tenemos la suficiente confianza y el cariño como para compartir una habitación, además no es necesario que se entere todo el mundo…

-es el honor de mi hermano- bramo Gwendal celoso

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y apareció el demonio de fuego, quien fulmino con la mirada a yuuri, este solo le sonrió con temor.

-oi lo que discutían….-dijo a la vez que le entregaba el acta a su hermano mayor- yuuri disponía mi habitación sin consultármelo…

-wolf…yo-

-silencio …llorón!-le recriminó el rubio acercándose al escritorio.-no me gustaría tener que pasar una humillación por tu culpa yuuri- le dijo seriamente el rubio con los brazos cruzados frente su pecho.-…sin embargo, este enclenque tiene razón hermano, no hay más habitaciones disponibles…y Greta puede dormir con nosotros para que Flourin duerma en ella…

Gwendal miro con rencor al maou a la vez que lo meditaba, su hermano tenia razón asi se dispondrían dos camas y nadie debía compartir nada con nadie…solamente el maou y su lindo hermanito.

-esta bien, pero escúcheme bien su majestad- siseo el pelinegro acercándose a yuuri- usted le toca un pelo a mi hermano o le dice a alguien que él dormirá con usted y lamentara haber llegado a este mundo- amenazo el mayor de los hermanos, levantando a Gunter de su silenciosa caída y llevándoselo con él- vamos a informarle a Anissina antes de que se le ocurra una nueva estupidez para utilizarte…

-Heikaaaaaaaaaaa- fue lo único que respondió el concejero.

Las puertas se cerraron y el maou se quedo observando la impasible figura de su amigo, Wolfram lo miraba con severidad, al parecer algo le había molestado, el maou bajo la vista sintiéndose mal de pronto, sin saber por qué el rubio le miraba con tanto reproche se sentó en la silla y cogió la pluma entre sus dedos.

-como has amanecido wolf?- pregunto tímidamente el Maou fingiendo avanzar en el discurso.

-bien- respondió el rubio aun en su lugar – y tú?

-bien también…me dormi pensando en ti…-dijo con sinceridad el maou en su mirada, el implacable hielo del demonio cedió un poco.

-como vas con eso- apunto el papel sobre el que aun mantenía la pluma sin tinta.

-…-boto un suspiro el maou- para serte sincero..no logro avanzar nada, me cuesta mucho escribir en tu idioma, no sé conjugar los verbos por lo que debo modificar mis verdaderos pensamientos, temo que Gwendal se desespere e intente escribirlo él mismo…

Wolfram vio la cara inocente de yuuri acongojada, ese debilucho siempre le había generado un sentimiento sobreprotector que le había sorpredido en un principio pero luego le había comenzado a dar placer el defenderlo y cuidarlo, y era que creía que en realidad era solo un niño, yuuri no había vivido ni siquiera la mitad del tiempo que había vivido él, muchas veces lo olvidaba y se comportaba duramente con él, pero no siempre podía omitir el hecho de que esa inocencia era lo que más le atraía de ese pelinegro, finalmente tomó aire y dijo.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar…

-en serio!!!

-por supuesto enclenque si no, no te lo estaría ofreciendo

-por favor, si!, ayúdame-dijo animado el maou poniéndose de pie y mirando al chico en frente de él.

-muy bien tu me dictaras y yo lo escribiré por ti, te parece- dijo el rubio ruborizándose un poco ante la mirada de su maou.

-muy bien-acepto el pelinegro sentándose y entregándole el papel y la pluma a Wolfram, el rubio se sentó frente a él y comenzaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche estaba estrellada, las voces de los ciudadanos entusiasmados inundaban cada rincón de la ciudadela de Shin Makoku, los soldados estaban apostados en cada esquina, pero sin embargo disfrutaban de las risas de los niños y los cantos de la gente de ese país, Greta corría por entre la multitud, fascinada con el vestido que Cecile le había traído de su último viaje, era de color carmín, de gaza y satín, encajes en la zona del pecho, mangas largas que terminaban con unas grandes blondas, la falda inflada y sus zapatos de princesa con bellas piedras incrustadas, giraba encantada, sintiéndose una verdadera princesa de un cuento de Hadas como los que le contaba yuuri, los más grandes la observaban con alegría al verla tan feliz, Conrad había podido bajar, sin embargo llevaba una escolta a su alrededor tan grande como la del mismo Maou. El rey por su parte estaba ataviado de manera diferente esta noche, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y botas militares, una camisa negra con broches de oro, encima llevaba puesta una levita negra decorada con hilos de oro, Yuuri se veía majestuoso y respetable con ese atavío, Wolfram llevaba su ropa ceremonial de acuerdo a su tierra Bielefeld así como sus hermanos llevaban las de sus tierras, Yozak era el único que no se había arreglado para la ocasión pero al parecer a él realmente no le importaba.

-OI!!!…Yuuriii!!!-grito la pequeña niña luciéndose frente a los espectadores, dónde iremos ahora!!??!, ya hemos visto la presentación del coro- pregunto la chica deteniéndose en medio del barullo

-no te alejes demasiado Greta- le regaño Wolfram inconscientemente, la gente le observo con suspicacia, sonrojado el rubio retrocedió a la vez que Yuuri sonreía.

-espéranos ahí Greta ya pronto comenzara la ceremonia de cierre y premiaremos a los ganadores de las competencias

-está bien!!...y donde esta Adonis?-

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Yozak, quien ahora les miraba con una cara desconcertada.

-él me dijo que no tenía permiso para venir a la ceremonia…-dijo el soldado con una ceja alzada

-pero…-Yuuri quedo sin palabras la verdad no sabia quien podía haberle negado algo así.

-Gwendal …- Wolfram se giro bruscamente para mirar a su hermano

-No podíamos exponerlo a todo este alboroto, después de todo si lo encuentran nuestro enemigo lo querrá hacer pagar por lo que hizo, ese niño está más seguro en el castillo que acá fuera.

Greta miro apenada hacia el suelo, y ahora ¿a quién enseñaría su lindo vestido?, Wolfram se acerco a ella ignorando las miradas curiosas de la gente y cogió en brazo a la princesa.

-bailarías esta noche conmigo princesa?-le pregunto sacándole el cabello de la vista, la niña le miro con una expresión que paso de pena a alegría

-si!!!!!-dijo abrazándose al cuello del rubio, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas hervir, no podía creer que wolf hubiese cambiado tanto desde que se habían conocido. En realidad había sido un ciego al no querer ver lo maravilloso que era ese caprichoso soldado.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri estaba sobre el escenario, la gente le miraba con atención a la vez que le vitoreaba, ya había entregado los premios y solo quedaba cerrar el festival para iniciar el baile. Estaba realmente nervioso, su estomago estaba apretado y su garganta seca, detrás de él estaban sus amigos, se acerco al podio y carraspeo intentando aclarar su voz, saco el papel de la caja cilíndrica en donde Gunter lo había guardado, estirándolo se dedico a revisarlo rápidamente una vez antes de leerlo, pudo distinguir la elegante caligrafía de Wolfram, era delicada y estilizada igual que él, el nerviosismo pareció aumentar, llego al final del escrito con la vista y se percato de que había algo escrito al pie de la pagina, que decía lo siguiente: _"no seas cobarde y lee como un verdadero Rey lo haría, yo estaré dándote ánimos desde mi silencio, Wolfram"._

Sonrió ampliamente a la vez que se giraba a mirar a su amigo, el rubio le dirigió un desprecio y Yuuri comprendió que todo saldría bien, tomo aire y comenzó a leer.

-sinceramente, no quiero aburrirlos con palabras anticuadas y rebuscadas, a mi pueblo deseo hablarles desde mi corazón, quiero que sepan que forman parte de un gran país, y poseen virtudes infinitas dignas de admiración, se que tal vez les causé rechazo y problemas en un principio, pero créanme que todo esfuerzo que he hecho ha valido, para que ustedes puedan vivir en paz, en un mundo mucho más comprensivo y con mayor bondad, es por eso que quiero que cada niño de Shin Makoku disfrute esta noche de un aniversario inolvidable, que les asegurara un mundo mucho más grato que el que ya conocían…

Yuuri siguió pronunciándose hasta que finalmente se despidió, una vez acabado su discurso los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo y comenzó el baile, la gente se reunió en la plaza y comenzó a celebrar, todo era como un sueño, Yuuri jamás se hubiese imaginado algo tan maravilloso, la orquesta era fabulosa, así como la comida y las bebidas, pudo ver que Wolfram bailaba con Greta, entonces apareció lady Flourin, y se entretuvieron conversando, hasta que se decidieron por compartir una pieza de baile, ella feliz por reencontrarse con su amigo el Maou, él, contento porque estaba viviendo un gran momento en el país que había decidido proteger.

Wolfram termino de bailar con la niña, quien había visto a Beatriz entremedio de la muchedumbre, acompañada por Yozak salió al encuentro de su amiga. El rubio se detuvo junto a una de las mesas que estaban funcionando como bar, Conrad Gwendal, Gunter y Stoffel conversaban con un buen vino en mano, el rubio no necesito ser invitado para unirse a la conversación y comenzar a beber con el resto. Despues de una hora el joven demonio de fuego decidió ir a buscar a su ex –prometido, quería preguntarle algo.

Ya estaba algo bebido, se sentía mareado y con calor, sin embargo se sentía espectacular. Encontró a Yuuri sentado en la pileta junto con Lady Flourin y otra chica más, ambas reían encantadas a la vez que el rey bebía entusiasmado de su copa de vino, el rubio sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, su garganta se apretó y la copa que sujetaba corría el riesgo de ser quebrada de lo apretada que tenia la mano a su alrededor.

Yuuri se levanta para bailar con la otra señorita, el rubio le observa con angustia, intentando no celarlo, realmente a él no le corresponde hacerlo, por mucho que lo ame el ya no tiene ese derecho, dolido, se dio la media vuelta y siguió bebiendo.

Yuuri estaba mareado, realmente era fuerte eL vino de Shin Makoku, la chica con la que bailaba estaba en esos momentos contándole lo desubicado que le había parecido el gran sabio- "un atrevido", había dicho la joven cuando se reunió con Flourin, la verdad era que Murata no era un caballero, rio para sus adentros, su amigo si que era un caso serio, levanto la vista y lo pudo ver rodeado de doncellas y campesinas que oían entusiasmadas sus historias, más allá vio a Conrad y Yozak conversar mientras que Greta y Beatriz bailaban frente a ellos, entonces busco a Wolfram, pero no lo encontraba, intento parecer desinteresado pero el rubio no se veía por ningún lado.

-Disculpeme Lady Sophie, pero creo que me están llamando- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia y escabulléndose entre la gente en busca de su amor.

Wolfram observaba desanimado la fábrica donde habían encontrado a adonis y se leía la amenaza a los medio mazokus, en el estado en que estaba lo único que pensaba era en la pena que lo invadió después de haber conocido a adonis, ese chico le recordó cosas de su pasado que siempre había querido olvidar, y ese niño…despertaba en el los miedos más remotos de su alma. Suspiro pesadamente y se apoyo contra la muralla, termino de beber lo último de su copa y contemplo la inscripción.

_-" A los indignos del trono , el falso Dios, SHINOU,Merecen la muerte y la masacre, el poder de toda la nación solo pertenece a una sola raza , a los verdaderos Dioses."-_alguien leyó la oración a sus espaldas, era la voz de una mujer, que él conocía muy bien, cerro sus ojos con pesadez al reconocer ese timbre, y sintió como un peso invisible caía sobre sus hombros, no se volteo para saber quién era, solo había una persona que lograba sorprenderlo de esa manera- No sé por qué decidiste regresar a este lugar donde lo único que encuentras son problemas….

-Elizabeth-susurro el demonio sintiendo la culpa caer sobre él.

La chica se adelanto, llevaba una capa blanca con bordados celestes, se quito la capucha y el cabello rubio brillo bajo la luz de la luna, no se miraron en ningún momento, un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos dos. Wolfram abrió los ojos y la pudo ver, bella como siempre, altiva y fuerte, una mujer admirable desde cualquier punto de vista, suspiro abrumado y se acerco a ella por detrás.

-perdóname,….sé que no lo merezco pero aún así no puedo evitar rogar por tu perdón- le susurro el rubio a la chica, Elizabeth tembló de pies a cabeza.

-oni-chan…-murmuro ella- solo quiero verte feliz…

-lo siento tanto…- el demonio guardo silencio- que estás haciendo acá?

-he venido a celebrar al igual que el resto…-respondió volteándose

Quedaron frente a frente, el rubio no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse un abusador. Elizabeth le detuvo y con sus finas manos le obligo a levantar su mentón alzando la vista.

-Wolfram….solo deseaba verte feliz, quería venir y verte disfrutar de esta celebración, en compañía de Heika.

Al oír eso el rubio frunció el ceño dolido.

-donde esta él?-pregunto ella

-no lo sé-le respondió el rubio.-no quiero saberlo tampoco.

Yuuri había preguntado a uno de los soldado si había visto al demonio de fuego, afortunadamente uno de ellos le había visto salir de la celebración y ahora le guiaba en dirección donde el rubio había caminado, finalmente llego a la esquina que reconoció como la fábrica que se había incendiado.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- le indico el Maou al soldado quien haciendo una reverencia se retiro.-seguramente habrá venido a meditar.

El maou dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos siluetas paradas en medio de la calle, pudo distinguir la figura de su amor, alta y delicada, y sin embargo se veía débil y sumisa frente a una figura aun más delicada y estilizada, era una mujer de eso estaba seguro el maou, acongojado se acerco a ellos.

-Wolfram!-llamo sonando un poco asustado. El rubio le miro.

Wolfram se tenso al ver a Yuuri frente de ellos, Elizabeth rápidamente saco sus manos de su rostro y se cubrió el rostro con la capa, rápidamente hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

-cuídate mucho …oni-chan…Heika, muy buenas noches-la chica se alejo rápidamente de ellos pasando por un lado del maou, Yuuuri no necesito verle el rostro para entender que era Elizabeth.

-Wolfram…quieres acompañarme?

-a donde?-pregunto molesto y dolido el mazoku

-vamos al castillo- le informo el maou cogiéndole la mano y llevándolo con él.

-iremos a pie?

-te molesta?

-es peligroso…

-entonces pediré un carruaje- índico serio el maou mirando con rabia al rubio.

El carruaje llego y los soldados escoltaron a los jóvenes hasta el castillo, Yuuri guardo silencio, aun tenia la imagen de su rubio con aquella mujer, por un momento sintió que se le había ido el alma del cuerpo y ahora estaba muy inseguro de si mismo y de su amigo.

Wolfram iba jugando con los pliegues de su levita, sabía que Yuuri estaba en su derecho de molestarse, sin embargo lo merecía por infiel, el al menos no coqueteaba con todas las que aparecían en el camino, ese pensamiento le enfureció. Finalmente descendieron del carruaje y llegaron al castillo que estaba casi vacío, de no ser por unos cuantos guardias en el jardín.

Yuuri entro al castillo inmediatamente, necesitaba un poco de agua para despejar la embriaguez, Wolfram en cambio se dirigió a los establos, algo le había llamado la atención y era que se veía luz venir desde allí.

Adonis dormía sobre la paja a un lado de Ao, en su mano aun tenía el cepillo, Wolfram le miro conmovido, ese niño tenía una voluntad que lo podía llevar muy lejos, se saco su levita y lo cubrió con ella, apago la llama de la antorcha y se dirigió al castillo solamente con su blanca camisa abombachada.

El Japonés se devolvió cuando no vio venir al rubio con él, llego a las escaleras cuando se encontró con el rubio que venía caminando en dirección a él, llevaba solamente su camisa blanca, como la que él solo había visto usar en películas a vampiros o príncipes, se veía hermoso, siempre le parecía un verdadero ángel, y sintió miedo de perderlo ante tanta belleza en este mundo.

-quieres ir a dormir?-le pregunto Wolfram incomodo al Maou, ese vino le había revuelto el estomago y la cabeza, el pelinegro le observo en silencio unos minutos.

-por qué estas así?...tan frío-le respondió segundos después el pelinegro sacudiendo la cabeza, el trago no le permitía enfocar bien.

-qué estas hablando?-le ignoro el rubio pasando de él y dirigiéndose a la habitación por los pasillos, Yuuri se apresuró en seguirlo.

-no te hagas el tonto , hace días que te has estado comportando distantemente, sé que pase mucho tiempo fuera de Shin Makoku, pero eso no quiere decir que no me interese lo que te sucede!-le detuvo de la muñeca el Maou.

-a veces pienso que eres incapaz de entenderme…-murmuro el rubio cabizbajo- Elizabeth tiene razón…yo-

-no seas tonto Wolfram!-le regaño el japonés girándolo bruscamente para mirarlo, Wolfram le miro sorprendido.-lo que sea que te haya dicho esa chica…-en su voz había una mescla de rabia y temor- lo que sea…no es verdad…yo te amo…

-y por eso le coqueteas a medio mundo verdad!-le grito el demonio soltándose del agarre mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-de que estás hablando!?...no digas eso, yo no coqueteaba con nadie…

-pues no parecía!-siguió caminando el rubio molesto

Yuuri sintió correr la sangre hirviendo por sus venas, no soportaba discutir con el mazoku, no después de que todo se había solucionado, nuevamente se adelanto a un ritmo más veloz que el anterior y se interpuso en el camino del rubio con decisión extendiendo sus brazos, el rubio freno y le miro desafiante.

-dime una cosa yuuri, por qué querías dormir conmigo esta noche?

-eh?-la pregunta descoloco al muchacho y era que el alcohol no le estaba ayudando mucho.

-responde, por que deseabas dormir conmigo!?-

-por que te necesito!, necesito sentirte cerca , oler tu aroma, sentir tu cuerpo!

-mi cuerpo…-susurró el rubio

-vamos Wolf no discutamos…

-solo extrañas mi físico?

-vamos wolf, sabes que eres hermoso, muchos desearían estar en mi lugar!...no te pongas así, eres lo suficientemente bello como para ser confundido con un ángel!...tu figura…es engañosa…

-ya es suficiente…-le detuvo el demonio poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del maou-todo eso ya lo sé de memoria..

-eh?...

De pronto el rubio levanto la vista y revelo unas esmeraldas acuosas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, había un dejo de melancolía en esa mirada y Yuuri no comprendió que sucedía. Entonces el mazoku dijo:

-muy bien, acá me tiene, heika…para que me necesita?-murmuro el rubio apoyando su frente en el hombro de Yuuri. –por usted hasta mi honor pongo en juego.

Yuuri no podía comprender muy bien el carrusel de emociones de su amigo, pero si sabía que el alcohol en su cuerpo le había despertado más instintos de los que creía tener, Wolfram se veía tan sumiso que no pudo evitar atraerlo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo y apretarlo por la cintura. Descaradamente le levanto el mentón y le beso profundamente hasta dejarlo sin aire. El mazoku jadeo dentro de la boca del maou cuando este libero sus finos labios que ahora se teñían de un rosa intenso. El demonio perdió un poco de fuerza dejándose llevar por el pelinegro quien lo acorralo contra el muro.

Yuuri disfrutaba del cuerpo del soldado, atacaba la piel blanquecina de su cuello y saboreaba el sudor de esa piel junto con el perfume de su amado, en la mejilla reconoció un aroma ajeno, femenino, y sintió rabia, beso todo lo que pudo, mientras el rubio jadeaba suavemente y tiritaba entre sus brazos.

El joven demonio ya no quería pensar más, no quería ni siquiera abrir la puerta a su niñez que tanto le atormentaba, solo quería ignorar ese temor que sentía, quería estar fuera de sí por algunos momentos, yuuri había vuelto y aunque no hubiese sido para proponérsele estaba ahí con él , reclamándole atención, y él no había sido capaz de actuar maduramente, y con valor, se había dejado llevar por el miedo irracional que dormía en su inconsciente.

Yuuri no podía creer lo dócil que estaba su ex –prometido, estaban a mitad del pasillo, él lo estaba manoseando y sin embargo el rubio no se preocupaba si alguien venia o no, solamente gemía en su oído y se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, tal vez estaba tan ansioso como él.

Yuuri abrió la camisa del rubio un beso su pecho con devoción, el rubio se estremeció ante el tacto de esa lengua en sus pezones, jalo un poco del cabello de yuuri, pero este continúo saboreando su cuerpo. Siguió bajando y esta vez el rubio lo detuvo, lamentablemente el maou estaba tan animado que no le permitió al rubio nada y rápidamente se arrodillo frente a él y le desabrocho el pantalón.

Wolfram abrió los ojos unos segundos y miro hacia abajo, pudo ver como yuuri le bajaba los pantalones y sacaba su miembro de su ropa interior, intento no gemir cuando las manos del japonés cogieron su miembro pero la imagen de yuuri lamiendo su

Sexo lo obligo a soltar un gutural gemido que al japonés se le antojo extremadamente erótico, el rubio comenzó a ver borroso a la vez que meneaba sus caderas en busca de algo más, sin embargo el maou no le permitía hacer mucho con tanto placer que le estaba dando.

Yuuri sonrió para sus adentros, le demostraría a su rubio que no era un cobarde y que tenia la misma habilidad que él para hacerlo disfrutar, cuando sintió que el rubio iba a acabar se detuvo recibiendo una protesta de parte del demonio, yuuri se desabrocho sus propios pantalones sin bajárselos por completo y saco su miembro, agarro al rubio de sus nalgas y lo levanto en vilo para subirlo sobre sus caderas, el rubio se estremeció de anticipación y temor, yuuri le miro embriagado de excitación, entonces Wolfram pareció cambiar de expresión…

-jamás me lo han metido- susurro asustado a la vez que gemía al sentir el miembro de yuuri acercarse a su entrada, Yuuri sonrió, aquella confesión era estupenda…sería el primero en tenerlo…de esa forma.

-shhhhhhh tranquilo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

REVIEWS!


	31. Alazon

**cap 31------** **_Alazon_**.

Adonis despertó sobresaltado, Ao se había movido un poco hacia su izquierda haciéndolo rodar sobre la paja del lugar, adormecido froto sus ojos y noto que estaba cubierto por un chaquetón azul muy elegante, sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente, su ángel había regresado del pueblo, y lo había ido a ver, seguramente ahora se había ganado un poco de cariño del rubio al haberse quedado trabajando hasta tan tarde. Sonrió animado a la vez que se ponía de pie y se ponía bien la chaqueta, esa noche hacia frio.

Salió del establo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se dirigió hacia el castillo, encontraría a su señor y le devolvería la levita además de agradecerle por el favor, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por el, ni siquiera su madre, que lo había obligado a trabajar en la calle debido a la extrema situación que vivían en su pueblo, eso era algo que aun le traía malos recuerdos, pero su cuerpo mancillado se estaba comenzando a purificar con cada día que pasaba en el castillo junto a Wolfram y los demás, estaba aprendiendo de ellos, de Greta y del Rey de Shin Makoku, toda la gente se mostraba amable con el incluso el colorín que le hacía guardia.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos el chico no logro percatarse antes de los gemidos provenientes de un pasillo cercano, cuando Adonis torció a la derecha se topo con una imagen que jamás hubiese deseado ver.

Wolfram se sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros del maou a la vez que este introducía un dedo en el ano del rubio y este gemía, estaba en el aire sujeto por el pelinegro ambos semidesnudos, la camisa blanca del rubio revelaba su pecho. Sin darse cuenta el chico había lanzado un grito de decepción a la vez comenzaba a sollozar.

Yuuri oyó un grito que lo saco de su excitación, el rubio que poseía reflejos gatunos reacciono de inmediato soltándose y abrochándose los pantalones a una velocidad que yuuri no podía explicar ya que se suponía el rubio también estaba adormecido por el alcohol, el se demoro un poco mas mientras el rubio se adelantaba al chico.

-Adonis….espera…

El niño negó con su cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos al ver acercarse al rubio. Wolfram le miro con preocupación a la vez que intentaba ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza yuuri miraba atrás avergonzado y confundido.

-no se me acerque!!! –lloriqueó el más pequeño echándose a correr

-Adonis!!- inesperadamente para el Maou su compañero y pareja se lanzo a correr tras el chico dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Decepcionado yuuri se apoyo contra el muro y se dejo caer , sentado en el suelo llevo sus manos a la cabeza desordenando su cabello pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea permitir que Adonis permaneciera tanto tiempo compartiendo con ellos.

"merece una oportunidad", oyó decir en su mente al mazoku de fuego,y resignado dejo escapar el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones.

-asi cuando podre estar a tu lado wolfram?-murmuro apesumbrado el japonés.

.-…..-….-……..----.-.-.-..-.-

Wolfram corría lo más rápido que podía , realmente ese niño tenía buen estado físico, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a huir, apenas lograba divisar la pequeña silueta que iba delante de él, el chico había huido en dirección al bosque y él no había dudado en internarse en este a pesar de ir sin arma alguna. Oyó los sollozos del chico ampliadas por las irregularidades del terreno del bosque hasta que finalmente lo encontró, apoyado en un árbol, llorando.

-adonis…-se acerco el rubio al niño que lloraba con pucheros y ojos cerrados ,sus mejillas rojas.

-por qué mi señor….por qué me ha rechazado?-pregunto el joven

-yo no lo he hecho adonis, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie frente a él.

-yo le ofrecí mis servicios señor, y aun así usted me rechazo…en cambio prefiere revolcarse en cualquier lugar con otro….

-no hables así de mi adonis!-le reto duramente el mazoku

-pero usted lo estaba haciendo!

-escúchame bien adonis, la persona con la que estaba tu sabes que es el maou, no es cualquier sujeto, además es mi pareja, el me ama y yo a él, aunque no haya nada oficial que lo avale, nuestra relación es esa….

-pero si no es oficial por qué no acepto mi cuerpo!-le miro resentido el chiquillo, el grito hizo que su melena se agitara y sus ojos felinos se agudizaron para recriminar al rubio.

-porque no es correcto,…porque tu vales más que eso adonis, es que acaso aun no entiendes por que te he ayudado???

-solo mi cuerpo vale, eso es de lo único que estoy seguro, y la experiencia me lo ha demostrado mi señor…ser bello solo sirve para darle placer a otros y nada más…

El rubio se sintió amenazado ante tal declaración, una punzada en su corazón le hizo retroceder un paso y declinar en su posición, adonis se sentó en el suelo.

-cuando pequeño, mis hermanas me decían que por ser bellas ellas serian amadas y protegidas de cualquier tipo de maldad, pero al contrario, ocurrió que la maldad las busco y ambas… sus vidas terminaron en una tragedia…-reflexiono el chico llorando con la mirada perdida en el suelo- una se caso con un rico que logro encarcelarla y privarla de libertad, nunca más nos pudo ver a mí y a mi madre, helena … ella era hermosa al igual que violeta, pero ella corrió otra suerte, cuando vinieron los mazokus a luchar contra nuestro pueblo, ella era muy pequeña, tenía sus ojos aguamarinas tan bellos que nadie se resistía a su hermosa inocencia…-recordó el joven con lo que parecía una sonrisa -… pero la violaron y tres años más tarde se quito la vida….yo…yo asumí nuestra condena, sabía que cada vez que alguien me decía que era hermoso, lo único que buscaba era satisfacer su deseo, somos la codicia en persona, el ser bello significa dolor, porque después de ser profanado siempre serás olvidado…

Wolfram retrocedió lentamente, inconscientemente habían comenzado a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, esas palabras, llenas de dolor…lo hacían sentirse tan mal…, toda su vida había luchado contra la sobrevaloración de su belleza. Adonis le dio una última mirada abatido antes de comenzar a dormitar por la agitación, Wolfram camino desorientado hasta la laguna que había cerca de donde estaban, se detuvo en la orilla de esta y observo su reflejo, durante mucho tiempo tuvo que demostrarse a sí mismo que él era mucho más que un lindo rostro, había tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas que cualquier niño hubiese soñado, había optado por ser soldado, uno de los mejores, había decidido ser un buen político, un buen ciudadano, no solo se había negado al amor muchas veces por temor a ser herido y desechado, sino que tuvo que armarse de valor y construir un carácter que le permitiera hacerse valer en un mundo donde la belleza despertaba los instintos más bajos de hombres y mujeres.

Cayó en sus rodillas, embarrándolas y contemplando aun su reflejo maldijo la perfección de su rostro perturbando el agua sumergiendo su mano en ella y agitándola con furia como si eso fuera a desfigurar su figura en realidad. Adonis tenía mucha razón, la belleza era una maldición para el que la tenia, solamente traía penas y decepciones, confusión, nunca sabría si era amado por quien realmente era o por su belleza, y ese había sido el temor que lo había acompañado toda su vida y que ahora temía experimentar estando con Yuuri, de todas las cosas en el mundo lo último que deseaba era que el amor que yuuri sentía por el fuese verdadero y completamente emancipado de lo físico, pero el ultimo tiempo…todo daba señales de que yuuri tan solo veía en el cualidades tan solo físicas que lo convertían en algo digno de amar.

-ohh shinou aleja estos pensamientos por favor….es lo único que pido …yuuri-lloro amargamente al borde del lago.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar entumecido el rubio, este se abrazo a si mismo a la ves que levantaba la vista, las hojas de los arboles volaban a su alrededor, soltando el aroma del bosque tierra húmeda y hierbas, una luz comenzó a emerger del lago, wolfram cubrió sus ojos evitando ser encandilado por la resplandeciente luz azulada, finalmente el viento dejo de soplar y en el centro pudo ver a una mujer, de cabello rubio largo, más claro y opaco que el de él, era una mujer bella con atavíos blancos y un peinado extraño, emitía una luz auratica azulada.

Wolfram se puso de pie con precaución y la mujer al verlo sonrió, el rubio espero a ver si alguien mas aparecía en el lugar antes de hablar, pero nadie apareció.

-Quien eres?-pregunto levantando su guardia

-mi precioso Wolfram…te he estado observando hace un tiempo…

-quien diablos eres?-grito molesto el demonio al oir como se dirigía la mujer a él -contesta.

-mi nombre es Alazon- respondió la mujer a la ves que alzaba su mano extendida y la dirigía hacia el corazón del rubio. Una fuerte luz emano de ella y wolfram sintió que su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mujer quien levitaba sobre el agua pero él se hundía cada vez más.

-que es lo que quieres?-exclamó angustiado sintiendo que cada vez se aceraba más a la mujer y el agua le comenzaba a llegar a las narices.

-que dejes de ser arisco…solo así podremos conversar.

Con agua en los pulmones el rubio solo pudo aceptar

-esta bien!-decidió el rubio intentando no hundirse, de inmediato la mujer hizo otro movimiento e hizo que él también levitara frente a ella pero esta vez libre de movimientos- quien eres?...

-ya te lo he respondido mi querido wolf…

-qué es lo que quieres?,¿ por qué me conoces?-inquirió esta vez el rubio frunciendo el ceño de mal humor impidiendo a la mujer hablar.

-yo solo quiero ayudarte…he estado observándote, y tienes mucho miedo verdad, angelito?-pregunto la mujer cogiendo su rostro y acercándose peligrosamente a él.-eres tan bello y sin embargo sufres…pero…no debes temer…-la mujer se acerco a su oído y lentamente le susurró- yo te vigilo mientras duermes…- luego se separo de el apoyando sus manos en su pecho, el rubio se ruborizo inconscientemente -no te preocupes, yo solo quiero verte feliz… a ti y el maou…yo puedo enseñarte como ser amado por completo…-dijo mirándolo con intensidad

-por qué deseas ayudarme?-logro elaborar un aturdido wolfram….-que obtienes tu?

-mis intereses están relacionados indirectamente contigo, no hay necesidad de explicarlo ahora….lo importante es que tu y yo…comenzaremos a liberarnos de nuestros viejos fantasmas…no debes temer, todo estará bien.

Alazon se acerco lentamente al rubio quien descubrió nuevamente que no se podía mover, la mujer rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se apego contra su cuerpo, finalmente lo beso en sus labios con delicadeza y decisión, el rubio contuvo la respiración.

-es hora de que regreses corazón.

Todo volvió a la oscuridad unos momentos para el rubio para luego caer en el agua, temblando nado hacia la orilla, creyendo haberlo soñado todo, tal vez se había quedado dormido y sonámbulo se había metido al agua, oyó unos pasos venir y vio que se trataba de Adonis.

-Mi señor está usted bien?

-s-si…estoy bien

-me alegro…quería pedirle perdón por lo de hace un momento…en realidad he sido un mal agradecido…tal vez algún día entienda lo que usted me quiere decir.

Wolfram sonrió esta vez un poco confundido pero aliviado de oir esas palabras del chico, si él tenía esperanzas entonces él mismo tendría más confianza en si mismo.

-Te puedo pedir algo adonis?

-Lo que sea mi señor

-no le cuentes a nadie lo que viste en el pasillo….por favor.

-si mi señor….puede confiar en mi…

-es bueno saberlo-respondió el mazoku tomando por el cuello al muchacho y guiándolo camino al castillo…tenía mucho en que pensar.

.-.-….-..

Antes de que pudiera levantarse del suelo, oyó como alguien corría en su dirección, entusiasmado pensó que era el rubio.

-Wolfram?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

-heika! – se sorprendió de ver a Conrad correr hacia él, venia con Greta en sus brazos y seguido de su madre.- está usted bien?

-es Yuuri , Conrad y que sucedió?- pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

-un ataque en la ciudad, Yozak y los demás están intentado apagar el fuego incendiaron las casa de habitantes medio mazokus de la ciudad….la guardia de wolfram se está encargando de los responsables.

-A todo esto….donde esta mi hijo?-pregunto ceñuda Cery.

Yuuri se acomodo inconscientemente la chaqueta y aclarando la garganta, intentó evadir la mirada de su hija y el hermano del rubio.

-salio a buscar a Adonis…el chiquillo desapareció.

-esta armado?-inquirió el castaño preocupado.

-…no-el rostro del maou se contrajo.

-tenemos que ir buscarlo- reacciono el soldado pasándole Greta a su madre.

-te acompaño-dijo con decisión el maou.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram diviso la salida del bosque pero el olor a humo y voces de desesperación llamaron su atención. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ordeno a Adonis que volviera al castillo mientras que el mismo se dirigía al lugar de las llamas, el más pequeño, asustado reaccionó rápidamente y corrió en dirección al palacio.

Wolfram oía las voces de una familia atrapada en alguna de las tantas casas que estaban en llamas, afortunadamente, de una ventana se asomo una joven gritando a todo pulmón en busca de ayuda, el rubio pudo oír mas voces desde donde ella estaba y se precipito dentro de la residencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri y Conrad iban en dirección al pueblo en busca del rubio cuando comenzaron a cruzarse con algunos de los soldados de Wolfram heridos, Conrad , se detuvo abruptamente, el fuego se había expandido demasiado.

-heika…lo mejor será que ayudemos en el pueblo, tal parece las cosas se están saliendo de control.

-si…después de todo Wolfram no llevaría a adonis a un lugar tan peligroso, lo más probable es que esten sanos y salvos.- afirmo el maou, aunque para sus adentros deseaba encontrar a su amigo.

-si…-

El castaño comenzó a galopar en dirección a la ciudad, Yuuri noto que había más de una manzana ardiendo en llamas, eso sí que era un grave problema debía llegar lo antes posible para poder ayudar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el interior de la casa todo estaba envuelto en llamas, era un beneficio el estar completamente mojado, ya que el ímpetu de las llamas le afectaba con mayor lentitud, rápidamente reviso el primer piso, no había nadie, subió los pocos escalones completos que quedaban sin consumir y llego al segundo piso, ahí se encontró con un hombre de edad desmayado bajo un armario de gran tamaño, su corazón se contrajo, no podía perder el tiempo, busco a la chica que minutos antes pedía auxilio, la encontró arrinconada en una esquina junto a una pequeña niña.

Cuando la joven lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-por favor –tosió gravemente la chica- ayúdanos!!

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Yozak luchaba con unos hombres enmascarados, usaban unas espadas más cortas y gruesas que las mazokus, el colorín había notado que los tipos era extrañamente resistentes al dolor, pero no por eso se sintió intimidado, sin embargo cada vez salían más y más enemigos y no podía comprender como esto era posible si él había vigilado el lugar y no había encontrado nada fuera de lugar.

De pronto escucho una voz familiar dando instrucciones, se volteo rápidamente para confirmar de quien se trataba, era Conrad, quien acompañado del Maou, discutía con uno de los soldados de la guardia del más joven de los hijos de la ex reina.

Desarmo a uno de los últimos contrincantes y lo aturdió para ir donde estaba su amigo. Esta visita no terminaría de manera agradable para el león de Rutenberg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram entro a la pieza y cargo a la niña más pequeñas en sus brazos a la vez que rasgaba una manga del vestido de la joven y ordenaba que se lo pusiera en su rostro para que le cubriera la nariz y boca.

-debemos apurarnos si quieres que ayude a ese hombre…-apuro el rubio a la vez que la chica salía de su pánico y reaccionaba amarrando el trozo de género detrás de su cabeza.

Wolfram cogió de la mano a la chica y rápidamente la guio por los lugares menos peligrosos de la casa, pasaron por al lado del hombre desmayado y la chica sollozo desesperada queriendo lanzarse en su ayuda, rápidamente el demonio la detuvo agarrándola con mayor firmeza, y arrastrándola en la dirección correcta, el rubio podía oir el llanto de la más pequeña que se aferraba a su ya no tan mojada camisa, finalmente llegaron al tramo de la escalera, pero no quedaba ningún escalón que pudiera llevarlos abajo, eso sí que era un problema y la joven pareció entender ,entonces su llanto se hizo más profundo…el viejo quedaría atrás.

-escúchame, bajare solo, necesito que lances a tu hermana a mis brazos y luego lo hagas tu…será la única forma….debes ser rápida.

Las dos chicas le miraron angustiadas y sin parar de llorar no parecían convencidas pero el rubio no podía esperar, rápidamente se agarro del borde de lo que quedaba de piso y por un momento quedo colgando, se balanceo un poco antes de dejarse caer, rodo por el suelo y se levanto lo antes posible, su camisa se encendió, rápidamente se la saco quedando su torso al descubierto.

-Rápido!- indico el chico a la vez que la joven de cabello purpura comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo tiritando por los primeros síntomas de asfixia.-¡que esperas!-desespero el rubio.

La chica cogió a la más pequeña y la dejo caer, Wolfram la atajo sin ningún problema y la saco rápidamente del lugar, en las calles se podía ver más gente corriendo con pequeños baldes de agua para intentar apaciguar el fuego. Dejo a la niña en la calle y pudo identificar a la distancia a Gunter y Elizabeth ayudando a otra familia, eso quería decir que no estaba solo, rápidamente volvió entrar el humo estaba insoportable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-capitán!, que demonios cree que está haciendo acá, si su hermanito lo ve acá de seguro que lo quemaría vivo!

-lo se yozak, pero pude notar que están teniendo problemas en contener a los rebeldes…

-no….solo nos pillaron desprevenidos nada más, pero esta todo bajo control, los últimos huyeron.

-Yozak…no has visto a Wolfram?-interrumpió el Maou sin poder contenerse.

-no…pensé que estaba con usted majestad

-lo estaba….pero salió corriendo tras ese …niño y ahora no sé donde esta

-tranquilo heika lo encontraremos.

-lord Weller –insistió uno de los subordinados de su hermano menor- se que es molesto pero debe retirarse del lugar, tenemos ordenes explicitas de nuestro capitán…no puede estar acá

-lo siento Gilles, pero debo ayudar

-lo siento mucho señor-negó el apuesto joven haciendo un ademan en dirección a Yozak, el colorín animado se acerco al castaño.

-se que después de esto no me hablara por unos días pero son ordenes capitán!

Y para la sorpresa de Yuuri, Yozak inmovilizo rápidamente a conrad con una llave y sacando una cuerda de la nada amarro sus manos tras la espalda. El espía avergonzado de su traición cargo sobre sus hombros al castaño a las ves que este pataleaba.

-bájame ahora mismo yozak!!!...no puedes hacer esto, Wolfram no es tu superior…!!!!

-lo siento mi capitán, pero esta decisión es avalada incluso por Gwendal, debemos proteger al León de Rutemberg…

-jajajaja…no me lo creo –acoto el pelinegro mirando con pena a su padrino mientras veía como yozak se lo llevaba lejos, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la fiera mirada de Gilles.

-heika…sobre usted tenemos instrucciones parecidas….

-.-.-.-.-.--.

El rubio, volvió por la joven que aun esperaba dentro de la casa, el fuego estaba consumiéndolo todo.

-solo quedas tu…tienes que saltar!!!- le indicó a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso al borde de la inconsciencia.- Vamos!...no te duermas!!!- el vestido de la chica se incendiaba tras de si- Salta!!! DESPIERTA,

El mazoku se desespero la chica se iba a incendiar, y el no podía volver a subir, rápidamente busco algo con que hacerla reaccionar pero no había nada cerca…si tan solo Yuuri estuviera ahí..podría acabar con todo esto. Desesperado busco algo que lo ayudara a despertar a la chica, encontró una viga de madera en buen estado ,la levanto con toda su fuerza y comenzó a golpear justo debajo donde la chica estaba, haciendo vibrar el armazón completo del segundo piso.

-Despierta!!!-bramo el rubio sudando a la vez que agarraba con sus dos manos y haciendo apoyo con sus piernas y brazos se daba fuerzas para golpear con ímpetu, finalmente al chica reacciono dando un grito y tosiendo, el rubio le grito que bajara y la chica sin pensarlo se lanzo, el rubio la recibió esta vez sintiendo un impacto mucho más grande, levanto a la joven y tomándola como si fuera una novia la saco del lugar que empezaba a desmoronarse gracias a los golpes que el mismo había dado .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-lo siento Gilles, pero mi gente me necesita, debo detener el fuego lo antes posible…

-pero es muy riesgoso heika, además nosotros trabajaremos en eso…

-no se exijan demasiado, acaban de terminar de defender nuestro reino están heridos y agotados…deben descansar

-pero mi señor…

-Heikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-de pronto la voz de Gunter detuvo la discusión.

-Gunter!-

-heika, por favor debe detener este fuego, los muy maldito llevan destruido la mitad de la manzana y si veo a un niño más perder a sus padres no creo poder soportarlo- rogo escandalizado el pelimorado que estaba completamente sucio, Yuuri decidido avanzo por entre los heridos y los damnificados, distiguio a Elizabeth quien ayudaba a salir a una mujer embarazada de su casa, el pelinegro la miro por unos instantes fijamente, la chica al verlo bajo la mirada para luego, volver a mirarlo y sonreírle.

-heika…-le saludo, mientras entregaba a un sanador a la mujer.

De pronto el estruendosos sonido de una casa desmoronarse los saco de su pequeño minuto de reconocimiento. Ambos Elizabeth y Yuuri se quedaron mirando en dirección al sonido con sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salieron a tiempo y la casa cayó sobre si misma terminando de alimentar el fuego, a su alrededor había mucha más gente recostada mientras algunos sanadores del castillo revisaban a las víctimas, suspiro aliviado, y oyó entonces que llamaban su nombre.

-Wolfram!!!-era Yuuri quien acompañado de Elizabeth , corría en su dirección, suspiro aliviado. El japonés llego a su lado preocupado, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre su estado, reacciono rápido y concentrándose como Norken le había enseñado comenzó a invocar su elemento, al cabo de un minuto en sus manos ya había una bola de agua que se fue agrandando a la vez que el pelinegro elevaba las manos al cielo, comenzando a llover torrencialmente, se oyó una exclamación de alivio generalizado a la vez que Gisela se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Su excelencia está usted bien?-pregunto la chica a la vez que Wolfram reaccionaba e ignorando las miradas enamoradas de los presentes, dejo en el suelo a la joven que había rescatado.- si..es ella quien tiene principio de asfixia debes atenderla rápidamente.

-si!-gisela asintió y comenzó a asistir las funciones vitales de la chica.

Yuuri por su parte se sonrojo furiosamente al ver al rubio tiznado con hollín, su torzo desnudo y sudado, con su mirada seria y decidida. Contemplo lo sensual que se veía unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no solo él observaba al joven Mazoku sino que Elizabeth y la mitad de la población de Shin Makoku.

-Tienes que abrigarte!!!...agarraras un resfriado si sigues así!!!-le indico reaccionando el maou sacándose su levita y pasándosela al rubio.-mala idea…-murmuro embobado, ahora se veía el doble de sexy.

-heika…-rio inocentemente Elizabeth- creo que será mejor que se lo lleve de aquí…-dijo riendo la chica que estaba despeinada y también sucia con hollin.

-si…esta jodidamente atractivo la noche de hoy….

-no es correcto que el maou piense en esas cosas en una situación como esta…-obtuvo como respuesta de la elegante Elizabeth.

Wolfram intento ignorar lo que conversaban su dos amigos, estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mirarlos, era incomodo tener que oir a sus dos grandes mejores amigos, que le profesaban "amor verdadero", conversar sobre él.

Finalmente todo quedo en orden , los damnificados y lesionados fueron derivados al hospital del castillo, mientras que se reunieron los cadáveres de quienes no pudieron zafarse del fuego. Las perdidas habían sido fatales, muchos chicos quedaron huérfanos y más de la mitad de las familias quedaron en la calle, solo con lo que llevaban puesto.

Yuuri había decidido que al día siguiente se comenzaría a limpiar el lugar comenzarían los trabajos de restauración, esas desdichadas familias no quedarían en la calle si de él dependía.

-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en el castillo, Yuuri se dejo caer pesadamente en el colchon, Greta dormía sola en la cama aferrada de sus muñecos, yuuri le observo con ternura a la vez que miraba a un silencioso Wolfram quitarse la ropa. El moreno no pudo evitar lamentar la oportunidad que habían perdido por culpa de adonis y los rebeldes que habían causado tanto daño, pero noto que a Wolfram el tema parecía no imporatrle."es un soldado", se repitió yuuri en su cabeza "es obvio que esta preocupado por sus hombres y por la situación política…no tiene cabeza para el sexo"

-ri…yuuri!!!-le llamo por cuarta vez el rubio, el maou se sobresalto y dio un salto sobre el colchón.-en que pensabas…infiel!-le recrimino

-n-nada…es solo…que hoy te has comportado como un héroe…-medito el maou.

-no es así…solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.-dijo el rubio intentando sonar humilde.

-…si si…y la parte de ordenar a yozak a amordazar a Conrad?...

-es la única manera de que ese bruto cumpla con la orden de no interferir en este caso…el sabe que es uno de los medio mazokus mas emblemáticos, si esos rebeldes están en busca de alguien, es de él….para demostrar que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los de su clase podrá vivir…Weller debería ser mas conciente de su importancia…

-realmente aprecias a tu hermano no?-yuuri se acerco al rubio semidesnudo que se había quedado contemplando el vacio mientras hablaba, el demonio se sobresalto a percatarse de la cercanía del moreno.

-y-yo…no lo quiero…es un arrogante que no sabe acatar ordenes…-apuro en refutar sonrojado.

-mhh…no seas infantil…ya reconociste que es un buen hermano…

-yuuri!-le reclamo irritado, en la cama greta se quejo

-shh…baja la voz.-le susurro en el oído el maou.

Wolfram lleno de aire sus pulmones, tenía que reunir valor no quería que su miedo a no ser amado le impidiera jugar con su amado en los momentos en que parecía más atrevido.

-me ire a bañar-informo el rubio, el pelinegro le miro con decepción –pero …puedes jabonarme la espalda.????

_----.-.-.-..-.-

reviews!!!


	32. el pequeño egoista se hace grande

Cap 32- El pequeño egoísta se hace grande.

El agua estaba fría, wolfram había pedido que fuera de ese modo por que con todo el ajetreo y las llamas se sentía muy acalorado además de deshidratado, en un principio yuuri había querido retomar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos, pero al notar que el rubio estaba agotado había desistido de esa idea y ahora simplemente masajeaba los hombros del rubio quien estaba apoyado entre sus piernas ya que el maou estaba sentado al borde de la pileta.

El rubio emitia suspiros de satisfacción al sentir como sus musculos se relajaban poco a poco, se sentía un poco culpable de tener al mismísimo rey atendiéndolo de esa forma,pero nadie se enteraría después de todo, agradecía que el moreno se mostrara tan servicial con el. Sintio como las manos del japonés amasaban sus musculos sobre los hombros y lentamente se comenzaban a dirigir a su pecho, sintió como el cuerpo del otro se sentaba dentro del agua quedando atrás de si.

-qué haces?...-pregunto adormilado el rubio

-te desestreso…-susurro el pelinegro hablándole al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

-ahhh-un suspiro salió nuevamente de la boca del mazoku quien ante ese acto hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

Yuuri besaba su cuello con delicadeza, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y brazos, el rubio sonrio con placer, estaba muy aturdido por el hecho…de verdad que lo había relajado. El japonés estaba mas que rojo por lo que se atrevía hacer, era verdad que anteriormente se había demostrado osado pero eso era por culpa del alcohol ahora el efecto había pasado y solo su deseo de mostrar su cariño le animaba.

-yuuri…-le llamo el rubio

-mmmhhh..?

-tengo sueño…-reconocio el chico, el moreno abrazo fuertemente.

-entonces vamos a dormir…

Salieron del baño ambos con sus respectivos pijamas, wolfram ya no usaba ese hermoso traje rosa pero eso le parecía incluso mejor al moreno, ya que ahora no solo no le molestaba el hecho de que el rubio fuera hombre sino que había aprendido a admirar su belleza masculina.

Corrieron a greta hacia el centro de la cama y antes de que ambos tomaran sus respectivos lugares, yuuri beso los labios de su amigo para luego acariciar ese hermoso rostro ahora limpio y sin huellas negras producidas por las cosas quemadas por el fuego.

-buenas noches wolf-le dijo sonriendo, el rubio sin dejar de sonrojarse desvio la mirada poco acostumbrado.

-buenas noches mi lloron-contesto habiendo las sabanas y metiéndose en ellas.

-que no lo soy…-murmuro bostezando el chico e imito al rubio.

Una vez que se acomodaran ambos se durmieron, greta en sus sueños sonrió.

..-.-.-.-.-.-

El maou caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de las mazmorras del castillo delante de él iba dorcasscos con una antorcha, a su lado iban Wolfram y Gwendal y aun no podía descifrar cual de los dos tenia el rostro más amenazador, el mayor de los hermanos iba con un rictus de seriedad imperturbable, el menor tenia su mandibula apretada, su ceño fruncido y si es que no fuera por que el mismo se reconocia un cobarde, podía ver llamas de fuego en las esmeraldas del rubio.

Finalmente llegaron al calabozo con el eco de sus pasos a sus espalda, los soldados que hacían guardia lo saludaron y luego procedieron a abrir la celda.

Cuando entraron yuuri pudo notar que habían tres hombres encadenado a cada pared respectivamente, ellos habían sido capturados la noche del incendio en la ciudad, dorcas se adelanto y encendio las antorchas del lugar para que asi pudieran ver sus rostros. Uno eran un joven de la edad de yuuri,no sabia si era humano o no pero era un joven delgado, el de la izquierda era un hombre robusto de cabello castaño claro,tenia un corte en el hombro y un ojo morado, y el tercer hombre que estaba en el muro de enfrente era un hombre de la edad de gwendal aparentemente, de cabellos cafes y largo. Yuuri al observarlo contuvo el aire, pero Wolfram se adelanto con los puños apretados reconociéndolo.

-tu!-se adelanto hasta ponerse frente al hombre-maldito infeliz, no te basto con lo que le hiciste a ese chico!!!-sin poder contenerse el rubio dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago al prisionero dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos.

-Wolfram!!!-le llamo Yuuri, no quería mas violencia de la necesaria, aunque sabia que ese hombre se merecía eso y mucho mas.

El rubio llevo sus manos a su cinturón y se devolvió para quedar a un lado del rey, mirándolo fijamente lo presiono para que comenzara con el pelinegro tomo aire, era primera vez que Gwendal le permitia hacer aquello, siendo que él siempre era el encargado de hacerlo.

-muy bien señores…necesito que sean colaboradores –sonrio el pelinegro extendiendo sus manos, Gwendal le obserbo incrédulo mientras que wolfram rápidamente le bajo una mano en signo de reproche.- no quiero que sufran mas daño de lo necesario, evitemos el enfrentamiento….asi ustedes me dicen lo que necesitamos saber, y ustedes se aseguran de salir vivos de esta- creía que no era sincero al decir aquello, jamás le había gustado el sistema de prisión, pero entendía que era un mal necesario.

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio, entonces Gwendal saco su espada, desenvainándola con lentitud, los hombres temblaron.

-que desea saber señor!-exclamo el mas joven a la derecha del maou sonrio apenado al notar la efectividad del terror psicológico.

-primero que todo….de donde son?

-somos de..

-no lo digas maldita rata!!!-bramo el sujeto que wolfram había golpeado, rapidamente el rubio desenvaino y apunto a la garganta del hombre amenazándolo silenciosamente.

-no estas en posición para rebelarte-bramo el mazoku- vas a hablar o tendremos que obligarte!!!.-exigio el joven

-no mi señor ….somos de la frontera de pequeño shimaron…

-demonios.-gwendal se tenso, yuuri no queria preguntar donde demonios estaba ubicado eso ya que suponía que estaba cerca de gran cimaron, no quería hacer enojar al mazoku mayor.

-por que han inceniado la ciudad…-pregunto

-no puedo decirlo mi señor-lloriqueo el muchacho -por que mi señor sabra si lo delato y entonces moriré

-de todas formas lo haras-escupio gwendal

-solo cumplíamos ordenes, matar la mayor cantidad de medio-mazokus, en nombre de los verdaderos mazokus puros…la raza divina

-que demonios hablas?-wolfram, enterro un poco mas la espada, comenzó a brotar sangre,Yuuri se acerco para detenerlo de cometer una imprudencia.

-nos pagan por cada medio mazoku muerto…--libero el hombre que estaba frente a la espada del rubio, comprendiendo que hablaban en serio.

-quien es su líder-pregunto el mayor de los mazokus.

-no podemos decírselo-repondio el tercero-moririamos antes de poder confesárselo…nuestro jefe tiene mucho poder…el solo quiere eliminar a shin makoku por que dice que adoran a un Dios Falso y permiten la inmundanidad del mestizaje.

-leighton, has dado mucha información ya- le recrimino el más viejo

-cierra la boca depravado- el rubio volvió a golpear al violador de adonis con fuerza esta ves, el hombre se desmayo.

-Wolfram!-el maou cogió al chico de los hombros y lo encamino a la salida del calabozo.

-muchas gracias por la información-se despidió el maoy dejando a los prisioneros desconcertados-

-cobarde-gruño el rubio.

Se encaminaron al despacho del maou, ahí lo esperaban Gunter,Yozak, Conrad y Cheri, quienes sentados alrededor de la larga mesa discutían lo sucedido. Cuando entraron todos guardaron silencio, vieron el rostro de los dos mazokus y comprendieron que algo estaba mal, Yuuri saludo con su habitual sonrisa para luego sentarse en la cabecera, gwndal tomo una silla al costado del concejero y wolfram se sento al otro lado de este quedando a un lado de yuuri.

Todos miraron al rey expectantes

-los prisioneros son de las fronteras de pequeño cimaron, les pagan por matar medio mazokus, dicen tener un líder muy poderoso, capaz de matarlos si es que lo traicionan, hablan de una raza divina y pura de mazokus,…al parecer no reconocen a Shinou como el salvador de los demonios-informo el moreno nervioso al ver el rostro de preocupación de Yozak y Conrad quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y se dirigieron miradas fugaces.

-ohhhh…esto es terrible!!!!!-lamento Gunter- no solo nuestros medio mazoku tuvieron que demostrar lealtad en la batalla de Guntenberg sino que ahora están siendo exterminados por desconocidos!!!

-calma Gunter!-le ordeno gwendal al ver que yozak se movia incomodo en su asiento.

-pero..

-pero nada, ahora debemos enviar una patrulla a la frontera de pequeño shimaron, mientras debemos buscar posibles sospechosos que crean que los mazokus no somos una raza de bien.

-de eso me encargo yo!!-dijo Gunter poniéndose de pie y mirando al maou-le prometo que tendre la información lo antes posible!!

-gracias Gunter-sonrio el maou, quien a pesar de lamentarse que el concejero fuera muchas veces asfixiante, admiraba esa energía que ponía en todas las cosas que se proponía.

-muy bien, entonces mis hombres y yo nos prepararemos para el patrullaje-informo el mazoku de fuego quien estaba con las manos unidas y su mentón apoyado sobe estas mientras observaba fijamente a Yozak y Conrad.

-p-pero eso es peligroso!!1-reclamo el maou

-calla lloron, eso ya lo se-se enderezo el rubio- pero yo estoy a cargo de este caso, asi que es lo que me corresponde.

-pero pequño cimaron es territorio humano, te vas a sentir cansado wolfie- interrumpió preocupadamente lady cecil quien se puso de pie juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, miro a Gwendal con silenciosa suplica.

-Wolfram ha demostrado que puede estar en territorio humano Hauhaue, incluso más que yo, se ha acostumbrado con los viajes que ha hecho junto al rey…

-si pero su tropa no!!!-exclamo preocupada viendo que el mayo de sus hijos no se opondría.

-por eso es que llevare hombres del escuadrón de Conrad conmigo- informo el rubio molesto, ya no era un crio.

-como!!!??-pregunto el castaño desconcertado, nadie le había informado, observo molesto a Yozak , pero el colorino parecía tan sorprendido como él.

-como oyes weller- dijo autoritariamente su hermano- llevare hombres de tu escuadron conmigo, no te dejare sin hombres por cierto, simplemente hare un trueque, dejare a tres de mis hombres contigo y me llevare cuatro de los tuyos…

-wolfram…es muy peligroso-refuto preocupado el castaño

-no…en este momento debemos proteger a tu gente-le aclaro el rubio- para eso Yozak se encargara de custodiar la ciudad y de vigilarte especialmente a ti

-me cambian de crio!-se burlo el colorin fingiedo despreocupación.

-adonis quedara a cargo de anissina-informo el Gwendal, -Wolfram lo convenció de estudiar junto con greta asi que será mejor que estén juntos, asi Yozak queda libre.

-no se si es mas fácil cuidar al mocoso sexie o a al león de gutenber-se quejo el colorin, Conrad le dedico un desprecio que hizo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

-conrad hizo una mueca….conrad no sonrio!!!-apunto el maou soprendido

-solo conmigo es asi- se vanaglorio el colorin y Corad bufo, aun no perdonaba su traición- mi capitán…eran ordenes, usted no podiaestar en la ciudad!!!

El mentón del pelinegro callo cuando noto que su padrino verdaderamente estaba haciendo un berrinche como los de Wolfram, nunca pensó que veria al castaño en una actitud asi…pero, curiosamente se sentía aliviado de que el castaño alguna vez expresara descortesía y malhumor.

-ya basta conrad….estas herido y no podemos arriesgarnos, Yozak te cuidara y Wolfram viajara a las fronteras de ese maldito lugar, no se hablara más.-se impuso el mayor, lady cecile hizo un puchero antes de salir de la oficina sin decir nada.

-entonces yo ire con el- dijo decidido el maou

-no-dijo el rubio

-si ire contigo, no dejare que vallas asi nada mas

-usted debe quedarse , tiene que reconstruir hogares de familias damnificadas-le recordó el mayor de los hermanos

-pero!

-pero nada heika- Gwendal se puso de pie y salió, Gunter hizo una inclinación y siguió al moreno que acababa se salir, solo quedaron los cuatro restantes, hubo un silencio y abruptamente fue interrumpido cuando todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-no pudes ir solo

-no quiero que me vigilen

-no pienso llevarte

-quiero ir con el mocoso egoísta

-no soy egoísta y te quedas con mi hermano

-heika usted debe quedarse

-tu tienes que hacer reposo

- desde cuando lo llamas asi!?

Silencio nuevamente, los cuatro se miraban algo confundidos y molestos, Yuuri se llevo una mano a sus cabellos y los desordeno.

-que tal si hablamos uno por uno…-sugirio, yozak alzo la mano

-heika, yo creo que seria de mayor utilidad si acompañara a su excelencia, conozco esos lugares y puedo ayudarlos con la investigación-dijo son seguridad el espia

-no puedes,debes cuidar a weller- interrumpió el rubio al maou

-asi es yozak, comprendo que serias de gran ayuda para wolfram pero creo que es prioridad también proteger a conrad, los malhechores van tras el y quien mejor para su cuidado que su amigo de infancia y gran guerrero Yozak Gurier- sonrio el maou, la cara del espia se relajo y bajo su mirada al castaño que aun llevaba una venda en el ojo. Apreto sus puños.

-pero wolfram…iras prácticamente solo-dijo preocupado el hermano del medio-jamás permitiría que te sucediera algo malo…

-conrad…-wolfram se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro- hay cosas de las cuales nadie me podrá proteger, ni siquiera tu o Gwendal…tarde o temprano esto pasaría-sonrio el demonio de fuego y Yuuri pudo notar la sorpresa y el cariño en el rostro de conrad.

-wolf…

-muy bien solo falto yo….-anuncio el maou-wolfram…no quiero que te suceda nada malo….necesito acompañarte-el maou puso carita de cachorro, el rubio le miro con una vena en la cien, mas sabia que ese era uno de sus rostros mas tiernos.

-henachko…esta vez no puedes…te prometo que me cuidare…tu tienes que atender a tu gente-sonrio el mazoku de fuego dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-rayos…no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario??-pregunto

-no

El maou solto un suspiro largo antes de asentir, su estomago ya estaba contraído y eso que el rubio aun no partia.

-.-..-.-.

Al atardecer el cielo se tiño de carmín, había un corcel blacon y otros seis caballos mas, Ean, Issac, Alain pertenecientes a la tropa de Wolfram esperaban sobre sus caballos a su comandante, mientras que Conrad despedia a tres de sus hombres, Dante, Bruno, Elias y Edgar, quienes oian atentamente las instrucciones de su capitán antes de partir con el comandante de la misión, asentan energéticamente pues sabían que se trataba del hermano de su comandante, no querían cargar con la culpa de no haber protegido al mocoso a pesar de que a muchos no le agradaba su actitud, sabían que para su Weller conrad el mocoso era , pensaban ellos, tal vez ahora conocerían mejor al chiquillo y se enteraban de que no era tan pesado como creían.

-entendido!?-pregunto finalmente a los tres hombres que tenia enfrente.

-hai!!-gritaron los hombres.

En ese momento Wolfram bajaba las escalinatas acompañado del maou, de Greta y de Adonis, el cual custodiado por anissina había rogado por poder despedir,afuera estaban redino Gwendal y el resto del castillo, Wolfram lanzo un bufido de molestia, hasta las sirvientas estaban ahí, no era para tanto , estaba seguro que si hubiese sido en otra época, solo sus hermanos le hubiesen ido a vez…

-ehh!!! Wolfram!!-le llamo el maou haciendo que el rubio saltara en su lugar, vio que el moreno le miraba con sospecha pero rapidamete atino a ver que sucedia, Greta estaba aferrada a su cintura mirándolo con preocupación, sin medirse tomo embrazos a la pequeña y beso su mejilla.

-nos veremos luego…de acuerdo?-le pregutno la niña lo abrazo nuevamente- te traeré algún recuerdo, te parece bien?

-cuidate mucho wolfram…-le pidió la niña

-lo hare, no te preocupes

La dejo en el suelo y sintió que algo lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos, reconoció a su madre por que tenia los dos pechos en su rostro que no lo dejaban respirar, avergonzado intento separarse sin éxito.

-mamá!-reclamo

-hijito lindo…por favor se precavido y no dudes en informarnos si necesitas ayuda, yo estare rezado a shinou por que estés bien.

-tranquila…todo estar bien-dijo irritado el chico logrando safarse del agarre.

-ve…ve-escucho a anissina

Se dio la media vuelta y vio que adonis se acercaba tímidamente a él, le miro avergonzad y detrás de si saco un ramo de flores amarillas, _"beautiful wolfram"_ pensó el rubio recibiendo las flores y sonriéndole, despeino el cabello del chico y este sonrio.

-cuidese mucho mi señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-portate bien adonis hazle caso a anissina y espero que cumplas con tus deberes tan bien como lo has hecho hasta hora

-si mi señor!!.. lo estaré esperando con ansias!!!-dijo el chico riendo

A sus espaldas oyo el cotilleo de las molestas empleadas se dio vuelta para observarlas , las chicas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo sonrojadas.

-buena suerte su excelecia!!-dijero al unisono, aquello lo sorprendió mucho, jamás se hubiese esperado aquella muestra de respeto de parte de ellas, no supo si sonreir o gruñir.

Se acerco donde estaban sus hombres los saludo con un gesto de cabeza y llamo a los uniformados de color marron, ellos se acercaron y montaron, el rubio se iba a subir a su caballo pero sintió un tiron a su Yuuri.

-odio no poder expresarme en publico- se quejo el moreno teniéndolo frente suyo

-no te preocupes yuuri, lo entiendo- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-olvidalo!-exclamo el maou- eres mi amigo después de todo, tengo derecho- y asi lo atrajo en un caluroso abrazo, oyo los grititos de las sirvientas pero no le importo, ahora estaba despidiéndose de él- te estare esperando, prométeme que apenas tengas complicaciones volveras a pedir ayuda.

-te lo prometo-respondio salendo de la sorpresa y devolviendo el abrazo-cuida a mi hermano yuuri no dejes que se le arraquen a yozak

-te lo prometo-respondio el moreno separándose.

Subió al corcel y después de despedirse e Gwendal con la mirada dio la orden de avanzar, el carmín aun cubria el cielo, y conrad a pesar de que su hermanito no se halla despedido, sabia que estaba esforzándose por él y aquello le lleno de emoción su alma.

-nee capitán…no quiere ir a tomarse algo conmigo?-palmeo la espalda el colorin al castaño.

-esta bien Gurier, esta bien-acepto el castaño sonriendo.


End file.
